Secret Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Shareholder
by eiriel
Summary: Do you really think Fred and George Weasley could have their own shop with JUST a thousand Galleons in their pockets? Meet the other shareholder aside from Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

You would think that the ever-so-famous Harry Potter was the only one that donated his money for a good cause. Oh no, you have been mistaken. Enter the life of a secret Weasleys Wizard Wheezes shareholder.

My name is Ianthé Morgaine Herze. I'm currently a Hogwarts student in my seventh year, belonging to the Ravenclaw House. I am also the president and founder of the F&G society, a club sworn to secrecy and creating mischief all over Hogwarts. Yes, yes, I have enjoyed and lived to the last drop of my Hogwarts experience. I, however, belong to the Herze clan, a pureblood family. How exactly did I, a seemingly just another Ravenclaw student, become a Weasley twins confidante? It is quite a long story…

_It all started during my third year. It was the time when the notoriously mental criminal by the name of Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. _

"Ianthé, do not forget what we told you. Behave yourself properly inside Hogwarts. We don't want another mishap now, do we?" Alexander Herze said to his daughter as he picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, Papa. It was honestly an accident, I never meant to pour gravy in Viktor's shirt."

_We vacationed that summer in Bulgaria and we were hospitably received by the Krum family (ugh). Viktor was really quiet and he obviously liked to scowl all the time. I was in an embarrassing frilly dress robe that was very itchy so my temper wasn't exactly saint-like. My mother told me to strike a conversation with that git, so I blabbered along until I noticed he was the very bit uninterested. (Okay, who would not be if I talked non-stop about wizard school politics.) After that dinner, however, Viktor and I became secret friends. We agreed to owl each other when we are in school._

"Yes dear, I know our darling daughter didn't mean to. It was just she was nervous and clumsy…" Margeaux Herze, Ianthé's mother, spoke.

"Father, mother, I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy my things for school."

_My father usually can't resist my puppy-dog stares and my mother's coaxing. Gosh, I admit I'm really spoiled._

Ianthé's father handed her a pouch that she knew was full of Galleons. She kissed his cheek as she stood up.

"Wait, wait. You need to have someone to look after you. Margeaux, accompany her to Diagon Alley."

"I have charity events for St. Mungo's, darling. Why not let Nanny go with her."

_I usually get away with that old dingbat guarding me._

"Okay. Be sure to come back before supper."

_When I went to Diagon Alley, I stopped by Madam Malkin's as usual to buy some robes. I happen to pass by Quality Quidditch Supplies and saw a boy ogling at the new model of broomstick. Isn't it weird how boys drool over a simple broomstick and go crazy over Quidditch? I stopped by Flourish and Blotts for my new schoolbooks. After a few hours of shopping, I stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop to cool off, and I saw fellow students, although from Gryffindor, by the name of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter himself. I wondered how can he prance around Diagon Alley when the man responsible for his parents' death had just escaped Azkaban. I just went on with my own business. I stopped by Zonko's (of course when Nanny wasn't looking) and bumped into the Weasley twins, the pranksters-in-chief of Hogwarts. _

"Since when did an esteemed pureblood heiress get lost in a joke shop such as this?" George (_I think_) asked sarcastically.

"For your information, I did not get lost. I was just…." _I kind of stammered when they bore their eyes on me, I felt like I was being interrogated_.

"Just what, princess?" the other twin asked again.

"Just looking around, and it's none of your business!" Ianthé snapped at them, "You know, I might just replace you two when we get to Hogwarts…" She smirked at them mischievously. _Hey, I just imitated Draco Malfoy's annoying smile just to get the two gits off my back._

"My, my, Gred. It seems like she just threatening us…" George shook his head while wagging a finger in front of Ianthé.

"Tut tut… Not a very good sign, Forge…"

"You two better watch your backs when we get to Hogwarts." Ianthé said.

_I saw Nanny on her way to find me. Well, Fred and George were tall so I hid behind them._

"Don't tell her I'm here."

"Aww… the princess is hiding from her oversized bodyguard…" Fred said childishly.

"Fine, here, take half of what I bought." Ianthé handed them one of the bags she carried.

"Deal…"

_I quickly left the shop and ran to the Apothecary and Eeylops where I know Nanny would be looking for next._

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You must not stray away, especially when that criminal Sirius Black gallivanting around."

_I nodded quickly and we left to head home. That's how my first encounter with the twins happened. Our first meeting, christened with bribery, was pretty uneventful, but what happened in Hogwarts next was the one that forged our partnership._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encounters inside the Express

_I was pretty ecstatic to go back to Hogwarts. I would get back to a place where I can be myself and not pretend just to please people. I really don't have many friends because I looked every inch of the aristocrat that I am. I, however, am very lucky to have found a best friend. Nikki looked beyond my family's wealth and heritage and accepted me for the real me._

"So, how was your trip to Bulgaria last summer?" Nikki asked Ianthé as they entered an empty compartment.

"It was okay, I guess. We were entertained by a Bulgarian pureblood family, the Krums. During dinner, I dumped the entire gravy boat on their son's clothes and ran for my dear life." Ianthé said as she bit on a Licorice Wand.

"And what exactly did your father do?"

Ianthé shrugged, "Nothing really. The shock was too great for him. Mum covered for me and told him I was dizzy and didn't feel well that night. I think he bought Mum's excuse."

"That's why none of the guys approach you in Hogwarts. You are the ice queen from day one!" Nikki joked.

"I am not! And besides, Viktor asked me to be his quill pal despite of what happened. I am not an ice queen!"

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, the scum of the earth by the name of Draco Malfoy and his troll bodyguards came to our compartment._

"Hello, Ianthé."

"Hello, Draco. What's the reason of your gracing this part of the train this early?"

"I just want to ask you out on the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Dear, do you think a certain Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson would leave me in one piece after that?" Ianthé asked pointedly.

Draco paled, "I…"

"Well, well, well who do we have here?"

_At last, my two knights-in-shining-armor with considerably blinding red hair materialized nearby. I looked at them with the word "Help!" written all over my eyes. I waved a Dungbomb at them when Draco turned his back on me. Thank Merlin, on of the twins winked at me._

"I suggest you and your thugs find another compartment to terrorize. If you don't, you might just have a bit of an accident here…"

Draco scowled at the twins, "I didn't realize what kind of scum you fraternize yourself with, Ianthé."

"Nor have I, Draco. By the way, your father is wheedling his way into a business transaction with my father, is he not? Perhaps I write a teeny-tiny letter convincing Father to turn down dear Uncle Lucius?"

_The lousy git exited, or more of, ran when I acted to pull a parchment and quill from my bag. _

"Thanks, you guys. I'm really thankful you two appeared."

The twins bowed before her, "Glad to be of service, Mademoiselle."

Ianthé handed them a small bag, "Here, my payment. I, however, am still hell bent on taking over your throne this school year."

_The twins looked affronted. When will they ever learn? I'm made of strong stuff. The Sorting Hat did not reconsider placing me into Slytherin for nothing._

"Glad doing business with you. I am Fred, by the way," he offered his hand, "And this is George Weasley."

Ianthé took his hand and shook it, "I'm Ianthé and this is my friend Nikki."

"You're not appalled by the fact we're considered filthy blood traitors?"

_Like I care about the purity of blood! Of course, I should not trust too many people with my preferences or else my father might find out._

"Just between you guys and the two of us, hell no. But I couldn't afford my father or any of my family members or any of those Slytherin gits find out."

The twins winked at me, "Your secret is safe with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts and Formation of a Plan

_Nothing eventful happened during my first week in Hogwarts, as I was still polishing my plans. As soon as we arrived in Hogwarts, I immediately wrote a letter to Viktor, detailing everything that had happened from the time we went back from Bulgaria up to what happened in the train._

"Is Professor Lupin cool or what?" Nikki asked Ianthé during breakfast, "I can't wait for today's lesson."

Ianthé nodded at her, "Better than Lockheart last year. I heard he was carted off to St. Mungo's. Ronald Weasley's broken wand apparently was the one he used to Obliviate them but the curse backfired to him."

Nikki winced, "Pretty nasty. So, he is in the Permanent Spell Damage ward then?"

"Yeah. When Mum and I visited there, I also saw two people, husband and wife, who were tortured to insanity by Death Eaters," Ianthé whispered something to Nikki.

"No way!" Nikki looked at her disbelievingly.

Ianthé shrugged, "It happens to the best people. They were Aurors, that's what Nanny told me."

_As soon as I heard swooshing sounds, I knew that the owls have come for post. I was specifically looking for a magnificent eagle owl. It flew above me and dropped a letter. From the moment I saw the rather hurried scrawl, I knew it was from Viktor._

"Letter from home?" Nikki inquired.

Ianthé smiled secretly and dragged Nikki to the courtyard outside.

"What in the name of Merlin are we doing here outside!"

"I don't want others to see the letter. It's from Viktor."

"Oh… oh! So what's with the hiding? It's as if anybody knows about him."

"Well, here it goes…" Ianthé breathed deeply, "**_Translato_**!" She tapped her wand on the letter.

"It's in Bulgarian, you see," she explained.

_**Dear Ianthé,**_

_**I do hope we put the "gravy incident" behind us. I am glad to hear you are well and capable of taking care of yourself. If you have any problems, anything, feel free to tell me. Who knows" I might be able to give you advice. I'm still very poor in English, that's why I still wrote my letter in Bulgarian, but I'm studying very hard for me to write my letters in English. It would be an advantage for me to learn English as I have great news. I have been accepted into the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. We will be going there to England next year for the Quidditch World Cup. I hope to see you next year. . I will anticipate other wonderful and cheerful letters from you. I already miss the gravy on my clothes!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Viktor**_

"He's going to be the youngest in the national team! Or maybe the youngest Quidditch player in the World Cup!" Nikki squealed excitedly.

Ianthé smiled at her, "Yeah, he seems to be."

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Harry Potter in the train?"

Ianthé shrugged, "Draco terrorized them again?"  
"No, remember the dementors? Icky cold feeling. Turned out he was more affected than the rest of us."

"Of course, imagine losing both your father and mother to Voldemort. I think that's his worst memory."

"We have to hurry for Lupin's class!" Nikki pulled Ianthé and they ran to class.

_We tackled boggarts during the Defense against the Dark Arts class that day. It was a bit shocking when the boggart turned into my father who started lecturing me of purity of blood. I was too shocked to react so Professor Lupin rescued me from my nightmare. He talked to me after class and I told him I didn't realize that my father is my greatest fear. I also told him I didn't believe in the purity of blood and stuff like that. Lupin smiled at me kindly and told me he once had a friend like me but he did not elaborate further._

"It's really weird and frightening when I saw your dad coming out of the closet." Nikki told Ianthé as she sat on her four poster bed.

"I didn't know either. Listen, I thought of a plan for a prank to challenge Fred and George…" Ianthé told Nikki as she pulled out a silvery cloak out of her trunk.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nikki asked her.

Ianthé nodded, "I nicked this from our attic. I can't believe after all these years, it was just lying there!"

"Like your small box of Grubanthian fire, for example… You're so lucky you could get those kind of stuff."

"The Fire was given to me by my Uncle. It was kind of a bribe. Uncle Alfonse told me I was a Slytherin in hiding and I should've been a Slytherin in the first place."

"Come to think of it… Why didn't the Hat place you in Slytherin?"

"Because I asked it not to. I told it I have the brains to be a Ravenclaw. I also told it not to place me in Gryffindor." Ianthé told Nikki as she opened a metal box that had a small burning twig inside.

"You might be disowned when you get placed in Gryffindor?"

"Well, that was what I feared. Let's just say, I wouldn't have the luxuries I have now if I were placed there."

"So, back to the plan."

"Well, since the terrible twins are busy with Quidditch, we can at least occupy their throne in one glorious moment."

"What are you proposing?"

"We ditch watching that match and set up a prank. A prank so horrible that should be blamed on them by Filch."

"Uh-hmm.. And how exactly will the plan work out?"

"What we need is a Polyjuiced set of twins, kidnap the real twins for the time being, send the fake ones to set up a prank, and then let Filch catch the fakies, but then the grand escape, set the real ones free and obliviate their memories, telling them they have just ingested large quantities of Firewhiskey at the post-match party. There."

"Ianthé, I must tell you, that is some devious plan. It might be a bit hard to pull off… Who will volunteer to be the fakies?"

Ianthé looked at Nikki conspirngly.

"You've got to be joking!"

Ianthé shook her head, "I'm dead serious."

"No way!" Nikki looked at her disbelievingly.

"Come on, I thought you were up to a little adventure…" Ianthé coaxed her.

"Al right, alright! The question is, how are we going to trap those two…"

"Hogsmeade."

"Excuse me?"  
"We'll follow them to Hogsmeade to get a sample of their hairs."

"What about before the Quidditch match?"

"Stun them and then replace them. You do know how to play Quidditch?"

"Of course! But I've never played Beater before…"

"We can do it. Beating the bludger is pretty easy. Just locate one, then hit any member of the opposing team."

"Their captain might have practiced plays…"

"Do you really think Fred and George would follow any of those?"  
"Nope."

"Then, we can do it. It'll be a breeze…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Prank and a Retreat

_Nikki and I had been busy tweaking my well-laid plans. We researched about lengthening the effect of the Polyjuice Potion, how to act like Fred and George, and how to get the Gryffindor common room password. We had almost everything going for us. The only problem, believe it or not, was the unwilling victims themselves._

"Pssst! Pssst!"

Ianthé looked to where the noise came from. "What are you guys doing near our common room?"

"Well, we just wanted to ask…"

"… if you're up for a bit of pranking…"

"… to add a bit of fun…."

"… before the first Quidditch match."

"You guys are making me dizzy… Wait, you want me, a future if not present prank competitor, to join you in your late night prowlings?"

The red-headed twins nodded.

_We walked through a very dark and silent corridor. One of the twins was holding a parchment of some kind. I only caught a glimpse of it. It was an enchanted map of the entire school, with dots representing each person. With this map, I realized my plan would backfire on me. I got to get my hands on that map, but I knew it would be pretty hard. We had fun that night terrorizing Mrs. Norris, the poor cat. We almost had a bit of a run-in with Hogwarts' resident poltergeist, Peeves. It felt exhilarating, being out-of-bounds late at night doing countless misdeeds. _

"The plan won't work," Ianthé whispered to Nikki the next morning, "I repeat, Plan Red is a no-go."

"Why? What happened to you last night? I was worried when you didn't return to the common room after going to the library." Nikki asked as they sat down for breakfast.

"I was with the twins last night."

Suddenly, about a handful Slytherins' hairs were transformed to snakes, resembling them to Medusa.

Nikki looked at the Slytherin table with scrutiny, "Oh… that…"

Ianthé nodded, "I also found out how they can evade Filch or even a professor."

"What's their secret?"

"A map of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me? How can a map help them from being caught?"  
"It's not just a map. It's an enchanted map, detailing every person and where they are… They seemed to have a password to the map. I saw one of the twins whispering something while tapping the map."

"So, do you have a back-up plan for that?"

Ianthé shook her head. _Hey, I know I am a super organizer but I can't seem to remember formulating a Plan B!_

"We must not let our Polyjuice go to waste…"

"Did we hear correctly? Polyjuice?"

_Darn it! The people we were talking about suddenly materialized out of thin air!_

Ianthé smiled at Fred and George, "I have a plan!"

One of the twins raised his eyebrows.

"But not here, meet us tonight, near the statue of the sorcerer with a broken nose."

The twins nodded and immediately left.

Nikki looked at Ianthé, "What are you planning?"  
Ianthé sighed, "If we can't beat them, join them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Baptism with Polyjuice

_Nikki and I further discussed the "new plan" I had, regarding joining Fred and George's team. I gave up on my dream of wreaking havoc in Hogwarts all by myself, with Nikki included of course. Finally, the time came for us to meet the "Devious Duo" as Nikki dubbed them._

"So, what did you want to say to us?"

"Well, we want to join you," Nikki said quickly.

"I beg your pardon?" one of the twins choked a laugh.

"We do have a plan, you know, and we promise you guys would take full credit for everything…" Ianthé smiled.

"What's the catch?"

"We just need a release for…….."

"from being nice goody-goodies." Nikki finished Ianthé's sentence.

"What if we get caught?"

"No worries. That's when our brilliant plan comes to play. We have formulated a different kind of Polyjuice potion."

"Is that you two were talking about?"

Nikki nodded. _The gits seem to not get what we were trying to say._

"We lengthened the effect of the potion, so instead of an hour, its effect would be for one whole day. Twenty-four hours to be exact."

"That's…."

"… absolutely…"

"…. brilliant!"

Ianthé shrugged, "We are Ravenclaws, aren't we?"

Nikki smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Give us a minute…" one of the twins dragged the other on a corner and they whispered to each other.

Ianthé raised on of her eyebrows while tapping her foot when the twins got back, "Reached a decision yet?"

Nikki held her breath.

"Welcome to our little club, girls."

Ianthé and Nikki smiled at each other.

"So, what do you think would be our first prank as a quartet?"

_That night, I felt fear, anticipation, excitement and happiness all in one. I have never felt anything like that in my whole life._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Goodbye

_Months had passed, and even though the dementors dampened people's spirits, I felt free. For the first time of my life, I felt like no chains bound my neck. No one scrutinizes my every move. As for my quill pal Viktor, we manage to get a laugh at each other's letters. He's getting better with his English, and he's teaching me (through our letters) a bit of Bulgarian. He told me he's envious of my having the time of my life, while he juggles his studies at Durmstrang and Quidditch. I really feel I could connect with him in some special way. I'm pretty excited to see him in the World Cup. During the holidays, I had convinced my father to let me come with him to the World Cup during the summer. You know me, I always get my way._

Nikki practically ran to the Ravenclaw table the morning after their exams.

"Did you hear about Professor Lupin?"

_I already knew that Professor Lupin is a werewolf early on, as I noticed the peculiar patterns of his absences. Of course, I would pretend I haven't got a single clue._

Ianthé shook her head, "What happened?"

"Apparently, Lupin angered Snape in some way. Snape told his darling Slytherins that Lupin is apparently a werewolf. He confirmed this by resigning this very morning."

Ianthé sighed, "I told you, it happens to the best people…"

"You knew?"

Ianthé laid down her spoon, "I would bet a hundred Galleons that Hermione Granger also figured out this especially when Snape gave us that homework on werewolves. Remember the weird pattern when he always gets sick?"

Nikki's eyes grew, "That's why you made the prediction he would be absent the following week! I just thought you're a Seer or something!"

"Look at that rascal Draco. He seems to be quite happy that Lupin has been sacked." Ianthé looked scornfully at the Slytherin table, "Let's change the topic. So, you're heading straight to Romania after we arrive at King's Cross?"

Nikki nodded, "Dad has some business in Romania, concerning dragons. I'm pretty excited!"  
Ianthé smiled, "Pretty excited for what?"

"Nothing….."

"Uh-hmm…. Like I would believe you…."

"Clue. Red hair, studying dragons, Dad's dream son…"

"I would roughly guess, a Weasley?"

"The second Weasley to be exact…"

Ianthé laughed silently, "Be sure to write, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll get back for the World Cup."

"As for me, I'll leave you in your pre-Romania trip trance. I'm going to go see someone."

_I went to Professor Lupin's office, I bumped into Harry Potter while I was at the door. He gave me a quick smile as I headed towards Lupin's office._

"Ms. Herze, I never expected you to come here, especially now that…."

"Professor Lupin, I am sticking by what I said earlier of the school year. Just because I'm born from a rich pureblood family, it doesn't mean that I would think like them. You helped me fight my boggart, sir. It is fighting my very own fear, the very thing that holds me back. I can never thank you enough for that."

Lupin smiled, "You cannot possibly thank me, because you fought your fear all by yourself."

"But that is with your guidance…"

"Not all. It was your courage that helped you. I know you are a bright student and pretty cunning, but you are loyal to your friends and also very courageous."

"Sir, you flatter me to much…"

"I'm not kidding, you embody the traits of the four Houses. That's why the Sorting Hat had a very difficult time with you. I already told you that you reminded me of a friend, although he was much more mischievous than you. You don't discriminate people, you help those who are in need. It's all you. In your heart."

"Thank you, Sir. I know, with the whole school knowing your affliction, that you would have difficulty finding another job. Perhaps I could help you that?"

"As much as I would like to accept your offer, I would decline. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, sir?"

Lupin nodded.

"I better get back to my packing. You should be outside enjoying the sun."

Ianthé walked towards the door and waved goodbye at the person who became her mentor. Lupin waved back.

_I walked outside near the lake to enjoy the last rays before getting back to my dorm room. I wondered why the good people suffer the most. Could there be any possibility to tip the balance onto their side? As I sat on a log, I saw Harry Potter approach the lake also in deep thinking. What kind of burden would be on his shoulders just because he defeated You-Know-Who? I left quietly to return to my packing as I leave the place where I felt free and back to the chains of my family. I know that I have defeated my fear of my father, so why should I be worried?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sneaky Advances

_I was welcomed in the train station by my mother. She hurriedly took me to Madam Malkin's to have dress robes fitted. I didn't really care because of my excitement of meeting Viktor again at the World Cup. What I didn't know was what would happen at dinner._

"Mum, why are you fussing about my coming home?" Ianthé asked as they arrived to the mansion.

"It's not really about your coming home, dear. Your father invited Lucius, Narcissa (_she said the name with particular disdain_) and their son over for dinner. The thing is, I don't know what Alex has planned for you. It might be…."

"Mum? Are you okay?"

Margeaux paled but hurriedly dragged Ianthé to her dressing room.

"Mum…"

"You better rest for a couple of hours. Nanny will wake you to prepare you for dinner."

Margeaux pulled Ianthé towards her and whispered, "I fear that your father is trying to match you with that boy Draco. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I don't want him for you. Apparently, I cannot share any opinions I have regarding the matter. That's why Alex never mentioned anything to me. I'm sorry I cannot stop your father from doing such things."

Ianthé hugged her mother, "Thanks, Mum, for warning me regarding this. I think I take the matters into my own hands…"

"Not another gravy incident again. Your father was trying to match you up with the Krum boy."

_I was pretty shocked at all this. In these modern times, my father wants me to have an arranged relationship just for his own benefit! That's way too low, even for my father._

"I'll do nothing of that sort, I promise. And besides, Draco is toying with another girl, Pansy Parkinson. I reckon he also won't be too happy when he finds out about this."

Ianthé's mother got up and patted her back, "I never really had the guts, unlike you. I do hope I raised you well, despite of what your father is trying to instill in you."

Ianthé smiled, "No worries, Mum. I've got it under control. I better go to my room and rest."

_Dusk came and I was well-prepared for anything that might happen at the dinner table. Of course, I would be there in a presenting manner, I wore my best dress robes and jewelry and the smile I only reserve for people like the Malfoys. I know I will have Draco by the neck after the night is over._

"Welcome, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa." Ianthé kissed them in both cheeks, "Draco." She particularly made the greeting the last.

Draco smiled at her as he kissed her cheek, "It's nice to see you again, Ianthé." He whispered, "I know what Father is trying to do, so let's best play along with them. I know you hate this match much more than I do."

Ianthé smiled as he offered his arm, which she took, "That's because you know you cannot bend me to your will, unlike your pet Pansy."

Dinner was rather a somber affair for me as both of our fathers talked about business while our mothers talked about the different social events they will attend. Draco and I had this silent battle of wills as we waited who would get out of the table first.

"Dear, why don't you give Draco a tour of our newly-renovated drawing room," Alexander Herze, Ianthé's father, implied.

Draco got out of his seat and offered his hand to Ianthé. They both walked out of the dining hall.

"I'm glad Papa suggested it. I would die if locked in a room with you."

Draco smirked at her _I hate that smile on his face!_, " Really now. I guess you would grow up to be a blood traitor after all. Especially when I saw you talking to the weasels."

"What gave you such a horrid idea? I do no fraternizing of any sort!" Ianthé slapped Draco's arm. She lead him to the drawing room.

"Here, this is the drawing room."

The room was in forest green with silver trimmings. There was a bookcase in one side. The fireplace was made of finest granite marble.

"Nice…"

"Well, Papa missed the Slytherin common room in Hogwarts. I reckon he thought you would like this room."

"That's why it's so familiar."

Ianthé walked towards the velvety green couch. Draco walked towards where she was sitting. The git! Why does he follow me all the time?

"Are you going to the World Cup?" Draco asked.

"I convinced Papa to let me come with him. Besides, I'm looking forward to the match between Ireland and Bulgaria."

"I didn't know you're interested in Quidditch."

"I got the hang of it in school."

"So how's Edmond coping in Durmstrang?"

_Edmond, the son of my Uncle Alfonse, is the closest thing I had to a brother. He was sent there by my Uncle to "toughen him up", instead of Hogwarts. He's also good friends with Viktor who happened to be his dorm mate._

"He's fine. He's graduating next school year. He told me I would be seeing him again. Maybe because of the World Cup."

Draco nodded, but he suddenly moved nearer where Ianthé sat.

_Aaargh! There is no way he's going to make advances on me!_

"You know, an arranged match with me isn't that bad…" Draco said slowly.

"Not in your wildest dreams." Ianthé moved away as she raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

Draco laughed at her, "You are resilient one, aren't you?"

The door opened and their parents came in. _Thank Merlin!_

"Ah, Draco, you and my daughter are getting along quite well." Alex said.

"Yes, we are, Sir." Draco smiled.

Ianthé's mother forced a smile, "Well, dear, it's getting late. Ianthé, let's go to your room and rest. We will have a full day tomorrow."

She lead Ianthé to her room, "What was that all about?"

"Mum, that git is making advances on me. I'm afraid he might still do it during the Quidditch World Cup."

"I'll convince your father tat instead of staying there, you'll return here for dinner. I think he will invite the Krums to stay here after the match."

Ianthé's eyes brightened, "Really? Thanks, Mum!" she hugged Margeaux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Cup and the Meeting

_The day of the Quidditch World Cup came. I was bouncing up and down the wall of my room with the excitement of seeing Viktor again. I already picked the clothes I would wear when I see him. I managed to reason with my father, mentioning the Krum's increased finances over the year with Viktor's father's investments in various wizarding companies all over the globe flourished. I pressed the matter to him with subtlety._

"Ianthé, after the match we're going back here directly with the Krums for dinner. They will stay here for a week on my invitation. I suggest you banish the clumsiness you have demonstrated last year." Alexander instructed.

"Yes, Papa."

_The match was pretty fantastic, save for the fact that we once again met the Malfoys in the top box. I tried not to show my excitement as I heard Viktor's name being announced. Viktor broke his nose while trying to catch the Snitch. After the match, I bumped into the Weasleys who were with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I quickly smiled at the bunch as Fred and George managed a wink secretly. At long last, it was time to head back. We met with Viktor's parents near the stadium, with Viktor following behind them. I mouthed a "Hi!" at him and he smiled. It was a good thing that he smiled because every picture of him I saw at the Bulgarian contingency were all scowling._

"Great match, Viktor." Alex complimented him during dinner at the Herze mansion.

"Thank you, Mr. Herze," Viktor said in a gruff Bulgarian accent.

"I see your English is getting better." Margeaux smiled.

_I really had no appetite that night because of the excitement of talking to him, even in secret._

"Papa, shall I give Viktor a tour of our house? They welcomed us to their home last year, so why not we give them the same hospitality."

"Very good idea , my child."

Ianthé led Viktor to the garden.

"It's so nice to see you!" she hugged him tightly.

Viktor tightened the hug, "It vos very hard to get away from your father's sight just to let me look at you… You have grown taller?"

Ianthé nodded, "You would not believe this. My father is arranging me to Draco Malfoy."

"Vhat?"

"Of course I decline any advances made by that slimy aaargh!"

Viktor laughed deeply, "Do you know how I missed your sense of humor? Your cousin Edmond misses you. He always tell me about your adventures vhen you ver young."

_The week had passed and Viktor and I got even closer. It was sad to say that they were going back to Bulgaria. The night after the match, we read in the Daily Prophet, that there was a Dark Mark shot in the air and many masked Death Eaters creating chaos. My father was angered by what he read. I knew it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy. I knew the to-be match with Draco will be over before it started. I was, of course, very happy with the prospect. Nikki wrote to me apologizing because we did not find each other in the World Cup. She raved (in about 2 feet of parchment) about Charlie Weasley. I think she has lost her marbles over that guy, but I was happy for her. Viktor and I still promised to owl each other like last year. I was happy (practically bouncing) with the prospect. What my father told me before going to Hogwarts, however, was even better news. The three largest European wizarding schools, namely Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang (yey!), will participate in the Triwizard tournament. I believe this coming school year will be much more exciting than last year. Papa also told me Edmond and Viktor had the largest chance of being in the Durmstrang contingent. Life couldn't get much better than that……_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back in Hogwarts

_I still had the "Viktor-staying-in-my-house" euphoria until we went shopping for my school things in Diagon Alley. The school letters told that we should bring dress robes. Naturally, as I knew what will be the upcoming event, so I brought the most beautiful robes I have. I told Nikki in a coded letter about the event. She wrote back telling she also knew about the Triwizard tournament from her father; she also did manage to bring robes that fit her perfectly. I wanted to talk to the twins about the coded letters I often exchanged with Nikki, maybe we four can do it in school, in that way no one except for us can find out what we're doing. To my surprise, Viktor wrote to me right before I leave for Hogwarts. In this letter, addressed to me and my parents, he thanked us for the hospitality we showed him and his parents, and he would be more than happy to invite us again over in Bulgaria next summer. My father was rather impressed by this gesture. I winked at my mother and whispered to her that I preferred Viktor rather than the slimy git Draco. Surprisingly, she also approved of him. September first has arrived; I was all packed and ready to meet Nikki in the train station._

"Oi, over here!" Nikki waved at Ianthé in Platform 9 ¾ .

Ianthé was accompanied by her mother, "Remember, Ianthé, of what I told you. Your father would have his way of arranging you to a boy from a prestigious family with immense wealth. What I advise for you to do is convince him to choose the right boy. I reckon you know who I'm talking about." Margeaux winked at her and hugged her tightly, "Take good care of yourself."

"I will, Mum."

"Don't forget to be pretty for the you-know-what!"

"I won't, Mum."

"If you need spells for your make-up and hair, owl me urgently!"

"Mum! I can handle myself!"

Margeaux laughed, "Just checking."

Ianthé hugged her mother once again and walked towards Nikki.

"Wow, I haven't seen your mum like that before! All teary-eyed and emotional, just because you're going to school…"

Ianthé whispered, "I'll tell you everything after we find a compartment."

"So, what exactly happened?" Nikki asked as they sat inside an empty compartment.

"Papa is trying to arrange me with Draco…"

"What!"

Ianthé nodded, "Well, during the gravy incident with Viktor, Papa was also trying to arrange me with him. Now, he resorted to the lowest dirt-crawling vile creature we have had the misfortune of meeting… And speaking of the devil incarnate…" her eyes narrowed as Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, opened the compartment door.

"Hello again, Ianthé."

"Goodbye, Draco."

"Ouch…"

"You'll mean that ouch once I call for Pansy…"

"You are particularly nasty, aren't you?"

"I'm only this nasty with one particular person, and that person is you…"

"Aww, Ianthé, you're breaking my heart…"

"Oh yes I am, with pleasure… Now, get out of my compartment!" Ianthé said in a cold voice.

Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they have shrunked several feet shorter and several sizes smaller. Draco scowled at her and quickly left.

"Glad you can stand up to that horrible person…"

"I have been steaming that anger on him for days now… Papa invited them over for dinner when I got home from school. He had been making advances on me all evening."

"I thought your summer was wonderful?"

"It was, in general. After the World Cup, Papa invited Viktor and his family to stay with us for a whole week! I got to know him better. He's Edmond's dorm mate in Durmstrang and Viktor said Edmond always had him in stitches. What about your rather adventurous summer?"

"It was fantastic!" Nikki said animatedly.

_Our talk on the rest of the trip was all Charlie Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Charlie Weasley; his courage and bravery after being almost torched by a dragon, his abilities in and out of a broomstick, his muscles. I wanted to club Nikki on the head when we got to the thestral-drawn carriages. I guess that's how being in love feels like. You discuss the one you fancy twenty-four-seven and then daydream about him the next._

"This year, Hogwarts will held a legendary event --- the Triwizard Tournament!" most students cheered at this announcement.

"Yes! Meeting other boys from the other two schools!" a girl near Ianthé whispered.

Ianthé rolled her eyes at Nikki, who she then saw staring in nothingness.

Ianthé waved her hand in front of Nikki. _Honestly! She on cloud nine all day! Can't she give it a rest?_

"Oi!"

Nikki woke from her stupor, "What did you do that for?" she slapped Ianthé's arm.

"You're practically drooling on your pudding for the last hour!"

Nikki giggled, "This must be how love feels like…"

"Now, don't you go all giggly on me!" Ianthé joked.

"I'm not all giggly!"

They got up and headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Pssst! Pssst!"

Ianthé looked behind the state of a goblin playing a mandolin.

"Fred, George! Nice to see you!"

"So, what's…."

"…. our………"

"…. agenda?"

"How do you guys like coded letters?" Ianthé whispered.

"Nice stuff! Maybe we could use it for the thing we're planning after Hogwarts, especially now that we're on our sixth year."

"What are you guys planning after graduating?"

"Opening…."

"…a joke shop!"

"Something that would…."

"….rival Zonko's!"

Nikki whistled.

"So, how are we going to decode the letters?"

"It's pretty simple, really…………"

_We discussed every aspect of coded letters until curfew. When I got to bed, I have this eerie feeling that my life would turn drastically upside down this year. I shrugged it off as just one of my weird feelings._

_We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, a barmy former Auror by the name of Mad-eye Moody. He's moody alright and raving mad too._

_I was counting off the days until the arrival of students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Edmond wrote that they were all in a flurry because both Viktor and him were chosen as part of the 7th year students to be representatives of Durmstrang in Hogwarts. He said Viktor was as happy as he is to see me again. Fred and George, not wanting to waste any more time (as Quidditch was cancelled), began on their quest to invent products for their joke shop; I was helping them with the other concepts regarding business. We still have quite a large stock of extra-strength Polyjuice potion, so more pranking ensued._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Family Reunion

_Edmond's clue as to how they would get to Hogwarts was soon witnessed by the amazed students. He owled me about "Durmstrang making a splash in their arrival". Nikki was excited to meet my cousin as much as I was with seeing Edmond and Viktor again. Not many knew that Viktor Krum is still in school so I guess it would be quite a shock especially for those who watched the Quidditch World Cup. Our House would be the host for the other wizarding school Beauxbatons, while Durmstrang students will sit in the Slytherin table (I wonder what kind of torture Edmond would do to Draco)._

The giant oak doors opened for the students of Durmstrang. Nikki gasped as she saw a pale tall but muscular male student wink at Ianthé. Ianthé waved a small hello at the boy.

"So that's your cousin?"

Ianthé nodded.

"Gee, I wouldn't ask why Draco whimpered everytime you mention Edmond."

Ianthé smiled, "I'm glad I'm in my cousin's good graces. I stuck to him like glue before coming here to Hogwarts. He loves to play the 'overprotective almost-brother' role. He's not the one you would be glad to cross."

"Look at Krum. Is he that surly?"

"He just doesn't like the attention."

"Oh…. Anyways, I have just received something top secret from Dad."

Ianthé looked quizzically at her.

"Apparently, our country is importing a few dragons from Romania. All are owned by Dad, and he said although it is good business, it took tons of paperwork. The Ministry even notified the Muggle prime minister about the situation."

"Do you think it's for the tournament?"

"There's a large chance. I mean, what kind of fool would import three dragons, nesting dragons at that?"

Ianthé covertly pointed towards the headmaster, "That fool?"

Nikki winked at her, "You never heard anything from me…"

They moved to the right to let the Beauxbaton congregation have space to sit down.

"Bonsoir," Nikki greeted the girl beside her, "Je m'appele Nikki (My name is Nikki.)."

The girl smiled, " C'est mon plaisir (Pleasure to meet you). I can speak English, you know…"

Nikki offered her hand, "This is my friend Ianthé. And you are?"

The girl took both their hands and shook it, "Amandine."

"Hello. It's good that you can speak English with just a hint of French accent…"

"Actually, I'm not really French. I just went to school there. I just added the French accent to sound sexy," the three of them giggled, "By the way, you look extremely familiar…" adderessing Ianthé.

"So do you… Wait a minute…. Don't tell me you're Amandine Dreyfuss… as in Jelly Andy?"

"Ianthé Morgaine Herze? This can't be! I thought Uncle Alex shipped you to Durmstrang?"

"Papa wouldn't bear to lose his little girl…"

"Wait wait wait……" Nikki interrupted, "You two knew each other?"

"Andy here is my cousin from my mother's side."

"You mean to tell me that, aside from Edmond, you have a cousin from the other school as well? This is pretty weird…"

"Edmond's here?"

"Yep. Durmstrang." Ianthé pointed out to the Slytherin table where her cousin was seated.

"Excellent…." Amandine rubbed her palms together.

Nikki looked at Ianthé questioningly.

"Oh… that… They have a score to settle. Amandine used to visit a lot to play with me and Edmond. Their last meeting was… Let's just say even with Edmond's physique, he would tremble in fear and hide behind me once he learns Amandine's here…"

Amandine leaned onto Nikki's side, "I accidentally turned his arms and legs to jelly when he refused to give back my toy cauldron."

"Hence, the name Jelly Andy," Ianthé explained.

"So, it's one big family reunion then?"

Amandine laughed, "Whoever said I'm related to that toad? Edmond is Ianthé's cousin on her father's side. I'm in her mother's side."

The headmaster began to speak, and the Great Hall quieted down. When he came to the part of having to be seventeen to qualify for the Triwizard tournament, many objections from the four tables were heard.

_Edmond met up with us after dinner. He, too, was shocked to find Amandine in the Beauxbatons group. He told me Viktor couldn't come with him because of the girls that were now hounding him._

"That's why he's scowling all night. He knew this would happen," Edmond explained.

Ianthé smiled sadly _I had been hoping to talk to him!_, "He must be that popular, huh?"

"You should see him now… He thinks he would have to resort to hiding in the library just to avoid those girls…" Edmond looked at Amandine, "You, however, are another thing. Guess you really belong to Beauxbaton…"

"Don't give me that dung, Eddie…" Amandine said while putting emphasis on the name.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! It's revolting!" Edmond scowled.

Ianthé whispered to Nikki, "Andy's the only one who can get away with using that nickname on Edmond…"

"Do they bicker like that back then?"

"Much more worse… Usually, I'm caught in the crossfire of having to choose between them. The only thing I could do to make them up was to cry."

_Okay, Edmond and Amandine ended up bickering all the way out of the Great Hall. I promise, those two will end up together!_

_Amandine, although older than us, became the big sister image for me and Nikki. She and Edmond continued to bicker when they placed their names in the Goblet of Fire. I still can't get to talk to Viktor, being the celebrity that he is, was being followed by hordes of girls. What he could only do was write a letter apologizing that he cannot talk to me at the moment. What happened next further distressed our friendship._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Announcement that Shocked All

_It was Halloween. Dumbledore was going to announce who would be the champions from each school. I held my breath as the Goblet churned out the name of the Beauxbatons representative. Amandine was holding my hand too tightly._

"The champion for Beauxbatons….." Dumbledore read the small piece of parchment, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Amandine sighed a breath of relief, while the other girls from Beauxbatons cried hysterically.

"Tsk… Honestly!" Amandine scoffed.

"Shhh…." Ianthé placed her hand on Nikki's, as Dumbledore was about to announce the representative from Durmstrang.

"The Durmstrang champion is…." the headmaster looked once again at the parchment and smiled, "Viktor Krum!"

Many people cheered, including Amandine, Nikki and Edmond. Ianthé just sat there, shocked, as Viktor Krum walked towards the room where the champions are supposed to go to after being announced.

_How can I cheer? Of course I was happy for him, but part of me was really sad because I know he won't have time to sneak out and talk to me anymore._

"Dumbledore's gonna announce the Hogwarts champion next!" Nikki exclaimed.

"The Hogwarts champion is…….. Cedric Diggory!"

_The Hufflepuff table cheered the loudest. Of course, how can they not? The Hufflepuff house rarely took glory so this was their chance to prove themselves. However, the Goblet spit out a parchment once more._

"There seems to be another champion…"

The people were whispering to each other.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

Nikki's jaw dropped, "He has got to be kidding!"

Ianthé shock intensified, "What the………"

One student whispered, "There's got to be a mistake…"

_When Harry Potter rose from his seat, there were no cheers for him. Everyone was astonished. I wanted to get at the bottom of it as I knew Fred and George knew him well. I wanted to know how his name ended up in the Goblet. I knew he wouldn't place his name in there. I knew that his fame took its toll on him and he just wanted to become like any ordinary wizard. I looked at the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley looked livid, Hermione Granger looked as if she was deeply thinking and also pondering about how it happened. Poor bloke…_

_That night, I couldn't sleep. Not because of the shocking news of two Hogwarts champions, but by the fact that Viktor will be once again under the spotlight. I am happy for his achievements, but sometimes I'm afraid we might grow apart because of his fame. Both Edmond and Amandine surprisingly were quite happy that they weren't chosen. They said they wanted to enjoy their last year of school with the whole "Hogwarts experience". I wasted no time to write a letter to Viktor to congratulate him. He's still my friend after all…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Magical Beasts and Whom to Hear about Them

_As I wrote to Viktor, I also didn't waste time to ask the twins about what really happened to Harry._

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"How did his name end up there in the first place."

"We also had no idea how, but Ron, the git that he is, has a falling out with dear Harry… Apparently, he's pretty envious…."

"That seems not right. I saw Harry's face. He too was shocked by the announcement… I know he didn't do it…"

The twins shrugged, "Tell that to the other people… erm… how about the whole school, more likely…."

"Anyway, back to business, so what did you guys make so far?"

"We're still on that candy that would make the eater have violent nosebleeds… and the fireworks… still need a bigger bang..."

"We haven't perfected the custard yet…"

"Okay, so do you need a bit of help?"

One of the twins moved closely and whispered, "What help can you give us?"

"A bit of gold can't hurt… Nikki and I are still on that puking pastille thingie…" Ianthé handed them a pouch full of money.

"You call this a bit of gold?"

"You can buy ten Firebolts with this!"

Ianthé shrugged and walked away, "So long, boys," and waved her hand.

_Nikki was unbelievably bouncy one morning when she received her post. She dragged me to the then-deserted courtyard. _

"I have great news!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Dad wrote to me. Charlie's here!"

Ianthé groaned. _Not again!_

"No, no… It's not about my obsession with him… It's related to the first task!"

Ianthé gaped at her.

"Come on, put two and two together. Dragons imported dragon-handlers…. The first task!"

"The dragons…."

Nikki jerked her head as to say yes, "From what I have gathered, there are now four, not three, dragons; a Chinese Fireball, a Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, and the worst of them all, a Hungarian Horntail…"

Ianthé winced. _I have listened to my Uncle Alfonse and his monster mania enough to know that the first task is dangerous._

"What are they playing at? Those things are dangerous!"

"That's why the tournament was supposed to be for seventeen year-old wizards only! Harry Potter's gonna get creamed…"

"Viktor………."

"Don't you worry about him," Nikki patted Ianthé on the back, "He can handle himself…"

"We got to tell this to Edmond…"

_We cornered Edmond after dinner._

"Ianthé, if this is a joke, you better hide."

"Listen to me! He's my friend too! You must not get caught! Just be your usual self and provide him with information on how to battle a nesting dragon!"

"Nesting dragon? What are they thinking? They're most dangerous when protecting their eggs!" Edmond shook his head. _Let me reiterate the fact that he is Uncle Alfonse's son, so he's also a magical beast expert._

"That's it! Dad told me the panel specifically wanted nesting dragons. Maybe the first task is to get a dragon egg!"

"Okay, fine, you guys convinced me already. I'll owl you in code after I warn him."

"Charlie often said it took twenty wizards to stun a dragon because of their hide. Better find the weak spot," Nikki advised.

Edmond nodded and went on a sprint towards the Durmstrang ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Dragon and a Bleeding Heart

_The day of the first task came and I was nervous as hell. Nikki often teased me that it seemed like I was the one facing the dragon. Edmond owled me (in code, of course) that Viktor already knew --- through Karkaroff. Nikki found out the dragons' (in general) weakness --- what part of a dragon has no scales at all and is very vital? --- the eyes. I relayed it to Edmond. I just wished Viktor wouldn't end up with the Horntail._

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Ianthé called out to Nikki, who's still in the dorm room.

Nikki ran out and they both sped to the area where the tournament will be held.

"I wanted to see him right before the match…"

Nikki laughed at her, "Tell me, do you really think I would buy the 'we just connected and became great friends' story of yours?"

Ianthé rolled her eyes, "Whatever… Now, come on!"

_I never saw him before the match. Viktor did follow Edmond's advice and hit the eyes of the dragon with the Conjunctivitus curse. However, the dragon trampled her own eggs so it lowered his over-all point. Darn it! Poor Harry got the Horntail. I must say, he's quite brilliant when he Summoned his broom and used his strength in flying. Nikki kept wincing every time the dragon breathed fire; I kept cheering. The twins held a betting poll, frankly, it was pretty nice business. Viktor and I got the chance to exchange glances and smiles after the match._

"Did you just blush?" Nikki turned at me and looked at Ianthé's face.

"What?" Ianthé consciously put her hands on her cheeks, they indeed felt really warm, "It's nothing…"

Nikki scoffed, "Nothing my foot… You blushed when Krum smiled at you!"

Ianthé shrugged.

"Welcome to the club!" Nikki placed her arm around Ianthé's shoulder.

"What club?"

"The giggly girls' club. You are officially a member, you know?"

They both left to celebrate with Amandine and Edmond.

_Now the first task is over, there is another problem yet to be solved --- the Yule Ball. Of course, I don't want to be the one to ask, but I do know who I want to ask me. He owled me at the precise moment._

_**Ianthé,**_

_**Meet me near the large tree by the lake at five o'clock this afternoon.**_

_**Viktor**_

"Guess who might get asked by a champion to the Yule Ball?" Ianthé whispered to Nikki while studying in the library.

Nikki snatched the letter and read it, "This is pretty amazing! We need Andy's help."

"So, what am I going to do again?" Amandine rubbed her palms as she, Nikki and Ianthé faced the vanity mirror in the Ravenclaw fourth year dorm room.

Nikki's brows furrowed, "Make her look pretty."

"What for? She is already pretty…"

"Make her pretty for the one who might ask her for the Yule Ball…"

"Oh…" Amandine nodded.

"What about you? Who are you going with?" Ianthé asked Amandine pointedly.

"Edmond."

Nikki and Ianthé both looked at her, "What!"

Amandine looked at them, "We are of the same age, and it's for inter-school communication…"

"Yeah right…" Ianthé laughed at her.

"Are we going to make you over or what?"

_I walked on the grounds of the school. Yes, I did wear a bit of make-up, because Nikki and Andy forced me to. I saw him standing behind the large tree near the bank of the lake. I smiled as I walked towards him._

"I thought you didn't get my letter. I never received a response from you," Viktor spoke.

"I was too excited to see you." Ianthé smiled widely.

"I need to tell you about something."

_This is it! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Sure. What is it about?" Ianthé plopped down a large rock, while Viktor sat beside her.

He held her hand, "It's about the Yule Ball."

_Okay, Ianthé. Inhale, exhale… inhale, exhale…_

"Uh-huh…."

"How am I going to ask a girl out to the Ball?"

_Oh dear… Here it goes…_

"Tell her directly. I mean, you are Viktor Krum, the youngest pro-Quidditch player… How can she turn you down?"

"She's not like those other girls. She's very bright and she doesn't seem to care if I'm popular or not."

_Of course, you became my close friend even before you were popular! Just say it!_

"Who is this mystery girl we're talking about?"

"Herm… Hermoni Granger… I couldn't pronounce her name that well….."

_The smile on my face slid off like slime. I knew who exactly he was talking about. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all, my classmate in both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I felt betrayed. I couldn't move from the cold surface I sat on. I wanted to shout and hit him but I couldn't even move a finger._

"Ianthé, are you okay?"

"I better get back. I have many homework to do."

_I ran as fast as I could. I have to get away from him._

Author's note: I have "filtered" Viktor Krum's accent because (1) It's hard to understand, and (2) it's hard to make his lines. Just make do with your imagination! Shout out to Sakurajen! Thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Yule Ball with the Slytherins

_They say "Hades hath no fury than a woman scorned." It is indeed quite true. How can I, Ianthé Morgaine Herze, cure my shattered-to-pieces heart? As I ran from Viktor when we secretly met to discuss how he's going to ask Hermione Granger out to the Yule Ball, I bumped into Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. He immediately asked me out. Out of my anger at Viktor, I agreed. _

"Just what were you thinking when you agreed to go with Zabini?"

_I didn't feel like I could answer her at that time. I was confused. Why was I angry at Viktor in the first place? Why would I be jealous? Isn't he just one of my closest friends?_

"What about you? Who are you going with?"

"I go as a free agent, but I'll hang out with George so I could have some info on Charlie…. Hey, don't change the topic here! Why did you agree to go out with that prat?"

Ianthé shrugged.

"What exactly happened to your meeting with Krum?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

_I was writing a letter to my mother, telling her Andy is here in Hogwarts and she's going with Edmond to the Ball and how they make quite a good match. I couldn't afford to tell her my situation. Mother still thinks Blaise's mother is a Galleon-digging social climber. I just told her to get me another pair of dress robes, something in dark green, as to match my partner's; I wanted to look regal and very beautiful at the Ball._

"Come on, you're not yourself lately… The twins wanted intel on the progress of our joke goodies. I told them they could get the info after the Christmas holidays… So, dating Blaise means you're hanging out with the Slytherins then?"

Ianthé half-heartedly shrugged, "Probably… I guess…"

_All the days I have walked like a zombie all over school, I didn't cry. No, no, Ianthé Morgaine Herze does not cry. Crying is a form of weakness. I am not weak. _

_The day of the Yule Ball came. I found myself being escorted by Blaise to their table. I narrowed my eyes, as I saw Viktor with Hermione (who indeed did look pretty in her periwinkle robes). I inhaled deeply as I hear Pansy Parkinson beside me unleash a long litany of insults regarding Hermione. My anger didn't quite subside yet, so I let her go on and on._

"Blaise, may I take Ianthé for a dance?" Draco asked his friend.

Ianthé looked at Pansy, who nodded as a sign of agreement. She let Draco take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Glad you agreed to go with us. I thought I lost you to that bunch of blood traitors and half-bloods."

"What made you think of that?"

"I saw you talking to those weasels. I felt a bit jealous."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I don't get the opportunity to talk to you as often as they could. You know I hate it when people ignore me."

Their gaze both soon landed upon the dancing form of Viktor and Hermione.

"You know, Draco, it's such a shame to have someone as popular and as rich as Krum to go out with a filthy Mudblood such as that piece of garbage…"

"My, my… I think you have rubbed off of Pansy tonight."

She shook her head, "Let's not muddle our minds with such thoughts and enjoy our night….. I was surprised when Pansy let me dance with you."

"She cannot do anything about it, I guess. I think she heard me say that our fathers are trying to match us up."

_I don't know what I was thinking at that time. Is it because of pure spite or just my head swimming in mead? I so wanted to be comforted by someone, someone who would think I'm more special than anybody else. I thought I found that someone in Draco._

"Do you really think we make quite a good match?"

Draco smiled at her, "Of course. Our family fortunes are just a plus. You are beautiful and intelligent. Who wouldn't want you?"

_Viktor… He didn't want me. He disregarded my feelings._

Ianthé smiled at him and held him closer than usual.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dancefloor…

"Why is she with him?" Edmond asked Amandine while they were dancing to a slow song.

"It's a big puzzle. She isn't talking to me or to Nikki… She hasn't been herself lately…"

"Since when?"

"Since… o dear Merlin!"

"What?"

"Since she met up with Viktor! He sent her an owl to meet with her. We all thought he was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. He went with another girl. We just learned that Ianthé was going to go with Blaise Zabini. She ended up hanging around with their bunch."  
Edmond, however, was still watching Ianthé.

"You still think she's the little girl we left all alone, don't you?"

"Sometimes, I just feel guilty when I didn't fight to go to Hogwarts. She's almost my sister and she always looks up to me for help. I feel it's my fault that she matured easily those four years we weren't there…"

"I think you did quite a number on her. She's strong, I know it. She can handle herself. Now, we should enjoy the party. I'm sure Ianthé would not like us to guard her all night."

Edmond smiled at her, "I'm happy you agreed to go with me. I thought when I asked you, you would do another Jelly Legs jinx again."

Amandine laughed, "Let's forget about the whole thing, okay?"

"Nikki, can you repeat it again? What is Ianthé doing with the Slytherins?" George choked on his punch.

"You want info on them? All the dirt? There she is, wheedling another information from Malfoy."

"You mean to tell me, she wasted the whole Ball for information on the Slytherins?"

Nikki smiled at the bluff she didn't thought she could make, "That's how she is. Once she wanted something, she puts all her energy to get it."

"The next time I see her, I'm going to give her a big hug!"

"Come on, let's dance!" Nikki pulled George to the dance floor.

_The night ended with me drunk from the spiked punch. I saw Edmond with Amandine, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I wonder why they had fun while I didn't. Draco led me to the grounds. He must've hoped to get a good grope on me. He was not too lucky as someone was following us… Edmond._

"Put another finger on her dress robes and you'll be blown into oblivion…" Edmond said darkly as he pointed his wand at Draco's throat.

_I was struggling against Draco's grip when he started kissing my neck before Edmond arrived. _

Draco released Ianthé and scrambled to run back to the castle.

"Git." Edmond placed his wand inside his pocket, "Are you okay?"

I took one look at the only person who really cared for me and I cried.

"What's wrong?"

"I got all mad. I feel stupid now…"

"When our fathers said crying is a form of weakness, they were wrong. Even the bravest men cry. So cry, cry your heart out."

_There, I cried my heart out. I think I drenched the front of Eddie's robes that night. When I got to the common room, I felt a little better._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: More Drama and a Much-needed Friend

_I immediately apologized to Nikki as soon as I woke up the following morning. She told me she covered up for me when George interrogated her about what happened at the Ball. I still got all the dirt on the Slytherins, plus the password to their common room and other information. Viktor still sends owls but I'm not replying… I can't seem to have the strength to face him again. Edmond's caught in the middle of all this. He is Viktor's best friend, but I'm the closest thing he has to a sister. I don't know how I can stay on my resolve in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Whenever I see Hermione Granger, I need to find the nearest bathroom and lock myself up until all my tears have dried up. Andy and Nikki tried their best to keep me busy. Thank heavens for them. The very first meeting with George and Fred was amazing. They hugged me at the same time, I could never have the strangest, most fun and supportive friends. I'm quite thankful, really. I do hope time might heal my already-wounded heart. Meanwhile, the second task is getting nearer and nearer._

"So, what do you think might be the second task?" Nikki nonchalantly asked.

"With the mermaids, perhaps…" Ianthé said sarcastically.

Amandine nudged Nikki and made a shushing sound.

"Sorry…"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just stressed out by the amount of homework…" _Yeah right…_

_The second task was held in the Black Lake. Nikki asked if I really do have Seer blood in me. I kidded her and said Trelawney's a distant cousin. I really had no energy to go there, but with the betting polls made again by the notorious twins, I was obliged to go. I looked around to find Hermione Granger among the spectators but I cannot find her. Edmond joined us and asked me if I was really really okay. I know he just used this "concerned cousin" ploy to be in Andy's good graces. They, in fact, held hands secretly when we met up with him._

"What do you think they might do?"

Ianthé shrugged, "An obstacle course underwater, maybe…"

"It had something to do with the egg. I saw Viktor bringing it to the lake and he took a dive. I saw him open the egg underwater."

Nikki nodded but patted Ianthé's arm when the announcer appeared.

_I regretted my watching the whole second task. The task for the champions was to get the person special to them who were held hostage by the mermaids in the lake. Cedric Diggory had Cho Chang, Fleur had her sister (although Harry ended up rescuing her), Harry had Ron Weasley, and Viktor… with his transfigured-into-a-shark head… had Hermione Granger. I ran for it when I saw him pulling something out of Hermione's hair, while she was busy cheering for her best friend Harry. I felt my chest turn to lead. I wanted to dive in the lake and yell my lungs out to the mermaids they should have chosen me for Viktor. I know it wouldn't happen. Not in my wildest dreams._

"Just stop asking me if I'm okay! Obviously, I'm not okay because of this complicated stuff!" Ianthé tearfully yelled at Amandine, Edmond and Nikki, "I'm just sick of it!"

"We just want to help you…" Amandine pleaded at her.

"Then don't mention Viktor or the Triwizard Tournament to me ever again!" Ianthé stomped off to the library.

_At the most secluded corner of the library, I silently wept. I didn't mean to shout at them, but everything's just complicated. I felt someone touch my shoulder but my vision was blurry because of my tears._

"Do you need to talk to someone?" the voice asked.

_I have heard that voice so many times before, always answering to professors' questions. This is some twisted fate that Hermione Grange, of all people, finds me weeping in the library._

"Just go away!" Ianthé whispered venomously, "I don't want to talk to you!"

_I ran again, to find myself near the lake, exactly where I met with Viktor. I looked at the water, sat on the huge log, and cried my heart out. _

"The funny thing about love is, you can experience the polar extremes of emotions. You can feel blissful one day, and then brutally hurt the next." George's voice silently crept up to Ianthé and she felt his warm hand touch her shoulder.

"How do you…?"

"Know?"

Ianthé nodded.

"You have been walking like a zombie the past few weeks. Do you really think none of your closest friends would know?"

"But how?"

"Fred and I were monitoring our betting poll, which you have won again by the way, when I saw your face become pale when Krum pulled Hermione out of the water. I know that you became bitter about the whole Yule Ball thing but I don't want to blow up Nikki's cover for you. She cares about you a lot than you imagine."

Ianthé' tears have fallen from her face. George handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'm your friend too… To cheer you up, I have some gossip for you."

Ianthé choked between a sob and a laugh.

"I also know Nikki had been asking me quite a lot about our brother Charlie, who happens to be in her father's employ."

"You're not as thick as you seem…"

"Must be my talent…" George shrugged.

"So, what did Charlie say?"

"That Nikki's quite cute but she's still not over her schoolgirl crush on him. He's giving her a few more years before he can ask her out."

"Oh come on…"

"Hey, I'm a prankster, not a rumor-monger! I only say what is meant to be said!"

Ianthé laughed as she gently punched George's arm.

"Nice to see you smile again."

"Thanks."

"I'm afraid that if you go on crying like that, your eyes would already bleed profusely… which is joke product potential…"

Ianthé laughed a bit more, "So, it's still on then?"

"Of course! Thanks to you, we have gold to tide us over…"

"I'm just doing my part."

"So, you are part-owner of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

Ianthé nodded, "But we need a contract for that."

George laughed at her.

"Seriously, George, thanks a lot for you know… making me not bawl my eyes out…"

"No problem. Remember, I'm going to put a Tickling charm on you if I see you cry once more, okay?"

Ianthé smiled and nodded.

"Now, let's go and prank us some Slytherins."

_We walked back to the castle hand in hand._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Task Nervous Breakdowns

_After my talk with George, I felt immensely better. I busied myself with studies and pranking. I resort to ignoring Viktor's presence whenever I can. Edmond's friendship with him is, thankfully, okay, so I don't feel guilty. Amandine tries to do what she calls "her part", which is trying to make me wear make up. George's jokes still have me in stitches. Sometimes, I wish George was the one I like instead of Viktor. I have admitted to myself that I like him… more than a friend. I think it is a part of moving on._

"Are you going with us to the Quidditch pitch the night after next?" Nikki asked Ianthé carefully.

"Huh?" Ianthé looked at her, "Oh… I suppose…"

"Really?" Nikki asked unbelievingly, "You'll go? Promise?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let's go find your cousins… Those two lovebirds…" Nikki grabbed Ianthé's arm, "I bet those two found a nice cozy cupboard somewhere…"

Ianthé laughed loudly.

_The third task, which was held in the Quidditch pitch at dusk, is the last part of the tournament. It would be a race to the middle of a maze where the Triwizard cup is placed. I was pretty nervous. I read from I researched on that majority of the death toll happened during the last task. I'm afraid I might never see him again. I completely gave up the hope of being the special one in his life, but I would try to retain the friendship we had before this all had happened. I still keep the owls he had been sending to me. Yes, I gave up… but not got over him…_

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Edmond repeatedly asked Ianthé.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay? I am okay. Period." Ianthé said exasperatingly.

"Come on!" Nikki egged them, "…Oh my dear warlock!"

All of them stopped as they saw Nikki who seemed to be rooted to the ground.

"Nikki, are you okay?"

Nikki, however, wasn't moving a single muscle. It was as if she saw a ghost.

"It's… it's…"

Ianthé looked to where Nikki was looking at, "The Weasleys… Charlie Weasley. Nikki here has the biggest crush on him," she explained to Edmond and Amandine.

_It seemed like Charlie Weasley spotted her. Nikki, I noticed, was beginning to hyperventilate. I held Nikki's hand and squeezed it._

"Nikki, you're already slobbering!" Ianthé whispered.

Nikki regained her composure exactly at the right time Charlie approached their group, "Hi, Nikki. It's good to see you here."

_I don't know how Nikki did it, but I guarantee, she winged the whole thing._

"Charlie! It's nice to see you here! Supporting Harry?"

"Yeah! How do you know?"

"Your brothers from Hell!"

"Oh them!"

Nikki nodded, "By the way, this is my best friend Ianthé, her cousins Edmond and Amandine."

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Why don't you guys join us at the Quidditch pitch."

"Sure!" Nikki smiled at Charlie. The rest of the group followed Charlie to the pitch.

"Mum, this is Nikki, my boss' daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. These are my friends Ianthé, Edmond and Andy."

"Nice to meet you, dears."

_Out of another twist of fate, my gaze met Viktor's mother. She looked like she recognized me. I smiled back. She walked towards where we sat._

"Zdravaite, Mrs. Krum. My Bulgarian is a bit sketchy."

"Hello, dear."

Edmond stood from where he sat to greet and shake her hand.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Krum," Edmond greeted her in Bulgarian.

"I see Viktor taught you our language well."

Edmond smiled, "Why don't you sit with us?"

Mrs. Krum nodded. She sat beside Ianthé.

"I will expect you this summer in Bulgaria. Your mother wrote to me regarding the matter." Mrs. Krum said with a heavy Bulgarian accent.

"Of course, Mrs. Krum."

_I suddenly remembered I would spend the summer holidays with the Krums. Drat! I thought I'm supposed to forget him the moment the Durmstrang ship submerge back in the water!_

_The announcer shouted at the pitch that the third task is about to start. He soon announced the names of the champions. We cheered hard for Viktor, together with the other Durmstrang students._

_After about thirty minutes or more into the task, we heard a shrill scream of a girl. I know it was Fleur Delacour. We immediately saw red sparks being shot in the sky. I clutched Mrs. Krum's hand tightly. A few minutes, we heard shouting from the maze. The shouting ensued until we saw another series of wand sparks. I held my breath. A few minutes later, we saw Viktor unconscious being brought back to the castle on a floating stretcher. Perhaps, out of instinct, both Mrs. Krum and I ran towards the stretcher._

"Viktor!" Mrs. Krum was weeping.

Ianthé immediately checked for his pulse in the neck, "He's alive, Mrs. Krum. Just unconscious."

_Mrs. Krum let out a sigh. Both of us followed the stretcher up to the hospital wing. The nurse led us to a couch beside the bed where Viktor was transferred. I suddenly became dizzy and I felt my head hit the floor._

**_Author's notes: "Zdravaite"(pronounced as zdravé) is the Bulgarian form of "Hello."_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Death Toll Rises One Notch

_My head hurt like hell when I woke up. Viktor was beside me. Can I just faint again?_

"Good morning."

Ianthé suddenly rose, but Viktor held her shoulders, "What happened inside the maze?"

"The professor with the eyeball put me under the Imperius curse. He told me he will kill you if I don't follow his orders. I was forced to curse Fleur and Cedric, but Harry cursed me and I lost consciousness…"

"Viktor, I'm sorry…" Ianthé sobbed and cried on his shoulder.

"I should be the one apologizing…"

"No, I ruined our friendship…"

"You didn't… We still are friends… aren't we?"

Ianthé looked up to him, "We are."

"There… You still going to Bulgaria this summer?"

Ianthé nodded.

"I heard from my mother that your parents will leave you with us."

_A huge bubble of hope burst in my heart. The wounds that were usually there suddenly disappeared as if nothing ever happened._

"Théa! (_This was the nickname Edmond called me when we were still young_.) Viktor! Are you both okay? I heard from the professors that Ianthé fainted while bringing you here."

"Eddie (_just to spite him_), we're fine!"

"Bad news guys. When Potter reappeared, he was clutching the Triwizard cup and also Diggory's dead body. He even refused to let go of it."

"What happened?"

Nikki answered, "Nobody knows exactly. Dumbledore's gonna announce it at today's lunch before going home. He cancelled the exams. The Hufflepuff lot, including Diggory's girlfriend Cho Chang, were hysterical."

_Dumbledore clarified Cedric Diggory's death. According to him, You-Know-Who is back. I'm terribly afraid of what will happen. I have always believed what Harry Potter and Dumbledore said, but the question is, will the rest of the wizarding community believe them? I also fear which side will my family side on. I know my father and he has the whole purity of blood mania, but he also worked hard to build a good life for the whole family and he might refuse to let go of it. He knows the Dark Lord is just some megalomaniac half-blood. Yes, I too was shocked when I heard it directly from my father, You-Know-Who, the one with the pureblood propaganda, is a half blood. Meanwhile, the rest of the school weren't sure of the Headmaster's announcement. _

"Remember to write!" Ianthé overheard Viktor say to Hermione Granger.

_I felt my insides twist, but I try to fake a smile at the rest of my classmates. I saw Hermione talk to Viktor in one corner. I also saw Ron Weasley scowl at them. It seemed like I wasn't the only one victimized by the green-eyed monster. I then saw Viktor sadly nod at her. I secretly smiled and climbed inside a carriage with Nikki._

Viktor ran to the already-moving carriage, "Remember, meet my mother at the train station. Your things are already there!"

Ianthé smiled at him, "Do vizhdana, Viktor!"

Viktor waved at the carriage until it disappeared into the horizon.

_**Author's notes: "Do vizhdana" means "Till I see you again." in Bulgarian. Gosh I'm going barmy!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Express Lane to Bulgaria

Nikki looked at Ianthé mischievously when they were already in the Hogwarts Express.

"What?" Ianthé looked at her.

"What was the whole thing with Krum there before we left?"

"We made up. Period."

"And?"

"I'm going to spend the entire summer holidays with him in Bulgaria."

"No way!"

"Yes way…"

"No wonder you're so bubbly today."

Ianthé shrugged, "What about you? Where will you spend your summer?"

"In Romania," Nikki said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Ianthé raised her eyebrows.

"Dad's going to bring me… again."

"But it's to your advantage, isn't it?"

Nikki nodded.

"Do you know that Bulgaria and Romania are beside each other? It's like we've never separated!" Ianthé said in an excited voice.

"Hey hey hey. If it isn't our favorite girls!"

"You two! How are things?" Nikki smiled at Fred and George.

"All fine, thanks to you guys! The Ton Tongue Toffee's a success last year, but next school year, we're going to test the other products we have formulated!"

Ianthé handed them another money pouch, "Here.. to, in your words, tide you over… Did you guys find premises for the joke shop yet?"

"Yeah… 93 Diagon Alley, the space is empty."

"I do have the connections, but it might be a teeny weeny bit expensive…"

"Come on, Ianthé, you have done a lot for the joke shop already!"

"I'll play my connections when I get back from my vacation."

"We can't thank you enough!" the twins hugged both Nikki and Ianthé, "Group hug!"

_I was craning my neck to find Mrs. Krum in the platform. She's surprisingly with Edmond, waiting for the train to arrive. I grabbed my bags, my trunk and my owl cage to run to them. I'm simply too excited to go back to Bulgaria. I hugged Nikki quickly, who shouted "Be sure to write!", and waved at the twins who were using the secret signal that indicates I should owl them as soon as possible. I ran to Edmond, who helped me with my things._

"Man, your stuff is heavy!"

"Are you two ready? We are taking a licensed portkey to Bulgaria in two minutes. Get ready."

"Yes, Mrs. Krum."

_I quickly grabbed my school bag and owl cage in one hand, while putting my other hand at what seemed to be an overly-used comb. Edmond also grabbed the portkey in one hand and my trunk in the other._

"Grab tightly," Mrs. Krum instructed, "pet-h, je-tsi-ri, tri, dveh, etno…"

_I felt like my navel got hooked from the inside and we were spinning around and around. I felt nauseated after a while, but over feet soon found ground. At last, Bulgaria._

**_Author's notes: "pet-h, je-tsi-ri, tri, dveh, etno…" --- I just turned to dear 'ol Encarta for the literal translation of "five, four, three. Two one.." in Bulgarian! Cheers!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Arrival and the Riddle

_As soon as we arrived in Bulgaria, the very first thing that greeted me was the smell of roses. Roses are indeed in bloom and are quite popular in this country. We were standing in what-seemed-to-be a rose plantation; plantation, meaning it's an extremely large farm. Viktor was standing near a rose bush holding a single white rose. His father, beside him, was also holding a red rose. They both approached us. I gripped Edmond's hand, he squeezed it signaling assurance._

"Zdravaite, Gospozhitsa Herze1," Mr. Krum shook Ianthé's hand, after handing the red rose to Mrs. Krum.

"Dober vetcher, Gospodin Krum2," Ianthé replied.

Viktor kissed her in the cheek and gave her the white rose, "I'm glad you picked up a little Bulgarian during your last vacation here."

Ianthé smiled at him and blushed. _Bloody face, come on, do not blush! I repeat, do not blush! Aaaaaaa!_

Edmond greeted Viktor's father with a handshake, and greeted Viktor with a pat in the back, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Théa's3 trunk is really heavy."

Viktor laughed at him, "Now, let's go to the house."

_We walked a few meters uphill, and I felt my jaw drop. Overlooking the whole plantation is a large house, even larger than the Herze mansion in London. Fairy lights__4__ were hung to give the house a festive mood. We stepped inside, and two house elves got my school things. We went to the side porch where there was a large table set in the lawn._

"Do sit down, Ianthé" Viktor gestured to a chair.

Ianthé sat down, "Thanks."

Viktor sat down beside her, "Can we talk after dinner?"

Ianthé nodded at him.

_During dinner, Mr. Krum told me that I was to stay with them until the last week of August. We talked and laughed at some of Edmond's jokes regarding Viktor when they were still in Durmstrang. I asked Edmond what he would do know he's out of school. He shrugged and said he would take the time off, for now. He's just staying for the night because he'll be leaving for France the next morning to spend the summer with Andy. Edmond asked Viktor what he would do. Viktor told us that he might take a break from Pro-Quidditch for a few years to help his father with their many businesses. He told me he might frequent visit England. We evaded the topic of what happened in the Triwizard Tournament and Dumbledore's announcement. I anticipated what would happen after dinner._

"So, what's this about?"

"I just missed talking to you like this, in secret."

Ianthé smiled at Viktor, "You seem to be troubled by something."

"During the time when I was Imperiused, the fake professor told me he will kill you, and I was very afraid of your safety. I do believe the Dark Lord is back. I guess your father knew this, that's why he insisted on getting you here. He knew you would be safer here."

Ianthé's eyes were glistening with tears, "What do you thing will happen with us?"

Viktor inhaled deeply, "I know our fathers are matching us up. Your father declined your match with Draco Malfoy because of their alliance to the Dark Lord."

"Do you mean my father refused to submit to their cause?"

"Not just your father, but mine. We are indeed in great danger if the Dark Lord finds out. Your other male relatives joined them to spy on them. Your father refuse does not want to destroy the business empire he had created, my father too."

"You mean to tell me, they're waging a secret war against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. And we are caught in the middle of this."

Ianthé sighed.

"Our fathers might announce our engagement as soon as possible, probably right before you go back to school."

Ianthé looked at him like he had suddenly gone mad, "Are you serious?"

Viktor held her hand, "I'm not joking. They want to, in their words, join forces, ever since the World Cup. What happened there was a sign for them."

"So, we are arranged so they can officially combine their financial power and connections to fight You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

_I felt my knees weaken. Deep in my heart, I was happy of the arrangement but I don't want to force Viktor into something he might regret later._

"Ianthé, I know you like another guy. Edmond told me you weren't feeling well during the Yule Ball because you got broken-hearted. If you're not ready for the engagement, just tell me."

_Nooo! You're the one I truly liked! What Eddie told you is partly true because you broke my heart. It's you! It's you!_

Ianthé shrugged.

"I want to know who he is."

Ianthé raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes. I don't want to force you into some arrangement that you would regret later." _That's what I feel!_

Ianthé put her hand into her right pocket. She handed Viktor a folded parchment.

"What's this?"

"It's a riddle. Once you solve it, you will know who I liked."

"Can I open it now?"

Ianthé smiled, "Sure."

_**If you want to know the truth,**_

_**I will warn you clear and sound.**_

_**Bonds collapse by this riddle's fruit,**_

_**My world might even burn to the ground.**_

_**I have searched the far and wide,**_

_**I hope it won't be for naught.**_

_**I have lowered my pride,**_

_**I know I would soon get caught.**_

_**He is the epitome,**_

_**Of the knight who's good and kind.**_

_**With him I cherish to be,**_

_**There's no one else I can find.**_

_**He's the only driving force,**_

_**For me to chase all my dreams.**_

_**I want love to take its course,**_

_**But it's harder than it seems.**_

_**Others deemed it impossible,**_

_**For me to be with this knight.**_

_**I staked large for this gamble,**_

_**No, I won't yield without a fight.**_

_**You want to know who he is?**_

_**Only you can see him, where?**_

_**It will not be hard to miss,**_

_**On the skin of Neptune's lair.**_

"You do know I will solve this easily."

Ianthé smiled, "Give your best shot." She walked inside the house and into the guest room.

1 "Hello, Miss Herze."

2 "Good evening, Mr. Krum."

3 Théa is Ianthé's nickname given to her by Edmond.

4 Fairies are placed in large balls of paper in different colors.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Laying out the Cards

_That night, I couldn't sleep. What if he solved the riddle at once? What if he cannot solve it?_

Ianthé felt someone poking her.

"Miss? Miss?"

A house elf was trying to wake her up, "Master wants you to get dressed immediately."

_I checked the window. The sun has not even risen yet! I slowly got up, took a quick shower (the house elf, bless her soul, dried my hair and made it glossy), and got dressed._

_Viktor was waiting for me in the front porch, his wand illuminated. I quickly walked to his side._

"What's this about?"

"Come on, before anyone sees us!" Viktor grabbed Ianthé's hand and sprinted towards the rose bushes.

Ianthé saw several people picking the roses carefully, "What are they doing? Can't they do it by magic?"

Viktor smiled at her, "They can't do it by magic or the roses will lose their essence. They are picked early in the morning because of the oil content of the roses. This is my mother's business, they will make attar of roses with the ones they picked."

"Attar of roses? That's supposed to be the purest rose oil!"

"Yes. It has many uses. That's why every drop is precious."

"Oh…"

"I have solved the riddle already."

_Just like that. The whole thing came out of nowhere. I think I'm going dizzy again. Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

"And?" Ianthé's voice quivered.

Viktor grabbed her face gently and kissed her. It seemed like time had stopped. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Viktor let go.

Ianthé stood flabbergasted. _Breathe Ianthé! Breathe!_

"So, am I right?"

"Downright correct… but how?"

Viktor grabbed her hand and they walked towards the house, "When I took a bath. The last verse was the real riddle. The verses above were just supplementary to the last. I asked myself what could possibly the 'skin of Neptune's lair'. I know that Neptune is god of the sea, and his lair would probably be the water. I imagined when I was still in the ship. I often looked in the surface of the water, and I just knew. The skin of Neptune's lair is the surface of the water. That's why it's only me that can see the mystery person… because I'm looking at my own reflection!"

I could do nothing but squeeze his hand. Thank Merlin for Viktor's brain power! Whew!

Ianthé stopped walking, "What about Hermione?"

Viktor looked into her eyes, "Is she the reason why you weren't responding to my letters?"

"Yes. I got really really jealous. So, what about her?"

"We talked before leaving Hogwarts. She asked if we could just be friends. I know there's someone else she liked but she tries to hide it. Remember her friend with red hair?"

"Ron Weasley?"

"Yes."

Ianthé laughed. Viktor looked at her and joined in the laughter all the way to the house.

"I heard you two laughing outside," Edmond told Ianthé and Viktor while they were having breakfast.

"I'm glad my son makes you feel welcome," Mrs. Krum smiled at Ianthé.

"Has your father talked to you about anything?" Mr. Krum asked.

"No, Mr. Krum. Is there anything wrong?"

Mrs. Krum whispered something to him, and he nodded, "Alexander apparently left you a letter. You can read it after breakfast."

Edmond looked at Viktor and Ianthé, and whispered, "What's that about?"

Ianthé mouthed, "Later!"

_As soon as we were done with breakfast, Mrs. Krum gave me a letter. I recognized my father's handwriting. I quickly opened it in front of Viktor and Edmond._

_**My darling Ianthé,**_

**_I am writing this letter for you to understand the situation we are forced to face. We are now in the darkest part of our lives. It is confirmed that the Dark Lord is back. I cannot possibly go back to being with the Death Eaters as I have you and your mother. I plan to fight for what I had built. I refuse to have alliance with a madman. If, in case, I would get killed, I leave everything of my share to you and to Edmond. Please forgive me for arranging your marriage, I know, you, with your rebel heart, will flatly refuse it, but I see no other choice. This is the only way I can guarantee your safety. I am sorry I cannot show my emotions to you and your mother, but you are the greatest treasure I have, and I will fight tooth and nail to preserve what we have. I have convinced our other relatives regarding the matter of protecting the family fortune from the Dark Lord and his followers. I have enlisted their help to spy on the Dark Lord and convince him that our family is on his side. Forgive me of my weakness. I do this in the hope that he will be permanently destroyed. _**

_**Your father**_

Ianthé gave the letter to Edmond as her tears fell.

Edmond paled as he read the letter, "Uncle Alex is gonna do it! Dear Merlin!"

"Look, Ianthé, I will not force you into anything if you don't want to," Viktor held Ianthé closer.

"I want to… but not like this…" Ianthé's tears were glistening in her face as she kissed Viktor.

"Wait… wait… You two?" Edmond pointed at them.

Ianthé nodded and choked a sob as she hugged Edmond.

"I should have known!" Edmond thumped Viktor at the back, "That's why you two were smiling ear-to-ear this morning!"

They laughed and laughed until a moment came that their laughter died out.

"So, what do you think we do?" Ianthé plopped down the couch.

"Théa, what do I always advise you to do?" Edmond asked her.

"Go with the flow."

Viktor spoke up, "So, it is settled. Do you think we should announce it to my parents?"

"As soon as possible. They need to be the first one to know."

"It's nice to stay here longer but I have to go to Andy. She might kill me for being late."

Ianthé laughed at him.

The three of them went to the study where Viktor's parents were waiting.

"Mr. Krum, I have read Papa's letter."

"Father, Ianthé already agreed."

Mrs. Krum walked towards them and hugged Ianthé, "Welcome to our family."

"Mr. and Mrs. Krum, take good care of Théa for me." Edmond said before leaving.

"See you, Eddie!"

"I'll be in London before your school year starts!" he yelled, "Viktor, I'll kill you if you hurt her!" as he grabbed the portkey to France.

"So, what next?" Ianthé asked Viktor while they walked to the rose plantation, overseeing the workers.

"There will be an engagement ceremony to be held next week. Your parents will be here."

Ianthé kissed his cheek, "After that?"

Viktor shrugged, "As part of the engagement, we'll be together during the summers and Christmas."

_We spent the day talking about our plans for the future. I have never been so happy in my entire life!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Engagement

_I wrote to Nikki to tell her everything that has happened in my entire month. I wrote to the twins and I learned Harry Potter gave his Triwizard winnings, all one thousand Galleons, to "our cause". I'm really amazed at Harry Potter; after all that he had been through, he still managed to donate gold to Fred and George! The day of the engagement ceremony has arrived, and I'm nervous as hell._

"Shall we start?" Viktor's father asked Alexander Herze.

"Yes."

"Come forth, Viktor and Ianthé."

Viktor wore crimson red dress robes while Ianthé opted for ecru-colored ones. They both walked towards their fathers.

"Ianthé, show us your wrist."

She loosened the sleeve of her dress robes and shown them her right wrist.

Margeaux Herze approached her and placed a small drop of red-colored fluid in her wrist.

"This is pixie blood."

The small drop of pixie blood stayed in her wrist. It didn't ooze out.

Mr. Krum smiled at the couple, "This signifies that her purity."

Alex Herze spoke, "I, Alexander Herze, hand my daughter's hand in marriage to thee," addressing Viktor.

Margeaux Herze spoke next, "I, Margeuax Dreyfuss Herze, hand my daughter's hand in marriage to thee."

Both Alex and Margeaux handed Viktor Ianthé's hand and tapped their wands. A gold ribbon snaked around both Viktor and Ianthé's joined hands.

"It is done."

All of them both proceeded to the dining hall. The gold ribbon on Viktor and Ianthé's hands did not disappear.

"It should stay for twenty four hours."

Ianthé looked at Viktor, "Papa, how are we going to sleep?"

"Oh that… You will share rooms, honey," her mother said matter-of-factly.

Viktor looked at Ianthé. Oh dear, this is going to be a long night…

_We ended up feeding each other like some love sick couple. I enjoyed it immensely, but of course, not in front of both of our parents! It was time for bed and I greatly feared what might transpire inside the bedroom. I'm not ready, not just yet!_

_The house elf assigned to us transfigured our dress robes into night robes. He led us to the bedroom farthest to the other rooms. My hand felt cold but Viktor gripped it and smiled reassuringly._

"I'm really happy today," Ianthé smiled as they slid into the already-warmed bed.

"Me too," Viktor kissed her cheeks and her forehead before kissing her deeply.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed my latest attempt at writing fanfics! Skittles, theboltshaped scar, and sakura jen! Much love, guys! Much love!_**

Chapter 22: Another Family Reunion

_August came too quickly, and it was time for me to go home. Viktor and I still promised to owl each other, although he would be too busy to go to Hogsmeade during weekends, but we would be together during Christmas. I don't know what to feel during our parting; I'm sad because I will not be able to see him for months but I'm also happy to see my friends again. _

"Ianthé, how was Bulgaria?" Alfonse Herze asked her.

"Quite good. Uncle, it's surprising to see you here."

"Family meeting, apparently…"

"Uncle, do you happen to know the owner of the premises number 93 in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, oh yes…. Me."

"You?"

"Won it on a bet. Why?"

"A small company wants to buy it."

Uncle Alfonse looked skeptical.

"Look, Uncle, how much do you want for the premises?"

"One thousand Galleons…"

"Are you insane! Uncle, the company I'm talking about has just started. They cannot possibly afford the place!"

Uncle Alfonse wagged his finger.

"Come on, Uncle! I'm your favorite niece!"

"Don't you play the guilty card on me! Now, I have to go to the meeting. I trust you have your invisibility cloak with you…" Uncle Alfonse winked at her before disappearing into the main hall.

_I crept behind Uncle Alfonse to follow him to the family meeting. I know they wouldn't talk about just business._

"We are here to talk about what we would do once everything is out in the open." Alex Herze announced.

"Uncle Alex, sending the others as Death Eaters is pretty dangerous in itself. About three million Galleons will be lost if the public would know of our so-called alliance to the Dark Lord," Edmond spoke up.

"That is the quandary we are facing now. How are we supposed to play on both sides?" Uncle Alfonse spoke.

"I don't know about you, my brothers, but I can feel a presence here that should not be," Wilhelm Herze spoke. He quickly felt the cloth of the invisibility cloak and yanked it.

"Ianthé, what in Merlin's name are you doing in this meeting?"

Edmond just shook his head. _If I'm in big trouble, then so be it._

"This is bigotry and you know it!" Ianthé shouted, "How come no female family member was invited in this meeting? We can do our part in all of this!"

"Glad to hear your views on feminism, but you are not welcome here, child!" Wilhelm spoke loudly.

"I am not a child anymore, Uncle Willie! I just want to say my opinion in this whole mumbo-jumbo since Papa included me in your plans!"

"Ianthé, you will not speak of it in this meeting!" Alex Herze spoke threateningly.

"I want to be part of this! I am a Herze, am I not? You told me about using my brains to get gains. I want to use them now! For this family's cause!"

Uncle Alfonse smiled, "I must say… she is right…"

"Don't you side with her, Alfonse!" Wilhelm shouted.

"Silence!" Alex shouted once more.

"All we can do is indeed play the two sides but wisely," Ianthé said loudly to the much older and more experienced in cunning male members of the Herze family.

"What do you propose us to do?"

"Okay, so we got You-Know-Who convinced. The question is, how to get the other side --- Dumbledore's side --- convinced without the Ministry knowing it? Pretty simple, really…" Ianthé smiled.

"Simple? We are known in this community as an arrogant bunch of purebloods. How can we infiltrate and be amongst those impure half-bloods and blood traitors?" Uncle Wilhelm shuddered.

"That's where our problem lies, dear Uncle…" Ianthé's laugh echoed in the cavernous hall, "We have separated ourselves from them. That made our family weak. We do have connections in and out of the Ministry, but we cannot connect with the ordinary folk… We do not have that power."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Ianthé's father asked.

"If you put our people amongst the Death Eaters, we should put someone inconspicuous inside Dumbledore's circle, especially inside Hogwarts."

"Impossible!" Uncle Wilhelm shouted as many of the other family members debated.

"It can be possible!" Ianthé shouted. The hall became quiet once more.

"What do you propose?" Alex Herze asked.

"Who do you think is inconspicuous? Who do you think can go in and out of Hogwarts? Who do you think can determine if the Dark Lord has recruited students as Death Eaters?" Ianthé paced around the room.

"A student… someone who is almost invisible but still has connections within the four Houses. Someone who can report to us immediately any suspicious activities in Hogwarts," Edmond said thoughtfully.

As if some invisible spontaneous brainwave hit all of those who were there because of what Edmond Herze said. All of them looked at Ianthé.

"That's right, my dearest father, uncles, great uncles and cousins. Me."

"That's impossible!"

"Totally crazy!"

"She's possibly gone mental!"  
Uncle Alfonse laughed loudly and the uproar was doused, "That's the most brilliant thing I have ever heard this evening! Honestly, Alex, she compensates her gender! She's absolutely demented!"

Ianthé's father looked concerned, "I have shielded you from danger but you want to face it haphazardly with what you proposed?"

"I will not be in any danger or whatsoever, Papa. I will be hidden and I have not created anything that would make me known, so I really am inconspicuous."

"You be careful, child! That school harbors the spawn of those horrible Death Eaters. They may be purebloods like us, but they have committed atrocities that are below us. I am warning you, my child," Uncle Wilhelm said as he patted Ianthé's back.

_Whew! There's nothing like your whole family at your side!_

The meeting was over and everyone was leaving the Herze mansion. Alfonse Herze, together with his son Edmond, were the only ones left behind.

"Ianthé, come here for a second."

"What is it, Uncle?"

"I have sources from the Ministry saying that they will be sending Dolores Umbridge as your next professor in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"That foul woman! That toad? As professor?"

"Relax, cousin. We have an early birthday present for you…" Edmond handed her an extremely large package.

"What's this?"

"Some things to help you survive your fifth year…" Uncle Alfonse winked at her. The father and son stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the emerald flames.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Toadstress

_My last week at London incurred some unexpected events. I have earned the respect of older family members, including my father. I noticed he became somewhat less stiff and informal in front of me and my mother. He even accompanied me to Diagon Alley to buy my school things. He bought me an eagle owl who I named Razilia. For my birthday (29th of August), I received a wardrobe full of magnificent dress robes from my aunts. Viktor gave me a ring, I put in on a chain and wore it around my neck, which was a family heirloom. Edmond and Andy sent their wishes from France (The git went back to France after the family meeting). _

"Ianthé! Over here!" Nikki waved at Ianthé on Platform 9 ¾. It was September first.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you!" Ianthé hugged her best friend. Nanny handed her the owl cage and her school trunks.

"Let's continue chatting later. Now, come on or we'll run out of compartments!" Nikki dragged her onto the train.

"So, how's Charlie Weasley?" Ianthé sat down on a seat across Nikki.

"Pretty busy. He asked me first if I believed You-Know-Who is back, and I told him yes. He then discussed to me his quandary of convincing my father to believe Dumbledore, especially when the Daily Prophet seemed to continue what Rita Skeeter started and dragging Dumbledore's name into the mess."

Ianthé shook her head, "We have another bad news…"

Nikki sighed.

"The Ministry's interfering with Hogwarts. That's what Uncle Alfonse told me. Dolores Umbridge is going to be the new professor."

Nikki immediately sat up, "What are we going to do?"

"Same old business… but I need to sweeten up to her, of course…"

"And why is that?"

"To get her out of our business…"

"Nice… and out the blame of pranking on just the twins?"

Ianthé nodded, "Yes, just the twins…"

"Did we hear anyone mention us?"

_The twins we were talking about suddenly materialized outside of our compartment, carrying a bunch of parchment and with their best friend Lee Jordan._

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Big problem, girls. Although our sales might increase with what seem to be our most in demand product, we have problem with the testing…"

"That might be some form of problem…"

"Not only that…" Lee sighed, "Ron's been made a prefect…"

Fred Weasley rolled his eyes, "Our brother, we can easily handle… The snag lies on who became the girl prefect…"

"Don't mean to tell me that…."

"Hermione Granger is a prefect…" Nikki finished Ianthé's sentence.

"A… Seems like you girls are picking up our habits…"

"…of finishing each other's…."

"…sentences."

"The new professor worries me more, actually… more than Granger…" Ianthé rubbed her chin.

"Who's the new prof?"

"You'll see…"

George smiled, "Guys, I think that's our signal to depart these lovely ladies. Au revoir, Mademoiselles."

The three waved at Nikki and Ianthé.

_During dinner, Dolores Umbridge a.k.a. Giant Toadstress had the most boring sppech ever made in wizarding history. A riot could have erupted in the Great Hall but she still addressed us like we were a bunch of toddlers. That speech was after cutting the Headmaster in his usual weird but fun announcements. The nerve of that woman! I see McGonagall's nostrils flared, made her look more scary than usual. I noticed she was discreetly exchanging rolled eyes with Sprout. Even the Hogwarts staff don't like Umbridge. From that large bow on her head to that horribly pink cardigan… makes me want to throw up my dinner. On the duration of her speech, I was busy formulating a plan_ _to kiss up to her and still enjoy the perks of pranking and building up our business._

"Wands away, class." Dolores Umbridge instructed to the group of Ravenclaws.

Nikki groaned, "Great, just great…"

_I was making notes on how to execute my "grand plan", in code, with Nikki, whiule our other classmates were bent on impressing the new professor by reading the book intently._

"Miss Herze," Umbridge called out, "I see you are not reading your book."

"Yes, Professor."

"And may I ask why?" the professor asked sweetly. _Ugh, she's absolutely making me sick!_

"Because I have already read the entire book, Professor."

"Oh I see… Very good, my dear, very good!" Umbridge clapped her hands, "See me after class, okay?"

Ianthé nodded and smiled, "Yes, Professor."

_Step 1 of Plan Toadstress completed._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Package Unveiled

_Umbridge talked to me after our first Defense against the Dark Arts class. Of course, I kissed up to her, even mentioning my mother's name. I am positive that I thoroughly impressed Toadstress and she is out of the way for our plans for the joke shop. I proceeded with testing our products; Granger almost caught us one time (as the Polyjuiced set of twins) but we managed to get away. I manage to exchange letters with Viktor, but one fine morning, he surprised me with a gift._

"Look, Ianthé," Nikki pointed to an eagle owl flying to their direction, "It's Razilia."

Razilia, the eagle owl, dropped a package with an attached letter.

"It's from Viktor," Ianthé opened the letter.

Nikki opened the package, "Ianthé, is this what I think it is?"

Ianthé looked in the box. Inside was a bottle of clear pinkish fluid.

"No way! Attar of roses is expensive!" Nikki examined the bottle.

"Viktor, according to this letter, wants me to have this a late you-know-what present!"

"You-know-what?"

Ianthé got closer to Nikki and whispered in her ear, "Engagement present!"

"Oh….right," Nikki nodded, "So what do you plan to do with that?"

"Donate a few drops to that pimple vanisher we tried and tried to formulate…"

"Yeah! Remember, I wrote to you about having a problem regarding pure rose oil?"

"One of our problems solved!" Ianthé placed the bottle back in the box as they walked towards their next class.

_Few weeks had passed. Our fellow fifth years are growing restless, because of what Umbridge is teaching in Defense against the Dark Arts. It's total cow dung! It's as of we attend that class just to sit there and stare at the book. I use my time constructively by scribbling a few more plans for the joke shop. Harry Potter's generous donation helped a lot. I'm still trying to convince Uncle Alfonse to let the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes buy the shop, and my hard work might pay off soon._

"Ianthé, I heard from Michael Corner that there would be a secret student meeting called by Harry Potter in Hogsmeade this weekend!"

"And where did he hear that?"

"Remember? He's going out with Ginny Weasley."

"Do you think we can go? The snag lies on the git sitting over there." Ianthé discreetly pointed at a boy with platinum blonde hair sitting in the Slytherin table.

"Polyjuice?"

"Do you think the twins would agree? They want to go to Zonko's."

"Let's find them tonight and discuss this with them."

"Hey, I suddenly remembered!" Ianthé put her forehead on the library table, "The package from Uncle Alfonse! He told me the package might help me this year, especially with that toad!"

_We got to our dorm room as fast as possible. I opened my trunk and pulled out the still-wrapped package. I tore the wrapper and saw books. Yes, I was surprised Uncle Alfonse bought me books. Defense books to be exact. Another letter was inserted in one of the books._

_**Dearest Théa,**_

_**This is a matter of urgency. You must read the books, as these will help you not only in you OWLs but also in surviving that ask you delegated to yourself. Take good care of yourself and watch your back. Be careful of who you trust and keep an eye on the white ferret.**_

_**Edmond**_

"What task? Who's the white ferret?"

"There's something I didn't tell you. It's about You-Know-Who."

"You're a Death Eater?"

Ianthé slapped Nikki's arm, "Of course not! Wait…"

She ran to shut the hangings of her four-poster bed and put Silencing charm on them.

"When I got back from Bulgaria, there had been a family meeting. We're going to fight You-Know-Who, although secretly. You-Know-Who believes our family is at their side, but I proposed we play both sides. I presented myself as the perfect representative of the family on Dumbledore's side. I must also notify them if I suspect You-Know-Who recruiting students as Death Eaters."

"These books will help you?" Nikki picked up a book entitled Stealthing for the Stealthy: A Complete Guide to be Invisible by Vladimir Spyhawk.

"Probably… Look, these books are what might be included in our OWLs, and some are for self defense…"

"Hey, there's a book here on Animagus transformation…"

"Remember the Canary Creams? We can formulate a potion that would help us transform into Animagi for a limited time…"

"That's the white ferret?"

"Actually, the white ferret comment of Edmond might pertain to two things. I'm dead sure that he wants me to watch Malfoy closely. He might have also given that as a clue to the Animagi part."

"Do you know your Animagus form?"

Ianthé nodded, "The summer after first year, Uncle Alfonse made me drink a potion that would determine my Animagus form. I look like a Siberian Husky."

"Really? Is your Animagus form large?"

"A bit…."

"Then, we can formulate, using the base for the Canary Cream, to make ourselves Animagi, even temporarily… Just to escape those sticky situations…."

"Good idea!"

_We failed to go to the secret meeting in Hog's Head so Fred and George filled us up on what transpired there. Apparently, Little Miss Know-It-All by the name of Hermione Granger isn't satisfied with Umbridge, so she developed a group to be taught by no less than the Boy Who Lived himself Harry Potter. That's not a bad idea, at all. The four of us, the twins, Nikki and I, discussed that Nikki and I could go to the next secret meetings to get the hang of the whole thing. I want to find a way to talk to Dumbledore, and I just have the perfect idea._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Dealings with the Headmaster and Nikki's Alter Ego.

_I snuck out of my common room one night (in disguise of a Weasley twin) and walked up to where the Headmaster's office is located. I couldn't get through because of one cheeky gargoyle who won't let me pass without a password._

"Anything I can do for you, Mr. Weasley?" a wizened man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles asked Ianthé.

"I need to speak with you, Professor Dumbledore," Ianthé gazed into the twinkling eyes of the old but spirited man. She felt an almost push on her forehead, "You don't need to pry, sir. What I would tell you is very important, and besides, my Polyjuice is wearing off."

Dumbledore nodded and proceeded to the gargoyle, "Ton Tongue Toffee."

Ianthé looked at him wildly, "Nice password, Professor."

"I feel there's something you needed to discuss with me but also keep your identity. I will promise you, your secret will not leave this room."

Ianthé's appearance changed. The red hair turned deep mahogany brown as it grew, the body morphed from a male to a female.

"A… I see you even managed to copy the uniform… Nice Potions work, Miss Herze."

"Thanks… I think…."

"Do sit down," Dumbledore gestured to an empty space where a comfortable couch materialized, "Tea?" a cup and saucer materialized in Ianthé's hands.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You know, this tarragon tea is good for digestion and to relax the brain."

Ianthé smiled, "Professor? What do you think of my family?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Miss Herze. I am not one to judge."

"We are ready, Professor."

"I see…"

"But he thinks we are on his side…."

"Your family is on dangerous territory."

"I know, sir, but we want peace. We want to fight for what my family members rebuilt fourteen years ago."

"I see…. And what is your part in all of this, may I ask?"

"I serve as the representative of the Herze, Dreyfuss, and also the Krums, sir."

"So you and young Viktor Krum are indeed…"

"Sir, I think the proper term is 'going out'. Yes, we are, sir. The alliance between our families is not the factor of our being together."

Dumbledore smiled at her with his eyes twinkling, "Such a bold and wise decision to make, Miss Herze."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think it's getting late. Your House prefect might dock points so I suggest put yourself again in disguise," the headmaster said with a wink.

Ianthé swallowed a vial of thick grayish liquid. Her body morphed into a Weasley twin, "Thank you for your time, professor."

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand on the door, which opened.

_I got back to my dormitory with a lighter heart. I managed to tell Nikki of what happened. The next morning, I owled Edmond in code. Every letter I write is in code now, even Viktor's letter. Umbridge's reign in school was indeed getting on a larger span, with the help of course of the Ministry. I continued my charade with Umbridge. I don't think she would see me as a threat as I seemed to be just another Hogwarts student getting by everyday life. Nikki and I substituted as the twins when the DA (the Defense against the Dark Arts group formed by Hermione Granger) called another meeting. _

"Oh come on, George (_me_), we have done this tons of times back in the dormitory. I think we can skip this whole DA thing…"

"Look, Fred (_Nikki_)… This is pretty fun!" Ianthé kept on disarming Zacharias Smith. _He's a snot-faced jerk!_

"We're wasting our precious time with this! We can move on to bigger and better things…" Nikki looked at Ianthé mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Later…"

Ianthé and Nikki got back to their common room when their Polyjuice disguise had worn out.

"So, what's your brilliant plan?" Ianthé changed into pajamas.

"Remember those ugly rings she has on her fingers… and remember Care of the Magical Creatures last year with Hagrid?"

Ianthé looked at Nikki, "You are positively beyond evil!"

"Precisely… Every time we are on a lesson with her, my mind changes into my alter ego… I just want her finished here in Hogwarts, especially with all the Educational Decrees she passes. Who knows? One of these days, she might be Headmistress… I hate it when we will go to open prank warfare with her… It's going to be nasty…"

Ianthé laughed, "You must be bottling that up since September first!"

"Actually, I already made a list on how we're going to sic the twins on her…"

_That night was Nikki's most glorious moment with regards to pranking in Hogwarts. When we started out with Fred and George, it was all in good fun and a way to release stress; now, it's for the sake and sanity of the whole school and teaching staff. Umbridge will go down even if that means using all the products we have worked on. She will voluntarily leave by the time the school year is over. Nikki and I swore by it._

_**Author's notes…. again: In comparison to Ianthé, Nikki is more of the "follow the rules and just shut up" kind of girl. She does have those insane, prankster brain wavelengths at times, but it was often Ianthé that would cough up the ideas for pranks. Hence, Nikki's alter ego.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Banned with Honor

_Quidditch once again dominated the air, as the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin drew nearer. A lot of betting ensued within the four walls of the castle. Fred and George were too busy for pranking because their team captain always called for practice. Nikki and I took the free time to advance study for the OWLs. _

"The most awaited first match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" the game commentator Lee Jordan shouted the names of the Gryffindor team with flourish. When Harry Potter's name was announced, thunderous applause from the crowd decked in red and gold echoed through the Quidditch pitch.

"Look at Dumbledore. He seems to be silently cheering for the Gryffindors!" Nikki pointed to Ianthé.

Ianthé looked at the headmaster, he met her glance and smiled at her. Ianthé smiled back.

"Harry Potter has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee announced.

"Look, Nikki, it seems like Draco is sour-graping again" Ianthé pointed out the pale-haired boy shouting insults at the Gryffindor team.

The Gryffindor seeker seemed to punch Draco Malfoy in the face.

Nikki winced, "Look, Madam Hooch will bring them to McGonagall!"

_I grabbed Nikki even before we knew what happened. We found out the result of the scuffle during midnight, when Fred contacted us._

"That dingbat! She shouldn't have banned you, you weren't even involved!" Nikki whispered furiously.

"I'm angry that I didn't get a piece of that ferret!"

"It's great news, actually…" Ianthé folded her arms as she leaned on the statue of the sorcerer with a broken nose.

"Are you out of your mind? Three of the members of a Quidditch team were banned from playing! Who knows what kind of power that cow would have by the end of the term!"

"That cow you're talking about just handed us the most powerful weapon any student could have…" Ianthé patted Nikki at the back, who was breathing heavily out of anger, "She has incurred the Weasley wrath, plus those of other Quidditch-fanatic students. She just gave us a ticket to experiment on our joke products…"

Fred's eyes lit up, "Hey, that's an idea! I can't wait to tell George…"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Out in Hogsmeade, he's smuggling in some stuff we got from a contact of ours…"

"Oh…"

Nikki rubbed her hands together, "Our Operation Down-With-The-Cow is nearly perfected…."

"You really want to get your hands on her, don't you?" Fred laughed.

Nikki out her hands on her hips, "You try staring at an absurdly-useless book for hours inside her class. Who wouldn't develop such plans?"

_We learned that Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, just got back, and he looked like he had been mugged, despite of his large and intimidating appearance. Fred and George told us he's just a softie at heart. I, however, identify him with my favorite Uncle Alfonse, with his love (obsession, really) for dangerous creatures. Someone told Nikki and I that Hagrid's under probation by the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor (ugh) Dolores Umbridge. Sometimes, I just wanted to strangle her with my school bag when she smiles at me too eerily sweet. I'm still grateful she's off my back. I still contact Dumbledore and my family. My father's getting more and more nervous about my situation in Hogwarts. I always write to him, not to worry. _

"So, where are you going for Christmas?" Nikki asked Ianthé as they trudged through the snow on the courtyard.

"You know where…" Ianthé blew warm air into her gloved hand.

"Bulgaria?"

Ianthé nodded, "It's safer there… What about you?"

"Mum's dragging me back to Romania. Dad has been swamped with work so it would be more practical to spend our Christmas there."

"Dragging you?" Ianthé smiled as she hit Nikki with a snowball, "I bet you were thrilled when you learned about that."

"I do hope you could visit Romania to see the dragons… They're pretty cool, you know. I mean, you were the one who said that Bulgaria and Romania are near each other."

"That seems to be a nice idea. I'll ask Viktor…"

"Have you seen the twins? The school's pretty quiet… Something's quite not right…"

Ianthé shrugged.

A bushy-haired girl ran to them, "George sent me a letter. I didn't know you knew them…" Hermione Granger handed Ianthé a crumpled piece of parchment.

Ianthé smiled, "Thanks."

Hermione began to walk towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, Hermione, wait!" Ianthé walked fast towards the girl.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about last year, you know, when I was rude to you at the library…"

Hermione smiled, "It's fine. I also didn't know you and Viktor knew each other…"

Ianthé blushed, "We've known each other for quite a while…"

Hermione looked at her, "Oh no…. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Ianthé looked at her questioningly, "How did you know?"

"Your eyes lit up when I mentioned his name…"

_Oh no! How can she be that bright to notice even that! Big trouble! Big trouble!_

Ianthé held Hermione's hand tightly, "Please promise me you would never tell this to anyone else! Not a soul!"

Hermione looked alarmed, "Okay, I promise!"

"Witches' honor?" Ianthé showed her pinky.

Hermione intertwined her small finger to Ianthé's, "Witches' honor."


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I believe I forgot disclaimers… Okay, the whole Potterverse is ruled by Her Majesty, JK Rowling. I am but a lowly subject….. **_

Chapter 27: Merry Merry Christmas

"So, open the letter!" Nikki nudged Ianthé.

Ianthé opened the letter to find George's unruly handwriting. It seemed like it was written on a hurry.

_**InN,**_

**_W's dad been in India as a palace guard (for some Muggle experience). India's quite cool, full of mysteries. He happened to know a certain snake charmer. An extremely large snake had gone mental on him. Poor chap. W's dad needs a cup of chai tea right now to calm him down. Do you know where he got the snake? Or maybe why the snake went ballistic? _**

_**P.S. We're ordering mung beans right now. Pretty nasty stuff. Ugh.**_

"Just tell me exactly what happened," Edmond put down Ianthé's trunk when they arrived in the Herze mansion.

"Call the others. I need to tell you something important that has happened."

"What's the cause of this meeting?" Uncle Wilhelm's deep voice reverberated across the walls of the room.

"I got a tip that a Ministry worker has been attacked by a large snake in the Department of Mysteries."

Uncle Alfonse waved his hand, "We already know that, but we don't know who was attacked."

"Arthur Weasley. He was guarding something in the Department of Mysteries when a snake bit him."

Chaos erupted inside the room.

"Silence!" an old man (who still looked intimidating despite his old age) shouted.

Alexander Herze stood up, "We all know what this means. Weasley belonged to the Order of the Phoenix. The snake, obviously, belongs to the Dark Lord."

"What could possible be in there that You-Know-Who wants, Uncle Alex?"

"Something that could be taken by stealth --- an extremely powerful object that could either lead to his rise to power or even to his downfall."

"Papa, Arthur Weasley is in St. Mungo's. He needs a bit of help."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Send Mother."

"Are you sure about this? Did your father agree to this?" Margeaux Herze walked towards the Dai Llewyn Ward.

"Mum, it's time for us women to do what is needed."

"If this is for the good of our family… then I shall not be afraid to do what is asked of me."

"For our family."

Margeaux nodded, "For our family." She entered the ward, leaving Ianthé outside.

Four people went down the staircase. Two of them were obviously Weasleys judging from their red hair. Another one, a bespectacled boy, had a striking lightning bolt shaped scar. The fourth had curly hair and is smiling at her.

"Ianthé, what are you doing here?"

"My mother had this habit of visiting St. Mungo's patients during the Christmas season."

"Her mother is known for her charitable work. It's just puzzling for you to visit us."

"I'm just returning a favor to a friend…"

Ron Weasley looked at Ginny and Hermione, who both shrugged. Harry just looked at Ianthé.

"Oh, you guys wouldn't know about it…"Ianthé dismissed her previous statement with a wave of a hand.

"How come we're never with you in our classes?"  
Ginny Weasley slapped her brother on the back, "She's a Ravenclaw, you nitwit! Of course, you wouldn't have her in your classes. She's Hermione's classmate in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy… Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." She offered her hand to Ianthé.

Ianthé took her hand and shook it.

"As you know, this dimwit is my brother Ron. This is Harry Potter."

Ianthé nodded as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Hey, I've seen you before… When I left…"

"… Lupin's office, yeah, that was me."

Margeaux left the ward, "Darling, it's time to go…"

"I'll follow you later, Mum…"

Margeaux nodded and left.

"I really have to go, but Ginny, can you do me a favor?"

Ginny nodded.

"Tell your evil twin brothers that the chai tea has been served to the palace guard but not to the snake charmer."

Ron looked at Ianthé as if she sprouted a second head.

"Bye!" Ianthé ran towards the door outside the ward.

_I immediately went to Bulgaria after coming home from St. Mungo's. I was so excited to see Viktor again after being away from him for months. I took the ring off the necklace chain and wore it again on my left ring finger. It is hard for me to keep the secret of being engaged to the man I love, but I knew it's for the best. I just wish this thing with You-Know-Who would soon be over. I wish with all my heart, not only for the sake of my loved ones but also for the entire world as we know it._

Ianthé landed in a deserted square in the city of Sofia. A man was already waiting for her there.

"Ianthé!" Viktor Krum greeted her as he enfolded her in a tight hug, "I've missed you."

"And I, you," Ianthé said softly as she breathed deeply.

"How are things?" Viktor picked up Ianthé's trunk, and they walked towards the house.

"Remember the Weasleys? The red-haired family?"

Viktor nodded.

"Their dad was attacked by a snake inside the Ministry."

"Do you think it's…." Viktor opted not to continue his sentence as if finishing it could make You-Know-Who materialize in front of their very eyes.

Ianthé nodded to confirm his, no, their fear.

They reached what seemed to be a door to an ordinary apartment building. Viktor opened the door.

It seemed like the house grew from the inside. The entrance hall was cavernous with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Viktor deposited Ianthé's trunk at the base of a large staircase of gleaming marble.

Ianthé smiled at him, "Where are your parents?"

"Having some quality time together…"

"That means we will spend our time here alone?"

Viktor nodded, "Except for Christmas dinner."

_Oh dear……_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Dragons and My First Bulgarian Christmas with the Krums

_I would have panicked, actually I did panic, regarding the fact that Viktor and I were the only people inside a large apartment in the city of Sofia, Bulgaria. My very (thankfully) logical brain thought otherwise. I mean, I do trust Viktor and I know that he would not do anything rash, but my imagination zoomed into an overdrive. My theory was, never leave two (possibly) extremely hormonal people alone. It was snowing in Bulgaria, and all I wanted to do was snuggle up next to Viktor in a comfortable couch while sipping hot chocolate (spiked with a bit of Firewhiskey for warmth)._

"Hey, Viktor…" Ianthé looked at the man beside her whose face was hidden behind a book.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about going to Romania? Even for a day. I can Side-Along Apparate with you to go there."

"What do you want to do there?" Viktor put down the book he was reading.

"I want to meet the dragon that almost roasted you alive…" Ianthé's eyes sparkled, "Nikki's dad has a dragon business there. I was just curious about what would a dragon colony look like."

"We can go there during the day after tomorrow."

Ianthé looked at Viktor intently, "Really? You mean it?"

Viktor smiled, "Anything to make you happy…"

"Thank you thank you thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Ianthé hugged Viktor tightly.

_Dinner with him was always romantic. Merlin bless the house elves for the wonderful dishes they always conjure. What I always feared vanished as Viktor acted the part of a perfect gentleman the day I arrived. Thank heavens we're just on the "kissing each other shyly" part of our relationship._

"Ianthé!" Nikki ran towards her best friend.

It was the twenty-third of December. As promised, Viktor and Ianthé went to Romania to visit Nikki and her family.

"It's nice to see you again," Viktor shook Nikki's hand.

"Want to meet your former opponent?" Nikki said in a jolly manner.

They walked to wards an extremely large clearing over the mountains. There was an ear-splitting roar. They stopped to see a greenish-brown scaly dragon with a seemingly-short snout.

"So, she's still here?"

"Actually, she was bred in captivity. It was her nesting phase that's why she became so nasty during the tournament."

Ianthé held Viktor's hand tightly as the dragon breathed fire near them.

"Nikki, your father wants to see you! It's about Procyon!"

A red-haired muscular man sprinted towards them. He had a shiny burn mark on his arm.

"No, not again! What did she do?"

"She tried to tend on a Fireball's babies. The real mother looked affronted and attacked her. She's now hiding in the Cathedral cave system, it's not far from here."

"Oh dear," Nikki sighed, "By the way, Charlie, this is Ianthé, my best friend. Ianthé, this is Charlie Weasley."

Charlie shook Ianthé's hand, "Pleasure to meet you…" He suddenly took notice the man who's with Ianthé.

"Oh, that's Viktor Krum."

"THE Viktor Krum?"

Nikki nodded.

"Like the youngest player during the World Cup?"

Viktor smiled and offered his hand, "That would be me, yes."

Charlie was awestruck, "Nice to meet you. Hey, isn't that Minnie, the Swedish Short snout from the Triwizard tournament?"

"Yeah, Ianthé wanted to see her."

"So, she's with him?"

"Yes, and if you ever blabbered it to anyone else, I'll have to sic the Horntail on you…"

Charlie looked affronted, "Hey, do I look like a big mouth? I can keep secrets, thanks."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's find Procyon."

They walked for several minutes until they reached a large cave. When they entered the cave, they reached a large pond reflecting sunlight.

Ianthé gasped, "Is that a dragon?" She pointed towards what seemed to be a large boulder breathing steam.

"Procyon!" Nikki ran to the dragon, "What are you doing here, girl?"

The dragon roared in a docile manner, as if apologizing.

"It would be okay…" Nikki touched the dragon's scaly skin, "Just mind your own business next time!"

The dragon puffed a bit of smoke.

"Now, come on!"

Procyon crouched lowly. Charlie rode on her back and handed out his hand. Nikki grabbed him, and he pulled her towards him.

"Hey, you two, come on!"

Viktor rode and handed out his hand to Ianthé. She climbed up to the dragon's back.

"This is absolutely crazy, Nikki!"

Ianthé held Viktor's waist tightly. The four of them are still on Procyon's back. The dragon swooped down a deep ravine. Ianthé gasped.

"Seems like Procyon wants to take us on a tour!" Charlie laughed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ianthé panicked, "No way!"

Viktor laughed, "Where's your wild spirit?"

Soon, they landed on a meadow thickly covered with snow. There was a large house on the top of the hill.

As they entered the house, "Nikki, have you coaxed that dragon of yours to return here?"

A large muscular man, who reminded Ianthé of his Uncle Alfonse, came down the staircase.

"Yes, Dad. She gave us a tour of the whole valley. This is Ianthé Herze, my best friend."

Ianthé handed out her hand, Nikki's father shook it, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hadfield."

"So you're Alex's daughter, eh?"

Ianthé nodded.

"Good man, good man. Make yourselves at home. Charlie!"

"Sir?" Charlie walked towards Mr. Hadfield.

"Let's give Mr. Krum here a real man's welcome."

Charlie smiled at Ianthé and Viktor.

"Go with them. I'll be fine here," Ianthé prodded Viktor. He walked to where Charlie and Mr. Hadfield were standing. They proceeded to the sitting room.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my mum."

Nikki and Ianthé walked to the kitchen.

"Ah, my dear, you're back." Mrs. Hadfield was standing amidst two house elves carrying pots and dishes.

"Mum, remember Ianthé?"

Ianthé smiled at Mrs. Hadfield.

"My dear, you have grown! How's Margeaux? Is she well?"

"Very well, Mrs. Hadfield."

"I remember those days when we were in Hogwarts ourselves…" Mrs. Hadfield stared wistfully onto space. She sighed, "Those were the days…"

"Mum, we'll just be going to my room to have some girly time amongst ourselves…"

"Oh… yes yes! I bet you girls have some bit of catching up to do… I'll just be here if you need anything…"

"That's really weird…. She usually doesn't like house work…. She always delegated them to the house elves…"

"Maybe because it's the holidays and she wanted to make up for it… You know… for the lost Mum-moments…" Ianthé smiled.

"Back to the other news… What's up with you and Viktor?"

"When I got to Sofia, I learned that we were the only ones who are staying in their house there. It was mortifying at first."

"Mortifying! How bad could it get? I mean, you should be happy because you two were left alone…. Unsupervised…. If you get my drift…" Nikki winked at Ianthé as they plopped down on Nikki's bed.

"That's what frightens me."

"Oh no… Not the convent mode again!"

"What convent mode?"

"You sound like you were stuck on a convent all your life! This is your chance, the opportunity for both of you to explore things more than snogging!" Nikki squealed.

Ianthé made a face that was between disgust and hilarity, "You're crazy, you now that?"

"Try growing up with red-blooded males around you. Let's see if you don't pick up a thing or two."

"You learned that from Charlie? That's disgusting!"

"Of course, not Charlie! He's every inch of a gentleman when I'm around! The other guys who work for my father. They told me because I needed to know those kind of stuff…. That's according to them…"

"It's just that I'm not ready for that stage of our relationship. I'm just fifteen!"

"So am I! Listen, maybe I'm just excited and happy for you…. I have never been in a relationship myself so I need to know what it's like…. to be with somebody you really like…"

"Well, you feel very warm inside even if it's winter and snowing outside. When he kisses me, I have this happy bubble in my stomach that doesn't go away for hours. His every gesture makes me giddy."

"And you told me you don't want any part on the Giggly Girls Club… You're obviously one of us! Admit it, Ianthé!"

"As much as I want the world to know that I'm in love with this great guy and will be marrying him soon, I can't. There are complications in our relationship…"

Nikki gave a sympathetic smile, "I understand."

"I just wish this gigantic problem regarding You-Know-Who would soon be over."

Nikki patted her back, "Come on, let's go downstairs."

_Viktor and I got back from Romania after dinner. He told me they had a bit of a drink in the sitting room, shared a few thoughts regarding dragons and other dangerous creatures. He told me that he wants to invest in Mr. Hadfield's business._

"What time are they arriving?" Ianthé asked Viktor hurriedly as she put finishing touches on the dining table. It was Christmas Eve and Mr. and Mrs. Krum are coming over.

"About seven thirty, I think. I told them to come a bit later so we could buy some more time."

"Kiki?"

A house elf ran towards Ianthé, "Yes, Miss? Do you needs anything, Miss?"

"Please don't put the crème on the pie yet. Do it when I call up for dessert. The crème has to be cold."

"Yes, Miss," the house elf ran back to the kitchen.

"Fifi?"

Pop! A house elf materialized in front of her.

"Miss?"

"Is everything ready for the master bedroom?"

"Yes, Miss. The bed linens are already starched."

"Thank you. Kindly go back upstairs, I think Viktor's shirt needs a bit more ironing."

The house elf bowed.

"No, no… When there are no one else but me here, please don't bow…"

The house elf bowed once more, "Yes, Miss."

Ianthé sighed.

_The house came to a flurry that day because I was pretty nervous to see Viktor's parents once again. I want to prove to them that I'm not another spoiled rich girl, and I can manage an entire household flawlessly. Where else could I learn such things? From my mother, of course. I realized what she's doing in the Herze mansion is much demanding compared to this. I'm beginning to appreciate her more and more._

Dong! Dong! Dong!

The house elf went to the door and opened it.

"Master! Mistress!" the house elf bowed lowly, her ears almost touching the ground.

Viktor had his arm around Ianthé's shoulder. His hand squeezed her shoulder as a sign of assurance.

"Mr. Krum, Mrs. Krum! How was your trip?" Ianthé went to them and kissed their cheeks.

"Muggle transportation are not as bad as you think, though not as fast as Apparating."

"Father, where are your trunks? Ianthé has arranged the master bedroom for you."

"Oh, we're going back to the plantation after dinner."

Ianthé looked at Viktor. _Oh no! Major hyperventilation here! Water! I need to lie down!_

"We might be disturbing your stay here," Mrs. Krum placed her hand on Ianthé's shoulder.

"No, not at all, Mrs. Krum. In fact, I'm delighted to spend Christmas with you."

"The table is ready, Miss!" Kiki appeared near the door of the dining room.

"Did you make this dessert?" Mrs. Krum asked as she bit down on the fruit tart Ianthé prepared.

"My mother used to make them during the summers. I modified them a bit for Christmas. When I arrived, I soaked the dates, raisins and cherries on a bottle of Muggle Scotch Whiskey. That's why we have this warm feeling when we eat this fruit tart."

"Let's share recipes when you get back here for the summer holidays."

Ianthé smiled. _So far, so good. _

_They bade us goodbye after dinner. I believe I caught Mr. Krum giving Viktor a wink and a nudge. I really feel close to Mrs. Krum after conversing with her about my future plans after Hogwarts. This is my OWLs year so I needed to choose what subject I would have to take on NEWTs level. Viktor's mother discussed to me the finer points in running a rose plantation and tending on some other magical plants. I did well in Herbology so I think I would help her run the business after graduating. I don't know why I plan my future life this early. Am I really still in denial that You-Know-Who is back? All these thoughts came over me as Christmas night progressed. I wished, wished to Father Christmas, that all would be well and You-Know-Who would be defeated once and for all. _


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: This is what I would call the "come-on-and-let's-hurl-because-it's-full-of-fluff" chapter. Waste bins? Check. Warm water? Check. Okay, you can read this chapter now…**_

_**BTW, the whole Potterverse is Ms. Rowling's, and I'm just a lowly dirt-crawling creature in it.**_

Chapter 29: The REAL Engagement

_Viktor and I agreed to stay awake until the grandfather clock chimed midnight. Maybe something might have gone wrong with my fruit tart because we engaged in some heated snogging sessions wile waiting for midnight. Darn Firewhiskey!_

"Open my gift," Viktor handed Ianthé a small box. They were sitting on a thick fur rug in front of the fireplace.

Ianthé opened the box. She found two gleaming gold band rings inside.

She looked at Viktor, her sparkling eyes reflecting the firelight, her dark brown hair shone.

"This would be our wedding rings when we get married."

"These are goblin-made rings. These are expensive!" Ianthé gushed.

Viktor smiled, "I saved the money, especially for our wedding."

Ianthé picked up the smaller band. There was something etched on the inside part. She squinted her eyes to read them.

_**I am yours forever.**_

"Oh Viktor!" Ianthé hugged him tightly.

He kissed her intensely.

When they broke apart, Ianthé handed him a wrapped box.

"Here's my gift."

Viktor tore the wrapper and opened the box.

It was a cloak fastener. It had a dragon with glittering ruby eyes.

"I thought it would look good with some of your robes…"

Viktor smiled, "This is a very wonderful gift. Thanks."

He kissed Ianthé again.

_One more kiss like that and my legs and arms --- or all of me --- would turn into jelly._

"You really like it?" Ianthé's eyes sparkled.

Viktor kissed her deeply.

"That much, huh?" Ianthé giggled.

_I fell asleep on the couch as we watched the flickering fire. I felt Viktor carrying me upstairs. Strong arms… not bad… must be from Quidditch training… The world darkened around me._

Ianthé felt a finger caressing her cheeks. She saw Viktor, already dressed, beside her.

"You slept through out the morning," Viktor kissed her forehead.

"Yeah?" Ianthé stretched her limbs, "I think I would continue my sleep then…"

"No, you won't," Viktor pulled her arms up.

"But I like it here… It's warm, soft and I just want to snuggle and sleep…."

"I planned something for us today, after you eat your lunch."

Ianthé suddenly stood up, "Alright, I'm up." She sprinted to the bathroom.

A sound of falling water was heard.

"So, what's your plan?" Ianthé yelled from the bathroom.

"We're going to a place that is very special for both of us, I think."

"The plantation?"

"Yes, but Father and Mother have no clue we're going there."

"A surprise?"

"Sort of…"

They landed on a snow covered hilly meadow.

"We're here."

Ianthé gasped, "It's even more beautiful in wintertime!"

Viktor grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

They walked for several minutes until they reached a glass-made structure. Viktor led Ianthé inside the greenhouse.

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you think about this?"

"Pretty brilliant, actually. I mean, how did the greenhouse maintain the right temperature for flowers to bloom. It feels like summer in here."

Viktor smiled secretly, "Exactly. Now, close your eyes."

He covered her eyes with a black velvet ribbon. He led her through a thick row of rose bushes.

He removed the ribbon, "You can open your eyes now."

Ianthé slowly opened her eyes. In front of them was the largest rose she had ever seen on her entire life. It was also the most fragrant and it had the most vivid red color.

That wasn't the only thing astonishing about the flower. There, on the middle of the blossom, lay a diamond ring.

"But we're already engaged, aren't we?" Ianthé looked at Viktor, looking puzzled.

"We officially are engaged, but I wanted our engagement to be real…. Real for both of us, and not something that was arranged by our parents."

Tears fell from Ianthé's eyes.

"Ianthé Morgaine Herze, will you, once you become of age, marry me?"

Ianthé hugged him tightly, "Yes, yes, yes! You idiot! I want to marry you!"

"I love you."

Ianthé half-laughed and half-sobbed, "I love you too."

_We went back to Sofia that night. I felt like our moments together was enough to keep me going through these dark times. He is my only strength, and I, my family's only hope in this war._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Escaped Truths

_With heavy hearts, we parted when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He stole a kiss before going back to Bulgaria. Edmond chuckled when he saw this. The family had another meeting. According to Tarquinius, a cousin of ours who volunteered to become the Death Eater mole, You-Know-Who is trying to reinforce his troops. It would mean big trouble for the rest of us. Papa and Uncle Wilhelm instructed me to keep my eyes peeled for the children of the other Death Eaters. They also reinforced the barriers of my brain. (When we were young, we were "taught" Occlumency little by little, and all of us, including my other cousins, are now practically immune to Legilimency. Edmond was far more the best among us. I just came in second, so I needed more practice.)_

"Here's your Christmas present," Nikki handed Ianthé a box during their trip back to Hogwarts.

"So, how was the rest of your holidays?"

"Not bad. Procyon had a little meltdown and almost torched Charlie… again… You know, just a little bit of temper tantrum."

"How many times do I have to tell you, or Professor Hagrid for that matter, that dragons cannot be domesticated?" Ianthé stretched her legs.

"I know, I know, but it can be possible…"

"It will be… after a series of cross-breedings and being born in captivity."

"You might be right…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to give you ideas…"

"But your idea is brilliant."

Ianthé stood up and put a Locking and Silencing Charm on their compartment.

"I have some bad news."

"Is it about…. You-Know-Who?"

Ianthé nodded.

Nikki paled, "This is pretty bad…."

"…. even for purebloods like us… We know we're not safe…"

"What about Viktor? What does he think?"

Ianthé shrugged, "The meeting occurred after he left, but I think his father will tell him once he arrives in Bulgaria."

"Let's not talk about it…"

"Yeah…"

The silence was broken when there was a tap on the door. Out stood two identical red-haired students.

"Can we come in?"

Ianthé removed the Locking Charm on the door and let them in.

"Finally!" one of the twins sat next to Ianthé.

"So, what's up with you two?" Nikki asked.

"Well, we have completed the Headless Hats and they are ready to be released in the market."

Ianthé nodded to them, "What about your dad? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to your mum's connections…"

The twins hugged Ianthé.

"Umbridge went ballistic when she learned your lot left the school without her knowing. She was seething!"

Ianthé got closer to the twins, "But how did Potter know what happened to your dad?"

"That's what we do not know. At first, we all thought he was possessed or something…"

"So, he's not possessed."

"Apparently not, but he turned into some kind of aerial that channels out You-Know-Who's feelings or emotions…"

Ianthé squinted as if calculating something, "That would serve as an advantage… especially if You-Know-Who doesn't have a clue about it…"

"We still don't know about that…."

The conversation was cut short as the train stopped in the Hogsmeade station.

The first few days went smoothly, as Ianthé, Nikki and the twins still worked on how to market their new products. One fine morning, the atmosphere during breakfast suddenly turned upside down as the owls came.

Nikki coughed out her juice. Ianthé quickly patted her back.

"Look at this! Death Eaters escaped Azkaban last night!"

Ianthé took the newspaper from Nikki and scanned the headlines. She discreetly looked at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy reigned. He looked far more cocky than he previously was.

Ianthé put on her game face and acted like nothing bad has happened.

"You're not affected by this? This is pretty bad!" Nikki whispered furiously.

Ianthé got up and slung her bag, "We need to be early for class…"

Comprehension dawned on Nikki. She quickly followed Ianthé out of the Great Hall.

Instead of going to the greenhouse for Herbology, they went to the Owlery.

They went up the winding stairs to the Owlery. Inside, there perched a magnificent eagle owl, with a letter tied to its leg.

"Razilia! Maybe that's why she wasn't with the other owls."

Ianthé quickly opened the letter.

_**I,**_

_**We are worried for your safety inside the castle. Do not bring down your guard. Keep you eyes peeled all the time and no more wandering at night. Uncle is really worried, and so is V.**_

_**Eddie**_

"Okay, now, this whole thing is officially bad," Nikki plopped down on her bed that night.

Ianthé pulled out a vial from her trunk. She removed the cork and drank a few drops of liquid.

"What's that?"

Ianthé lay down her bed, "It's enhanced Dreamless Sleep potion."

"Oh…."

The next day, another Educational Decree was posted all over Hogwarts.

**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.  
_The above is in accordance with Education Decree Number Twenty-six_  
_Signed by Dolores Jane Umbridge_**

"This is absolutely preposterous!" Nikki ranted as they made their way to the Great Hall.

On a deserted corridor they always pass as a shortcut to the Great Hall stood a redhead.

"George, what are you doing here?" Ianthé asked.

"Nikki, could you give me a minute with Ianthé?"

Nikki smiled although she was puzzled, "Yeah sure…"

"I'll follow you the Great Hall, okay?"

Nikki waved her hand.

"So, what's this about?"

"Well, the next Hogsmeade weekend was already posted…."

"And?"

"Will you go out with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Ianthé gaped at George.

"Well, I mean, just as friends….." George stammered.

"Oh… sure! I can't wait to tell Nikki! We ARE going as a group, are we?"  
George's smile slid from his face, "I'll tell Fred…"

"I hate to cut this conversation short, but I'm really really hungry."

"Okay, let's go to the Great Hall. Walk with me."

Ianthé walked quickly while George followed behind her. The sparkle on George's eyes, the excitement, was gone. He hung his head low while walking towards the Great Hall.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I have nursed a huge crush on George Weasley for a long time now, and I don't know why…. Once again, another disclaimer…. This universe is not mine… I am a humble servant of the greatest and most imaginative writer of all time ---- Ms. J K Rowling.**_

Chapter 31: Revelations

"Are you thick or what?" Nikki whispered to Ianthé during breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Ianthé was putting marmalade on her toast.

"He asked you out on a date! And then, you mentioned me."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Let me remind you that in this whole school, nobody except for me and Hermione Granger that you're dating Viktor Krum. Of course, George doesn't even know you're engaged to the guy!"

"So George wants to go out with me?"

"I thought you're a Ravenclaw?"

"What?" Ianthé bit her toast.

"Put two and two together. When did George ask you out?"

"The next Hogsmeade trip."

"When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Ianthé thought hard, "February 14th…… Oh my! Valentine's Day!"

She looked across the Gryffindor table. Fred and Lee looked as though comforting George.

"I think I should apologize to him…."

Nikki checked her reflection at her compact mirror, "Exactly."

_Valentine's Day came. Nikki and I waited for the twins near the gate. They brought Lee Jordan with them. We all walked towards the gate where Filch eyed every student going out of the castle._

"George, can I talk to you privately?"

George nodded.

Nikki took Lee's and Fred's arms and dragged them away from Ianthé and George.

"Listen, I want to apologize for being so thick. I'm sorry. I should have told you this ages ago…."

George looked into Ianthé's eyes, "I'm sorry, too."

"No, I should be the one apologizing to you."

George smiled sadly.

"Well, I really like you, and you're a great guy… honestly…."

"…but…."

"But I'm already dating somebody else…" _George, sorry! I'm so sorry!_

George nodded, "I figured it out… I overheard you and Nikki talking about holidays in Bulgaria, and I just knew…. You two made up the summer after the Triwizard Tournament…."

Ianthé hugged George tightly, "I don't want anything to change between us. We are doing so well with the joke shop and everything…."

"And I'm the idiot threatening to destroy our friendship…" George hugged her even more tightly, "It's just that…."

Ianthé released her hug and looked at George.

"I know I could never find anyone like you."

Ianthé laughed, "Of course! I'm the only one there is!"

George laughed, "Let's cut this drama and follow the others…"

_Everything still went smoothly despite the constant threat of Death Eaters escaping Azkaban. One day, Umbridge walked towards the Gryffindor table and went to where Harry Potter was sitting. She looked livid when she grabbed a newspaper out of his hands. After that, she released another Educational Decree._

**Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.  
_The above is in accordance with Education Decree Number Twenty-seven_  
_Signed by Dolores Jane Umbridge_  
**

"Not again!" Nikki squinted to read the posted Decree outside their common room, "It says here that we're not allowed to read the Quibbler."

"That's the biggest mistake she has ever made, by far." Ianthé grinned and shook her head.

"And why is that?"

"Because if the newspaper's goal is to catch the students' attention, Toadstress just gave it a reason to be noticed --- by banning it."

"This is pretty cool."

Nikki opened her book and showed Ianthé passages from the Quibbler.

Ianthé gasped, "He has done it! He went public!" She quickly grabbed a quill, her ink bottle and a piece of parchment.

_**Eddie,**_

_**How I've missed you! Do you remember a certain silly newspaper that has Runes in it? The one that Uncle Alfonse chucked into the fireplace? They have good Runes to learn from in this week's edition. Pretty cool actually.**_

_**I**_

_The week's turn out of events was pretty fantastic. The Toadstress hit a high note with her increasingly bad mood. And she can't do anything about it because it would prove that she herself have read the article. Nikki and I disguised some copies and pasted it in the girls bathroom of the entire castle. I think the Toadstress needed to release some steam, and she just found the perfect person to put her anger into._

"No! You cannot sack me! I have lived in this castle for fourteen years! This is my home!" Professor Trelawney wailed as she stood near the Entrance Hall, her glasses askew and some sherry bottles near her feet.

"I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and I can do everything I want!"

"I better get Dumbledore before something bad happens…" Ianthé whispered to Nikki. There were already lots of students gawking to see what was happening.

Ianthé ran towards where the Headmaster's office was.

Dumbledore was already walking towards Ianthé, "I have already been informed about what is happening."

"Sir, can I walk with you?"

"Sure, my child. What seems to be the problem?"

"Our family's getting deeper and deeper into the whole thing as it progresses. We're trying to contact others to join your cause."

Dumbledore stopped walking and stared directly into Ianthé's eyes. It was like he peered into her very soul.

He smiled, "Very well. I will be in touch with your father. ----- Fawkes?"

A flash of fire appeared before them. It was a phoenix.

"I need some help to go to the Entrance Hall. Will you help me?" Dumbledore stroked Fawkes' feather. The phoenix trilled a note.

Ianthé felt warm inside when she heard the phoenix.

"Goodbye, Professor."

Dumbledore grabbed the phoenix's tail feather and disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Operation Down with the Toadstress, Phase 1

_Although Trelawney was sacked, Dumbledore prevented Umbridge from driving her out of the castle, the place she called her home. That toad will indeed suffer the wrath of the students who sympathized with Trelawney's plight, even if she really is an old fraud. Dumbledore managed to find the most suitable replacement --- someone who can make the toad's blood boil even more --- a centaur. It was most intriguing to have a centaur for a professor. It was the most unique experience I ever had. Hmmm… maybe I could consider a career concerning magical creatures… Hey, I could contact Hermione Granger and join in her spew thingy…. Speaking about careers, our OWLs are coming up, and Nikki mutated from my jolly and fun-loving best friend into a neurotic psycho. _

"And where have you been? I have been waiting for you for ages! I thought we could study together," Nikki bombarded Ianthé with questions when she arrived late at night in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Relax, okay? I have been with the twins, completely reviewing and revising your plan for the Toadstress."

"Oh….. okay…."

_The next morning, we woke up to news that the DA was uncovered, courtesy of our fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecomb. Not only that. Dumbledore escaped Umbridge's wrath and is now in hiding… I think I have an idea to where he went…. He found the most perfect excuse to go to Bulgaria to confer with my other family members. Nikki and I stood aghast on a wall near our common room that morning. There was another announcement from the Toadstress._

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_The above is in accordance with Education Decree Number Twenty-eight_  
_Signed by Dolores Jane Umbridge_  
**

"You have got to be kidding me…" Nikki's jaw dropped.

Ianthé's face turned into a frown at what they had read.

"We must do something about this…" Nikki whispered to Ianthé.

"But we must be careful…. Look around you… Did you notice something?"

There were a number of Slytherins, all of them Umbridge's favorite, scattered around the whole castle. They have badges titled "Inquisitorial Squad" pinned on their robes.

"We must contact the twins at once…"

"Hey, you two…" Nikki stood by the statue of the sorcerer with a broken nose.

"I thought you both were…."

"…. busy with your OWLs coming up and all…"

Ianthé was on the floor on Indian sit, "You do realize we must put a stop on this whole thing with that toad…"

"Yeah… So you think Nikki's plan is feasible…"

"Someone needs to give that foul woman a very painful migraine… and we are up for the challenge…"

_It was morning and I walked towards the courtyard, onto the large tree where I knew Draco went to with his thugs Crabbe and Goyle._

"Well, well, well… Long time no see, dear Ianthé."

"Oh hi Draco. How are things?"

"Oh you know… Umbridge placed me as the head of the Inquisitorial squad and all…"

"That's good news," Ianthé sat on the nearby bench and Draco Malfoy sat beside her.

"Do you want to join my little circle?"

Ianthé smiled sweetly, "As much as I wanted to… I can't… I need to get top marks in everything… It's what Papa wants. And I can't possibly be beaten by that Mudblood Granger…" She pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

Draco put his arm around her shoulder, "You never changed, did you? You still want to become the best…"

Ianthé looked him in the eye, their faces almost touching, "Of course, I am the best there is…"

Draco chuckled, "That's what I like about you. You're a perfectionist…"

"… and I deserve the very best…"

"True true…" his hand squeezed her shoulder. _Aaargh! Just one more minute and I'm far from this maniac!_

"Listen, Draco, I just want to ask where Professor Umbridge's office is. I want to personally congratulate her for her acquisition of Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"She's in her usual office."

"Okay, I'll go visit her after dinner."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Ianthé smiled sweetly _Ugh! Stay away from me, you slimeball!_, "I think I can handle it by myself, thank you. Anyway, I have to get to class. Goodbye, Draco." Se gently kissed him on both cheeks. _Ugh! Okay, concentrate! This is for revenge, this is for revenge!_

Draco blushed by her gesture, "Bye, Ianthé."

Ianthé walked away from the courtyard to a hidden corridor in the second floor. As she was walking towards the castle, she can hear Draco's boasts to his friends. She rolled her eyes.

"You two will pay for what you planned!" Ianthé slapped Fred's arm.

"Ouch! You agreed to play the part. We would have sent someone else…"

"Who else? Nikki? She might throw up at the sight of Malfoy!"

"Okay, okay! So there's no one else perfect for the job except you. So, why are you complaining?" George chuckled.

Nikki ran to them, "Operation Down with the Toadstress, Phase 1."

Ianthé looked at the three of them darkly, "It is now beginning."

Ianthé furtively looked at the raven-haired boy entering Umbridge's office.

"Nikki, Potter has entered the room."

Nikki nodded and proceeded to a hidden room on the ground floor. She put a silvery cloak on a wooden crate.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she whispered, her wand pointing to the already-invisible crate.

She looked outside the door. No one was near the hidden room. She levitated the crate to the center of the hall. She put down the crate, grabbed the cloak off the crate, and ran to a secluded corner.

"Incendio!"

A spark flew from the tip of Nikki's wand to the crate. Suddenly, a series of crashes and bangs emitted from the open crate.

Nikki ran for her dear life to the Great Hall, and intermingled with the other students who were wondering where the noise came from.

"It's the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Ianthé lay down on her bed laughing.

It was night and the fireworks were still bombarding the whole castle.

"Look! Two of the fireworks seemed to have mated! Come and see!" Nikki pointed to the window.

Ianthé and Nikki laughed at the series of explosions that followed.

"That decree was the last she will make in this school!" Nikki said. She uncorked two bottles of butterbeer the twins gave to her. She gave the other bottle to Ianthé.

"To us, the twins and our rebellion against that toad!"  
Ianthé clinked her bottle to Nikki's, "To our rebellion against the Toadstress!"


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: I would like to apologize if the Weasley twins' dialogues weren't exactly like in the book… Unfortunately, I don't have HP&OotP with me as I am writing this in some café, sitting on my usual comfy couch and sipping hot chai latte. Once again, disclaimer: Miss Rowling, I am your most humble servant and I am deathly afraid of lawyers. Cheers!_**

Chapter 33: The Grand Twin Escape

_Umbridge's first day as Headmistress of Hogwarts didn't go all too well. I secretly celebrated this by smiling sympathetically to Malfoy and the rest of the Inquisitorial squad (Montague nearly caught us with the twins but we were faster. I obliviated him and the twins pushed him onto a Vanishing toilet in the first floor.)and by patting Umbridge gently on the shoulder during one Defense against the Dark Arts class. Our career advice with Flitwick was coming up, and I still don't know what to do with my life. I was brought up to think that I would marry and just have children and that would be my life. I never thought of having to work because I knew we had money. Now, I was in a dilemma of whether telling Flitwick that I don't want to work or tell him that I really did not know what course to take._

"You're next!" Nikki whispered to Ianthé during their career advice day. Nikki's surname is Hadfield and the next surname to be called was Herze.

Ianthé entered the room to find Umbridge with her pink clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Herze!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. He browsed Ianthé's files, "Hmmm…. You have excelled every subject you took!"

Umbridge nodded feverishly as she wrote on her clipboard.

"Thank you, Professor," Ianthé smiled at the head of her House.

"The Ministry could do with people like you, Miss Herze." Umbridge said positively.

"Professor Umbridge, as much as I wanted to have some experience in the Ministry, I'm afraid Papa won't allow me."

"What career do you have in mind?"

"Professor, as you know, I would be the heir to my father's businesses around the world… However, I'm still confused on what to take in my NEWTs year since all my subjects are important in business."

Flitwick nodded, "Are you sure you can handle the stress of taking many subjects next year?"

"I think so, sir."

Flitwick wrote something in his files, "Very well. Miss Herze, feel free to consult me anytime in my office if you have some difficulties."

"Thank you, sir. Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge nodded to Ianthé as she got up form her seat and went out of the room.

Nikki was waiting for her outside, "So what did you tell them?"

"I told her I wouldn't work for the Ministry until she and that fat balding man Crouch were sacked…" Ianthé placed some brochures inside her bag.

"You're not serious, right?"

"Of course, I'm not. I told her I will be taking over the family business and every subject is important for me."

"Oh…. I told them I wanted to study dragons. Umbridge nearly fell out of her seat!" Nikki put her hands on her waist, "Miss Hadfield, dragon research is not meant for women. It is for barbaric people who don't know the word civility," imitating Umbridge's voice.

Ianthé laughed and they walked outside to the Great Hall, "Come on, we haven't had lunch yet."

_We spent the rest of the afternoon reviewing for the OWLs. I did an archaeological dig on my trunk and found my old notes and the Defense book that Uncle Alfonse and Edmond gave me. I always give Nikki a few drops of the Calming Potion whenver she hyperventilates because of too much stress. A girl from our dormitory brought us the news that would change our lives._

"You better come quick! The Weasley twins made this huge swamp on a corridor! Umbridge went ballistic!"

Nikki looked at Ianthé and they both ran to where the commotion was.

There was a huge crowd watching as the twins were cornered by Umbridge, Filch and the Inquisitorial squad.

"Ha! I'll ready the whips in the dungeons, Professor!" Filch ran to the other end of the corridor in almost a half-run and a half-jig.

"I think we've had enough education in our hands, George."

"I think so too, Fred."

Ianthé put her hand on Nikki's mouth to stop her from shouting.

"Accio brooms!" a loud clanging sound was heard. Two brooms with a large metal peg dangling dangerously flew to the twins.

Nikki and Ianthé ran outside to follow the twins.

Fred and George gave each other a high five. George pulled something out of his pocket and called out to Ianthé.

"Here! Catch!" he threw an envelope.

Ianthé caught it, "Be careful! Be sure to write!"

George waved to her as he and his brother rode into the sunset.

"Go on, open it!" Nikki egged her friend.

_**Dearest comrades,**_

**_We have prepared for this day. If it weren't for Mum, we would have left this joint the first time we saw Umbridge's ugly fat arse. We wanted to leave in the usual Weasley twins manner and also support Dumbledore at the same time. Be sure to leave a legacy to future Hogwarts pranksters. They need to follow what we started. Ianthé, thanks for supporting our pet project every step of the way and thanks for convincing you uncle to sell us the Diagon Alley premises. We promise to you that this business will be successful like planned. We also promist to write to you the progress of OUR joke shop. I know you and Nikki don't want to take credit, but we wouldn't have done this without you and your limitless knowledge for pranks. Nikki is our official research and product analyst, and Ianthé, you are the Weasleys Wizard Whezzes secret shareholder. Feel free to visit our shop, and all the products you pick would be on us. _**

_**Your lovable twins,**_

_**F&G**_

Ianthé's tears fell, Nikki put her arms around Ianthé's shoulder to comfort her.

"It wouldn't be the same without them…"

Nikki's eyes sparkled, "Hey! Wait a minute! Wait just a minute!" She got up and walked to her dresser.

"What is it?"

"I have a plan!"

Ianthé wiped her eyes and looked at her intently, "You mean…."

"We are going to continue what they started!"

"Excuse me?"

"We will from another secret group, teaching those little innocent kiddies the right way to pranking!"

Ianthé looked at Nikki as if she suddenly spoke in another language.

"Come on, it's possible!"

"Alright alright! So what's your plan?"  
"Recruit members."

"How?"

"Leave it to me…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The F&G Society and OWLs Insanity

_The whole school went into total chaos as Peeves, Hogwarts' resident poltergeist, took the twins' parting words by heart. Nikki and I went on further with our plans to unleash pranking in school. We have a number of recruits from, surprisingly, all four Houses. Most of them are from lower years, who revered the Weasley twins; they themselves gave the name of our secret club --- The F&G Society --- a fitting name indeed. Nikki and I had more of the joke products that were yet to be tested, so we used the opportunity to test them inside the castl, and the twins sold many joke products based on the turn out of the people who used the Skiving Snackboxes. Poor Draco and his cronies had no idea about what really was occurring, or who were the pranksters trying to live up to the names Fred and George Weasley._

"It's fun, isn't it?" Ianthé smiled to Nikki. Someone just released Dungbombs near the staircase (_that someone had a name --- Jeremiah Turner, a third year Slytherin, who also happened to be one of my distant cousins_).

"It's good to take a break from studying for the OWLs…" Nikki put a book on her school bag.

The Inquisitorial Squad, surprisingly without Draco Malfoy, went past them.

"Hello, Pansy."

"Oh hi, Ianthé," the pug-faced Slytherin kissed Ianthé's cheek, "You okay?"

"Yep, just peachy over here… No worries…."

"Draco left instructions, he wanted us to guard you against those filthy Mudbloods and half-breeds running about in your House," Pansy looked Nikki from head to toe.

"Did he now?" Ianthé raised her eyebrows. _Temper, Ianthé, temper. Inhale deeply, exhale._

Pansy nodded.

"Tell your boyfriend I don't need guarding. I can handle myself, thank you." Ianthé left the group, grabbing Nikki by the arm.

"That girl! I promise you, she will be our next target!" Nikki whispered to Ianthé while they were walking.

Ianthé rolled her eyes and waved her hand carelessly, "Don't worry about her… So there's the final Quidditch match that we should look forward to…"

"Well, not really… It's us versus Gryffindor…"

"Hey, look on the bright side, Gryffindor's star players are banned… That should even out the odds… Especially when Ron Weasley has the nerves every time they sing that annoying song…"

"True, but what about our seeker by the name of Cho Chang… Honestly! She can't even play well!"

"Well, she's on this emotional turmoil drama thingy. She lost her boyfriend last year, and then dump her current boyfriend this year…."

Nikki shook her head, "I pity her sometimes… There was something I said to her that I think was rather insensitive…."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she should drink tons of water before she shrivels up because of her endless crying…."

Ianthé laughed, "You're so tactless!"

"Well, I couldn't bear to see her cry one more time!"

"Just try watching the game and you'll see…." Ianthé looked at Nikki mysteriously.

"Okay…. Spill."

"You do know that Ginny Weasley is the current seeker?"

Nikki nodded.

"I will place a huge bet that Gryffindor will win despite the odds of Potter not playing."

Nikki looked at her, "You sure?"

Ianthé smiled once again, "Dead sure."

_I won the bet placed by the members of the F&G Society. We all know that rampant betting business is a part of the Weasley twins tradition, so we played part in illegal betting on who will win the House Cup. They told me I was a House traitor because I placed a huge bet that Gryffindor will win, and I won…. by five hundred Galleons. I told the F&G Society I would donate the money to "our cause" anyways. Papa already contacted me and told me that Dumbledore already left Bulgaria and is heading back to Hogwarts, that I should think of a plan to somehow manipulate Umbridge's downfall. I just had the perfect idea, but I knew I couldn't do anything before the OWLs._

"Oh Merlin! Ianthé, I think I will fail all my OWLs! I will be scrubbing bedpans in St. Mungo's! That would be my career!" Nikki ranted as we got out of our Care of Magical Creatures practicals.

"Here, take this." Ianthé handed her a small vial, "It's your Calming Draught. Take two drops, and you'll be fine."

Nikki swallowed two drops, "Thanks… So, what next?"

"Astronomy tonight."

"Oh…."

"Eyes on your telescope, Miss Herze," the tester warned Ianthé.

It was their Astronomy OWLs, shouts and series of wand sparks ensued near Hagrid's hut. A couple of Ministry Aurors were confronted by the half-giant.

"Look, there's Professor McGonagall!" Nikki whispered nearby.

Ianthé focused her telescope on Hagrid's hut. The Ministry officials both shot McGonagall square on the chest. Ianthé gasped.

"That foul woman!" Ianthé quickly left her telescope.

"Utter shame on the Ministry!" one of the examiner (Professor Marchbanks, I think) was now also focused on Hagrid's hut.

"That's absolutely insane!" Nikki bit down a Chocolate Frog to calm her nerves.

Ianthé concentrated on writing a letter to her father.

"Do you think McGonagall would still be alive?"

Ianthé shrugged, "There are tons of eyewitnesses. The students, that would also include us, the examiners…. Umbridge would be in a fat lot of trouble if McGonagall died."

"So, what are you telling your father about?"

"How McGonagall 'met an accident' and how wonderful Umbridge is doing here in Hogwarts…."

Nikki nodded, "We have got to study for History of Magic tomorrow!"

Ianthé dutifully complied by opening her notes, but she cannot concentrate.

_How am I going to bring down Umbridge? Enlist the help of Harry Potter? Or maybe Hermione Granger? I need to find the perfect excuse to get that cow out of this castle!_

_Our History of Magic exam as usual as any history class was soporific. It was a balmy day and all we wanted was to go out near the lake, splash a bit…. Then, something happened that could help me in my task…_

Ianthé looked at the raven-haired boy on the nearby aisle. He seemed to have half-dozed while taking the exam. Suddenly he got up and placed his hand on his scar, as if it was bothering him. He quickly left the testing room.

_There's something going on here…_

_What I speculated turned out to be true as the Inquisitorial Squad caught what they thought was the mischief makers --- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and surprisingly, Luna Lovegood._

"It's really weird!" Nikki whispered as they have seen Ginny Weasley being dragged away by Pansy Parkinson.

"Did you see where Hermione Granger led Umbridge and Potter?"  
Nikki shrugged.

A small Hufflepuff boy whispered to them, "I heard they were going to the Forbidden Forest and Umbridge confiscated their wands! Maybe she will leave them there to be eaten by werewolves!"

Nikki winced.

Ianthé grabbed her arm, "Now come on!"

They went to where the Inquisitorial Squad cornered Ginny and the others.

"Nikki, wear my cloak. Put a Trip Jinx on Crabbe and Goyle. Let me take care of Malfoy…"

Nikki nodded and grabbed Ianthé's bag.

Ianthé walked inside the room, "Draco, Pansy, what happened here?"

"We caught this lot doing something! They were trying to get through Umbridge's office…" Draco Malfoy said in a boasting manner.

Ianthé walked towards Ginny Weasley and grabbed her face, "She's pretty, isn't she Draco? What a pity… Too pretty for a blood traitor…" She looked Ginny in the eye and mentioned her exposed wand and an attached small note.

Ginny saw Ianthé's gesture. She got closer and managed to get Ianthé's wand.

Ianthé gave a quick small nod, "Well, Draco, I was just snooping around to look at your captives… I must be going, I think I have stained my hands enough with this filthy blood traitor." She let go of Ginny's face.

Pansy smiled at her, "You should have been one of us, Ianthé… With your talent…"

Ianthé walked towards the door and smiled at her, "I'm afraid I haven't got the time, dear Pansy. I better get going. Bye."

Ianthé left the room and felt Nikki squeeze beside her as the door shut.

After a few minutes, a lot of shouting, spell casting and wand sparks ensued inside the room as Ianthé waited outside.

The door opened.

"It's done," an invisible being walked beside her.

"Did you get my wand?"

They walked to a deserted corridor and Nikki removed the Invisibility cloak.

"Here," she handed Ianthé her wand.

"We must contact Dumbledore at once!" Ianthé said as she ran to the Owlery.

On the highest step of the Owlery, Ianthé pointed her wand to the sky.

"Expecto Patronum!" a silver image of a dog shot out of her wand and onto the sky in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"That's how you contact Dumbeldore?" Nikki looked at her puzzled.

Ianthé got a small paper from her school robes and wrote fast.

"Razilia!"

An eagle owl swooped down and perched on her shoulder.

"Bring this to Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. You'll find Dumbeldore there. Quickly!"

The eagle owl flew with Ianthé's note.

The two of them walked towards the school.

"Well, my Patronus was a signal for Dumbledore. The letter explained everything that happened here today. I told him to go to the Forbidden Forest first."

"To save Granger and Potter?"

Ianthé smiled and shook her head, "To save Umbridge."

Nikki looked at her as if she had just sprouted a tail.

"The Forbidden Forest is also home to the other centaurs that banished Firenze. Imagine their fury if Umbridge addressed them as filthy mutants!"

Nikki laughed, "I think she deserves it!"

Ianthé shook her head, "Now, come on, I have a letter to write to Edmond."

_What will transpire that night, or what would be the result of what would happen… It was what I greatly feared._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Muggle Weaponry 101

_It turned out there was a battle inside the Ministry. Harry Potter and his friends went there, we still don't know why, and battled Death Eaters. You-Know-Who himself was there and he fought Dumbledore. Ministry officials came too late but they had seen You-Know-Who and captured some Death Eaters, including Draco's father Lucius Malfoy._

"I will miss you!" Nikki hugged Ianthé in Platform 9 ¾ , "Write to me or visit me in Romania!"

"I'll try, okay?" Ianthé hugged her best friend back.

Ianthé got her trunk as Edmond waited for her. She managed to exchange smiles with Ginny Weasley. Ginny returned a nod to her.

"Hurry, Théa. Family meeting!" Edmond helped her with her trunks.

They both went back to Herze Mansion using a portkey.

_I never got to rest as Edmond and I immediately went to the meeting area._

"Dearie!" Margeaux Herze hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mum! I'm fine!"

Alexander Herze patted his daughter in the back, "You have done a great job of informing us about everything."

Ianthé's mother went out of the meeting room.

"It's my job, Papa," Ianthé sat on a chair beside Edmond, "Any other news or information, Uncles?"

Wilhelm Herze stood up, "It has been confirmed to me by my contacts in Denmark that dementors have indeed left Azkaban. They are now in the Dark Lord's employ. Most of them are breeding."

Ianthé winced, "They are breeding?"

"Girl, let me remind you that we are not here to discuss dementor husbandry!" Great Uncle Scipio Dreyfuss (the old but intimidating uncle) said in a gruff.

"But it is important, Uncle! Imagine what terror they would cause!"

Uncle Alfonse looked like he was concentrating on something, "She is right. We need to keep our eyes open all times. Has anyone else been contacted by the Dark Lord's inner circle?"

A man, a young man not older than twenty-five stood up, "I, together with another recruit, was ordered to hunt down and exterminate Karkaroff. My partner already found him. He's hiding in Romania. I was tasked to do the killing."

"Tarquinus, are you sure you want to do it?" Edmond asked sincerely.

Tarquinus nodded, "It would be detrimental for my rise among his ranks of followers. He also is in control of the werewolves headed by Fernir Greyback."

Great Uncle Scipio shook his head slowly, "That is very grave news…."

Ianthé's eyes twinkled as if she was suddenly hit by inspiration, "We shouldn't forget what a werewolf's weakness is. Who owns one of the largest silver mine in the European continent? Who has connections with the goblins who also hated the werewolves?"

Alexander Herze smiled. He is impressed with his daughter's presence of mind in times like these. "We do."

"The werewolves shouldn't be a problem, then. Imagine what one drop of silver in their blood would do to them," Ianthé whipped out her wand and enlarged a picture.

It was an unusual picture as it was not moving.

"My dear, what is that thing?" Uncle Wilhelm wore his monocle.

"It is a Muggle contraption, dear Uncle."

There was sudden uproar inside the room.

_Honestly! _Ianthé rolled her eyes and pointed her wand on her throat, "Sonorus."

"Oi!"

The whole room went quiet.

"Yes, I admit. I enrolled in Muggle Studies class back in third year," Ianthé threw her hands up in the air.

"Preposterous! How can that thing help us?"

"That is called a machine gun, Uncle. It is a high-powered Muggle weapon. Once a bullet hits its target, the bullet would puncture the body of the target."

"How is this connected to fighting the werewolves?"

Ianthé's smile widened, "Pretty easy, actually. Viktor's father has connections even to the Muggle world. Russia has a large surplus of weapons and we can get those weapons through the Krums. The bullets to be used should be made of pure silver. That's when we come in. We can also make bombs that have silver for shrapnel."

The older members of the family nodded, seeming to have agreed with Ianthé's idea.

"I happen to know some people who could make the bombs," Ianthé leaned back on her chair.

"We will give you the gold to finance the making of the bombs and when you reach Bulgaria, you know what to do."

Ianthé nodded, "What about Draco Malfoy? His father has incurred the Dark Lord's wrath, I presume… being cornered by under-age wizards… He might be pressured to do a task for pay back…"

"As a matter of fact, he does. The Dark Lord had a private chat with the young Malfoy," Tarquinus spoke.

"We'll talk about it when you come back," Alexander Herze got up and left the room.

Ianthé and Edmond followed.

"So, what's new with you and Andy?"

Edmond shrugged, "Nothing new. Her father's delighted to hear the news of us dating. And I already asked his permission for Andy's hand in marriage."

Ianthé stopped walking, "What? How did this exactly happen?"

"We just want to be together."

Ianthé laughed, "So that she can hex you anytime she wants to!"

Edmond laughed with her, "Are you ready to get back to Bulgaria?"

"Yep."

"What about your birthday?"

"I'll spend my sixteenth birthday in my fiancé's arms."

Edmond cocked his eyebrows and smiled, "You better get going then."

_**Author's notes: I have finally located the North Sea! Yey! Ms. Rowling mentioned that Azkaban is located at the North Sea --- a very cold sea, so I kept thinking it was in Eastern Europe! I finally found out it wasn't. It's the sea on the right of the northern part of the UK and some countries like Denmark, Norway and Iceland surround the North Sea. Just find it on a map for Merlin's sake! **_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Early Bulgarian Birthday Surprises

_When I arrived in Bulgaria --- in the rose plantation --- I felt somebody hugged me tightly. It was Viktor. I looked into his eyes, they looked worried. He hugged me once again, this time it was longer._

"I'm afraid to lose you," Viktor whispered.

Ianthé felt heavy tears drop from her eyes, "No, you won't lose me."

Viktor had his arms around her waist, "Come on, let's go inside the house."

Ianthé smiled weakly at him as they headed towards the large house.

Viktor's parents were waiting for them inside. Viktor's mother rushed towards Ianthé and gave her a hug.

Ianthé smiled and looked at Viktor's father, "Papa Khan, we need to talk about something."

Viktor's father nodded. They immediately proceeded to the sitting room.

"What is this about, dear child? Speak."

"I know you happen to have some connections with the Russian Muggle government, Papa Khan."

"Indeed."

"We need all the Muggle weapons we could get."

Viktor looked at her, "What do we need the weapons for?"

"You-Know-Who has Fernir Greyback on his side."

Viktor's mother gasped and clasped Ianthé's hand.

Viktor's father looked as if he was thinking deeply, "Bad news…"

"How is the Muggle weapons connected to fighting the werewolves?" Viktor asked.

"We will use bullets made of pure silver."

Viktor's father smiled, "I presume it's your idea?"

Ianthé nodded.

"So what do we need?" Viktor Conjured a quill and a long parchment.

"We need high-powered guns. Many high-powered guns. Something that is fast and can maim them easily."

Viktor nodded while writing in the parchment.

"I delegated the task for bombs --- magical bombs, that is --- to a couple of my friends who are absolutely brilliant in making those kind of stuff… but we need some more… just in case."

Viktor stopped writing, "You're expecting a full-pledged war, don't you?"

Ianthé looked at him in the eye, "We need to be prepared… I'm not a morbid thinker for nothing. We just need to be prepared when the time comes.."

Viktor's mother clutched Ianthé's hand more tightly.

"That's not the worse news. Dementors are breeding," Ianthé said in an almost-whisper, as if she was afraid that dementors would suddenly materialize in front of them.

Viktor stopped writing and leaned on his chair, "How did that happen?"

"We still don't know…"

Viktor's father got up and Viktor handed him the parchment.

"I will contact your father as soon as possible," Viktor's father placed his hand on Ianthé's shoulder. Viktor's mother also got up and was comforted by her husband.

Viktor moved his chair closer to Ianthé's, "Even if we are now in grave times, we still need to celebrate your birthday."

Ianthé let go of the breath she didn't know she held and smiled. She leaned forward to kiss Viktor. Viktor responded by kissing her back deeply.

_Summer in Bulgaria is doing wonders for me. Every morning, Viktor and I walked through endless rows of rose bushes, overseeing the harvest of rose petals. At night, we look at the countless stars in the sky. I didn't know what Viktor had in plan for my sixteenth birthday._

"Wake up, love," a masculine voice whispered in Ianthé's ear.

Ianthé smiled and stretched her limbs. She opened and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get out of bed and get dressed," Viktor slung Ianthé on his shoulders as if she was very light.

"Put me down!" Ianthé lightly punched Viktor's back, laughing.

Viktor followed Ianthé's request and put her down inside the bathroom. He turned his back on Ianthé, as she undressed herself and got in the shower.

_Always the perfect gentleman…._

"So where exactly are we going?" Ianthé yelled from the shower.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out later when you get out of there…"

After a while, the sound of jets of water stopped and Ianthé's hand appeared on the slightly open shower door.

Viktor handed her a towel.

"Thanks."

Ianthé got out of the shower wearing nothing but the white towel. She proceeded to the enormous walk-in closet / changing room to dress.

"What do I wear?" Ianthé asked herself.

Viktor walked inside without asking Ianthé and soon ended up seeing her in just her underwear.

Ianthé apparently hadn't noticed as her back was turned on Viktor. She still was looking for a dress inside one rack.

Viktor saw a white cotton dress in one rack and got it.

"Here," he handed Ianthé the dress.

Ianthé gasped as she heard and faced Viktor, "I didn't know you went inside!"

Viktor smiled at her.

Ianthé frowned, although jokingly, "Imagine that! I'm engaged to a pervert!"

Viktor laughed, "Since when did I become a pervert?"

"Since the first time you kissed me!"

"Does that mean I'm a good kisser?"

Ianthé laughed, "Of course!" She wore the white dress quickly, and twirled around, "Like it?"

Viktor smiled again, only to walk towards Ianthé and kiss her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ianthé said breathlessly as they broke apart.

Viktor quickly grabbed her hand and walked quickly towards the door.

"Good morning, Mama," Viktor kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good morning Viktor, Ianthé."

Ianthé smiled at the elegant lady who was still immersed in reading a newspaper. From Ianthé's view, the newspaper's pictures were not moving.

"Mama, are you reading a Muggle newspaper?"

Viktor's mother put down her newspaper, "Yes, Ianthé. I also have investments in the Muggle world, especially in Turkey."

"Oh…"

Viktor's mother got up from her seat and walked out the door. When she got back, she had a gold box tied with a silver ribbon.

"Happy early sixteenth birthday," she gave the box to Ianthé.

Ianthé got up and hugged Viktor's mother, "Thank you, Mama."

Viktor waved his wand and the box disappeared, "Open it later. I have a surprise for you after breakfast."

Ianthé's eyes sparkled.

After they finished breakfast, Viktor and Ianthé walked out of the house. Viktor grabbed her hand and Disapparated.

They Apparated in a meadow filled with wild flowers. There was a large mat and a picnic basket on their side.

"Come on," Viktor again grabbed Ianthé's hand.

Secluded in the bushes, there was a stream that leads into a deep natural pool. The water was so clear that Ianthé could see the different colored smooth pebbles that covered the bottom of the pool.

_I have never seen something that beautiful in my whole life._

Ianthé removed her dress, wearing only a thin shift of chemise underneath and dived into the clear cool water.

Viktor laughed at her.

"What are you doing there? Now, get in here!" Ianthé splashed water at him.

Viktor removed his shirt and pants and quickly dived into the water.

They laid down on the picnic mat as Viktor put a Drying and Warming Charm on him and Ianthé.

"Viktor?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. This is the perfect birthday present."

Viktor chuckled, "Do you really think this is the whole surprise?"

Ianthé raised her head, "You mean there's more?"

Viktor closed his eyes, "Later."

Ianthé got up and opened the picnic basket, "Oooh! Cheese banitsa!" She got a layered pastry (similar to a croissant) and offered it to Viktor, who seemed to have fallen asleep.

Ianthé shrugged and bit on the banitsa. She got the thermos out of the basket and got a cup. She poured the Turkish into the small cup.

After having a small snack, she lay down beside Viktor and promptly fell asleep.

After what seemed to a few seconds since she fell asleep, Ianthé felt Viktor waking her.

"It's getting dark. We better get to your next surprise."

Ianthé opened her eyes and saw the dusk-filled sky. She got up and followed Viktor, who made the picnic mat and basket disappear.

"Where are we going?"

Viktor smiled and took a large velvet ribbon out of his pockets.

"Do I have to?"

Viktor tied the black ribbon on her eyes. He led Ianthé towards a pebbled path.

After a while, Viktor removed the ribbon, "Open your eyes."

What Ianthé saw was a beautiful cottage in front of them.

"This is ours. I specifically made it for us."

Viktor held her hand and they walked towards the door.

"This is my birthday gift for you," he opened the door.

Ianthé gasped at what she saw. It was everything she often dreamt about as a little girl. It was cozy, unlike the Herze Mansion. For the first time in Ianthé's life, she could call something as beautiful as this as her home.

There were rose petals strewn everywhere.

They both went upstairs and Ianthé saw that several trunks were already there.

"From now on, we will be staying here. I sent for our things this morning."

Ianthé smiled at him and opened the door of the bedroom.

Inside was a four poster canopy bed in white linen.

Ianthé's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears as she hugged Viktor, "I could never thank you enough."

Viktor smiled, "Yes, you can."

Ianthé kissed him deeply for several moments.

She gazed deeply into his eyes, "I think I know how…"

They kissed again.

Outside, the round moon rose with its brilliant light.

_**Author's notes: I'm not typically the Rated: M writer so I just cut the "whole scene thingy"… Thanks to the reviewers. Cheese banitsa is a typical Bulgarian cheese filled pastry often eaten as a snack or for breakfast. Now where did I get Viktor's father's name? I got it by reading up on Bulgarian history. Khan Krum was one of the greatest leaders of ancient Bulgaria… so there!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Baby Surprises and Sleeping Arrangements

_I had no qualms about our first night together. We are engaged after all. I felt that it was the exact right time and everything was all magical (figuratively speaking). I have never felt anything quite like it._

Ianthé woke up and found herself in Viktor's chest with his powerful and protective arms wrapped around her.

Viktor was already awake and looking at her.

"Good morning," Ianthé stretched her limbs and wrapped her arms around Viktor.

He smiled and kissed him.

She moved a bit to kiss him more deeply.

"Was it painful?" Viktor asked her sincerely.

_See, always the perfect gentleman, even in bed…_

Ianthé smiled, "I didn't feel any pain. I felt only you…"

With that, Viktor kissed her even more passionately this time.

_I wonder where his stamina comes from…. I wonder where my stamina came from… Maybe it was the coffee yesterday… Oh well…_

_In Bulgaria, specifically in Viktor's arms, I found the comfort I longed for. Gone was the fear of the Dark Lord's constant threats. I felt complete. I knew what I would do after Hogwarts. Here, in my own home, I will raise a family with the man I love. I was in perpetual Cloud 9 when a visitor barged in with news._

"Tarquinus!" Ianthé ran to greet and hug her rain-sodden cousin.

"Théa!" Tarquinus hugged his cousin back.

"What happened? My partner hesitated in killing Karkaroff, two of the Death Eaters of higher ranks suddenly Apparated and killed him too. I was forced to kill Karkaroff. I finally did it."

"Where?"

"Romania, near the border. That's why I thought of going here."

"What you need to do is proceed to the mansion. Stay there and call the family. If the Dark Lord calls for you, do not ever think of escaping because you know what will happen. Say that killing Karkaroff was your job in the first place --- he himself had assigned it to the two of you and you were just finishing what you started. Don't be afraid, don't lower down your barrier. Act like you're his most humble servant… Trust me, you'll be fine."

Tarquinus nodded.

Viktor handed him a glass of Firewhiskey, "You need this. Why don't you spend the night here and go in the morning?"

Ianthé nodded and placed her hand on Tarquinus's shoulder. She led him upstairs to the spare room.

"Viktor, I'm really afraid… of what would happen…"

Viktor kissed Ianthé's forehead, "I'm here to protect you. Remember that. We will go back to London in the morning, earlier than planned."

Ianthé nodded and hugged Viktor tightly as they went to sleep.

_Together with Tarquinus, Viktor and I went back to London. This time to call for a family meeting. I feared not only for my life but also for the lives of my loved ones, my friends and my other schoolmates. I learned that Rufus Scrimegour replaced Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. I know that despite of his tough Auror exterior, he still was very much a politician, like Fudge was. Papa Khan informed me that everything (regarding the Muggle weapons) is arranged and he already contacted my father. Fred and George owled me about the status of the bombs they're making. They told me they're doing it for free because they wanted to do their part on the war against the Dark Fart --- they made it so they can say his name. That constipation candy Nikki and I forced them to take had a new name --- U-No-Poo. I almost died of laughing when I read their letter._

"Dear! How I've missed you!" Margeaux hugged her daughter tightly. She scrutinized Ianthé from head to toe.

"Mum!"

"Something's different about you…."

Viktor coughed, "I better go inside the meeting room."

"What's different, Mum?"

"Tsk… I cannot place it… It's just that there's something that changed in you…"

Ianthé felt warmth creep into her cheeks.

Margeaux clasped her hand on her mouth, "You didn't!"

_Am I that transparent? I thought I'm all mysterious and spy-like… Why did my mother of all people figure it out? Can the earth please swallow me now?_

"Mum, I need to go to the meeting room."

Margeaux frowned, "We'll talk about this later."

Ianthé nodded and went inside the meeting room.

Almost everybody from the Herze, Dreyfuss and even the Krums were there.

Ianthé sat down in the empty seat between Edmond and Viktor.

Edmond scooted nearer, "You look different…"

Ianthé shrugged, "Change of scenery perhaps?"

Edmond chuckled silently, "Change of scenery my foot. The only scenery that changed was Viktor clothed into Viktor naked."

Ianthé blushed.

"I'm not a superb Occlumens for nothing, dear Théa. I'm glad your father didn't notice…"

Viktor looked absorbed into the report being given by a relative of his.

"Mother did. She also said something was different."

"You seem to be more graceful and womanly in your gestures now."

Ianthé shrugged, "Maybe it's because it's summer? Whatever… Who am I kidding here? So? We are engaged, aren't we?"

Edmond raised his hands as if surrender, "Alright, alright. It's none of my business…"

"So, what's up with you and Andy?"

"We eloped."

"YOU WHAT?" Ianthé accidentally raised her voice and the whole room looked at her.

"Sorry… Do proceed," Ianthé gestured to the speaker.

"Are you both out of your wits, Eddie? Of all the times to elope, you chose to elope now?"

"Technically, we tried to elope. We did, but the whole family found us in Monaco. Our wedding was held there."

Ianthé folded her arms, "And you forgot to inform me…"

"Of course, we didn't! We eloped, remember?"

"So, where do you guys live?"

"In France, near Grasse."

Ianthé smiled, "Maybe I should visit you guys next summer… I will be of age by then."

"I usually take a portkey to go back here, or Apparate. Andy can't go here. The travel will be dangerous for her, especially in her current situation…"

"What happened to her?"

Edmond whispered, "Let's just say that the Herzes have a new family member by seven months…"

"You crazy wizard! You already got her pregnant?"

"It's a mutual decision. The family doesn't know yet. I will announce it during dinner."

"Hey, I think it's my turn to speak," Ianthé got up and walk to the front of the table.

She cleared up her throat, "Erm…. Hi… I'm still up for the challenge of investigating the goings-on inside Hogwarts. I know that some students are from families of Death Eaters…. I think I just have the perfect method of thwarting their plans…"

"Exactly how are you going to do it?" Great Uncle Scipio asked.

Ianthé winked at them, "Now that is my little secret…"

Alfonse, Edmond and Viktor chuckled while shaking their heads.

After the meeting, Ianthé waited for Viktor to come out of the room.

"Will you spend the rest of the summer holidays with me?" Ianthé wrapped her hands in Viktor's right arm.

"I plan to do so…"

"Really?" Ianthé hugged Viktor.

"Let's better get going to the dining room."

_The dining room was full of people. It's as if there was a celebration but they knew there was none._

Edmond stood up, "I have an announcement to make."

The whole room suddenly went quiet, as all eyes are focused upon Edmond.

"As you all know, I am now married to Amandine Dreyfuss even if our elopement was botched by some of our family members…"

Someone (_I think it was Uncle Alfonse or Papa_) chuckled.

"… My wife and I will not hide this longer…. Not that we can hide it anyways…"

"Cut to the chase, boy!"

"Our family will have a new member, courtesy of Amandine and I."

The whole room, seemed to have forgotten the threat at hand, cheered loudly.

Uncle Alfonse clapped Edmond on the back, "My boy! You are a Herze through and through!"

Ianthé, having evaded her mother since the meeting, met her gaze.

"Dear, Ianthé and I will have to talk about something," Margeaux whispered to Alex.

"Mum, what is it?"

"I think I figured out why you look different."

Ianthé blushed at her mother.

"When exactly did it happen?"

"Well, Mum… He gave me a cottage during my sixteenth birthday…"

"And things got out of hand…"

Ianthé shook her head, "No, Mum. He's been so gentle and he respects me… It's not like that. I was preparing for that moment. I was ready."

Ianthé's mother sighed, 'Well, what can I do? You're already betrothed…"

"Betrothed to the one I love, Mum."

"I just want to warn you about the repercussions of your actions. Let me remind you that you are still in school."

Ianthé nodded, "Mum, I took the necessary precautions. I asked the school nurse's advice regarding the matter."

Margeaux smiled, "Speaking about your school, I gather you still don't know your OWL scores." She handed Ianthé a thick envelope.

Ianthé quickly opened the envelope and scanned the letter.

"So, how did your OWLs go?"

"12 Outstandings."

Margeaux hugged her daughter, "Very good. Now, about the sleeping arrangements… You do know that I will have to ask your father regarding the matter?"

Ianthé nodded.

Margeaux went down to find her husband talking to Viktor Krum.

Viktor saw his future mother-in-law. He smiled and nodded at her.

Alexander Herze looked at his wife who signaled that she wanted to talk to him.

"What is it?"

"We seem to have a problem with our daughter's sleeping arrangements…"

Alexander smiled, "That's what young Viktor and I were talking about. I told him that he should be in my daughter's room by now."

"You're not angry?"

"They are betrothed after all… Margeaux, our daughter has impressed me with her quick wit and maturity. She will not disappoint us."

Margeaux nodded, "I'll inform the house elves to prepare their room."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: School time once again

_I spent every moment with Viktor. The house elf already enlarged my room even more, so Viktor could use it if he had business in London. Viktor helped me arrange my things for Hogwarts and helped me choose what subjects to take in my NEWTs year. Nikki owled me and told me she wanted to take up Care for Magical Creatures. I decided to take up Herbology, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts (for obvious reasons), Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures. I really wanted to visit Diagon Alley and see the twins' shop myself but Viktor told me it was too dangerous to venture out._

"You take care of yourself when you get to Hogwarts. You have to watch your back," Viktor placed a thin scarf on Ianthé's neck.

"I won't forget. Write to me, okay?" Ianthé kissed Viktor deeply.

"I promise," Viktor squeezed her hand tightly.

"Hey, Ianthé! Hurry up!" Nikki waved at Ianthé.

Ianthé was surrounded by Edmond and a few of her father's "people". She ran towards Nikki.

Edmond handed Ianthé her trunk, "By the way, Uncle Alex forgot to give you this," he handed her a money bag full to the brim with Galleons.

"Thanks! Take good care of yourself and Andy! Bye!" Ianthé waved her hand as Nikki grabbed her hand and they ran towards the train.

Edmond waved and quickly left after the train started to move.

"So, what's up?" Ianthé sat down to stretch her legs in an empty compartment she found with Nikki.

"Well, my friendship with Charlie has definitely progressed…. Wait…." Nikki grabbed Ianthé face and scrutinized it.

"What?"

"Something's different."

"So I have been told… by… almost all members of my family…"

Nikki looked Ianthé from head to toe, "You look even prettier than usual."

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, I mean, you have this….. glow…"

Ianthé smiled.

"No…. No way…"

Ianthé smiled and whispered, "Oui."

"So? How was it?"

"Let's just say, I would really regret it if I locked myself in a convent and took the vow of chastity and celibacy."

"That good, huh?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself…"

Nikki smiled, "No wonder you're glowing."

Ianthé shrugged, "So, we're taking the same classes this year?"

"Yep. Are you sure you want to take Care of Magical Creatures with me? You could still drop it…"

"I think it might be a bit useful."

"Have you been reading the Prophet?"

Ianthé shook her head, "That newspaper should be chucked in the garbage bin."

"Would you believe that they called Potter the Chosen One?"

Ianthé raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yeah, they mentioned the whole thing in the Ministry of Magic last summer."

"First a raving lunatic, now the Chosen One? Those people are crazy…" Ianthé lay back a bit, "I think I need a bit more rest."

"Because you were too preoccupied during the summer!" Nikki laughed.

_It was shocking that our new Potions teacher is Horace Slughorn, and Snape has managed to get his dream of being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I immediately wrote to Viktor as soon as I got to our dormitory. I also wrote to the twins telling them to deliver the goods straight to the mansion. I was wondering what kind of professor Slughorn was like._

"I think we should stick with these two…" Nikki openly suggested as they waited outside the Potions classroom. She and Ianthe went closer to their fellow Ravenclaws.

The only Gryffindors who took NEWT Potions are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ernie Macmillan was the only Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy was one of the four Slytherins who were there.

_As usual, Hermione Granger could answer every question asked and Slughorn managed to award her with points. Surprisingly, Potter excelled in Potions, I don't know why. Maybe it's because Snape wasn't there breathing down his neck. Draco, dear Draco, was trying so hard to impress Slughorn but the professor obviously has his eye only on Harry. Definitely weird. I wrote to my mother, asking her what she knew about Horace Slughorn._

"Aren't you even wondering why Potter, of all people, aced Potions? He even beat Granger!" Nikki whispered to Ianthé during breakfast.

Ianthé shrugged at she caught letters dropped by Razilia. She read one that was from her mother.

"Hey, Nikki, listen to this."

Nikki got closer to Ianthé.

"Horace Slughorn, from the exact words of your father, is a hungry leech seeking for fame by picking his potentials for the 'Slug Club'. Your father, although a former Slughorn favorite, despised him. I do warn you to keep a low profile. Just tell him that you're just a distant relative. You must not let the spotlight on you for obvious reasons…"

Nikki looked at Ianthé as she put the letter on her robe pocket, "I remember his eyes flicked towards you when he read your name. Thank Merlin you had no idea who he was!"

"So, what's up with the 'Slug Club' mentioned by mother?"

"Oh, that, I heard it on the train. The usual suspects, obviously including Potter, surprisingly Malfoy did not get an invitation… Blaise Zabini did, though… Also Ginny Weasley…"

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Apparently, Slughorn noticed she's very good with her Bat Bogey Hex… Cormac McClaggen, the git himself…."

"That airhead?"

Nikki nodded, "You won't believe this --- Neville Longbottom."

Ianthé shrugged, "His parents were quite famous during the old days… They were the ones I told you about…."

"The ones who were tortured into insanity?" Nikki whispered.

Ianthé nodded, "But why was Draco excluded?"

She looked across the Slytherin table. The platinum blonde boy was sitting there looking glum, trying to be cheered up by a pug-faced girl.

"Because his father is now in Azkaban?" Nikki speculated.

"Maybe you're right."

"Malfoy seem to be off color nowadays…"

"I'll just have to investigate that matter…"

Nikki shrugged, "So what do we have in plan for our little club?"

"Oh yeah… Jeremiah, one of my distant cousins and also a fellow Wheezes member, bought this ton of the twins' products. Apparently, he showed them his F&G society badge and got 30 percent discount on all items. Nice kids, really…"

"He plans to let them lose?"

Ianthé shrugged, "Have no idea with that."

That night, Ianthé got out her Invisibility cloak and went roaming around the castle. She heard a voice muttering near an empty dark corridor, and saw a pale haired boy pacing.

"Hello, Draco," Ianthé removed her cloak.

Draco Malfoy looked relieved, "I thought it was one of the prefects. What are you doing late at night?"

"Getting a bit of fresh air. How are you faring?" Ianthé put her hand on his shoulder.

Draco's knees collapsed and he sat on the floor, "Father angered the Dark Lord. I assume you know that…"

Ianthé nodded, "Tarquinus told me. I'm worried about you."

Draco smiled weakly at her, "There's no need for your worry. I will bring back my family's pride in no time."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Ianthé asked softly.

"You might get involved if you knew. You might get in trouble…"

Ianthé saw him caressing his left forearm, "Tell me you didn't…"

Draco pulled up his sleeve. There was a red raw mark of a skull with a snake --- the Dark Mark.

"I have to! He might kill my father or my mother!" Draco's eyes brimmed with tears.

Ianthé hugged him tightly, "You know it means a lifelong servitude… There is no going back."

Draco held her tightly, "Please try to understand. It's my family's lives at stake!"

Ianthé looked him in the eye, "Tell me what he wanted you to do."

"I have to…. I have tttto…. kkkill Du-dumbeldore…" Draco stammered.

Ianthé's tears fell and she hugged him once again, "You stupid git! You're going to get yourself killed!"

_After we separated, I ran as fast as I could to get to the Headmaster's office._

"Cockroach cluster!"

The gargoyle didn't move.

Ianthé kicked the gargoyle, "Acid pops."

The gargoyle moved and she stepped on the revolving staircase.

She rapped the door as hard as she could.

"Enter."

She opened the knob and found the headmaster putting away his pensieve.

"Ah, Miss Herze. What brings you this late at night? It's past midnight." Dumbledore sat in his chair.

"Sir, you need to see what happened a while ago," Ianthé looked straight into the wizened professor's twinkling eyes. She put down the barriers of her mind and thought of the conversation she had with Draco Malfoy.

"Hm…. Very dark indeed…" Dumbledore had his dead-looking hand on his chin.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?"

"This?" Dumbledore raised his hand slightly, "Just a work-related injury.. No need to worry, my child."

"Sir, what to do with the threat in your life?"

"Leave that to me, dear. I will have to assign another person to look into the matter more deeply."

"Is that other person named Professor Severus Snape?"

"Why yes. How did you know?"

"My cousin Tarquinus mentioned him to me. He seemed to be in awe of Professor Snape."

"A perfectly good example of what your family is trying to do. I account that Professor Snape is also a distant relative of yours?"

Ianthé nodded, "Also from my father's side, sir. We have also heard of the werewolves' involvement."

"I also happen to have someone in there too."

"Sir, I would have to make a wild guess that the person you're talking about happens to be the most well-liked professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, despite of his lycanthropy."

The headmaster smiled like a generous grandfather, "Yes, yes…"

"Sir, we also have a bit of a problem there… I have thought of a seemingly-perfect solution with regards to the werewolves under Fernir Greyback. It might sound barbaric and utterly inhumane, but it's the only way I could think of…"

"Go on…"

"Well, since I had a Muggle studies class, we have tackled Muggle weaponry…"

"And…"

"I thought that if we used guns with silver bullets against the werewolves, we would have a fighting chance…"

"You would have to inform me if there would be an attack on the werewolves, so that I could warn Remus Lupin."

Ianthé smiled, "So I was right then, sir?"

The phoenix perched near the headmaster's chair trilled a comforting melody.

Ianthé smiled at the phoenix.

"I would also like to warn you, sir, that many of your students are vying for the position of pranksters-in-chief."

Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh, "I would keep that in mind. Now, go back to your dormitory quickly."

"Thanks, sir!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Cursed Necklaces and the Other Spy

_I had a closer watch on Draco. I know that he would try any possible way to do what You-Know-Who's instructions. Nikki and I had been neck deep in the amount of school work and our dedication to the F&G society. A third-year sobbed during one of our secret meetings, telling us that her uncle and aunt together with her young cousins were killed during a Death Eater raid in their village. They were Muggles. I tried to comfort her although I knew words weren't enough to heal the pain and suffering You-Know-Who has caused us. _

Nikki ran to Ianthé as fast as she could, "Have you heard the news?"

Ianthé shook her head.

"Katie Bell, the Chaser from Gryffindor, was sent to the hospital wing!"

Ianthé stood up, "What happened?"

"I really didn't know, but some people said it was some kind of cursed necklace."

Ianthé ran towards the dungeons.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, just don't go with me. I need to clarify something."

Ianthé ran to the portrait of an astute wizard in elegant green robes and a rather snooty expression on his face.

"Tojours Pur."

The portrait, although puzzled on why a Ravenclaw knew the password to the Slytherin room, opened.

Ianthé trudged towards a large couch where a blonde boy was sitting comfortably.

"Draco," Ianthé huffed.

The boy stood up. He towered over her but her anger made her more formidable.

"What can I do for you, Ianthé?" he casually asked.

Ianthé slapped his face hard.

Draco Malfoy staggered before regaining his composure, 'What was that for?"

Ianthé pulled his arm and dragged him outside the Slytherin common room.

"What were you thinking, you bloody dunderhead! You involved a student!" Ianthé whispered furiously.

"How…"

"… did I know? Of course, I know! I knew that necklace from Borgin and Burkes! You supposed nobody noticed? You are out of your bloody mind!"

Ianthé slapped Draco's face again and ran off angrily.

She ran towards another room and knocked.

The door opened.

"Is there a problem, Miss Herze?" a sallow-faced man with greasy hair and in black robes peered through the door.

"Sir, a student was afflicted by a cursed necklace. I think you need to go to the hospital wing, since it is part of your expertise….. I mean, as our Defense professor…"

"Very well…" Professor Severus Snape opened the door and sprinted towards the passage to the hospital wing.

Ianthé was following closely.

"Miss Herze, how did you know about this incident?"

"I heard it from the people who were coming back from Hogsmeade, sir. I know cursed necklaces are often found in Knockturn Alley…"

"I see… Now, go back to your common room and leave this to me. You should not be seen, Miss Herze. You know the complications…" Professor Snape said mysteriously.

Ianthé nodded and the two went on their separate ways as the professor was headed to the infirmary.

_I still don't know how Professor Snape knew about my plans. He might have figured out that I tried to stop Draco from doing what he was ordered to do. I immediately wrote to my father and my other relatives about the incident. They corresponded by telling me I still need to keep my eyes open and don't let Draco Malfoy succeed in his plans to kill Dumbledore. For he is the only beacon of hope for my family in this war._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Fight Fire with Fire

_After what happened to Katie Bell, the whole castle went a little bit paranoid. The prefects were having stricter security while patrolling the castle so I could not manage to slip out during the night. The first Quidditch match of the season arrived, and Nikki and I were there to watch and subtlely monitor the traditional betting polls._

"Something's not right…" Nikki said to Ianthé while they were headed to the Quidditch pitch.

"What?"

"Malfoy. I haven't seen him in the Great Hall…"

Ianthé scanned the Quidditch field.

A tall boy who bore a bit of resemblance to Ianthé walked towards them, "Malfoy just called in sick. A substitute's in place… Damn…" while shaking his head.

"Jeremiah, where did you hear the news?"

"It was all over the Slytherin common room last night, cuz. Apparently, he was too sick to play…" Jeremiah Turner scoffed.

"What else have you overheard?"

"He payed the substitute Harper an enormous amount just to play… He's a fifth year and a bumbling idiot."

_The match ended with Gryffindor winning, as usual. The next morning, news about Ron Weasley and the ultimate twit Lavender Brown hooking up after the post-match party. I scanned the table for Hermione Granger and saw her get a toast and immediately walk quickly away as Ron and Lavender were about to get to the table._

Ianthé followed Hermione outside the courtyard stealthily.

The bushy-haired teenager sat down in one corner and bit a little of the toast she had on a napkin. She sighed and stood up, walking towards the direction on the library.

_Typical Hermione Granger…_

Ianthé followed her to the library and found Hermione hiding under an enormous pile of books, silently sniffing while reading _Jinxes, Curses and Hexes for the Everyday Wizard_.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ianthé placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked up; her eyes were already swollen from crying. She shook her head.

Ianthé sat down next to her, "I remember when I was in that exact same situation two years ago and you came and asked me. I just shouted at you back then."

Hermione still sniffed, "Oh, this is nothing… This will pass…"

Ianthé smiled consolingly, "Trust me, it won't."

"So I gather, you heard the news then?"

Ianthé nodded.

"I mean, he's only my best friend and he suddenly did not talk to me a few days ago and after the match. Then I found him on a couch…."

"With Lavender?"

Hermione nodded, "Of all the girls he could fancy, why her?"

"To tell you the truth, Hermione, I think it was because she was the one who was making advances since the start of the school year… Didn't you notice how both Parvati and her would start giggling whenever Ron was near?"

Hermione's tears fell again, "I don't know what to do… Last night, out of my anger, I unleashed my canaries on him… Now, I couldn't bear see them kissing their brains out…"

Ianthé got closer and whispered, "Speaking about brains, I know you have a brilliant one. All you have to do is fight fire with fire… That's the only advice I could give you…"

She patted Hermione's shoulder and left.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Back to Sofia

_The Christmas spirit wrapped itself all over the castle. Mistletoes, that I carefully dodged, are everywhere. With it came the news of Hermione Granger going with Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's party. Pretty brilliant girl, really. Draco is still… indisposed. He probably couldn't think of another plan. What was surprising was the news that Harry Potter's date for the Christmas party is no other than Ravenclaw's resident eccentric Luna Lovegood. She's okay but most of the students think of her as really weird. I'm counting the days so that I could go back to Bulgaria for Christmas. _

"So, you're going back to Romania?" Ianthé slung the bag on her shoulder as they walked out of the compartment. They arrived in King's Cross to spend the holidays with their families.

"Had every reason to… Dad's there, Mum's there…"

"…and of course, Charlie is there.."

Nikki nodded and smiled, "What about you?"

"Bulgaria, obviously..."

"Just visit me anytime, okay?"

Ianthé smiled and hugged her, "I'll send word if we decide to visit you. Be sure you stashed a couple bottles of butterbeer somewhere.."

Nikki hugged her back, "Looks like for the first time in your life, you're being picked up by your parents…. together…" She looked pointedly towards a side of the station as they got down.

Ianthé waved at her family, "Gotta go!"

"Bye!"

Ianthé ran to her father and hugged him tightly, "Papa! What a surprise!"

Her father patted her back, "We just want to see you before you go back to Bulgaria."

"You're going there immediately," her mother also hugged her tightly.

"Why? Couldn't I spend time with you even just for one more day?"

Ianthé's father smiled at her, "We're going with you."

"Really?"

Her mother nodded, "He's waiting for you back in the mansion…"

"I can't wait, Mum."

Ianthé Side-Along Apparated with her mother and father back to the Herze mansion. They were immediately received by Edmond and Viktor.

"Théa! How's everything?" Edmond asked.

Ianthé had no intention of answering his question as she immediately ran to Viktor and kissed him in the cheek. Viktor in turn hugged her tightly.

"Okay… Romantic moment…" Edmond chuckled.

Margeaux smiled wistfully at her daughter. Alexander, on the other hand, wondered why his little girl grew up so fast.

"Wait…" Ianthé broke off her hug from Viktor, "Eddie, what in Merlin's name are you doing here in London?"

"What?" Edmond looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Ianthé put her hands on her hips.

"Visiting my favorite cousin... Why?"

"You dunderhead!" Ianthé slapped Edmond at the head (although she tried hard to reach his nape), "You mean you left Andy in France? She is pregnant with your child and you left her there?"

"Wait, cousin, I was only popping by."

"We can visit you there, you know!"

Viktor laughed quietly while shaking his head.

Edmond left the entrance hall muttering the words "Tough image… not a hen-pecked husband!"

"Shall we go?" Viktor offered his arm to Ianthé who took it.

She nodded and they Disapparated with a silent pop.

They arrived at Sofia, followed by Ianthé's parents.

"Shall we go in?" Viktor asked Ianthé's father.

Alexander Herze curtly nodded as they proceeded to follow Viktor inside the house.

"Masters, welcome!" a small house elf bowed deeply.

Ianthé gave the house elf her cloak, "Where are your parents?"

"They'll be arriving soon with my cousins. Our fathers called for a meeting."

Ianthé nodded at him as she saw her parents being led to their bedroom by the house elf.

"Come on. We'd better rest before they arrive…" Viktor held her hand and they climbed the marble staircase.

"So, still the usual room arrangement then?" Ianthé asked curiously.

"There won't be any other way…" Viktor smiled and kissed her as he opened the door to their bedroom.

Ianthé ran to the bed and, with her wand, changed her clothes.

Viktor did the same and they both lay down on the soft and comfortable bed. Soon, they dozed off because of the tiresome trip they made.

"Wake up, Ianthé," she felt Viktor whisper in her ear and gently shook her awake.

"Are they here?" Ianthé got up and quickly changed her clothes back again.

Viktor nodded, "Your father was the one who woke me up."

Ianthé stopped on her tracks, "You mean to say he found us?"

"Believe it or not, he smiled at you and kissed your forehead…"

"No way…."

"I have known your father for a long time and I think you changed him drastically," Viktor opened the door for Ianthé.

"You think?"

"Yes, he's proud of you, don't you know?"

Ianthé shrugged.

"I know at first, he thought he would prefer a son over you, but you proved yourself to him."

Ianthé smiled as she took hold of Viktor's arm.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: A Mother's Fear

_Another family meeting but this time in Bulgaria where majority of the "family members" are from Viktor's family._

"The shipment will arrive in Varna. I already have a contact to the drop-off point there and I also contacted our connections in the Muggle government," Vaclav, Viktor's (much older) cousin addressed the entire room.

"Varna?" Ianthé whispered to Viktor.

"It's the principal seaport of Bulgaria," Viktor whispered back, "They Disillusioned everything."

"What about the radar and stuff? Won't the Muggles detect anything from their contraptions?"

"Magic disrupts the field so all their devices won't work."

Ianthé nodded and was impressed by the flawless plan being stated by the Krums.

"Do you want to visit your friend after the meeting?" Viktor squeezed her hand.

"I already wrote to Nikki saying that I cannot visit her. I want to spend the rest of the holidays with you…"

Viktor smiled at her and they concentrated on the rest of the meeting.

"So Mum, you're spending the Christmas with us?"

Margeaux smiled at her daughter, "I'm afraid so, honey. Your father still needs to talk to Khan about their business acquisitions."

"Isn't he even bothered by my sharing a room with Viktor?"

Ianthé's mother smiled again, "I think he's beginning to accept that you have grown into a woman. He always thought of you as his precious spoiled little girl, but you grew up to be stronger and kind-hearted than we ever could imagine."

"Thanks, Mum."

"By the way, do you still drink that potion I gave you? Tell me if you're out of stock."

Ianthé blushed deeply, "Mum! Must we talk about that? Yes, I have been taking it religiously."

Margeaux exhaled the breath she was holding, "You should take precautions. It's better to be safe especially now that you're still in school."

Ianthé rolled her eyes, "I know, Mum… So how's Andy?"

"Thriving, from what my dear brother has reported. I think she's got Edmond wrapped around her finger."

"Do you already know what the baby will be?"

"Babies, darling, babies…"

Ianthé's eyes bulged, "You mean to tell me that Eddie and Andy are having twins?"

Margeaux nodded, "A boy and a girl, probably this Easter. I already planned for us to go to France in your Easter break."

Ianthé was elated by the news.

Margeaux brushed her daughter's hair, "You do know that you and Edmond had forged very important relationships with powerful families?"

"Yes."

"And that our family will remain purebloods?"

"Yes."

"Please listen to me carefully."

Ianthé faced her mother.

"I have this feeling that it won't be long before our families will go all out on this war," Margeaux clutched her daughter's hand tightly, "Please protect yourselves, including Andy's children when the time comes."

"Mum!"

"No, no, no, you don't understand me. Your father and I, we're ready. We have readied all our finances and the like. We are ready to die in this war but you…. You, Edmond, Viktor, Andy….. You're all so young…"

"Mum, I do believe that Voldemort will not succeed. I just believe it," Ianthé stated firmly.

"Optimism…. Everyone should have it right now, but you were not there during the first war. Your father and I… we were safe because we were purebloods and our parents sympathized with those who believed in the purity of blood. Your father almost became a Death Eater like his dead relatives, but your grandfather relented that he concentrate on business. The only way that You-Know-Who believed you father's family was to finance the Death Eaters. Your father was lucky he got out of the tight situation when You-Know-Who disappeared."

"Mum, don't worry. I'll be safe inside Hogwarts. Dumbledore is the only person You-Know-Who ever feared, so he won't touch the school as long as Dumbledore is headmaster."

Margeaux sobbed a little, "You're right. I'm just being silly and all."

"It's normal, Mum. You're my mother, and mothers always wanted their children to be safe."

_My parents celebrated Christmas with us in Bulgaria, together with Viktor's parents. Fred and George owled me saying that what I ordered were ready and they added some Shield Cloaks and Gloves. Together with their letter, they gave me a sample of their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, which could be dead useful in times of danger. Viktor and I rarely got privacy as there are many people inside the house unlike last year. He agreed to go with us to France on the Easter holidays for Andy's childbirth._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Back to School

_My stay in Bulgaria seemed to be shorter than it actually was. I wanted to stay longer with Viktor but it was already time to go back to Hogwarts. I stepped into the fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts bearing my father's specific instructions. What Mother predicted came true. My father wanted to be an active participant in this war, but he wanted me to consult the headmaster first. My father always knew that Dumbledore headed a group called the Order of the Phoenix, those who are willing to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

"You'll never believe what I learned from Charlie…" Nikki bit down her Licorice Wand. They were casually sitting near the fireplace in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"What did he tell you?" Ianthé rubbed her temples. _(I did not get any sleep the night before… wink wink)_

"That his older brother Bill Weasley is getting married."

"Really? To whom?"

"You won't believe this --- Fleur Delacour."

"I heard from Andy that Fleur's working in Gringotts…"

"Yeah and Bill also worked there as a Curse Breaker. He asked for a desk job so that he can get closer to Fleur. They went out eventually."

"Is that all?" Ianthé raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Charlie asked me to be his date for the wedding. He said he would owl me regarding the exact date for the wedding."

"Really?"

"Listen, I know you have tons of beautiful dress robes. Could I borrow one for the wedding?"

Ianthé smiled, "Sure! You need to look pretty to impress his family."

Nikki smiled wistfully, "Yeah…."

"By the way, the twins owled me. They sent us Shield Cloaks and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

"Cool! So, what happened in Bulgaria?" Nikki asked winking.

"Nothing! My parents were there."

"Oh…. No you-know-what, I presume…"

Ianthé hit Nikki with her bag, "You have the dirtiest mind! Of course not!"

_During dinner in Hogwarts, I noticed the significant change in Draco. It was very unnerving because obviously, there's something wrong with his plan. I understand Dumbledore's reason not to confront him. It was his family's lives on the line, that's why he seems to be under a tremendous amount of pressure._

"Check this out!" Nikki exclaimed to Ianthé as she dragged the latter to the bulletin board.

_**Apparition Lessons**_

**_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons._**

"Do you want to sign up?" Nikki took a quill out of her bag and signed her name.

Ianthé shook her head, "He has been teaching me to Apparate. I have been Side-Along Apparating before…"

"Okay…" Nikki shrugged.

_Another day of Potions class, Nikki and I were struggled with Golpalott's Third Law regarding antidote-making. I noticed how all of us seemed to struggle with this lesson, even Harry Potter, the overnight Potions extraordinaire. It seemed like he was brilliant at Potions without Snape. Harry had this sudden rush of idea regarding bezoar… I wonder why I never thought of that….._

"So, how's the Apparition Lessons?" Ianthé lay on a large couch by the window in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Fine, I guess. The official's really annoying though… Three Ds…"

"Huh?"

"According to him, there are three Ds in Apparating," Nikki rolled her eyes, "Destination, Determination, Deliberation…"

"Hm… I suppose it's similar to what Viktor taught me… He told me to imagine the place where I would Apparate to, then take a deep breath, then gather up all the energy I have to disappear from the place where I was standing to the next place."

"Well, of course you won't get annoyed if the one teaching you is as hot as your boyfriend! Rather than that old man who looked like he's threatening to disappear."

Ianthé laughed at Nikki.

"If only you could say that man…. Dunghead's the tamest of the nicknames the others had made for him…."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Poisons and a Career in Healing

_The term went on with a little mishaps and I still couldn't get into what Draco was planning. I already talked to Dumbledore about what I guessed what was the reason why he still didn't confront Draco. My guess was right. I also told him about my father's plan and he fully agreed with him. He told me it won't be long before the whole wizarding world will be in total chaos. He told me he will officially introduce me to the Order of the Phoenix when summer comes. I agreed with his decision._

"Did you hear what happened to Ron Weasley?"

Ianthé shook her head.

"He apparently drank poisoned mead in Slughorn's office. It's his birthday today."

Ianthé got up and left for the hospital wing.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nikki sprinted after her.

When they neared the hospital wing, they saw two identical red-haired men.

"Fred! George!" Nikki waved frantically.

The twins ran towards them.

"We heard about what happened."

"No worries, princess. Our ickle brother is safe now, thanks to the Chosen One…"

Ianthé frowned, "You mean Harry?"

"It was his stroke of brilliance that saved Ron. Harry shoved a bezoar down his throat!"

"Thank Merlin!" Nikki sighed.

"So how are you guys?"

"Well, we're supposed to give his present in Hogsmeade, but you lot aren't allowed to go out."

"You plan to buy the Zonko's shop in Hogsmeade like planned?" Ianthé asked.

"Yeah, but we need to discuss about it. The return of investment won't be fast because of the security measures of Hogwarts. Students cannot go to Hogsmeade unlike before so we have no market here…."

Ianthé walked with them down the stairs, "You're right. Just postpone the whole Hogsmeade branch until al of this is over."

"Until what is over?" George asked.

"The war…."

"You believe that the good side will win?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course! I have faith in the Order!"

The twins gasped, "You know about the Order?"

"You're facing a future potential member…"

"Cool! So when are you going to the headquarters?"

"In the summer."

"We'll see you there, ok?"

Ianthé nodded. She hugged the twins before they departed, "Take care, okay?"

The twins smiled and waved goodbye.

"I'll be gone only for the weekend," Ianthé told Nikki as she carried a small trunk, "Just for Andy's birthing."

Nikki nodded, "Bring me back a souvenir, will you? Where exactly in France are you going?"

"In Aix-en-Provence."

"That's a beautiful place, especially in spring and summer. Bring me back a bunch of lavender, okay?"

"Yeah…"

They walked towards the school gate where Viktor is waiting for her.

"I've missed you…" Ianthé hugged her fiancé.

"Me too… Ready?"

Ianthé grabbed her trunk and held Viktor's arm with her other hand.

They quickly Disapparated.

_The first thing I sensed upon arriving in France was the wonderful floral smell. It was intoxicating. As I looked around, there was nothing but vast flower fields around us except for a single solitary white cottage in front of us. It seemed like Edmond and Andy preferred the quiet life, after all._

"Cherie!" a tall graceful woman ran to Ianthé and Viktor.

"Aunt Josephine, how's Andy?" Ianthé hugged Andy's mother.

"She's having contractions, although not strong," Josephine Dreyfuss spoke with an understandable French accent.

"Is mother here?"

"She's coming tonight. Now, let's get you inside."

They went inside the cottage that seemed to have enlarged from the inside.

"Amandine asked if you wanted to help the Healer," Ianthé's aunt motioned for them to sit down the couch.

"I'll be glad to be of help, but I don't know anything regarding Healing and stuff…."

Aunt Josephine patted her shoulder, "The Healer will orient you on what to do."

"By the way, Aunt Josephine, I forgot to introduce my fiancé Viktor."

"Glad to meet you, Madam," Viktor bowed his head.

"Just call me Aunt Josephine, cherie. You're part of the family now. Ianthé, go on upstairs. You'll find the Healer there talking to Edmond."

Ianthé nodded, "Are you gonna be okay here?"

Viktor smiled, "I think Edmond will need some support later. I'll just bring our bags to our room."

Ianthé went upstairs to the largest room in the house. She knocked gently.

Edmond opened the door, "Thank Merlin you're already here!" He grabbed Ianthé inside the room where a stout woman in white robes checked on Andy, who was walking around the room.

"Théa!" Andy weakly exclaimed.

"Just continue on walking, dear…" the Healer instructed.

"So, what's my role in all this?"

"When the babies come out, you have to remove all the blood from them and keep them warm by using a Warming Charm on the blankets. Place them on the bassinet and then do the Lumos Charm. They need all the light they can get from your wand light."

Ianthé nodded at the precise instructions of the Healer.

Andy let out a weak groan as she walked slowly around the room.

"You should clean your hands first and wear these Muggle sterilized gloves. Once you wear them, do not, I repeat, do not touch anything else. After you received the babies, remove the glove from your wand hand to perform the charms."

The Healer gave her a packet of Muggle surgical gloves.

Andy let out another groan, "Erm…. Excuse me…"

The Healer and Ianthé looked at Andy. Beneath her was a puddle of fluid that seemed to stream down from her legs.

"Healer Jansen, I think her bag of waters just broke…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's show time."

Edmond looked at them, ashen-faced.

The Healer looked at him, "Don't just stand there! Help me get her on the birthing table!"

Edmond quickly helped Andy, who was wincing because of the contractions she's currently experiencing.

Ianthé readied herself for what would happen. She cleaned her hands and wore the gloves after placing her wand on her back pocket.

Andy let out a scream.

"Honey, deep breaths just like we've practiced," Edmond coached her. He breathed deeply and exhaled through his pursed lips. Andy imitated what he was doing.

The Healer gently massaged Andy's belly.

Andy let out another whimper and quickly swiped Healer Jansen's hand away.

"Oh dear, she's on the uncooperative stage. They're getting near now."

The Healer did an internal examination on Andy and nodded, "Yes, one is near."

Ianthé saw something bulging, "Is that the head?"

The Healer positioned herself, "Okay dear, when I say push, you push."

Andy gave a quick nod.

"One, two, three, push!"

Andy pushed as hard as she could.

Edmond grew paler by the second.

"Eddie?" Ianthé called out to check if he was fine.

"I'm okay…"

"One, two, three, push!"  
Andy gave another push.

Ianthé saw a small head appear.

"Dear, you can stop pushing."

The Healer pulled out the baby. She conjured a pair of scissors. She tied the umbilical cord twice, and cut it in the middle. She gave the baby to Ianthé.

"Edmond, it's a boy!" Ianthé quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket and gently rubbed off the blood. She removed the baby and wrapped it in another already-warmed blue blanket.

"Dearie, you need to push more for the other baby."

Andy pushed and pushed until the other baby came out.

The Healer did the same and quickly gave the baby to Ianthé.

"Edmond, you have a princess!" Ianthé squealed, dried the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

The Healer muttered spells on Andy after she removed the placenta.

"Did she lose a lot of blood?" Ianthé inquired as she pointed her wand light on the babies' bassinet.

"I'm afraid so…"

Edmond paled even more, "Is my wife going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, yes. Just two days rest and a large batch of Blood Replenishing Potion."

Ianthé nodded.

"Are my babies okay?" Andy asked weakly.

"Andy, they're absolutely adorable!" Ianthé gushed. Her wand light illuminated the pinkish faces of the twins.

Ianthé helped the Healer change Andy's clothes and Edmond carried her on the master's suite.

"Where do you study, dear?" the Healer asked Ianthé.

"Hogwarts. I'm on my sixth year."

"You should consider Healing. You have that talent and presence of mind. What subjects are you taking?"

"Tons. I have Defense, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care for the Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes."

The Healer nodded, "I happen to know Poppy Pomfrey. You should ask her to teach you some useful Healing spells."

"I never really considered Healing, but now that you've suggested it…. It might be dead useful…"

The Healer stopped and conjured a quill and parchment and wrote something on it. She handed the parchment to Ianthé, "Here. Give this to Poppy. She knows what to do. Are you willing to sacrifice your free time for this?"

Ianthé nodded, "I think I could squeeze it in…"

"Jolly good. I better get to those adorable babies. I will stay here until tomorrow to check up on Amandine and her twins."

Ianthé nodded and left.

"Is Andy okay?" Viktor waited outside.

Ianthé nodded, "Yeah, she had a boy and a girl."

"Who came out first?" Uncle Alfonse asked.

"The boy."

Uncle Alfonse clapped Uncle Hiero's (Andy's father) back.

"We have a little prince and princess!" Aunt Josephine gushed as Ianthé's mother hugged her.

Ianthé leaned her head on Viktor's shoulder.

"You need to rest," Viktor placed his arm around Ianthé and led her towards the bedroom.

"Childbirth is the most wonderful thing…"

It was the last thing Ianthé said before her head hit the pillows.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Babies and an Amazing Change

_I seemed to have fallen asleep after Andy gave birth. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. I wonder if I would feel the same when I get pregnant and give birth. The thought of this strengthened my determination to help fight the Dark Lord or whatever that megalomaniac git addressed himself._

"Hey," Viktor gently shook Ianthé awake, "It's time for dinner."

Ianthé squinted beneath the thick blanket and pillows, "Already?"

Viktor removed the blanket and offered his hand to Ianthé, "I already talked to Edmond. He's still with his….. children. It's still unbelievable every time I say it."

Ianthé got up with Viktor's help, "Yeah, it seemed like yesterday when we first met in Durmstrang, and now he has a family of his own."

They both went downstairs to find Ianthé's mother and aunt whispering to themselves in rapid French.

"Where's Edmond?" Ianthé asked.

"He's in the nursery."

Ianthé nodded, "I'll be back, okay?" she whispered to Viktor, who nodded back.

She went upstairs to a room adjoined to the master suite. She gently opened the door and peered in.

Edmond was looking at the two bundles inside a large crib.

"They're not going anywhere, you know…"

Edmond looked at her and smiled, "I know, but somehow, I don't want to leave my sight from them."

"Don't you want to come down for dinner?"

"I'm not yet hungry."

"Come on, let Aunt Josephine fuss about her grandchildren!"

"Alright, alright…" he walked towards the door.

"Aunt Josephine, could you look after the twins for a while? Edmond needs to eat," Ianthé pushed her cousin towards an empty seat.

Aunt Josephine and Ianthé's mother got up and went upstairs.

"So what is it like? Being a father, I mean," Viktor opened the topic.

Edmond shrugged, "I'm still amazed…"

"The huge question is, who's gonna name them," Ianthé grinned.

"Andy and I talked about it and we agreed to switch roles. I'm gonna name my little princess, and she's gonna name our prince."

"Any ideas?"

"Aurora Emily… Aurora for her mother, Emily for my mother."

Viktor looked at Ianthé with a confused face.

"Let me explain. Andy's full name is Amandine Aurore Lucie. Edmond's mother is named Aemillia."

Viktor nodded in comprehension, "What about your little boy?"

"Andy always wanted the name Augustus Constantine, after the two Roman emperors."

"Quite a powerful name you got there…." Alexander Herze walked into the dining room.

"Thanks, Uncle Alex."

"Congratulations, Edmond," the older man placed his hand on Edmond's shoulder, "Twins? Who would've known? If those children of yours would be like Ianthé when she was young, be ready for anything!"

Ianthé blushed, "Father! No need to bring up such embarrassing topics!"

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure… The Healer left instructions to me. Can I go back on early morning of Monday?"

"I have to write to your headmaster about the matter."

"Daddy?" Ianthé looked at her father.

"Oh dear…" Edmond whispered to Viktor, "She uses that tone on Uncle Alex when she wants something and hell-bent on kissing up and getting it."

"Is there something you want, dear?"

"Daddy, the Healer told me I have the makings of a good Healer. Perhaps I could reconsider my career options?"

"Whatever you want to pursue is not in my hands anymore. Technically, you are under your betrothed's care and protection and I no longer have authority in such matter…"

"But Daddy I want your opinion. It means a lot to me."

"Very well then. I think it's a good choice and surely you will bring further glory to our family names."

"Really?" Ianthé's eyes misted.

"Yes, of course. You'll be saving lives. It's a noble profession, I suppose."

Ianthé got up and hugged her father tightly, "Thanks Daddy. You don't know how much this means to me."

Alexander Herze was surprised by his daughter's sudden gesture.

"There there now…" he patted his daughter's back, "I'll buy you some books on Healing when I get back to London."

Ianthé cried more.

"I must get back," her father was released from her hug.

"Thanks very much Daddy," she kissed her father in the cheek.

Viktor approached Ianthé and placed his arms around her.

Alexander Herze walked out of the house and Disapparated.

"You okay, cuz?"

Ianthé nodded, "I'm just surprised at Dad."

"You call him Dad now, eh?

Ianthé punched him playfully in the arm, "It's just that… he changed drastically. Remember when he used to lecture us on the purity of blood and rubbish?"

Edmond nodded, "Not just him, though. All of our relatives are beginning to accept the concept that the wizarding world cannot function with just purebloods running around the place. I mean, look at You-Know-Who. He's a demented half-blood!"

Ianthé laughed at him, "Oh you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

Viktor laughed along with them while holding Ianthé close.

"By the way, Viktor, Théa," Edmond called their attention as they headed upstairs.

Both of them turned around.

"You're going to be the godparents of our children. Andy and I talked about it. We moved the baptismal rites tomorrow."

"Really?" Ianthé asked, amazed.

Edmond nodded, "I know you'll take care of them. Just in case something happens to me or Andy or us both."

Viktor nodded and placed his hand on Edmond's shoulder.

"The chosen godparents, walk forward," an elderly man instructed.

It was the baptism of Edmond and Andy's children. Only Ianthé, Viktor, Margeaux Herze and the twins' grandparents were present.

Ianthé and Viktor walked towards the elderly man.

"Place your hands on the infants' forehead."

The two of them followed.

"You will be the guiding light of Augustus Constantine and Aurora Emily Herze. You will be these childrens' second parents."

As Ianthé and Viktor nodded, the twins' foreheads began to emit a faint glow.

"As much as we want to stay, Ianthé here needs to get back to school," Viktor patted Edmond's back.

"I'll miss you, Eddie," Ianthé hugged her cousin tightly, "I saw the twins and Andy to say goodbye." She stepped out of the house with Viktor, their trunks levitating on his side.

"Come on, we've got thirty seconds," Viktor held an old rusty kettle.

Ianthé nodded and stood in front of him. She held the kettle handle.

"Eight, seven, six," Viktor looked at his watch, "Five, four, three, two, one…"

Ianthé felt she and Viktor were spinning endlessly. She was getting dizzy when she felt solid ground.

Viktor landed effortlessly, while he caught Ianthé who toppled over the trunks.

"Damn Portkey…" she muttered.

They were standing in a street in Hogsmeade. The sun was still up when they arrived.

"Come on, let's get you to school," Viktor grabbed her trunks and walked towards Hogwarts.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

_I was excused from class the day I arrived. All the girls in my dormitory were wondering where I had been, but Nikki was the only one who knew the exact reason._

"So, what happened when I was gone?" Ianthé handed Nikki (who was sitting on Ianthé's bed) a large package.

"Nothing much, Slughorn still adores his favorite student, blah blah blah…. Fred and George owled me… So far, that's it. Slughorn didn't even notice you were gone!"

"So the spell's still effective…" Ianthé speculated.

"What spell?"

"Well, on the train, he was standing in front of me and I cast a notice-me-not spell that could last an entire year… I only needed to fortify it every once in a while, during Potions class…"

"You are absolutely mental, you know that! Casting a spell on a professor is illegal!"

"Well, Dumbledore gave me the go signal…. And I really had to do it! So that he couldn't get me into the spotlight."

"Thanks for the Provence stuff, by the way… I could really use it for the summer…"

"Where exactly are your plans?"

Nikki shrugged, "Oh nothing much…. Just got invited to Bill Weasley's wedding….."

Ianthé looked at her surprised, "No way! Who invited you? The twins?"

Nikki shook her head.

"It possibly can't be….. him?"

Nikki raised her eyebrows.

"So what did the twins write about?"

Nikki got closer as there were other students coming in from the common room, "It's about the you-know-what. They already delivered them to your house in London. Your uncle received them."

Ianthé nodded.

"So, have you got dress robes for the wedding?" Nikki asked her nonchalantly.

"Huh? I'm invited?"

"Of course you are, silly! The twins actually wanted you as their date but they are far too occupied with the plans of wreaking havoc in their brother's wedding. Charlie told me that Fleur mentioned regarding inviting Viktor Krum. Harry Potter would be there, of course. So I guess it would be a Triwizard champions' reunion of sorts?"

"Oh… I still have a lot of dress robes anyway…"

"From whom?"

"Mainly Viktor, but his mum gave me a number of dress robes as well… Anyways, I forgot to give you the most important good news of all…"

Nikki bounced on Ianthé's bed, "What is it?"

"I recently discovered my future career option aside from being Viktor Krum's wife…"

"Really?" Nikki stared at her wide-eyed.

"Uh-huh," Ianthé's head bobbed, "I was assisting the Healer when Andy gave birth. She mentioned that I should consider Healing. I asked my dad regarding his opinion on this and guess what? He agreed! He said I would bring honor to the family!"

Nikki's jaw dropped, "He said that? And when did you call your father Dad?"

"Well, I noticed significant changes in his personality… Well, all of my family's actually…"

"No more 'filthy mudbloods and blood traitors'?"

"No more," Ianthé smiled.

"Whoa… So this war is changing them?"

"I guess so…"

_It was just another morning. Nikki and I were eating breakfast, as usual, when a mysterious letter arrived, delivered by what seemed to be one of the school owls._

"What's that?" Nikki peered at the envelope.

Ianthé shrugged as she turned the envelope to open the flap.

There was something written on the flap.

_**Open this only when you're alone.**_

"What's this about?" Nikki tutted, "Secret admirer?"

Ianthé's brows furrowed, "I'll be in the courtyard going to Hagrid's hut. If I don't come back in ten minutes, go there, okay?"

As soon as Nikki nodded, Ianthé sprinted out of the Great Hall.

_**To my dear violet flower,**_

**_I need to see you immediately. I desperately need your help. Please. Meet me near the tapestry of the dancing trolls on the seventh floor corridor tonight. If your answer is yes, tie your hair into a ponytail. Please, violet flower. I need you._**

_**Love,**_

_**Dragon**_

"Damn…" Ianthé sat on a low wall near Hagrid's hut. _What am I going to do?_

She searched her pockets for her dark blue ribbon and tied her hair into a ponytail. She sprinted back to the Great Hall.

"Hey," Nikki frownes, "What's with the ponytail?"

Ianthé searched the hall for a platinum-blonde Slytherin. She found him discreetly looking at her and nodded.

"I'll tell you later at the common room."

"So what was the letter about? And why did you put up your hair when you got back?"

Ianthé handed Nikki the letter.

Nikki read it quickly.

"So you're violet flower?"

Ianthé nodded.

"Who's Dragon?"

"Clue. He's a Slytherin git who apparently needs my help."

"Oh, I get it… But why does he need your help?"

Ianthé shrugged.

_I found Draco pacing the whole corridor of the seventh floor when I arrived there that night._

"Okay, Draco, spill."

Draco grabbed her hand and opened a door that materialized on the wall.

"Hey!" Ianthé said indignantly.

They went inside a room that looked like the sitting room of the Herze manor.

Draco suddenly hugged her. Ianthé felt tears fall down on the back of her shoulder.

"Help me, Ianthé! He's going to kill my family if I don't do it! But I want out!"

Ianthé looked at his eyes intently, "Tell me the truth, Draco… Through your mind…"

Draco sighed and looked back intently.

"You're in deep shit, Draco," Ianthé sat down on a chair as she felt her knees give in.

"I know. I still want out."

"Talk to Dumbledore about it."

"I can't. Snape exchanged an Unbreakable Vow with Mother. He'll die if I don't kill Dumbledore."

Ianthé placed her hands on her face, as a sign of contemplation, "Draco, make up your mind. You need to make a decision now!"

"I want out, but he'll kill Father and Mother."

Ianthé looked at him pointedly, "Don't you think he won't kill you if you succeeded? You know how the Dark Lord is…"

"I am aware of the consequences…"

"You do know that my family can help make Narcissa vanish from this earth?"

"That's why I need your help. Please take care of my mother, just in case something happens to me."

"No, Draco, you can't possibly…." Ianthé feared for his life.

Draco placed his hand on Ianthé's, "I have to…"

Ianthé hugged him tightly, "Be careful, okay?"

Draco released her and looked into her eyes, "You could have been mine… but I was too thick-skulled and too stone-hearted for your liking…"

Ianthé smiled sadly, "You finally realized that after some years…."

Draco shrugged and also smiled half-heartedly, "Any guy would be most lucky to have you as a girlfriend… or even as a wife…"

"Oh, shut up!"

"No, seriously…" Draco stopped smiling at Ianthé, "If I get off and after this war is over, would I get another chance?"

Ianthé's tears fell unconsciously, "I'm sorry, Draco…"

Draco's face fell, "Say no more… I….. I have to get back… and so do you…"

Ianthé stepped out of the room and headed quickly to the Ravenclaw common room. Draco Malfoy walked slowly but not in the direction to the dungeons.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Some Vials Are Not for Potions

_My conversation with Draco plagued my thoughts for days. I already wrote to my father about its every little detail. He replied saying he will definitely look into it and is preparing Narcissa Malfoy's escape if and when Draco decides to back out or if his plan would go terribly wrong. I'm still hoping for Draco's salvation. I am wishing that he would finally see the error in his ways. I consulted Professor Dumbledore about the situation but he dismissed it saying that he got it under control. _

Nikki skidded as she ran to Ianthé on the marble staircase, "I have some news for you."

Ianthé stopped climbing the staircase, "What is it?"

"Malfoy. He's in the hospital wing. Word is that Harry Potter attacked him with some Dark spell inside the boys' bathroom!"

Ianthé sprinted to the corridor going to the hospital wing.

She finally found a pale Draco surrounded by his fellow Slytherins.

"Draco, what happened?"

"It's the work of that Potter!" Pansy Parkinson screeched, "I didn't know he's got some Dark magic up his sleeve!"

"But will Draco be okay?"

"Snape got to him and healed his wounds, but Pomfrey insisted that Draco should stay here for a while. Potter's got detention from Snape to last him a lifetime! And a lot of house points too!"

Ianthé sat down on an empty chair near Draco's bed. She smoothened his hair and adjusted his blanket.

Pansy scowled at what Ianthé did, but Blaise was wise enough to prevent her from sniping at the latter.

"We'd better head back," Blaise discreetly pulled Pansy and mentioned to Crabbe and Goyle. Another Slytherin named Theodor Nott was also there.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Blaise nodded at Ianthé and he left with the others. Pansy was obviously violently reacting from it all but Blaise had her arm.

"What really happened there, Draco? Tell me the truth," Ianthé asked in a soothing voice.

"He found me talking to Moaning Myrtle about my…. frustrations. I guess I reacted badly. I almost hit him with the Cruciatus Curse but he got to me first."

Ianthé sighed, "You shouldn't have done that… I mean, he might be of great help to you…."

Draco scoffed, "Him? The Dark Lord can read him like an open book in the library. Do you really think he could hide my hesitancy inside his head?"

"But still… Draco, are you still going through with your plans?"

"I don't want to… but I have to…"

Ianthé looked at him, "You must decide, Draco, before it's too late. I promise to take care of your mother. Your father, I reckon, will be safer in Azkaban. I mean, he will obviously be heavily guarded by Aurors there…"

"What if I failed to do it?"

Ianthé pulled a small tightly-sealed envelope, "Here. Take this."

"Floo powder?"

Ianthé shook her head, "It's Instant Darkness Powder. You should bring your Hand of Glory with you if you plan to use this…"

Draco slowly got up and hugged Ianthé tightly, "Thank you."

_A day after the big Quidditch victory of the Gryffindors against my House, news spread that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were dating. I still monitor Draco's moves and he seemed to be more relaxed that he had ever been. I guessed that he already made a decision. Little did I know, he had made the wrong one and still chose to go down the path he had started._

"Come in," the elderly headmaster motioned Ianthé to enter his office.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Ah yes, dear child. Sit," he conjured a soft chair for Ianthé.

"You told me in your letter that I should bring two vials that are used in Potions class."

The headmaster nodded, "I will embark on a journey and I will leave you two pieces of my memory… just in case…"

Ianthé got the two vials from her pocket, "To whom I shall give it to?"

"You will give it to Harry Potter, if and when the right time comes…" Dumbledore put a silvery string-like fluid in one vial. He did the same thing to the next.

"How do I know if the right time comes?"

The kind headmaster smiled, "Oh, you will know. Trust me, child, you will."

"But…."

"Why you?"

Ianthé nodded.

"You have proved yourself worthy time and time again. However, only a selected few know about your family's true allegiance. I gather to it that your father wants to officially join the Order?"

"All of us, sir."

"Including you?"

Ianthé nodded, "And my fiancé and his entire family."

"I fully entrust you with the two most precious memories I have. They are very detrimental to Harry."

"Why is he involved in all of this, sir?"

"That I cannot discuss with you, but," Dumbledore lifted his index finger, "you will have to trust me on that."

Ianthé nodded, "Anything else, sir?"

"Yes. Do you fully trust my judgement?"

"Of course, sir."

"What about my unwavering trust towards Professor Snape?"

Ianthé looked at the ceiling, trying to find the right words to say, "It's like my trust for Draco Malfoy, sir. You trust Professor Snape until he has proven you wrong."

The headmaster smiled serenely, "You really belong to Ravenclaw for your brilliant mind, but sometimes, I think the sorting hat should have placed you in Gryffindor for your courage…"

Ianthé shook her head, "More of Slytherin for my cunning, sir…"

The headmaster laughed a little, "I guess it is time for you to head back. Take good care of this for me, would you?" He handed the two vials back to Ianthé.

"I will, sir. Good night," Ianthé walked out of the headmaster's office.

I hid the two vials in one thick sock I had for winter. I didn't tell Nikki about it because I knew it was the right thing to do. I was merely just a messenger. Whatever Harry Potter's role is in this war, I swore to myself that I will help him by any means necessary.

"I saw Luna going out of the common room, clutching that fake Galleon the DA used last year!" Nikki whispered to Ianthé.

"Grab your wand," Ianthé quickly wore her dressing gown and grabbed her own wand.

"Why?"

"We need to be ready, just in case. I just have a bad feeling about tonight…. A very bad feeling…"

Nikki nodded and put on a thick jumper.

They proceeded to the common room.

"Did you hear something?" Nikki sensed the thick dangerous air.

"Yeah… Wands out."

Nikki slowly opened the portrait door.

There were second years and third years who were waiting outside.

"There's some shouting out there!" a second year boy squeaked.

Ianthé led them inside, "Go to your dormitories and lock the doors. Do not go out until I say so, okay?"

The younger students nodded.

Nikki let out a scream.

"What is it?"

Nikki stood near the window, pointing at something in the sky, "The….. Dark… Mark…"

Ianthé ran to the window. She gasped at what she saw. There was a Dark Mark on the Astronomy Tower.

"It can't be… He could not have done this!"

"Who?"

Ianthé shook her head, "Wait here. I'll just get my Grubanthian fire."

She went back to her dormitory. Some of the girls were already awake.

"What happened?" Padma Patil asked her.

"Someone set off the Dark Mark at the Astronomy Tower…"

Some of the girls gasped and panicked.

"Wake up Cho Chang since she's the seventh year prefects. Also the boys. Guard the doors to the younger years' dormitories!" Ianthé rummaged through her trunk and found the wooden box that she was looking for.  
Padma Patil took out her wand and followed Ianthé outside.

Nikki looked shocked at the window, "Some people are already fighting the Death Eaters. I don't know how they got here! They suddenly went out to the grounds! Ianthé, I saw red hair fighting downstairs."

"Weasley red?"

Nikki fearfully nodded.

Ianthé peered into the window pane. There was a green light from the Astronomy Tower; different from the one illuminated the Dark Mark. A figure seemed to have fallen from the tower to the rafters below.

"It's the Killing Curse…" Ianthé said weakly.

"Somebody was killed and fell from there?"

Ianthé nodded.

They were pacing the common room as Cho Chang went there.

"Is everything all right?"

Ianthé shook her head, "Somebody was killed in the Astronomy Tower. But it was too dark…"

Cho nodded.

"Luna went out about half an hour ago…"

Cho had her hand on her mouth, "The DA…"

"Do you still have the coins?"

Cho shook her head, "I binned mine and Marrietta's…"

Ianthé muttered a curse under her breath.

The fighting suddenly stopped.

Nikki peered out the window, "The Death Eaters have already escaped. There are some bodies lying down there. I saw someone lying in a poll of blood…"

Ianthé opened the portrait door and sprinted out to see what was really happening.

"Occulere," she pointed her wand on the top of her head. A cold sensation trickled from the top of her head to her toes.

She sprinted outside to the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

Some students were already there. They seemed to be crowding around a body lying on the ground.

Hagrid, together with Harry Potter, stoically walked towards the body. Hagrid howled as soon as he saw the body.

Ianthé walked towards the crowd and saw the purple spangled robes of the dead body.

The memory of meeting the headmaster flashed before her eyes. She knew. Dumbledore is dead. Draco had finally succeeded in the task the Dark Lord has given him.

Ianthé walked in a trance back to the Ravenclaw common room. She removed the Disillusionment Charm she placed on herself.

"What happened?" Nikki asked her.

Ianthé just walked towards the couch and sat sloppily, "D-d-dum…."

She breathed in deeply, "Dumbledore's dead…."

Thick tears fell from her eyes. Nikki sat down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I should be relieved because he and his family will not be killed. But at what cost? At whose cost?"

No one inside the castle could not sleep anymore that night.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Weasley Wedding

_I feel numb. Everything, from Professor Dumbledore's funeral to my family picking me up in Hogsmeade, seemed like a blur. Nikki sadly left for Romania with the rest of our schoolmates, riding the Hogwarts Express. I refused to hear anything about what happened as the memory of the headmaster, our secret meetings, that twinkle in his eyes, the wisdom he imparted seemed to come back in one painful sweep. _

"_I know it's still painful for you, but we have to face them eventually," Viktor placed his arm on Ianthé as they lain on their bed._

Ianthé sniffled, "It's my entire fault. It's as good as I killed him myself…"

"No, you helped him decide, and in fact, he decided the right thing."

Ianthé got up, shocked at what Viktor said, "Right? You call killing our headmaster right?"

Viktor shook his head, "We need to talk about this now, even if you don't want to…"

Ianthé closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "I'm ready… just hold my hand while you're at it…"

"Draco Malfoy did not kill Albus Dumbledore. Your Professor Severus Snape did."

Ianthé clutched his hand tightly, "No. You're kidding right?"

"Harry Potter told the professors everything. That includes Professor McGonagall."

Ianthé suddenly realized what Dumbledore's grand plan was. She suddenly ran out of their room.

She sprinted towards her parents' bedroom suite.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you about something. It's important!"

Alexander Herze, dressed in his dark emerald dressing gown, opened the door.

"Daddy, I just suddenly realized something!"

"What is it?" her father muttered almost incoherently.

"I need to talk to the whole Order, but I need to see Harry Potter first."

"What is your reason?"

"Something you have to trust me with."

"I'll call the Order here."

"Bring out Draco, Daddy. We need to clarify things."

Her father nodded.

_It seemed surreal that a wedding, especially at a time like this, would even happen. I prepared myself for my first meeting with the whole Weasley family, also including Harry Potter. I am not a mere bystander, an observer, anymore._

"Ready?" Viktor asked, wearing his best dress robes by far.

Ianthé nodded, "Ready to knock Hermione off her feet?"

Viktor chuckled while shaking his head, "More like make Ron Weasley mad."

They Disapparated outside the steps of the Herze Manor.

"So this is their home?" Viktor looked unbelievingly at the sight in front of them.

The house in front of them seemed to have been held only by magic. It was indeed a far cry from the home Ianthé lived in. Here, laughter seemed to echo in every creaking foundation. There was a large white tent propped in the garden.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a spoilsport!" Ianthé playfully slapped his arm.

They entered the tent. It suddenly became a huge cathedral inside.

"Here's our lovely guest!" Fred (or George) warmly welcomed Ianthé.

"What are you doing in our neck of the woods?" the other asked. He then looked at the man beside Ianthé.

"Blimey! Viktor Krum's here!" Fred offered his hand to Viktor who shook it, "Fred Weasley of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It's always a pleasure to personally meet a Quidditch prodigy like you."

Viktor smiled at him.

"Good one you got there, I tell you. But she's a bloody pain in the arse!" George enthusiastically shook Viktor's hand.

Ianthé looked at the Weasley twin incredulously, "I am not!"

"Come on, Nikki's over there with her boy toy…."

Ianthé looked at the eastern side of the tent. She saw her best friend playfully slapping Charlie Weasley's arm while talking to Hermione Granger.

"Nikki! Ianthé's here!" one of the twins bellowed.

Nikki looked at them and waved.

"Over here!" she mouthed silently.

"Come on!" Ianthé practically dragged Viktor towards the group.

"Hey! You look good!" Ianthé looked Nikki from head to foot.

"Totally blew me off my feet!" Charlie kidded, "I thought she was still that little girl with pigtails and then suddenly…"

Nikki slapped his arm again, "Mr. Cradle Snatcher here babbles non-stop about me…."

"I am not a cradle snatcher!" Charlie tickled Nikki.

"Hermione, you look very elegant in those robes," Viktor complemented.

There was a disgruntled growl behind them. It was Ron Weasley, and if looks could kill, Viktor Krum would have been blown into smithereens.

Hermione just glanced at Ron, "Oh be quiet, Ronald!"

Ianthé smiled mischievously, "Although we are in the same year in Hogwarts, I think we haven't been formally introduced…."

"Ron, this is Ianthé Herze, she's my classmate in Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies."

Ron stood wide-eyed at the sound of her surname.

"You're a Herze! You're stinking rich!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ron…"

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked accusingly, "I mean, you're chummy with that scum Malfoy!"

Ianthé sighed, while Nikki rolled her eyes at the particular thick headedness of that Weasley.

"She doesn't need to explain anything to you," Viktor growled.

"And what are YOU doing here?" Ron, addressing Viktor Krum.

"Ronald Weasley, they happened to be your family's guests so treat them with respect!" Hermione threatened to box Ron's ears out of anger.

Ianthé raised her hands, as if in defeat, "I'd better explain. Viktor was invited by Fleur Delacour. He was allowed to bring another guest, preferably a date. So, obviously, he brought his girlfriend, who is me."

Ron stood flabbergasted, "Krum's girlfriend!"

Charlie muttered under his breath, "Way to go, Ron."

The twins approached them, "You guys all right?" they asked Nikki and Ianthé.

The two of them nodded.

"You two knew them?" Ron again mouthed loudly.

"We have a bit of a few run-ins with them…" George did not elaborate further.

Ianthé looked around and spotted Harry Potter talking to Ginny Weasley. The couple parted as the ceremonies were about to start.

Ianthé discreetly approached Ginny.

"Hey, you look glum…" Ianthé commented.

Ginny sighed, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Ginny nodded, "Sure. What is it?"

Ianthé got closer to her, "Tell Harry that he's invited in the next Order meeting. He could bring anyone he wanted to bring and given the fact that they also have to be very trustworthy. Tell him to go to Professor Lupin for further instructions."

Ginny looked at Ianthé wide-eyed, "You can't possibly be…"

Ianthé looked at her with an unreadable face, "I'm just a messenger." She winked before walking away.

Ianthé got back to Viktor's side and clutched his hand.

"Did it go well?"

Ianthé looked into his eyes and nodded.

Viktor moved closer to her and whispered, "Ours might be next…" as he wistfully stared at Bill and Fleur.

Ianthé squeezed his hand tighter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny whisper something into Harry's ear. She then looked at Ianthé. Harry Potter followed suit.

Ianthé titled her head as a form of recognition.

The ceremony ended and tables creaking from the enormity of food materialized in front of their very eyes. Chairs also appeared out of thin air.

"Lucky we sit beside each other…" Ianthé told Nikki.

"I made Charlie change the seating plan a bit, so we can chat a bit more… Are you planning to go back to Hogwarts if it will remain open?"

Ianthé sighed, "I guess so… I still need a lot to learn from Madam Pomfrey… We still need to complete our education, right?"

"Dad truthfully did not want me to go back anymore but being of age now, I decided to go back to school. I think since we're seventh years, we have that responsibility to protect the little ones… Just in case… it happens again…"

Ianthé knew what Nikki meant. A lot of innocent lives are at stake inside Hogwarts. She felt it was her duty to protect those inside the castle.

"You're right… Anyways, is your father…. you know?"

Nikki nodded, "Charlie managed to convince him. Romania is a bit far away but it this whole thing turns to be a very large scale battle, the good guys need the help of the dragon-handlers… It was part of our boyfriends' brilliant idea…"

Ianthé raised her eyebrow, "Really? I thought it was your father's idea."

Nikki shook her head, "My father just suggested it to your father but originally it was Charlie and Viktor's idea."

Ianthé got closer to Viktor and kissed him on the cheek, "I just learned something from Nikki that made me happy."

Viktor smiled at her, "Exactly how happy?"

She gave another mischievously at him, "Oh, you'll see… Later…" She squeezed Viktor's thigh under the table.

Ginny approached them, "You guys having fun?"

Charlie smiled, "The food's great, as usual, Gin-gin…"

Ginny sat beside Viktor, who willingly switched seats with Ianthé, "Harry wants to talk to you. Apparently, he's puzzled by what you told me."

"Tell him, I'll talk to him during the meeting. We can't be seen talking to each other. Tell him to bring the pensieve."

"The what? Pensieve? He doesn't have a pensieve!"

Ianthé laughed with mirth, "Oh, trust me, he will have one by the end of this day!"

Ginny looked at her closely, "Are you going to give him one?"

Ianthé shook her head. She followed Professor McGonagall with her gaze. The professor seemed to be carrying something large in her hands and is walking towards Harry.

"She will."

Ginny looked to the direction where Ianthé was looking at. She nodded and left to go to Harry.

The night became deeper and Viktor motioned to Ianthé that it was time to go back to the Herze mansion.

"You will show me how happy you were, right?" Viktor smiled at Ianthé as she clutched his arm for Side-Along Disapparition.

Ianthé smiled like a Cheshire cat, "When we retire for bed, I think…"

The couple gave a small pop as they vanished from sight.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: "Cozy" Encounters and THE Talk with Mum

_We returned to the mansion, bearing news of what I relayed to Harry during the wedding._

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

Alexander looked at his daughter intently.

"I plan to still continue with my education if Hogwarts remain open."

Ianthé's father just nodded, "I suppose it's a good idea…"

"Daddy, is it true that what Nikki's father suggested really came from Viktor and Charlie Weasley?"

"Indeed. At first, I thought it was a ruse. Your Uncle Alfonse thought otherwise. I realized the advantage of having dragons on our side. They can repel spells and shoot fire so more damage to the enemy."

Ianthé nodded at yet another flawless plan of her family.

"Do you think Harry would…."

"Accept the truth from us especially if we are a bunch of purebloods?"

Ianthé nodded.

"He will be suspicious, I expect. However, you will be in the meeting and probably one of the people he could trust. I gather you know what to do?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You better go upstairs as Viktor is waiting for you in your chamber…"

Ianthé blushed at this and ran upstairs quickly.

She entered the room, finding Viktor deeply immersed in a bunch of parchment on a mahogany table.

"What do you think you're doing?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm just going over some work. I'll be finished soon," Viktor's eyes not leaving the parchment he was holding.

Ianthé sighed exasperatingly, "I'll just hit the showers for a while."

When she returned, Viktor was already putting the parchments on a neat file.

"I'm finished, and I probably should get a shower myself…"

He then proceeded to the bathroom.

Ianthé dressed in her nightgown and sat in front of the large vanity near the door to the bath. She could hear the jet of water and Viktor's faint humming of a Bulgarian folk song.

She was already combing her hair when the sound of water stopped. After a minute, Viktor walked out of the door, water dripping from his hair, with only a towel around his waist.

"I want to refresh your memory about you showing me how happy you were…"

Ianthé out down the brush she was holding. She looked at Viktor's chest and proceeded to his eyes. She then smiled seductively. She got up and tiptoed to be in level with Viktor's face.

"I'm this happy," she kissed Viktor with much flourish to reflect her happiness.

Ianthé woke up the next morning with a dull ache within her. Her night with Viktor had sealed the most important aspect of her life. She decided that he was the man who she wanted to have a family with, and Merlin knows that she will fight for this dream to come true. Viktor's arm was still draped over her like a very protective blanket. Ianthé can feel the warmth emanating from him.

"Wake up, love. I think it's time for breakfast," Ianthé planted a languid kiss on his cheek.

At the right moment, a house elf knocked on the door.

"I brought breakfast for the young master and young miss," the house elf squeaked as she gently placed the hovering tray on a conjured cart near Ianthé.

"Thank you, Rissie."

"Shall I prepare a hot bath for the tired miss?"

Ianthé nodded, "I do need a hot bath…"

The house elf proceeded to the bathroom. Soon, a rush of falling water was heard. When it finally stopped, the house elf went outside.

"Young Miss, the bath's waiting and I placed a charm so the water won't get cold."

Ianthé smiled, "Thank you for being such an angel, Rissie. That would be all."

The house elf bowed at disappeared with a silent pop.

A forceful hand prevented Ianthé from getting up.

"Viktor, breakfast is here, and so is our bath."

His eyes suddenly opened and he smiled.

"Race you!" Ianthé got up and winced as she ran towards the bathroom.

The hot water was just what she needed. That is what she thought as she dipped into the large tub that resembled as small swimming pool. She soon heard Viktor walk in and also took a dip.

"Did I tire you last night?"

Ianthé never thought she would blush that hard, "A bit, yeah…"

"Come here…"

Ianthé waded in the large tub and sat with her back on Viktor.

Viktor placed his hands on her shoulders and began to knead them.

Ianthé sighed incomprehensively as she was contented with what Viktor is doing to her.

Viktor picked up a sponge and began to squeeze more water onto her back.

"I could just stay here forever…" Ianthé said as she leaned her back on Viktor's chest. She could feel every breath from him on her ear.

"Me too…" he lay back on the rounded form of the wall of the bath.

"Ianthé dear, breakfast?" Margeaux Herze offered the bread basket to Ianthé.

Ianthé shook her head, "Rissie took up our breakfast. We just sat here to spend some good old quality time with the family."

Her mother nodded, "Rissie mentioned you were going to have a bath…"

"As a matter of fact, I did…" Ianthé sipped her milk tea carefully.

"For two and a half hours?" Margeaux suddenly blurted out.

"We kinda fell asleep after that…" Ianthé's cheeks had a pinkish tinge.

"We? After what?" her mother was puzzled.

"Mum!" Ianthé was now sporting a red face and ears.

"Dear, no need to embarrass our daughter and our future son-in-law…" Alexander Herze peered from the Muggle newspaper he was reading.

Ianthé's mother now fully comprehended. She mouthed a "Sorry!" to her daughter who refused to look at anyone else except at the intricate patterns of her teacup.

Viktor grabbed her hand from underneath the table and began to rub it as a sign of he is okay with the whole arrangement.

Ianthé looked up and smiled shyly at the man holding her hand.

"Daddy, is everything ready for tonight?"

Alexander Herze put down his newspaper, "Yes."

"Why are we going to hold it in another place?"

"For particular reasons. Our home will not be in any kind of danger. It would be suspicious if many wizards who are not part of the family suddenly congregated here. It would also lessen the risk of the Dark Lord finding out about us, especially you."

Ianthé nodded at the seriousness of her father's voice.

After breakfast, Ianthé visited her mother at the greenhouse.

"You seem really tired at breakfast," Margeux was pruning a potted plant.

Ianthé just nodded.

"Is there something you want to share with me?"

Ianthé shrugged, "I guess…"

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Mum, could I ask you something?"

Margeaux listened intently.

"Was raising a child like me hard?"

Ianthé's mother smiled, "Not really. You were and still are our only angel. Motherhood will come naturally. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious… Mum, I can say I'm partly new at this whole intimate aspect of my relationship with Viktor…"

Margeaux nodded, urging her to continue.

"Why do I feel like even though I'm really tired and…." Ianthé halted because her face became steadily red.

Margeaux leaned forward as if signaling to Ianthé she could whisper what she wanted to say.

"… erm… sore… I feel like……. I dunno…. Blissful?" Ianthé played with another pruning scissor.

Margeaux realized the struggle her daughter had just to ask, "If I didn't know you, I would probably say 'Honey, it's just raging hormones!'… But, every time I see you and Viktor together…. I still can't believe my little angel has all grown up and is very much in love!"

Ianthé smiled at her mother.

"On a lighter note, just exactly how many times did you two do it last night that made you so tired?" Margeaux's eyes brimmed with laughter.

"Mum! Change the topic!"

Ianthé's mother laughed, "You lost count, didn't you?"

"Mum! Stop it!" Ianthé placed her arm around her mother's shoulder.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Ianthé's First Order Meeting

_It was the night of the first Order meeting after Professor Dumbledore passed away. I Side-Along Apparated with Viktor to a place that looked like an abandoned warehouse near the port of Blackpool. The two vials were safely in my pocket wrapped in a sock. The rest of the family Apparated in staggered groups so as not to attract much attention if there were spies. I shivered underneath my black velvet cloak._

Viktor rapped his knuckles on a rhythm on the thick metal door.

The door opened for Ianthé and Viktor. The interior began to change from an old warehouse to a huge cavernous room with a huge table and a fireplace.

Harry Potter was already there with his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They looked worse for wear. They seemed to have not been getting enough sleep since the wedding.

Ianthé removed the hood of her cloak and several people (Order members) gaped at her.

"Miss Herze, what in the world are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall finally found her voice.

"The same reason you are, Professor."

Viktor pulled a chair and let Ianthé sat down.

"But you're still an underage wizard!" Professor McGonagall protested.

"I couldn't call her underage, Minerva," Uncle Alfonse joked, "Age belies talent."

Another knock was heard. Alexander Herze entered with a formidable air. With him was Great Uncle Scipio who looked ready to pounce on any Death Eater that would materialize in front of him.

Remus Lupin stood up, "The meeting is now in order. W need to clarify things to the younger ones present. Your questions, Harry."

Harry looked at Ianthé's father, "Who are you?"

Alexander smiled stiffly at him, "I am Alexander Herze. These people with me are majority of the Herze clan. All of us are now officially members of the Order of the Phoenix. We had been in contact with Albus Dumbledore since last year. This is Ianthé Herze, my daughter."

Ianthé stood up and nodded at the others.

"She spied on the children of the Death Eaters while in Hogwarts, and was in constant communication with me and also Dumbledore. She reported any sign of suspicious event that transpired or what might seem to have transpired last year."

"How come she did not know of the plan Malfoy had?" Ron Weasley spat.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I immediately reported to Dumbledore when I learned what Draco's task was. Draco had shown hesitancy in doing the deed and I alos quickly relayed that to Dumbledore. I tried to warn him so many times…." Ianthé's voice cracked. Her knees seemed to give in as she sat down again.

Viktor quickly rubbed her back with his hand.

"If Malfoy had been so hesitant, how come he succeeded?" Hermione asked

Ianthé breathed deeply, "It had been a grave error on my part. When Draco was in the hospital wing, he was determined to cut his ties from the Dark Lord. He needed help in that so I gave him something in my possession --- the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

"It was you?" Ron equipped.

"I thought it really was my fault but I learned something. Something came to me when I learned that it was not Draco who killed Dumbledore but Severus Snape."

"I still can't understand why Dumbledore trusted him," Lupin said venomously.

"Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy's mother," Harry spoke.

Ianthé smiled, "He didn't make one."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"He made two. One with Narcissa, and one with Dumbledore. That's all I know."

The other members protested but Alexander raised his hand and the room quieted.

"We should get down to the more important matters. Dementor breeding had been detected last summer. Anybody with enough common sense would know what the result of that breeding will be. That is the one of the biggest problems we have so far."

"Why?"

It was Viktor who spoke, "Newly-formed dementors are more….. hungry… than the others…. And obviously, the amount of dementors would increase… The only thing that could maim the newly-formed dementors, or even kill them, is the Patronus Charm… a very strong Patronus Charm."

"Another problem we have encountered and might encounter are the werewolves under Fernir Greyback. What is your report on this, Lupin?"

"They are brainwashed by Greyback. Most of them already acquired Greyback's taste of blood even if there is no full moon. A few isolated werewolves are willing to help us."

Alexander Herze nodded, "We have a solution if the situation gets to its worst. It's one of Ianthé's contributions."

Ianthé stood up, "I know this would sound morbid, especially to Professor Lupin and also to the others. It was a simple solution and it was right under Hermione's nose, actually…"

Ron nudged Hermione.

"Guns."

"How can Muggle guns help us?" Hermione asked.

"To those who don't know what guns are, guns are a type of Muggle weaponry that fires metal bullets. Why not shoot them with silver bullets?"

"But that's barbaric!" Hermione protested.

"I know… That's why it would only be used if the situation would be totally bad."

"I, for one, want to shoot Greyback's head off…" Ron muttered loudly.

"It would mean murder but the best we can do is using the guns just to injure them…. I couldn't think of any other solution…"

"Next in our agenda are the giants. The good thing is there are only a few of them but one can create much damage."

"Rubeus Hagrid is still trying to win some giants over," Professor McGonagall reported.

"Any news on Voldemort?" Harry Potter asked.

"I don't want to steal everybody's sunshine here but according to the reports to me, he's been itching to do things taken from him during his thirteen years exile."

"You mean, what he's doing as of this moment is not enough?" Arthur Weasley finally spoke.

"Afraid not, Arthur. Minerva, will Hogwarts remain open?"

"The school governors see fit that it will remain open, but if the situation becomes worse, it might close by midyear."

"These three decided not to go back," Lupin added.

"I will not ask you for your reasons as you all are of age but be careful in anything you do. If you need any assistance, contact my daughter."

Harry Potter nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned."

The others stood up. Harry and his two friends also got up to leave but Ianthé got to them first.

"Wait," Ianthé grabbed Harry's arm gently.

"I don't know if I could really trust you or not… especially when you tried to defend Malfoy."

"I admit I defended him but not his actions. He's still a human being, after all. He was afraid to be killed."

"How can I trust you?"

Ianthé smiled at Harry and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Because Dumbledore liked raspberry flavored jam."

Harry's tired eyes perked up to glittering emerald.

Ianthé handed him the sock, "I see you already have Dumbledore's pensieve. These two vials inside are his memories. The ones he left me before he went off that night. These two are the most important memories that he had. He told me to give it to you when the time is right. I guess now is the right time…."

Harry received the rolled-up socks, "Thanks. We might need your help on something."

"I think Dumbledore never told me about your big secrets. Just ask me some questions without divulging them entirely…"

"How much do you know about artifacts involved in very Dark Magic?"

"I guess you should consult my boyfriend over there…" Ianthé pointed out Viktor Krum, "I know a little bit but if you really want to know about those artifacts, Durmstrang's the place to go. I only fear that that place is now teeming with Death Eaters. If you want to go with us to our place, you need to Disillusion yourselves. Viktor might be of great help."

Harry looked at his two friends to consult them.

"It might be a good idea," Hermione commented.

"We have a lot of books that could help you, especially in Defense and Stealth. I would be happy to lend them to you."

"Whatever your decision is, mate," Ron clapped the back of his friend.

"Alright. We'll go with you."

"Better spend the night there."

"I guess that wouldn't hurt…"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Free Room and Lodging with the Family with a Dark Past

_I arrived in the Herze mansion together with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron's face was laughable when he first glimpsed our home._

"Blimey! I didn't know going to my first Order meeting would come with first-class accommodations!"

"Ronald, shut your mouth! We're here as guests!"

Harry's jaw dropped as he stepped inside.

"Now, Hermione, I know you're still advocating elf rights, and we have house elves here. Can you do me a favor and not give them heart attack? I promise they had not been maltreated in any way. Their sleeping quarters are superb and we treat them like family. My personal house elf helped raise me when I was still a baby."

Hermione just nodded.

"I'm impressed, 'Mione! I didn't know Ianthé here could shut you up!" Ron joked.

A neatly dressed house elf appeared before them, "Young Miss, Young Master Viktor is waiting for you in the dining room together with your friends. I'll take care of their bags."

"Thanks, Rissie. Take their bags to the three adjoining guest rooms in our wing. I'll lead them there after dinner."

The house elf nodded. She took Harry's and Ron's bags easily but had a difficult time trying to pry Hermione's from the girl's hands.

"Miss, please let me!" the house elf squeaked.

When Hermione finally let go, the house elf gave a breath of relief and disappeared with their bags.

"Come on, let's eat dinner and we'll talk there."

The dining room opened to find Viktor waiting for them.

Ianthé sat down across him while Hermione sat beside Ianthé. Ron and Harry sat opposite Hermione.

"I didn't know you two lived together!" Hermione exclaimed, "I thought you still lived in Bulgaria!"

"Well, we're living under one roof since our engagement during Théa's fifth year. She spends her holidays in Bulgaria with me. When this war began, I decided to live here and help together with the rest of the family."

"You mean you got engaged at fifteen?" Harry was shocked.

"Pureblood wizarding families often arranged their daughters to be engaged, but I haven't heard of anything like that for a long time," Ron explained.

"Well, it was an arrangement of sorts, but Viktor and I fell in love in the process," Ianthé smiled.

Hermione smiled wistfully, "It's amazing that in the middle of all this chaos, love still exists…"

"We have to, or else we'll all go insane!" Ianthé joked.

"So, what do you want to ask about? Now, Viktor's here to help," Ianthé asked when they were eating their dinner.

"It's like this, how can one destroy a vessel that contained a part of a soul?" Hermione placed her words carefully.

Viktor stopped eating, "It's very difficult to destroy an object made with a very Dark brand of magic. We studied about them in school. The best possible way to destroy such a thing is fire."

"Fire?"

"You see, fire purifies. A soul that is fragmented is impure. With fire to destroy such a thing, it would send the fragmented soul to the depths of Hell. It is the ultimate punishment. The solution, however, differs in every situation."

"That means you couldn't just sic the object into a fireplace."

"Another solution is to destroy the object itself. A soul without a vessel will disintegrate."

Harry nodded.

"I think I finally figured out what you're trying to do…" Ianthé addressed to Harry.

"Voldiefart's made a Horcrux… to make himself invinsible…. Right?"

Harry smiled at Ianthé's stab on Voldemort's name, "I never said anything. Hey, you're in Ravenclaw, right?"

Ianthé nodded.

"Do you know if Ravenclaw had an artifact?"

Ianthé shrugged, "The definition of artifact is anything that the ancient old coot had used in her life. It could mean her knickers or something…"

Ron laughed.

"I'm just lightening up the mood. Rowena Ravenclaw's artifact? Hmm…. I recall from _Hogwarts, a History_, she had a bronze dagger, hence the color of our House, bronze and blue."

"You read _Hogwarts, a History_?" Ron asked.

"For light reading. I love History of Magic except for Binns," Ianthé waved her hand as if to dismiss Ron's comment.

Viktor got up, "Your father wanted to talk to me after dinner."

Ianthé nodded as he kissed her forehead.

Viktor left her with the other three in the dining room.

"He really loves you…." Ron commented.

Hermione and Harry looked at him, aghast.

"What? I mean, he talks to her father without even a hint of fear in his eyes…"

Hermione laughed, "When did you become so inquisitive?"

Ianthé smiled at Ron, "It was my father who arranged the two of us."

After dinner, they proceeded to the library. Ianthé took out a small book.

"Here, you will find this particularly interesting…"

Hermione opened the book, "_Hogwarts Founders and their Elements_. I haven't heard of a book like this!"

She opened the book.

"To save you time, I'll take a shortcut on what the contents of the book are. There are just a few copies of this, and I think Voldemort got hold of one when he was younger, according to my father. That's why we needed to learn what was inside.

Basically, the Hogwarts founders had a particular element. Let's start with your House. Gryffindor, bravery and courage, had the animal lion. Your House colors are red and gold, symbolizing fire, so Gryffindor has also connections with a magical being, the phoenix. Slytherin, cunning and slyness, had the snake. Their colors are green and silver, representing the scales of a Basilisk. Fitting element for them is water, because of the water's adaptability to anything and to any situation."

Hermione took notes on a long piece of parchment.

"My House Ravenclaw had the eagle. My House colors are blue and bronze. Our element is air. The last is Hufflepuff. The animal, the badger, represents the element of earth. Legend has it that Helga Hufflepuff has an astonishing ability when it comes to Herbology."

"So, Gryffindor is fire, Slytherin is water, Ravenclaw is air, and Hufflepuff is earth," Hermione looked at her notes.

"Precisely. Tell me, Harry, remember second year? When the Chamber was opened? Bloody water everywhere…" Ianthé shivered, "Remember that heir of Slytherin rubbish?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled, "I've got it!" She then gave a meaningful look to Harry and Ron.

"Erm, Ianthé, could you…."

Ianthé realized what Hermione meant, "Oh! I'll probably leave you here for a while. This place already has a Silencing Charm but if you want more privacy, say '_Silencio Fortis_' to strengthen the charm…" She smiled and closed the door.

Ianthé found Viktor waiting for her near the staircase.

"Ready to go?"

Ianthé shook her head, "They're still talking in the library."

"Shall I go up?"

"Stay here…" Ianthé reached out her hand and sat at the first step of the stairs. Viktor sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What did Daddy say?"

"We could get married once you come of age. That way, you're entitled not only to the protection of our families but also of both countries."

Ianthé turned Viktor's face to her direction, "Would it really come to that?" Tears fell thickly from her face.

Viktor hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, "Let's hope not. Let's hope for those beautiful children you often told me about. Let's hope for a better future for our children and Edmond and Andy's."

Ianthé just cried on his chest, "I feel optimistic at times but hopeless the next."

"Don't you worry. I'm always here."

"I know, but what if…."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. Your father and my father already developed a flawless plan together with the others…. There are no what ifs…."

Viktor tilted her chin upwards and kissed her deeply.

A small cough came from the direction of the library.

"Er….. Ianthé?"

Ianthé broke from her kiss with Viktor, "Oh!.. Come on, I'll take you to your rooms."

Viktor stood up and offered his hand.

Ianthé took it and he helped her get up.

They led the three to the second floor corridor where each had their own room.

"Where is he going to stay?" Ron pointed to Viktor.

Hermione slapped his arm, "Don't be thick, Ronald! They live together!"

Ron then raised his eyebrows in comprehension.

"Remember to lock your rooms and if you want to, do another Silencing Charm," Ianthé instructed.

Viktor was waiting for her in the room at the end of the hall.

"G'night!"

_I don't know if Harry already opened the two memories, or whether he believed what Dumbledore instructed to him. I figured out what one of the vials contained during breakfast the next morning._

Harry was silent from the time he went down with his friends.

Hermione and Ron were still bickering as usual.

After breakfast, however, Harry pulled Ianthé to one corner.

"Where is he?" his eyes nearly bore a hole through Ianthé.

"Who?"

"Snape," he said the name with flourished venom.

"I have no idea but he is in contact with a family member. He knows we're neutral, he was not aware of the shift to the Order."

"Is Malfoy with him?"

"No. According to the reports, they split up after the meeting with Voldemort. Apparently, the Dark Fart didn't like Snape's meddling in Draco's task but he was delighted by the results. Draco is in hiding, from the Order and from Bellatrix. Narcissa is closely watched by an anonymous Order member. That's all I know."

"Dumbledore said I could trust you…"

Ianthé smiled at him, "I questioned him why you were somehow involved in all of this… Although Dumbledore didn't answer me, I think I get the general picture. Voldefart has a very personal vendetta against you, not even his closest Death Eaters could comprehend why you are so important to him or detrimental that's why he wanted you killed. I'm not stupid, Harry. I was placed in Ravenclaw for that matter. There's something about you," she pointed at his scar, "that is absolutely important. With the questions you lot asked me last night, let's say I could help you in research and refuge. That's all I could offer. The fighting would still be in your hands."

Harry smiled at her, "How come you were unnoticeable for the past six years in school?"

"Oh, believe me, I was around, but I like the quiet life… I think it's not in my nature to just pounce and fight without thinking and planning. Our family organization had read the signs of his impending return during the World Cup, so we had to be ready. At first, it was for business, my father don't want to lose millions or even billions of Galleons just because of this war. Now, the fight's getting personal."

They walked out of the dining room and sat on a cream couch.

"How come it became personal?"

"Because of me and my cousin. When we were little, we were often lectured on purity of blood and the importance of a pure wizarding race. My cousin, who is almost like a brother, was sent to Durmstrang to study the Dark Arts. Our hearts, however, are still pure despite of our childhood. We made the family realize that blood didn't really matter. My grandfather mentioned something to my father and uncles before he passed away. His exact words were Voldemort was just a half-blood orphan named Tom Riddle. My grandfather was with Hogwarts with him. He was such an ambitious, power-hungry little prat, my grandfather said. That evil little boy hid beneath a mask of a handsome face but my grandfather who was prefect at that time saw through him. Of course, when Voldemort or Tom Riddle rose into power, my grandfather just shut up and maybe financed him. He, however, flatly refused to send his sons to become Death Eaters."

"So your family also knew about him being a half-blood?"

Ianthé nodded, "It was part of a heavily-guarded family secret. Edmond, my cousin, and I were trained in Legilimency even before he started Durmstrang and I Hogwarts."

"So you know that he is the heir of Slytherin also?"

"Yes, my grandfather, after Hogwarts, searched the name Marvolo through all of the wizarding families, and he came across the Gaunts, the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin. He grew suspicious because no one, including a wizard or witch, would really consider the name Marvolo for their son."

"It's an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle is jumbled around and turned into 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

Ianthé shook her head out of disgust, "Pretty immature in my opinion. If he weren't such a feared wizard, I would say that he's particularly childish!"  
Harry broke into a smile.

"Glad to see you smiling… I mean, Marvolo? That sounds like some laundry detergent from Muggle Studies!"

Harry smiled more widely, "If he could hear you now, you should fear for your life!"

"You should sic those trash talk to him to catch him off guard… Who knows? I can see it in the front pages of the Daily Prophet 'The Darkest Wizard of all time defeated by a trash-talking scrawny midget with glasses.'!"

Harry laughed together with Ianthé.

"You should have been with Fred and George. They could get a lot of material from you…"

_Hey, who said they didn't?_

"Ah, I'm a bit close to those two. They seem to grow on me… U-No-Poo… Honestly…" Ianthé's shoulders were still shaking from laughter.

It was after lunch when they said they were leaving.

"Remember, if you ever need anything, contact me. If you plan to go to Albania or any Eastern European country, stop by Viktor's place, you're welcome there. Or maybe that dragon colony where Charlie works," Ianthé scribbled on a small piece of parchment.

Harry nodded as he accepted the parchment, "Thanks a lot."

"Thanks for the room. It was great!" Ron smiled.

Surprisingly, he took Viktor's hand and shook it, "Thanks for the accommodation."

Viktor smiled at him, "It was nothing. Just to help old friends."

Hermione hugged Ianthé tightly.

"Be careful, okay? Box these two in the ears if they misbehave!"

Hermione tearfully nodded.

The three of them tapped their wands on the top of their heads. Their colors soon changed.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Heads or Tails and Letters in Between

_I busied myself by reading the Healing books my father had bought for me. Viktor left the wing saying he had matters to finish with my father and Uncle Alfonse. It probably concerned my decision of attending Hogwarts in September. An owl, a Hogwarts owl, had arrived, and I was astonished to see it was not addressed to me but to Viktor. Another was addressed to me. I left it unopened as I thought it would be better to open them together with Viktor._

Viktor Krum opened the door of the study. Ianthé was sitting on a big brown leather seat, still engrossed in reading _Emergency Healing for Emergencies_ and taking notes on a long piece of parchment beside her.

"Busy?" he asked.

Ianthé looked up and put down her quill, "Not really, I was just taking notes and stuff… An owl came while you were gone…"

She handed him the envelope, "I also got one."

Viktor looked at the seal, "But this is from your school…"

"We'll open them together, okay? On the count of three…One, two, three…"

Viktor broke the seal and open the folded parchment inside.

Ianthé pulled out something from hers and her eyes enlarged, "No way…. No bleeding way…. This must some kind of sick joke!"

"So is mine," Viktor handed her his letter and Ianthé handed him a gold badge.

_Dear Mr. Krum,_

_We are desperately seeking for anyone with experience in fighting the Dark Arts for the open application for the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Your role, if you accept it, is very vital especially for the safety of the students who decided to attend Hogwarts this year._

_Hoping for a positive response._

_Hogwarts Headmistress,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

"And you had been made Head Girl?" Viktor looked at badge he was holding.

Ianthé nodded, "This is pretty confusing. I mean, I was not even made a prefect, and now this?"

"You haven't read your letter," Viktor pointed to the envelope on the floor.

Ianthé picked it up and opened the letter. She read aloud, "Dear Miss Herze, You have been chosen to be Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The former Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Cho Chang reported to Professor Flitwick about the immediate concern you had shown for the safety of the younger students of the Ravenclaw House during the night when a number of Death Eaters infiltrated the castle. Professor Filius Flitwick mentioned your aptitude in all the subjects you took, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and my subject, Transfiguration. On the attached parchment are the listed responsibilities and duties assigned to the Head Girl and Boy. Congratulations, Hogwarts Headmistress Professor McGonagall."

Ianthé then looked at her fiancé, "What do you think?"

Viktor sat down, "I should accept. It would greatly help our cause… At least, we could be together one way or another…"

Ianthé snorted, "Well, remember the teacher-student policy…"

"At least, we could see each other everyday…"

Ianthé smiled and leaned on his shoulder, "You're right. You better owl McGonagall. I'll bet she will be thrilled… I wonder who the Transfiguration professor would be…"

"We should inform the rest of the family abut this…"

Ianthé got up, "You're probably right… I guess we should join them in dinner tonight…"

Viktor nodded.

"This is the perfect time to talk about the matters Viktor and I have discussed," Alexander Herze addressed to the table.

Ianthé's brows were furrowed. Viktor smiled at her widely.

"He, although already magically bound to my daughter and vice versa, formally asked for Théa's hand."

Uncle Alfonse clapped Viktor in the back, "Young man, you don't know what you're in for!"

Ianthé smiled at Viktor, her eyes twinkling, "Really? You did that?" she whispered.

"We have a slight problem, Alex," Viktor spoke up.

"Problem? I thought everything was already arranged?" Margeaux Herze asked.

"Théa had been made Head Girl."

The room exploded with cheers and congratulatory remarks to Ianthé.

"But Viktor was asked for the teaching position for Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

The room suddenly became quiet.

"Théa and I already talked about it. We both agreed it's for the best to accept the teaching position."

"That job is jinxed!" Uncle Alfonse mouthed.

"So, what are your plans now?" Ianthé's father asked.

"Ianthé would be safer with me in Hogwarts. We can protect the castle and the students. Théa planned to talk with a number of students who formed a group for Defense Against the Dark Arts during her fifth year. They will help me train the older students and protect the little ones. We can also make an escape plan for the students together with the Order."

Alexander Herze nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. What about the wedding?"

"Oh come on, Dad, I'm not going anywhere, so is Viktor. We can postpone it at least until the Christmas holidays…"

Ianthé's father smiled and nodded.

Margeaux Herze was still excited as her daughter is now Head Girl.

"Mum, who's going to go with me to Diagon Alley to buy my books and stuff?"

"Dear, we'll just order thru owl post…"

Ianthé nodded.

"If I remember it correctly, the Head Girl has a room of her own…. near the Professors' Wing…" Margeaux whispered.

Ianthé blushed, "Mum, stop it!"

"I'm just being realistic!"

"Shush, Mum!"

The mother and daughter continued their whispering as they left the dining room.

Ianthé woke up finding Viktor reading a thick book beside her. There were a lot of books scattered on the foot of their bed.

"What are you reading?"

"Just text books I will assign to my students…" he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Darn…. Just don't assign too much homework, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't. I think I'll take the practical approach in teaching."

"If you have problems, ask Remus. He was the professor of DADA during my third year. Brilliant too, might I add…. He also took the practical approach mostly…"

"I listed down a few things I will add. All the Dark Arts I learned in Durmstrang would at least be put to good use…"

"Thank Merlin you're good in English now than before…."

Viktor smiled.

"I wonder who the Transfiguration professor might be… Did McGonagall mention it in her reply letter?"

Viktor smiled secretly, "It's not in my position to tell you. You'll find out on the first day of classes…"

Ianthé huffed and got up, "I'll be in the shower."

"Hey!" Viktor got up quickly to follow her.

A snowy white owl flew near the garden and tapped on the tainted window. Ianthé opened the latch and the owl flew in.

"Aguamenti!" she pointed her wand to an empty saucer and placed it near the place where the owl has landed.

The owl hooted gratefully.

"Hey, I remember you…. Long trip was it?" Ianthé gently caressed the owl's soft down.

The owl hooted again and offered its leg.

Ianthé removed the letter attached.

_Dear Ianthé,_

_We heard the news. Congrats. My boyfriend and I are planning to go on a holiday and see the roses you were raving about. I still don't know when. There, a Galleon for your thoughts._

_Rune_

"So that's why you're still here…" Ianthé caressed the owl again.

She got a quill and a small piece of parchment.

_Dear Rune,_

_Thanks for the Galleon. I remember these … Anyways, I'll keep it as a souvenir. Your boyfriend finally came to his senses then? I heard you're still keeping that furry black dog with you wherever you go… Funny how your pet's hair seemed to stand up in different directions… I'll notify the hotel you will be staying in the capital. Tell your boyfriend it has the same first class accommodations and please do not frighten the room service. We wouldn't want a strike now, do we? Your boyfriend will be either floored or thankful when he learns about the new professor but I'm thrilled. Secrets are secrets. I guess I'm better in the not breaking hundreds of rules to pieces than you! No offense!_

_Ianthé_

_P.S. I'll take care of your boyfriend's cat, the one with the long ginger hair. She will bite but we'll manage…_

Ianthé quickly dried the ink and rolled the letter. She tied it to the owl's leg.

"Be careful, okay? And be safe!"

The owl hooted and flew out of the house.

Ianthé pocketed the Galleon.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Go Shorty It's your birthday, we gonna have a meeting coz it's your birthday

_My birthday was fast approaching and so is another Order meeting. Dad already planned to obtain a few hairs of some family members so that the other Order members could come disguised as them. As many of my relatives are in the mansion, Viktor and I could hardly get any more privacy than we used to._

"So, who is Great Uncle Scipio again?" Ianthé laughed as Edmond recalled the disguised Order member.

"Mad-Eye Moody! Uncle Scipio was furious! The two apparently had spats back when they were still young men."

Viktor laughed with them.

"So how are the twins?"

"Thriving. Did you know that they already demonstrated accidental magic!"

Ianthé rolled her eyes, "Thousands of times, Eddie…"

"Hey, I'm a proud papa!"

"How's Andy?"

"She's fine. I didn't know she would be quite skillful in being a mother to two wonderful children!"

"Horrible demons, you might add!" Uncle Alfonse entered the ballroom, "I don't know where they get that from!"

"The blowing raspberries at you? Come on, Uncle, they must have really liked their grandpa!"

"Angels on the outside and pure demonic creatures on the inside!" Uncle Alfonse shook his head laughing.

"Father, they're just precocious at that age!"

"Precocious my foot!" Uncle Alfonse blurted out.

The three laughed at Uncle Alfonse as the guests were trickling into the ballroom.

"Great, Order meeting disguised as my coming-of-age birthday party…" Ianthé muttered.

Viktor squeezed her hand and smiled.

"What are the recent developments? Lupin?"

Remus Lupin stood up, beside him was a pink-haired woman who was beaming at him.

"I managed to convince a few werewolves to our cause. Most of them are newly-bitten and are still not brainwashed by Greyback. I heard rumors of Greyback planning to make child werewolves…"

Ianthé winced.

"Any news regarding the Dark Lord?"

Tarquinus stood up, "There was an internal turmoil among the ranks. Some Death Eaters fight because of the constant power struggle within their groups. There is a spy in the Ministry. Another Death Eater, they addressed him as Wormtail, is with Snape at the moment. The Dark lord was apparently angry when he found out Wormtail had a life debt to Harry Potter."

Remus Lupin tensed up at the name of Wormtail.

"Who's this Wormtail fellow?" Uncle Alfonse asked.

"His name is Peter Pettigrew…" Remus said. His voice was a little shaky.

"I thought that bloke was dead!" Ianthé mentioned.

"He can transform into a rat. He was one of my closest friends together with James Potter and Sirius Black. He was the Secret Keeper of Godric's Hollow."

"So, he got the Potters killed, because? I mean, you said he was your friend."

"We didn't know that he was already a spy for Voldemort. Sirius convinced James that it would be a perfect ruse if Peter was the Secret Keeper instead of him."

"So how did he gain a life debt to Harry?"

"During my teaching stint, Harry found out the truth from me and Sirius. Sirius and I were already prepared to kill Wormtail but Harry stopped us. He told us that Wormtail deserved Azkaban and not just an easy death."

"That shows moral fiber in that boy…" Great Uncle Scipio commented.

"This makes history. Scipio making a compliment… Have you gone senile, my old man?" Mad-Eye Moody muttered sarcastically.

"Indeed. How is the Herze family's standing in You-Know-Who's circle?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Tarquinus spoke again, "He was convinced that the family is in it for the gold. As a Slytherin, he understood that and he is convinced that we will eventually use our wealth to finance their operation if they succeeded."

Alexander Herze released a chuckle, "That is if they succeeded. He's really a delusional megalomaniac. Any other news? What about Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall stood up, "We already strengthened the fortification spells on the castle. It is safer than ever. Bill Weasley is heading the enchantments protection of Hogwarts."

"Isn't he also part of the Order's Goblin Liaison?"

"Yes, he is," Arthur Weasley spoke up.

"With Edmond also."

Ianthé raised her eyebrows at Edmond and silently mouthed, "Goblin Liaison?"

"Hey, I speak gobbledygook!" Edmond whispered to her.

"Edmond passed the Gringotts tests for Charm Breakers, but because of this war, he let them assign him to the Gringotts branch in France," Uncle Alfonse spoke.

"What's with Charm Breakers and pretty French women?" Ianthé muttered.

Arthur Weasley heard her and smiled.

With other discussions such as the train ride from King's Cross to Hogwarts and the formations of an escape plan for the students if Hogwarts would be attacked, Ianthé listened silently and added a few inputs herself. Professor McGonagall cornered her after the meeting.

"Miss Herze, I know about your relations to Mr. Krum. I expect that would not impede with your duties as Head Girl and his as professor."

Ianthé nodded.

"My only advice is be discreet about it…" Professor McGonagall winked at her and left to join the others.

"Now that the Order meeting is done, I will ask you to remain here for a small dinner."

The room murmured in agreement.

The dinner on the ballroom was amiable. Uncle Alfonse managed Great Uncle Scipio to sit beside the former Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

"Watch them, they look like Fred and George…" Arthur whispered to Kingsley Shackelboltas they observed the two men sniffing their food for poison.

"Only paranoid versions…" Ianthé whispered to her guests.

Arthur handed her a large box, "The twins wanted me to give this to you as they couldn't come tonight."

Ianthé received the box, "Thanks, Mr. Weasley. Enjoying the food?"

Arthur Weasley nodded, "It's like a gourmet version of my wife's cooking… only on grander and more expensive scale…"

"You should have seen Ron's eyes when he saw dinner. They were ready to pop out!"  
Arthur smiled, "You know my last born son… always thinking about food."

"Any news from them?"

Arthur shrugged, "Just a short letter every now and then, telling us they're safe, wherever they are…"

"They will be, Mr. Weasley," Ianthé patted the older man's shoulder and headed to her other guests.

Alexander stood up and raised his glass. The room quieted.

"To my daughter, who blossomed into a fine young lady under our noses… To Théa!"

The others raised their glasses and drank to Ianthé's nickname.

Ianthé's eyes misted as she kissed her father in the cheek.

Uncle Alfonse stood up, "To that nosy blackmailing brat that Alex doesn't know about!" He also raised his glass and drank.

The entire room laughed.

Edmond also stood up, "To my little angel, the one I called my sister since her birth, to the one who almost melted my buttocks just because I refused her to ride with me on my broom!"

The people laughed again as Ianthé blushed beet red.

The entire room became silent when Viktor stood up.

"To the charming girl who stole my heart and the woman I will love forever.."

Some wolf-whistled and all drank what was rest in their glasses.

Ianthé stood up, "As family tradition dictates, I should do a spell right now…. _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery form of a Siberian Husky came out of her wand and ran around the room. It came back to Ianthé and stopped, its tail wagging happily. It dissipated into silver vapor as the room applauded.

"I think it's time to open your gifts…" Margeaux mentioned the teetering pile on a table near the wall.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: First Day Back

_Septmeber first approached. Viktor and I already packed out things. Hogwarts still came through with the train ride to school but under the tight security of Aurors. I saw Nymphadora Tonks wink at me as I entered the prefects carriage. I was astonished to see Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood there._

"Been made prefects by McGonagall," Ginny muttered, "Fred and George threatened to disown me!"

Ianthé smiled at her, "If that's not a big shocker, well, you're in front of the new Head Girl…" She took her badge out of her pocket.

"At least, you're one that I can trust…"

They sat down beside Luna who was still immersed on the latest edition of the Quibbler.

"Hello, Luna."

The dreamy-eyed girl smiled at her, "You're the one who told the others to lock the dormitory doors…"

Ianthé blushed, "Yep, that would be me… So who's Head Boy?"

Ernie McMillan entered the carriage, "That would be me…"

"Slytherin prefects?"

The two on the farthest corner raised their hands in recognition.

Neville Longbottom entered the carriage panting, "Am I late? Am I late?"

Ianthé smiled at the Gryffindor, "You're just in time and sit down. You need to rest first. Ernie? Could I talk to you for a bit?"

Ernie McMillan nodded.

"Did Professor McGonagall owl you?"

Ernie shook his head, "She went directly to our house to talk about our other responsibilities… She told me something about an escape plan for the castle…"

Ianthé nodded, "Yes, so far, we need to patrol the corridors and search the whole castle for the escape plan. An Auror or two might accompany us…"

"Honestly, I'm quite skeptical about the Slytherins…."

"Leave them to me…"

"They might be spying for the Death Eaters…"

"That's why McGonagall depends on us to keep everything under wraps. Of course, there are a few exceptions, like the prefects who were part of the DA…"

Ernie looked shocked, "How did you know about that?"

"Ginny and the Weasley twins filled me in on that… You seem like a trustworthy bunch…"

Ernie nodded, "When are we going to meet the Auror?"

"One of them will be disguised as another Hogwarts prefect when we look around. We take turns so the others," Ianthé meant the Slytherin prefects, "won't be suspicious…"

When every prefect was already present except for one who seemed to them will not show, Ernie stood up.

"Good afternoon, we will be discussing how to make Hogwarts safer…"

The Slytherin prefects groaned, "Not again!"

"No, dunderhead, this is not opening remarks bullshit, so pay attention!" Ianthé said in a drawl similar to a familiar Slytherin.

The Slytherins frowned but gave their attention to the Head Boy.

Ginny looked at Ianthé as if to send a compliment.

Ianthé smiled at her.

"We will be delegating tasks to each of you and we will patrol the corridors in pairs, am I clear?"

The whole group nodded.

"Herze and I will then monitor your tasks every week."

The meeting was done and the prefects stood up to patrol the entire train.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the trolley lady asked Ginny and Ianthé as they walked.

Ginny bought a Cauldron Cake while Ianthé refused.

Ianthé took out a wrapped sandwich out of the pocket of her robes.

"You actually eat food from home?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they really delicious… Rissie, my personal house elf, makes delicious turkey sandwich.

"You have a personal house elf?"

Ianthé nodded, "We don't mistreat them or anything…. You should have seen Hermione's face when she saw Rissie!"

Realizing that she slipped a vital information, Ianthé immediately changed the topic.

"So, how are you and Harry?"

"He broke up with me during Dumbledore's funeral….for noble reasons I have no clue about…. Hey! Don't change the topic! What are they doing in your house?"

Ianthé silently mouthed, "Order meeting."

Ginny understood and did not press on further.

There were a large number of girls peering on a glass of a compartment.

"What the….?"

Ianthé realized who was in the compartment, "Hey, all of you! What are you doing here! Return to your compartments!"

A Gryffindor, probably a year younger than Ianthé, with black hair snorted, "Who are you and who put you in charge?"

Ianthé glared at her.

"She's Romilda Vane," Ginny discreetly whispered.

"If you don't know who I am, I am Ianthé Morgaine Herze and I will personally make your life a living hell if you cross the line. Who put me in charge?" she pointed to the Head Girl badge pinned on her chest, "The Headmistress did, so if I were you, you should go with your little group back to your compartments."

The girls scowled at her and muttered something along the lines of "She's just an uptight virgin!"

Ginny was ready to pull out her wand but Ianthé stopped her.

"It's not worth it. We should check on the new professor…"

Ginny peered on the compartment window.

"Blimey! It's Viktor Krum!" she whispered to Ianthé.

Viktor seemed to have fallen asleep while reading a book.

Ianthé gently knocked on the door, "Is everything okay, Mr. Krum?"

Viktor woke and smiled, "No. Thank you for your concern, Miss Herze."

Ianthé nodded and left the compartment with an astonished Ginny. She pulled the latter to walk towards the next carriage.

"Nice acting… Mister Krum?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, the only one present for your brother's wedding are the only ones who knew I'm dating Viktor Krum. We agreed to keep it from the public… Teacher-student policy, remember?"

Ginny nodded, "But why did he agree for the job?"

Ianthé scooted closer to whisper to Ginny's ear, "To keep me safe… He's also an Order member."

Ginny nodded.

"Do you have an idea who's going to be our Transfiguration professor?"

Ginny shrugged, "No idea whatsoever. By the way, Fred and George said hi. I'm still puzzled on how you knew them…"

"Oh, it's a long story…" Ianthé found a compartment with a single student.

"Nikki!"

Nikki jumped, surprised, "I thought you and Viktor are marrying? I thought you won't return to school because I couldn't find you anywhere!"

She saw the badge on Ianthé's robes.

"No way, please tell me you're kidding…."

Ianthé shook her head.

Nikki took out something from her pocket. It was a prefect badge.

"I thought I would talk to Flitwick about turning down the position as prefect because I thought you weren't going to attend Hogwarts."

"So you're the missing prefect!" Ginny commented.

Nikki nodded.

"Charlie talked non-stop about you. It was always Nikki this and Nikki that… I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he still didn't pop the question!" Ginny ranted while Nikki blushed at her statement.

"And at first we thought you were just one of the dragons he was handling!"

Ianthé laughed with the two.

"Come on, let's patrol the other corridors together…"

Nikki nodded and followed them out of the compartment.

The Head Boy and Head Girl monitored the arrival of the students as many rode on the horseless carriages.

The Welcoming Feast was very subdued comparing to the previous years. There were an obvious decrease in the students and also the incoming first years.

There was clinking of glass and the whole school went silent.

"Your attention, please…" Professor Flitwick clinked his glass with a spoon.

Professor McGonagall stood up, "Last year, we received a very terrible blow, the death of our beloved Professor Albus Dumbledore…"

Hagrid blew into his handkerchief.

"We must remember that for him, death was just another adventure. So now, he is probably hunting for crumple-horned snorkaks as we speak," McGonagall looked at the now-listening Luna Lovegood.

The crowd smiled at her words.

"As you can see, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is occupied by none other than Mr. Viktor Krum."

The crowd, mostly girls, applauded loudly.

Viktor stood up and gave a small wave with his hand.

"He had shown talent during the last Triwizard Tournament. I expect that all of you treat him with respect he deserves."

The crowd applauded again.

The giant oak doors suddenly opened and there were two men of the same height and stature wearing billowing hooded cloaks of crimson red. The black dragon skin boots together with the blood red cloaks gave an aura of foreboding for the students.

Viktor chuckled and shook his head, while Professor McGonagall was on the verge of either laughter or shouting.

The two men went to the High Table and sat on the two empty seats beside Viktor. They still did not take off their hoods.

Professor McGonagall continued with her speech, "Now that I am Headmistress, the position of Transfiguration is vacant. However, when I asked them, they agreed on one condition… They will teach Transfiguration together. May I present Mr. Fred and George Weasley."

The two men stood up and removed the hoods of their cloaks. Identical smirks were on their faces as they watched the shocked faces of the students.

"Pulled a good one on them, Gred…"

The other twin nodded, "That's exactly what I'm thinking, Forge…"

The students seemed to have awakened from their stupor clapped loudly and some even whistled at the twins, who waved back.

The clapping died when Professor McGonagall raised her hand, "Now, as they are the undisputed masters of pranks, I suggest the students to stop trying to imitate them…"

The crowd laughed.

Professor McGonagall again raised her hand, "I have a few words before dinner…. Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak."

The crowd roared once more at McGonagall's tribute to the former Headmaster.

Ianthé walked towards the Head Girl's room. Ernie's room was on the other side of the Professor's Wing.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," she said to the portrait of a forest nymph.

The portrait door opened.

"Wait!" a figure ran towards her as she stepped into the room.

It was Viktor.

"Liked the surprise?"

Ianthé motioned for him to go inside with her.

"I think I will not survive Transfiguration with a straight face…."

Viktor sat down on the couch as the fireplace cackled merrily.

"You better watch out, Viktor…" Ianthé sat down next to him.

"And why is that?"

"Many girls might want to end in detention with you…"

"Well, that is if they look forward to spending detention with Filch…"

Ianthé changed from her usual school shoes to a pair of more comfortable trainers.

"Come on, let's start patrolling…"

Viktor followed her outside the Head Girl's room.

"So, who will be the Auror accompanying us?"

"That girl with pink hair…"

"Oh, Tonks…"

That girl materialized as they turned to another corridor.

"Wotcher Ianthé!"

"Hey, Tonks…"

"Loverboy is coming with us then?"

Ianthé rolled her eyes, "We should give him a tour of the whole castle for starters…"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Classes

_Tonks apparently knew many secret passages in the castle. We found a shortcut from the Professors Wing to the common rooms of the four Houses and to the different classrooms. No wonder those teachers are so quick. I found Ginny and Neville patrolling the corridor near the Gryffindor tower. Luna and Nikki were near the Ravenclaw tower. I found my job pretty interesting as I can roam around the castle without being "out of bounds"._

"Good morning class!" Fred Weasley looking a bit more decent than usual addressed the class.

George settled on the back of the classroom.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students attending the class murmured greetings to the twins although formally.

"Let us start by stating that we never imagined that we would end up teaching you lot!"

The class laughed merrily.

"We won't be delving into serious matters on the first day of classes.."

"…Let us start by saying, yes, McGonagall is right. No one should attempt to steal the glory we have as prank extraordinaires / masters of mayhem/ whatever…"

"We are here to prepare you for that world outside where a big appalling baddie by the name of Voldemort try to steal our sunshine!"

The class became serious after that. Fred and George cited examples on how using Transfiguration can help save lives. They injected a few humorous anecdotes of their pranking days but most of the topics were very useful in emergencies.

The bell rang and the seventh years started leaving the room.

"Ianthé, are you coming?"

Ianthé shook her head, "Give me a moment…"

"Hey, nice lesson, Profs…."

Fred and George smiled at her.

"We didn't know…"

"… that teaching could be…."

"….so nerve-wracking!"

Ianthé smiled back, "Now, you appreciate dear 'ol Minnie?"

The twins shrugged, "A bit…"

"Guys, what about your shop?"

"Oh, we came up with the perfect ingenious plan. We take turns in teaching. We'll gauge our teaching skills on the first week and we divide the amount of work. That way, we can also handle the shop, Lee Jordan's acting manager… and also Verity... We can also enhance our research here in Hogwarts, with the library and other resources…"

Ianthé nodded, "Cool idea…"

"So, what do you think of Krum teaching here?"

Ianthé shrugged, "Change the topic, please…"

"We need to talk to you on the weekend regarding your share in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes…"

Ianthé nodded.

"Go, you might be late for Mr. Loverboy…."

Ianthé gave Fred the dirty finger before leaving the room and running to her next class.

She finally reached the classroom. The door was already closed, but she saw Viktor approaching. She waited for him near the door.

"Remember, no tricks…" Ianthé reminded him.

"Yes, love. Go inside, I'll count to thirty seconds and then I'll walk in."

Ianthé nodded and opened the door.

The girls in her class anticipated that it would be Viktor Krum who entered. They were particularly dismayed when it was only Ianthé.

She found Nikki seating on the back row of the class.

"Hey, saved a seat for you…" Nikki whispered.

"Thanks," Ianthé sat down, "Place your books back on your bag…"

Nikki looked at her, confused.

Ianthé raised her brows, "Trust me."

Their table was the only table with no books. Everybody else were rummaging their bags for a quill and some parchment.

Viktor entered at last. He made an entrance similar to Snape, but without the door shutting with a bang. His robes billowed as he walked.

The students sat up and looked attentive. There were a number of girls sitting in the frontmost part of the class.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Krum."

Viktor smiled at the seventh years, "I think I don't need to introduce myself to you as most of you already know me." His eyes flicked rapidly to where Nikki and Ianthé were sitting.

"Books away."

The students looked excited at the prospect of not having to read their books silently in class.

"From what the headmistress told me, you guys are the batch with the highest potential in comparison to the previous NEWTs batch. I heard a rumor about some group in you fifth year? Is that right?"

Ernie raised his hand, "The DA, sir."

"Ernie, right?"

Ernie nodded and smiled widely.

"DA? What does DA mean?"

Neville raised his hand, "It stands for Dumbledore's Army, Professor." He said this with ease and confidence.

Viktor nodded, "And what did you do in this DA?"

"We learn defensive spells, because that cow Umbridge never taught us anything important!" a very bold Seamus Finnegan answered.

The class laughed a bit.

"Who was your instructor in the DA?"

"Harry taught us…"

Viktor smiled, "Ah… I will say this but I might repeat it again and again for this entire year…."

The class grew quiet.

"You were very lucky to have him as your instructor. Harry is a brave and courageous individual who will risk his life for any of you… I remember him in the Triwizard Tournament… He tried to save every hostage in the second task, regardless of who they are because he thought all of them were in danger…"

"Sir?" Dean Thomas raised his hand, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you during the third task…"

Viktor's eyes became dark, "I was under the Imperius Curse of the impostor Professor Moody. It was a very serious miscalculation on my part. I admit that I was weak and I let him control me. That's why we are on this class today, so that you will not make the same mistake that I did and so much more."

Ianthé nodded in agreement and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Very well then, let's start by having a permanent seating arrangement, regardless of your House. All of you, stand up."

The class stood up and found the tables to be etched with their names.

Ianthé and Nikki still ended up as seatmates as their surnames were both in letter H.

"This way, I could remember your names properly. Okay, let's start. I suggest you guys to take down notes if you want to."

"That was some lesson!" Ernie exclaimed to Ianthé at the end of the class, "I didn't know he was knowledgeable in Defense Against the Dark Arts… I thought he was all Quidditch and stuff…"

"Well, he graduated with flying colors from Dumrstrang, did he not?"

Ernie nodded, "It was weird not having Slytherins in class."

"Yeah, I heard that both Pansy and Blaise dropped from the class," Nikki whispered.

Ianthé looked at her, "We'll find out about that in Potions class…"

Ernie rubbed his hands together, "Excellent… Now, with Harry gone…. Even playing field in Potions!"

Nikki rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the dungeon room where Potions class was held.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ianthé exclaimed quite loudly.

There were no other students there.

"Perhaps they were late or something…" Ernie shrugged and prepared his cauldron and other things used in Potions.

"Jansen did not go to Hogwarts this year, and so is Grolden," Nikki looked up as to think clearly.

The door opened and four Slytherins, two of which is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, entered. They looked pale and lifeless without Draco.

Ianthé waved at them and smiled.

Ernie tried to refrain her, "What are you doing!"

Ianthé looked at him pointedly, "Trying for some Inter-House unity…"

Nikki got what Ianthé meant, "That means sucking up to those two and acting like nothing happened. Watch Ianthé wheedle information from those two later."

Ernie nodded.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, "Only seven of you?"

"Yes, sir," Ernie answered.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers….." Professor Slughorn suddenly noticed Ianthé, "Miss Herze! I didn't notice you there! Were you in the class last year?"

Ianthé nodded.

"Blimey! How come I didn't notice a Herze grazing the halls of this school! I never gave you an invitation to my little parties!" Professor Slughorn panicked.

Ianthé muttered under her breath, "I forgot to place the spell on him this year!"

Nikki sighed, "You're in big trouble…"

Slughorn looked at the grading sheets from last year, "It says here that you excelled in this subject. Oh well, perhaps I was too preoccupied with another Potions extraordinaire like Harry…"

"Let's start then…. Oh, remain after class Miss Herze…"

Ianthé sighed again, "Yes, sir."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Spell Undid and Spell Did

_Slughorn cornered me after class. Seeing that I cannot do the Notice-Me-Not spell again to him because suspicions might arise, I have no choice but to go with the flow. He head been stretching my patience, so far._

"Professor Weasley?" Ianthé walked towards the teacher's table after class.

George looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "Uh-oh…"

Ianthé smiled widely, "Do you have joke product in the guise of crystallized pineapple?"

George closed his eyes, "What did he do this time?"

"He's trying to set me up with Zabini for Merlin's sake!" Ianthé slumped on an empty chair.

"Ianthé, you do know that patience is a virtue…" George sat down next to her.

"But I want to wring his fat neck! Aaargh!"

"Tell you what… Why not focus that negative energy of yours and turn into something else for your loverboy tonight?" George got up and arranged his things.

Ianthé smiled at her friend, "You're bloody brilliant!" She got up and kissed George on the cheek, "Thanks again!" She ran out of the room.

George smiled sadly and unconsciously rubbed the spot on his cheek that Ianthé kissed. He sighed and gathered his book and bag and walked slowly towards the door.

Ianthé knocked on the portrait door of Viktor's sleeping quarters.

The door opened and Ianthé quickly came in.

There were piles of parchment on the large mahogany table near the window.

"Are you busy?"

Viktor shook his head, "I can finish this tomorrow. So what brings you here?"

Ianthé carefully toyed with her robe, "You."

Viktor smiled mischievously, "Remember the teacher-student policy… I should be out of bounds for you…"

"Not for this uptight virgin…"

Viktor raised his eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

"One of your students… Romilda Vane, I think…"

"I should give her a T in Divination, don't you think?" Viktor approached her.

"You should," Ianthé took charge and kissed him ferociously.

"Good morning…" Ianthé beamed at Nikki as she sat down on the Ravenclaw table for breakfast.

"You look…" Nikki frowned and checked Ianthé's face, "You got terribly wasted last night…"

Ianthé smiled and shrugged.

Nikki looked on the staff table and found Viktor who looked like he was smiling on the omelet he was eating.

"You guys are so dead…" Nikki whispered.

"Hey, McGonagall said to be discreet about it… And the walls of the room are made of stone…. It's not like we will be overheard…"

Nikki snorted, "If you could yell his name one decibel louder when you guys have that hot and….." She looked on the sky as the owls began to land on different areas in the Great Hall.

"Isn't that your owl Razilia?"

The eagle owl landed in front of Ianthé and stretched out its leg.

Ianthé removed the rolled-up parchment and opened it.

_**Yours or mine?**_

Ianthé blushed as she knew who wrote this line. She looked on the staff table and she saw Viktor looking at her discreetly.

Nikki peered to see what was written that made Ianthé blush. She read while sipping her pumpkin juice. She sputtered when she read it.

"You guys are crazy, you know that?"

Ianthé just smiled mischievously and took out a small parchment from her bag. She scribbled "**_You're mental! That's from the one beside me. I think it's my turn now…_**"

Nikki shook her head as Ianthé tied the parchment to Razilia's leg. Ianthé stooped closer to the owl's head and whispered something.

"You're barking mad! You're talking to owls now?"

Ianthé shook her head as she grabbed another buttered toast and got up from the Ravenclaw table. Nikki followed suit.

"I just gave her specific instructions. Watch and learn."

They reached the Owlery and found Razilia waiting for them, perched nearer the door.

Ianthé took the letter that she tied and took out a small gold whistle from her neck.

A few seconds after she blew it, another magnificent owl arrived and perched beside Razilia.

"This is Edmond's gift for him. It's supposed to be a secret owl, now that Viktor's the cheeky git, I suppose I need to scare him a bit."

Nikki nodded as Ianthé tied the letter to the other owl.

In the middle of Viktor's lecture (tactics to fight two opponents), a magnificent owl swooped inside and landed on Viktor's desk.

Viktor was surprised to see the owl and immediately looked at the back of the room for Ianthé.

She smirked at him and looked at the owl.

Viktor removed the letter and read it. He chuckled a bit, much to the surprise and curiosity of his seventh year students. He pocketed the small parchment.

"Sorry class for the distraction. Now, let's continue with our lesson. The odds are against you, especially if you're cornered by two or three or even more opponents. The question is what to do to survive that particular situation?"

"I think the jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is still on…" Nikki whispered to Ianthé after they left class.

Ianthé deliberately let the class trickle out and discreetly winked at Viktor when no one was looking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he might be sacked for reasons you already know…."

"Oh come on, nobody will find out…"

"It's not as if no one's following him around…." Nikki motioned to the group of girls waiting outside Viktor's classroom.

Ianthé's eyes narrowed as she went back.

"What do you think you are all doing?" she crossed her arms on her chest.

The group scowled at her and left with the corridor with thundering footsteps.

The door opened and Viktor peered out.

"Are they gone?"

Ianthé nodded as Viktor sighed.

"I need to contact your father about something. Vaclav contacted me about the dementors. They're dying out…"

Ianthé's jaw dropped, "What?"

Viktor nodded, "A few cousins of mine including Vaclav discovered their breeding grounds and observed them. After they bred, they were weakened and the young ones ate their makers."

"That's great news!"

Viktor walked out of the classroom while scribbling something on a piece of parchment. He then gave it to Ianthé.

"Send this to Edmond. He'll tell the others about this."

Ianthé nodded and sprinted towards the direction of the Owlery.

She happened to pass by Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I know this is a wrong place to discuss this…"

Professor McGonagall nodded. Ianthé tiptoed and whispered something into her ear.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Ianthé nodded, "He wanted me to relay it to the others because he can't. There are always girls following him around. I can only do my part as Head Girl and shoo them out of his way… I do hope the Head of their House would address to them that Professor Krum is an instructor in this institution and not the Quidditch superstar. Most of the girls were…. Gryffindors…"

"Very well, I will speak to the Professors Weasley about it… I mean they may not take it seriously and it might jeopardize his position… I'll contact the other members about the interesting news. Keep me informed, Miss Herze."

"Yes, Mam."

Ianthé walked towards the staircase where Nikki was sitting.

"What took you?"

"News from him…that I need to relay to Edmond pronto…"

"What about Potions?"

"Tell Slughorn that I'm not feeling well and that I proceeded to the hospital wing. I might be late for today's lesson."

Nikki nodded as they parted. Ianthé went to the direction of the Owlery.

After she had sent the letter to her cousin, she proceeded to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

The school nurse went out of her office as she heard there was a student calling her.

"Yes? Oh, it's you, Miss Herze. What can I do for you?"

"Since the school banned Hogsmeade weekends, how rescheduling my lessons on Healing to Saturday mornings."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"There had been plans of making a Healing club… in case of emergencies… so that we can help you if there are a lot of injured students…"

The nurse frowned, "Do you think it's possible?"

"One thing I had learnt from my great uncle is that it's not bad to be a paranoid and morbid thinker, at least we can be prepared for the worst… just in case… you know…"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I hold you responsible for calling in possible members for this club you're organizing. See if they can squeeze in Healing lessons on Saturdays."

Ianthé nodded.

Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and got a pile of thick books, "Here are the books you wanted to borrow."

Ianthé received them, "Thanks. I better get to class."

Ianthé arrived inside the Potions classroom.

"Ah, Miss Herze! Breakfast did not agree with you?"

Ianthé meekly smiled, "I think I had too much orange marmalade, Professor."

Professor Slughorn nodded, "Better get to your Potions work!"

Ianthé looked at the board and saw the potion they were making --- Blood Replenishing Potion.

"Nikki, did you copy everything?"

"Yeah, I'll lend you my notes later."

Ianthé managed to perfect her potion, much to her amazement and to the delight of the professor.

"I should have recognized your talent from the start! Give your entire batch to Madam Pomfrey, she will be delighted."

"That was amazing!" Ernie exclaimed, "How do you manage a perfect potion when you were late for class?"

Ianthé shrugged as she placed a jug full of potion carefully in her bag, "Motivation, I guess. I mean, it's used in Healing and I kinda planned to be a Healer…"

She saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson approach her, "..or maybe not… You guys better go.." She looked at Nikki pointedly.

Nikki got what she meant and dragged Ernie away from the dungeons, chatting about his plans after Hogwarts.

"Hi Pansy, Blaise. How are you guys faring?"

"We need to talk to you about something…" Blaise looked around them to check for people.

"What is it?"

"Draco…"

Ianthé's brows furrowed, "Did something happen?"

"He contacted us…"

"And?"

"He told us that he escaped them…"

Pansy was on a brink of tears. Ianthé put a comforting arm around her.

"Did he mention where he was?"

"He just told us he was safe and protected."

Ianthé got the gist of what it meant and was relieved, "If he's safe, then why are you worried?"

"It's not in his nature to defy someone as powerful as the Dark Lord. He might be hunted down…"

"Maybe something changed his mind."

Blaise was the one who spoke as Pansy dissolved in tears, "Pansy thinks Draco is in love with another, that's why he turned his back on the Dark Lord."

Ianthé inhaled deeply, "Or maybe not… Pansy, he wrote to you. That should mean something…"

Pansy cried some more and held Ianthé. She folded the sleeve of her left arm, "I did this for him."

The Dark Mark, red and raw, was etched in her left arm.

"When?"

"Before the school year started. My orders were…"

Ianthé stopped her from talking, "Telling me this might get you into trouble… No one can escape his fury…"

Pansy shook her head, "No. I need to tell you this… I was told to observe the whole school for the changes that had been made and report it immediately. So I owled my contact and told them that they just hired the twin blood traitors as professor. Aside from that, I couldn't see more…"

Ianthé rubbed her hand on Pansy's back, she needed to do this to somehow extract more information from the pug-faced girl.

"They contacted me again and told me that if ever Draco owled me or contacted me, I should tell them immediately… What should I do?"

Ianthé breathed in deeply, "Blaise, do you have any suggestions?"

Blaise shook his head, "That's why we approached you. You're the only one we can trust around this place…"

"Do you really really trust me?"

Pansy nodded. Blaise also nodded.

Ianthé took out her hand, "Give me Draco's letter."

Pansy handed her the letter. Ianthé recognized the parchment immediately. It was not fully known to others that the Herzes have a special kind of parchment, and Draco used theirs.

"I will modify both of your memories so that the two of you won't remember this conversation or this letter. You must understand that this is for both of your safety."

"We're ready," Blaise said.

More of Pansy's tears fell as she watched Ianthé burn the letter.

"Ready?"

Pansy nodded.

"Obliviate!" Ianthé waved her wand near Pansy's head.

Pansy collapsed after the spell.

Blaise was next.

Ianthé looked if there were people and muttered "Ennervate" to revive the two.

Pansy woke up, "What happened?"

Ianthé helped her get up, "Both of you fainted because of that nasty smell from the mishap made by Ernie during Potions class."

Blaise was still groggy as the pair walked towards the Slytherin common room.

Ianthé sprinted immediately to the Head Girl's room and took out her Invisibility Cloak.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: A Prank to the Rescue

_I immediately told McGonagall about it and she praised me for my good judgment. She advised me to monitor the two closely. I bet that Pansy had no clue that the Aurors patrolling the castle were also Order members. They really haven't got a clue as McGonagall turned out to be too sly to have been a Gryffindor. I kinda see myself in her. She's only sterner and more uptight. I also relayed what I learned to my father and he told me the same thing. Viktor is still often followed by groups of girls around and I did my part to reprimand them and take off points. In effect, I earned the reputation of being as strict and as uptight as dear old Minnie McG. The twins are still the same, they are still coming up with a plan to prank Romilda and her group, but the F&G society came first…. under my supervision, that is…_

"Cuz, everything's ready… Let's give those mad girls a lesson they would never forget…" Jeremiah Turner told Ianthé during one of the F&G society's secret meetings.

He had became the prankster-in-chief as Ianthé and Nikki were too busy with school work. He also knew the truth about Ianthé's relationship with Professor Viktor Krum so he took the prank as a personal vendetta.

"Goody…" Ianthé imitated Professor Slughorn.

The group laughed at her.

"Guys, I know that pranking is our main agenda here, but we need to change our tactic a bit…"

The group listened in closely.

"Due to the conditions we are in right now, as Head Girl I must say that Hogwarts needs to be protected."

A murmur of assent rose.

"I suggest that we put our pranking to good use."

A cheer erupted inside the locked and heavily-Silencioed classroom.

"I planned to reform the DA, together with Ginny Weasley and other original members. We are their pranking affiliates."

"It's good, because we not only enjoy pranking but also we learn defensive spells to protect ourselves," a Hufflepuff commented.

"Rina is quite right," Nikki stood up.

"So who needs to stock up?" Ianthé pulled out a large crate full of goods from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

The group dug into the crate.

_Early breakfast in the Great Hall found Romilda Vane wearing a balaclava. Rumor has it that she had a pimple the other day and because of her sheer desperation to remove it, she used bubotuber pus. She did not knew that it was undiluted. Some who belonged to her group imitated her and found themselves being sorted by Madam Pomfrey and the Head Girl._

"This is one of the worst cases I have ever seen…" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

Romilda Vane dissolved in tears.

Ianthé handed Madam Pomfrey a thick and long gauze wet with yellowish green paste.

Romilda saw Ianthé and started shouting, "It's all your fault! You!" She cried hysterically along with the other girls that were included in the undiluted bubotuber pus incident.

"Miss Vane, as you know, Miss Herze here is Head Girl and she would not do such thing. She is almost a certified assistant Healer under my supervision. You will not accuse her of your own stupidity!" Madam Pomfrey dabbed the gauze on Romilda's face.

Ianthé was rejoicing inside. The war between her and these girls were over before it started. She had won.

"Remind me never to anger you…" Viktor said as Ianthé lay on his chest.

Ianthé smiled, "I just have a lot of secret friends here and there…"

Viktor propped his head on a pillow and looked at Ianthé, "Seriously, tell me who did it?"

"Did you know that I have a cousin here?"

"Jeremiah Turner?"

Ianthé pulled the blanket closer as she snuggled to Viktor, "I never mentioned anyone…"

"So he's behind all of this?"

"Let's just say, he's extremely loyal to the family…"

"Do you really think they would not follow me anymore?"

Ianthé shrugged, "For the time being? Nope…"

"I heard from the headmistress that Madam Pomfrey already wanted to certify you as her assistant Healer."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not that bad in Healing…"

"I spoke to your father… We could get married in Christmas…"

Ianthé looked at him, "Really? But what about your being my professor?"

"The wedding would be our little secret," Viktor gently nipped Ianthé's nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Ianthé! Ianthé!"

There was someone shouting outside.

Ianthé quickly jumped from her bed and grabbed her night gown and wore it over her head. She then wore her dark green dressing gown. She quickly stowed her wand in the pocket.

"Disillusion yourself for a moment!"

Viktor nodded and tapped his wand on top of his head. He disappeared from sight but he was inside the bedroom.

Ianthé quickly opened the door and ran to the living room. She swung the portrait door open.

It was George Weasley.

"What is it?"

"We need your help now!" George grabbed her and sprinted towards the corridor going to the Entrance Hall.

"Why?"

"They contacted me because Ron was injured and so is Harry."

They sprinted towards a very large tree.

"George?"

"What?" George Weasley snapped.

"Isn't that the Whomping Willow?"

The trunks almost hit them, but George was faster. He prodded the knot on the middle and the tree froze.

"How…..?"

"Ask questions later. We need to get to them."

Ianthé and George walked towards what seemed to be an endless dark tunnel.

"Where are we going?"

"The Shrieking Shack."

"But that place is haunted!"

"Yeah, by Lupin… He stayed there every full moon when he was still a student."

They opened the trapdoor and Ianthé found herself standing on a floor with several inches of dust.

"Come on!" George pulled her upstairs.

He opened the door to a room.

Ianthé gasped at the sight. Hermione had small cuts on her arms, while Ron has a very large gash on his leg. His leg seemed to be broken. He was lying on a bed that was already cleaned by Hermione.

There was blood trickling from Harry's face. His glasses were broken and the blood seemed to have come from his scar. His scar looked raw and open.

Ianthé quickly rushed towards Ron. She got two pieces of wood and cleaned it with her wand. She tore the bottom part of her dressing gown and wrapped Ron's leg. She then put the two planks on both sides of his leg and wrapped it with another long piece of cloth.

"I cannot possibly heal you here… We need supplies from the hospital wing…"

Ianthé walked towards Harry. She pointed her wand on Harry's forehead, "Episkey!"

Nothing happened.

"It won't work. I tried it many times," Hermione commented.

Harry took out a thick yellowing parchment, "Here."

Ianthé looked at the familiar parchment, "George, a little help, please…"

George tapped his wand on the parchment, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Soon, the blank parchment turned to the map of Hogwarts.

"I was meant to steal this from you during third year…" Ianthé smiled at George, "Let's go back for supplies and stuff."

Ianthé sprinted towards the hospital wing.

"All clear," George whispered.

Ianthé nodded and walked quietly towards the cabinet where all the potions and dressings were kept.

"We needed essence of pickled murtlap to alleviate the bleeding of Harry's scar," Ianthé whispered to herself.

"There," George pointed to a large jar.

"Do you still have that bruise remover?"

George nodded.

"I have Blood Replenishing Potion on my room. Let's get them and head to the kitchens and get some food for them."

"Okay," he checked the map again, "Coast is clear but we need to avoid Peeves on the second floor on the way out of the kitchens."

Ianthé nodded and they walked to the Professors Wing.

She and George entered her room and found Viktor pacing back and forth.

"Ianthé, what happened?" Viktor rushed to give her a hug.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are injured and they're in Hogsmeade. George and I went back to the hospital wing to get more supplies. George, get your bruise remover. We need to get back fast."

George nodded and left them.

"Do you need help?"

Ianthé nodded, "Get my Invisibility Cloak and Grubanthian fire."

Viktor nodded and went inside the bedroom.

The three of them met up outside the Head Girl's room.

"You guys ready?" George asked.

Viktor gave a nod.

Ianthé wore her Invisibility Cloak while clutching Viktor's hand.

They immediately went to the kitchens. George tickled the pear and the door opened.

There was a sleeping elf near the door and Ianthé gently shook the house elf.

The elf saw that there were two professors standing in front of him, "What can I do, Professors?"

"We need food enough for three people to last for a week. Can you do that?"

The elf looked affronted, "Certainly, Professor!"

The elf left and got food while George impatiently tapped his foot.

The elf returned with three large baskets.

Viktor placed a Lightening and Unbreakable Charm on the baskets and they quickly left.

"Peeves left the kitchens, coast is still clear."

They walked quickly towards the still frozen Whomping Willow.

They reached the Shrieking Shack.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione gushed as she saw Viktor and George, "Where's Ianthé?"

Ianthé removed her Invisibility cloak.

Hermione gasped.

"Thought I disappeared, did you?" Ianthé smiled and walked towards Ron to check his leg.

She slowly removed the dressings and splint she had applied earlier. Hermione clutched Ron's hand to keep him from wincing.

"I know you can't tell me everything but I can assume this has something to do with what you asked me last summer…"

Hermione nodded.

"Did you destroy it, though?"

Hermione nodded again while Ianthé cleaned Ron's wound. She tapped her wand gently on the wound and it closed. She then wrapped the leg with an elastic bandage.

"I know this tastes really foul but you should drink this," Ianthé gave Ron a bottle of Skele-Gro.

Ron gave a disgusted face as he took a sip from the bottle.

Viktor handed them the baskets and Harry murmured thanks.

After Ron, Ianthé looked at Harry's scar. She handed him a thick dressing dampened with essence of pickled murtlasp essence.

"Here, you should bring this with you…" she gave Harry the large jug.

"What is it?"

"Blood Replenishing Potion. Anyways, I learned that Pansy joined the Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped.

"But she did it for Draco…"

"How is Malfoy doing?"

"Still hiding… Voldy wants his hide apparently…."

Ron gave a weak laugh but he winced because of his broken leg.

Ianthé whispered something to Viktor. He took out a small wooden box and gave it to Ianthé.

"Hermione?" Ianthé tapped her wand on Hermione's cuts and they healed instantly.

"Yeah?"  
Ianthé opened the box and there was a solitary blue flame inside.

"I reckon you know what this is… I think you will need this more than I do…"

"But… this is everlasting fire…"

Ianthé closed the box and pushed it towards Hermione, "You need this for your quest."

"Thanks…"

"The food should last a week," Ianthé got up and wrapped Harry's head with long thin gauze.

"We could never thank you guys enough… for helping us…"

"By the way, Hermione, do you still have the list of the DA?"

The trio looked at Ianthé as if she sprouted another head.

"My best friend and I sneaked in… disguised as Fred and George… with their permission, of course…"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that the recently-made Head Girl often sneaked out.

"That's why Fred and George became prankster legends…"

"That's because of a fat lot of help from her and Nikki…" George pointed his thumb towards Ianthé's direction.

"Nikki? Isn't she Charlie's girlfriend?" Ron asked.

Ianthé nodded, "We often do pranks together with the twins, but we came as a Polyjuiced pair. Hermione here almost caught us one time…"

"So it was you?" Hermione seemed to have remembered it.

Ianthé nodded.

"I believe we're getting off topic here," George commented.

"I gave the list to Ginny. Why do you ask?"

"Viktor and I suggested to McGonagall that the castle should have an escape plan just in case anything happens. We also need people to defend the castle and I think the Order isn't enough so we need the DA…"

Harry nodded in comprehension.

"I also wanted a part of the DA to train for emergency Healing… also just in case…"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Hermione gushed, "Mind if I ask you who is Head Boy?"

"Ernie McMillan. The Slytherins dropped the defense class. Almost all of the students who dropped out were Slytherins. The Patil twins also did not come back. Seamus managed to come back… Apart from that…. Fred and George are, as you know, Transfiguration professors, quite a shock if you asked me… Slughorn misses Harry…" Ianthé smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"But Ianthé here managed to replace you as a Slughorn favorite…"

"It's because I forgot to put a Notice-Me-Not spell on the old man…" Ianthé slapped George's arm.

"You did what? First, you were in league with Fred and George. Then, you placed a spell on a professor!" Hermione said shockingly.

Ianthé put both hands up as if surrendering, "Slughorn was really a need. I couldn't give out that there was a Herze inside his classroom. With Fred and George? It's my way of rebelling at first… but I really had fun…"

Viktor chuckled, "You should see what she did to Romilda Vane…"

Harry smiled, "What did you do?"

"Honestly! It wasn't me! It was a cousin of mine who is now prankster-in-chief of the F&G society, in memory of Fred and George… We were the ones who keep dropping Dungbombs after they left."

Ron smiled, "So what happened to the poor girl?"

"Let's say Eloise Midgen is now far prettier than her… Romilda gave in to panic at a large pimple on her face and put on undiluted bubotuber pus…"

Hermione smiled ruefully, "It's really dangerous, you know…"

"You should see them, crowding outside Viktor's classroom! It's annoying! And with Harry gone, I reckon all of his fan club became Viktor's!"

Viktor shook his head while laughing. Ron was laughing hysterically despite of his broken leg.

George checked his watch, "Blimey! It's nearly four in the morning! We need to get back!"

Ianthé slipped her cloak on again, "You should stay here for a few days to recuperate. If wee could just sneak you inside the castle…"

Hermione shook her head, "It's better to stay here."

"I'll come visit you guys and check on your wounds, okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Could you do me a favor?"

Ianthé nodded.

Hermione gave her a thick parchment, "Could you owl these to my parents? I think they need to hear from me… The address is placed on the envelope."

Ianthé nodded and took the letter from Hermione.

"You guys take care of yourselves," George smiled.

Ianthé put the hood on and she disappered.

"Wait!" Harry said.

The three turned around.

"I think, in exchange for the supplies and the Grubanthian fire thingy, you should have the map to monitor Hogwarts."

Ianthé smiled and gave a small thank you kiss on Harry's cheek, "I'll take care of this or maybe leave this to Ginny, alright?"

Harry nodded.

Viktor, George and Ianthé quickly walked back to the castle.

Morning came and news spread that the Head Girl had fainted out of exhaustion. She, in fact, was brought to the hospital wing by Professor Krum himself, after she fainted inside his class.

"You should not have gone to class today. We only had a couple of hours sleep," Viktor rearranged a pillow.

"Get me a few hours of shut eye and I'll be fine…" Ianthé smiled weakly.

"I excused Nikki from her classes to be with you, okay?"

Ianthé nodded, "Thanks. She just needed a reason to skive off…"

"I also told McMillan to cover tonight's patrol…"

"Okay, Healer Krum…"

Madam Pomfrey was a witness to their light banter and was shocked.

Viktor and Ianthé noticed that the school nurse was already with them and they looked guiltily.

"Is this anything I should report to the Headmistress?" she asked inquiringly.

"Professor McGonagall knows, Madam Pomfrey," Ianthé tried to get up but Viktor prevented her.

"Professor Krum? Care to explain?"

Viktor walked towards the door and locked it. He also placed a Silencing charm.

"We were already engaged when the headmistress hired me. She told me it was okay for her if my student was my fiancée but told me to keep it under wraps."

Madam Pomfrey accepted defeat and sighed, "Very well… I trust Miss Herze…"

"I should leave. Madam Pomfrey, take care of her for me, will you?"

"Of course!"

Madam Pomfrey smoothened Ianthé's blanket.

"We're getting married in December…"

"What about school?"

"I'll definitely finish school but we really wanted to get married…"

"What about your plans as Healer?"

"I guess I'll continue with that. I mean, I'm too young to have children and the situation's not getting better…."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "You're doing contraceptive spells, right?"

Ianthé nodded. She felt like her head was splitting into two and she rubbed her temples.

"You should get to sleep… Honestly, you should not be going around with sleep deprivation!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Madam Pomfrey…"

Soon, Ianthé fell into a deep sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Adieu Greyback and Good Riddance!

_I woke up seeing Nikki talking to Jeremiah. They looked at me and smiled. I wonder what they had up their sleeve._

"So what happened while I dozed off?"

"Oh nothing…" Nikki acted like she was checking her nails, "There were just rumors worthy of the Daily Prophet rubbish…"

Jeremiah shook his head, smiling, "The girls said that you were too uptight that's why you over exhausted yourself…. and the only thing that could cure you was to have a boyfriend and get laid…"

Ianthé smiled, "If they only knew…"

"What was the exact reason anyway?"

"Oh, sleep deprivation… You know my usual nocturnal activities… plus there was an emergency that required my expertise…"

Nikki and Jeremiah nodded.

"Anyways, cuz, I have to go… So long, ladies…" Jeremiah waved goodbye.

"So when are you going back to your own room?"

"Later, before dinner I guess… I miss the treacle tart..."

"Ernie told me he'll cover for your patrols and you should get some rest… If we didn't know, he was too happy that he did not have any competition during Potions…"

"And did he manage to get Slughorn's attention?"

"No.. By far, I had the potion nearest to your standard.."

Ianthé snickered.

"You should have seen his face… I think we should muck up our potions just once to let him win…"

"I guess…"

Madam Pomfrey walked in, "Good, you're awake."

Ianthé smiled.

"This is no joking matter, dear. You have managed to overwork yourself…."

Nikki looked as if she was intruding on something personal, "I better wait for you outside…"

Ianthé nodded.

Madam Pomfrey continued her sermon, "When Professor Krum brought you here, I feared you did not take precautions…"

"I did. We were careful about everything… Anyways, if you found your Healing stock a bit depleted, I'm to blame…"

Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"It's your former regular and his friends… They needed medical assistance. Professor Weasley called me at around one in the morning…"

Madam Pomfrey gasped, "Are they okay?"

Ianthé nodded, "Hermione's got small cuts but I healed it. Ron got a broken leg, I cleaned and bandaged it. I also gave him Skele-Gro."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"His scar was a bit of a problem. I couldn't heal it with simple spells so I gave him a piece of thick gauze with pickled murtlap essence. At least, it stopped bleeding."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "You should have also given him Blood Replenishing Potion…"

"I did. The one I made in Potions class. Professor Slughorn told me to give my batch to you but I forgot about it…"

"Good… St. Mungo's already owled me. They told me you could be certified as soon as you graduate."

Ianthé smiled, "Thanks so much!"

"If I were the one in charge, I could have certified you.. Dear, it's just a title. You could heal anyone in need, just like what you did."

Ianthé shrugged, "I guess my instincts kinda kicked in when I saw them hurt…"

"That's what Healing is about. Having the presence of mind even in times of panic…" Madam Pomfrey checked Ianthé's eyes, "Very well, you're cleared…"

Ianthé slowly got up and put in her necktie and robes.

"Dear, I suggest you rest for a week or so… Let the Head Boy substitute for you…"

Ianthé shook her head, "I can't do that, but I probably could have someone with me during patrols…"

"I can't force you into complete bed rest but take it slowly. Am I clear?"

Ianthé nodded as she slung her bag on her shoulder.

Nikki sat on the floor while waiting for her outside the ward.

"Ready to go?"

Ianthé nodded.

They walked towards the Great Hall. The seventh year students, who witnessed Ianthé fainting, looked at them when they walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

One of their classmates sat closer to them, "Hey, how did it feel being in Professor Krum's arms? All of us wanted to know…"

Ianthé tried not to laugh at her, "How am I supposed to know? I lost consciousness… I just learned he carried me when I woke up…"

Her classmate sighed and left them. She walked towards a group of girls who obviously wanted the scoop about being in the professor's arms.

"So, how did it really feel?" Nikki whispered as she smiled mischievously.

Ianthé blushed, "Not you!"

"Nah… I'm just curious with all the whole making out and intimacy thing….."

"You need to find that out for yourself…" Ianthé smiled naughtily.

"By the way, George told me everything that happened. Are they okay?"

Ianthé shrugged, "I guess they should be fine… Anyways, I told them the truth about our friendship with the twins. Ron knew you as 'Charlie's girlfriend'."

Nikki smiled, if not, widely, "Really?"

Ianthé nodded.

Nikki's eyes twinkled at the news.

"Hey," Ianthé waved her hand in front of Nikki, "Don't go all trance-like on me…"

Nikki looked at her as she ate a spoonful of mashed potato, "I'm not…"

"Charlie should see you eating like that…"

"He does… I don't eat like a girl sometimes but I think it's part of my charm…."

"Charm? You mean that 'I'm a tough and intelligent girl so don't mess with me.'?"

"Hey, he found it attractive…"

"Maybe he thought dating a dragon is sexy…"

Nikki giggled, "Dead sexy…"

Ianthé glanced at the staff table and saw Viktor talking to Professor Slughorn.

"I think he's trying to invite Viktor to his little soirees…"

Nikki shrugged, "It's not that bad, I guess… I mean, you need to relax a bit…."

"I'll think about it… if he goes, I go…"

I checked on the Shrieking Shack together with Viktor. George already gave me the responsibility of keeping and using the Marauders Map, the bewitched map of Hogwarts. I already contacted Ginny and she agreed with my plans. I enlisted the help of my very reliable F&G society and all of them agreed with my decisions to merge with the DA.

Razilia swooped down and landed on the Ravenclaw table.

"Thanks," Ianthé took out the letter from the owl's leg. She was drinking pumpkin juice while reading the letter. She coughed a bit.

Nikki looked at her concerned.

"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe…" Ianthé stood up and walked towards the staff table.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Miss Herze?"

"I need to see you about the nightly patrols…" Ianthé looked at the headmistress meaningfully.

"Meet me in my office after your first class," the headmistress looked at her straight in the eye.

Ianthé nodded and went back to the table.

"What is it about?" Nikki asked.

"Oh nothing… Just a problem with the patrols and stuff…."

"Okay…"

Ianthé was the last one to leave the class.

"Miss Herze?"

"Yes, Professor?" Ianthé turned to Viktor.

"Give me a few minutes, okay?"

Ianthé nodded and left the classroom to go to the Headmistress' office.

Ianthé entered the Headmistress's office. She found Professor McGonagall with her eyes closed as if in deep thinking.

"Do sit down, Miss Herze," Professor McGonagall, still with her eyes closed, waved her hand and conjured a soft chair.

Ianthé sat down.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, the door opened once again.

"Headmistress…" Viktor Krum walked towards Ianthé and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe Miss Herze has some news for us," Professor McGonagall opened her eyes and looked at Ianthé intently.

She nodded and took out the parchment from her pocket.

It read:

_**The leader of the pack is dead. It had been killed by a Muggle hunter last night. The pack is in chaos and it may disband soon.**_

"This means that Greyback is dead," Ianthé smiled.

"This means that the werewolf army Voldemort is trying to build is now in pieces. It's easier to fight them this way or perhaps change their minds," Viktor suggested.

"Your perception is rather right, Professor Krum. However, what if a new leader will rise worse than Greyback?"

"Nice to burst our happy bubble, Professor," Ianthé smiled ruefully as Viktor massaged her shoulders.

"We have to face the facts that it might be possible..."

"The best idea is to destroy their pack before a new leader is recognized," Viktor walked to be beside Ianthé and leaned on the chair she was sitting on.

"I better relay that to the family," Ianthé stood up.

"I think that's exactly what they're doing…" Viktor smiled.

Professor McGonagall gave her a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ianthé quickly wrote the message and rolled it. She gave it to the owl beside the headmistress and it soon took off on the window opened by Viktor.

"Professor, what about the Ministry? Aren't they doing anything?"

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, "The only thing they do is bury their heads on the grounds and endlessly whispering to themselves that this is just a terrible nightmare. The Minister is making attempts that are moronically futile, and to think he was the former head of the Aurors…"

Ianthé shook her head, "I don't believe it! I mean, most Ministry officials are supposed to be intelligent and brilliant… They graduated from this school, did they not?"

"They lived in thirteen years of bliss, I'm afraid… And they don't want to let that feeling go… That's why they chose to be blind from all of these…"

"I must get back, Professor…" Ianthé stood up.

"I also have a class to teach, Headmistress," Viktor waited for Ianthé to walk towards the door.

"Very well… You two must be careful," the professor looked at them from behind her spectacles.

Ianthé and Viktor nodded at the same time.

Viktor opened the door to let Ianthé pass.

They both stepped out of the revolving staircase.

"I… better go…." Ianthé stammered, "Professor Krum."

Viktor smiled at her and nodded.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Christmas Holidays in Bulgaria

_I don't know how Viktor and I manage to keep our relationship from the entire school. All I can hear from the girls along corridors is how manly Viktor is or how good he looked or how his robes fit him perfectly especially with his well-toned body. I admit I do feel jealous at times or maybe it's just that I'm annoyed. Sometimes, I gloat because I'm the one who got the guy. I could just imagine the looks on their faces if they find out everything._

"So, Professor Krum, do you have a girlfriend?" Lavender Brown brazenly asked after a lesson but the bell had not ringed.

Viktor smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but my heart is already reserved."

"Who's the lucky girl?" another student asked.

The class yelled in agreement.

"I will not divulge her identity but I can say that a veela is no comparison to her beauty, an angel is no comparison to her pure heart and a dragon is no comparison to her feistiness and bravery," Viktor leaned his back on the table.

"He's going out with the Swedish Shortsnout from the Triwizard!" Nikki yelled while Ianthé kept prodding her seatmate using her elbows.

The whole class erupted in laughter. The bell rang and the students slowly went out of the classroom. Ianthé and Nikki were the only ones left.

"Prettier than a veela do you say?" Nikki inspected Ianthé's face.

"Oh stop it," Ianthé slapped Nikki's hand.

Viktor chuckled, "You better head to your Potions class… But what I said is true, though…"

Ianthé blushed, "If they only knew that the prettier than a veela is the uptight virginal Head Girl…"

Nikki closed Ianthé's mouth with her hand, "We'd better go…"

"What?"

"Come on," Nikki dragged her to the Potions dungeons.

"Ah, Miss Herze…" Professor Slughorn walked towards Ianthé and gave her an envelope in red and green, "I expect to see you enjoying yourself!"

Ianthé smiled weakly and nodded.

"So, are you going?" Ianthé showed Viktor the envelope as she removed her tie. She plopped down the bed.

"There's no harm in going… You have the perfect opportunity to wear the dress robes I gave you…" Viktor sat down next to his fiancée who was already fast asleep.

Ianthé even forgot to remove her shoes. Viktor removed them and gently arranged Ianthé properly. He kissed her forehead and placed a blanket on her.

Ianthé walked nervously towards Professor Slughorn's office. She heard music and laughter inside the office. She was already late for the party as she had made a quick check on the castle grounds.

She opened the door.

"Miss Herze!" Professor Slughorn welcomed her, "You look absolutely radiant and beautiful!"

Viktor was beside Professor Slughorn who had managed to drag the former near Ianthé.

"Isn't she beautiful, Viktor?"

Viktor smiled, "Very beautiful, Professor Slughorn…"

"Ah," Slughorn waved his hands, "Call me Horace. We are colleagues, after all."

Ianthé smiled at the two.

"If she weren't a student of yours, I would want to match you two up! The perfect pair of purebloods I had ever seen! Her brains and beauty with your own brains and masculinity! It's perfect!"

Ianthé and Viktor laughed at the already-inebriated professor.

"I suggest wait for her to graduate and then ask her to go out with you in her graduation!"

"Perfect idea, Horace…"

Slughorn groggily snatched Ianthé's hand and placed it on Viktor's arm, "You two have fun!"

He left the pair blushing.

"We better get to the people, Professor Krum."

Viktor got closer, "It sounds very sexy when you address me like that…"

The crowd looked at the pair.

The male students who were invited had seen Ianthé in a brand new light. She was on her best dress robes, after all.

The girls thought that Ianthé was lucky to have even held Professor Krum's arm.

The music changed into something slow and everybody saw Professor Krum wordlessly gestured the Head Girl to dance with him. The beautiful Head Girl blushed at the silent compliment in the Professor's eyes.

The music ended and Slughorn was the first one to greet the couple.

"A few more months, Viktor, and you can already ask her out!"

"Professor Slughorn, Professor Krum mentioned to us that he already has someone…"

Professor Slughorn smiled, "It's such a shame I can't get you two together…."

Ianthé saw Ernie and dragged him next to Slughorn, "Professor, this is the Head Boy Ernie McMillian…"

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself, Ernie," Slughorn jovially shook Ernie's hand.

Ernie looked pleased when Ianthé personally introduce him to other important people in the party.

Viktor just stood near the drinks table until Ianthé approached him.

"Enjoying the party, Professor?"

Viktor smiled at her and offered her a drink.

"Thanks."

A couple of girls approached Viktor.

"Erm… Professor?"

"Yes?"

"We were just…."

Viktor smiled and gestured them to continue.

"We….just….wanted to….. greet you Happy Christmas…"

The two girls blushed and quickly walked away.

"A couple of your fans, Professor?" Ianthé smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Viktor rolled his eyes, "I think I should ask you to dance with me again…"

"But they might spark rumors…."

Viktor grabbed her hand and whisked her to the dance floor where Slughorn seemed to be smitten by Professor Sprout.

"I don't really care…"

Ianthé smiled and looked into his eyes and felt as if the world around them dissolved.

"So what's going to be your transpo going to Romania?" Ianthé watched Nikki pack her bags.

"Portkey, as usual…" Nikki tried to sit on her trunk to close it.

"I'll be guessing about who is going to pick you up…." Ianthé helped her close the packed trunk.

Nikki smiled, "Charlie owled me and said he's going to meet me in Kings Cross…"

"Ah…." Ianthé put a Weightless Charm on Nikki's trunk.

"He's with his mum when he picks me up…"

"Mrs. Weasley isn't that bad…"

Nikki nodded, "She gives out this huge tight hug that made you wish she was your mother…"

Ianthé laughed at her description, "So, you and Charlie are really official?"

Nikki nodded as they walked out of the girls dormitory and towards the portrait door.

"By the way, you're invited to our house in Bulgaria… Wear your most beautiful dress robes and don't forget to bring Charlie…"

Nikki looked at Ianthé as if she had suddenly seen the light at the end of a dark tunnel, "You mean…?"

Ianthé nodded feverishly.

Nikki jumped for joy and hugged her best friend tightly, "I'm so happy for you!"

Ianthé blinked back her tears of happiness, "He already discussed it with the family…"

"So where's the honeymoon?" Nikki whispered as they loaded her bag on a horseless carriage.

Ianthé shrugged, "I don't know… Bulgaria probably… in about ten feet of snow…"

Nikki laughed at her and hugged her again, "I promise I'll be there!"

She waved goodbye to Ianthé as she rode on the carriage.

"Ready, Théa?" Edmond asked his cousin as they stood outside the castle walls clutching her trunk.

Ianthé nodded and soon she felt a tug on her navel.

They landed on the garden covered with glittering snow.

Viktor's mother hugged her tightly, "Let's get you inside. Viktor's waiting for you."

The three walked towards the white house on top of a hill.

When they walked inside, the house seemed to enlarge itself in epic proportions.

"Pretty big families, cuz…" Jeremiah Turner hugged his beloved cousin and partner-in-crime.

"Hey, Jeremiah… Your parents are here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, would you believe that they're discussing war tactics on the eve of your wedding?"

Ianthé smiled, "Oh, get used to it…. Anyways, I could still see the marks on Romilda's face…"

Jeremiah scoffed, "Served her right… That should teach her a lesson about not crossing the Head Girl…"

Ianthé kissed her cousin on the cheek, "Especially if the Head Girl had a spiteful but talented cousin…"

Jeremiah smiled, "I… er… need your…..erm…. advice on something…"  
Edmond smiled, "Jeremiah, the child prodigy and spawn of the devil, stuttering? I think I know what his problem is…."

Jeremiah punched his big cousin on the arm, "Shut it you! Théa, it's about this girl…."

Edmond laughed, "Told you!"

Ianthé glared at him, "You get back to your wife, you insensitive prick!" She put her arm around Jeremiah's shoulder, and led him towards the kitchens, "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's just that sometimes she can't see through my Slytherin uniform!"

"I'm guessing she's from another House, then?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Gryffindor…"

"Oh dear… I'm guessing you met her in our meetings…"

Jeremiah nodded, "Yeah…"

Ianthé counted the qualified girls from Gryffindor, "I'm guessing her name's Gwendolin Tang…"

Jeremiah blushed.

"Hey not bad, cuz…" Ianthé patted him on the back, "Just prove her wrong, okay? I know you and you don't give up that easily…"

Jeremiah smiled, "Thanks… We'd better go inside the dining room…"

Ianthé nodded and walked with her cousin to the dining room.

Her jaw dropped when the two of them entered. It seemed that the former already-large room was even more enlarged by magic to greater proportions to fit the Herzes and the Krums. The two heads of the family were on the opposite sides of the table. Viktor stood up and enveloped her with a hug.

Margeaux Herze entered the room, "The food will be served in a few minutes."

Viktor's mother also entered the room and the two of them seated beside their respective husbands.

Viktor led Ianthé towards a seat beside him.

A few seconds later, food appeared on the table.

"Did Slughorn ask where you were going?"

Viktor shook his head, "I think he has a hang-over from last night's festivities… You looked really beautiful last night…"

Ianthé smiled but rolled her eyes, "And so did half of Hogwarts' male population…"

Viktor chuckled, "You noticed? I think I'll have some competition when we get back to school."

"So it's a good thing I will be tied to you as early as possible, then?"

Viktor got closer and whispered into her ear, "The earlier, the better…"

Ianthé raised her right eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, Professor, prove yourself worthy…"

"I'll remember that later…" Viktor whispered in a low growl.

"Guys, quit flirting! You're messing our appetites!" Edmond joked while Andy scowled at her husband and slapped him in the arm.

"Shut your mouth! We're eating!"

Edmond stopped laughing immediately.

The others chuckled at him.

"Looks like someone's cuckolded…." Ianthé commented.

Edmond just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Notes and Apologies: I'm so sorry for those who read this fic!!!! From the depths of my heart, I am truly sorry I had no time to update this fic, as I am studying for my licensure exams this December…… I really need your prayers… I'm also thanking those who liked this excessively long story…. Need your opinion, guys…. George Weasley's head is on the chopping block…. I need your violent protests or encouragements… I have developed a serious liking for both Viktor and George Weasley and I can't seem to choose between the two of them…. Merci beaucoup!_**

Chapter 60: Bad News and Good News

_I woke to a very cold winter morning when my mother suddenly entered my room and dragged me towards the bath. I suddenly remembered it was my wedding day. Most brides would be excited to get married but I felt like it was just like any other normal day. I mean, I was more excited at my engagement rather than this… I guess it was because I was already married to Viktor in my heart when he said those three words to me._

"You look absolutely beautiful," Nikki commented as she put the veil on Ianthé's head.

Ianthé smiled at her best friend, "I'm so glad you could make it. So where's your boy toy?"

"Charlie? He's with Edmond, trying to scare off the groom…" Nikki giggled, "So, you're retiring form the Giggly Girls Club and onto another… Married Bliss, eh?"

Ianthé just smiled, "I still don't know how the rest of Hogwarts couldn't figure out that I'm with that geezer…"  
"That geezer who makes you so wasted?" Nikki whispered.

"Oh shut your mouth!" Ianthé whispered while smiling.

"Slughorn seemed to be bent on trying to match you two up… At least he's not that oblivious…" Nikki gave Ianthé the bouquet, "I still don't know how they got these roses in the dead of winter!"

Ianthé shrugged, "Magic?"

The music had started as Ianthé appeared on the doorway.

It was not the dress, nor the jewels that made Ianthé look breath-taking. It was the look of love in her eyes, and in Viktor's. They seemed to be magneted to each other's eyes as Ianthé glided towards the front.

Their fathers are the ones conducting the ceremony.

"The golden rope that signifies everlasting love," Viktor's father, Khan Krum, pointed his wand on Viktor's and Ianthé's intertwined hands.

A thin rope that seemed to have been made from molten gold appeared and snaked its way around their linked hands.

"Our blessings for a long, good and happy life," Alexander Herze also pointed his wand on their hands.

A strong glow of white light appeared and seemed to fill the couple.

The light faded, and the guests clapped their hands.

Viktor smiled at Ianthé and bent down to kiss her.

Several catcalls and hoots were heard from the crowd.

"Someone's missing… I can't point my hand on it but someone who needs to be here is not here…" Ianthé whispered to Viktor as they sat beside each other on a very long table filled with relatives from both sides.

A loud banging noise was heard from the door of the dining room.

A house elf opened the door and revealed a harassed-looking Tarquinus.

"Sorry to spoil the evening, but I have very bad news…" he quickly addressed the crowd.

"Out with it, boy!" Uncle Scipio growled.

"The Dark Lord is apparently aware of the nuptials."

Strong and loud murmurs erupted from the people on the table. Margeaux, Ianthé's mother, clutched Alexander's hand.

"The good thing is he's quite happy for my cousin. He, in fact, wants me to tell you that he wishes both of you well and our families are now under his protection. He thought that this marriage would be a prime example of what he wants to be once he conquers both the wizarding and the Muggle worlds. He wants to establish a new world order under his command."

"That deranged fool!" Uncle Scipio exclaimed.

Viktor squeezed Ianthé's hand.

"I still have grave news," Tarquinus, at this point, chugged a glass of wine to calm his nerves.

"The werewolves have a new leader… The former Ministry executioner, Macnair, volunteered to turn into a werewolf and head the new pack. We're in such big trouble…."

Soon, the wedding celebrations turned into a serious meeting regarding the safety of both families. Ianthé and Viktor decided to formulate plans to further increase the security of Hogwarts once they get back.

"Ernie," Ianthé walked towards the Head Boy as soon as she got back to Hogwarts.

"Call in the DA. I'll call the professors. We need to set a very important meeting."

Ernie nodded and soon sprinted to find the members of the DA.

Ianthé quickly walked towards the Headmistress' office.

"Dignity," she said to the stone gargoyle.

The gargoyle moved to reveal a revolving staircase. She stepped in and climbed to the door.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"What is it, Miss Herze?" the headmistress sat near the fireplace.

"I called in a special urgent meeting with the rest of the staff and the DA. Professor Krum already informed the others."

"I gather this is very important?"

Ianthé nodded feverishly, "Could I ask you a question?"  
"Go ahead."

"Could you also include the active members of the Order?"

"This is related to school matters, I presume?"

"Very related, Professor."

"Very well, when is this meeting?"

"Tomorrow night after dinner."

"Are you sure about this?" Nikki asked nervously as they trudged deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

Ianthé was pointing her wand towards large bags in front of them.

"Yes, I am sure."

"What if we don't come out alive?"

"Don't you worry, I've got back up…"

Hooves were heard around them.

"Ianthé…."

Ianthé placed the bags down and placed her wand back on her pocket.

"I am humbly asking to have counsel with the leader of the herd," she said in a loud clear voice.

"What is it you want, young human?" a distant voice was heard in the midst of the trees.

"It is about the signs you have foreseen many years before…" Ianthé bowed her head.

Nikki was confused but followed suit.

"You mean to tell me we went here to speak to centaurs?" she whispered to her friend in panic, "You're absolutely mental."

"What are the things you have brought with you?" the voice boomed closer.

"We come bearing gifts for the entire herd," Ianthé said in a very respectful voice.

"We receive no gifts from lesser beings like humans," another voice was heard.

"We do not wish to bribe you. I am not aware of your esteemed capability to protect your kind but I thought what we brought with us might be of help to you."

A clip-clopping noise was heard.

A centaur appeared before them. He looked very powerful and seemed to be treated by the other centaurs with respect.

"What is it that you wish to counsel with me, human?"

"It is for the safety not only of the young students of the school but also the creatures that live in this forest…"

"And what danger you warn us of?"

Ianthé opened a bag and took out a long arrow. It was tipped with shining silver.

"The werewolves are threatening to attack. They will use the forest and kill every living creature in their path. I am a firm believer that your kind possess a greater deal of knowledge that us humans. I also believe your kind deserve an equal chance to fight for the forest you call home. These things might help even out the odds."

The centaur looked at the two with authority, "Human, you are wise beyond your age. We will accept the gifts and we appreciate the warning you gave us."

"I know I would seem to be abusing this arrangement, but if it would become worse, please do everything to protect the young children inside the castle. The older students have been trained to protect themselves, but not the younger students. I beg of you," Ianthé suddenly knelt in front of the centaur leader.

"Your plea is genuine. You have our word. We will protect the foals when the fighting becomes worse."

Ianthé's tears fell, "I am whole-heartedly thanking you all for understanding our plight."

Another centaur approached them and helped her up, "The Dark Lord is not tolerable of any other magical kind except for his own. We will join you in your fight to protect the structure you call your home."

The centaurs followed them until they got out of the thick of the Forbidden Forest.

Nikki's hands were clammy from nervousness.

Ianthé let out a big sigh.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: The Meeting

Ianthé walked inside the Transfiguration classroom to find all of whom comprised the meeting were already there, waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late.." she nervously mumbled as she towards the front.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Please don't ask how I got this information, but do trust me that this news is crucial for the school…"

The headmistress signaled her to continue.

"There are news that had been reported, over the holidays, that there's a new leader in the vast werewolf pack under the Dark Lord…"

"And this is important for the school?" Professor Flitwick clarified.

Ianthé nodded at the head of her House, "I'm afraid so, Professor. The new leader rivals Greyback's unquenchable thirst for blood. Some of you already knew this person," she meaningfully looked at Hagrid.

"Spit it out, lassie. We haven't got all night," Mad-Eye Moody was trying to clean his electric blue eyeball.

"The new werewolf leader is also a Death Eater, and he willingly volunteered himself to be transformed in order to cease the chaos within their ranks… The leader is Mcnair, the former Ministry executioner."

There was a collective gasp inside the classroom. Hagrid accidentally knocked Moody, who lost grip of his eyeball.

"That's not the worst part…"

"There is more?" Neville Longbottom asked unbelievingly.

"The werewolves planned to terrorize the castle… or should I say, they want to invade Hogwarts for the Dark Lord. As soon as I heard the news, I contacted the people responsible for the safety of the students."

Viktor Krum got up and took out several pieces of thick, folded parchments from his pocket. He flicked his wand, and the parchments unfolded themselves and hovered in the air.

"Miss Herze and I made a map of each floor of the castle. We have chosen the designated routes out of the castle for each House. The problem was that if the Death Eaters plan to invade the castle, they would also invade Hogsmeade."

"Professor Krum, I believe the Ministry has sent Aurors to patrol the village so we don't have a problem in security there."

Viktor nodded and sat down.

Ernie McMillan got up and addressed the room, "I already met with the senior prefects of each House separately and told their designated routes out of the castle. For security purposes, I told them that their designated routes are the only ones so we have no problem in breach of security with regards to possible spies."

Ginny Weasley got up, "I also talked to the entire DA. We are divided into several groups. One group is to be emergency Healers under Ianthé. Another group, called the aerial assault squad, comprised of the school's Quiddtich players in order to get a good view and target of the Death Eaters attacking below, to be headed by Professors Krum, Weasley and Weasley. That sounds weird…. Te team will be divided into three subgroups each headed by the three professors. The ground defensive team, headed by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, will be the last defense in case Death Eaters will invade the castle. The ground defense team is in tie with the members of the Order and the other professors."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "It seems like you all have thought about this well. Miss Herze, if you have any other news, feel free to call us again for new information."

"By the way, Professors, I went inside the Forbidden Forest last night to warn the centaurs."

The professors stopped on their tracks.

With bated breath, Professor Slughorn finally spoke, "What did they tell you?"

"I showed them the respect they think they deserve and I told them that the Dark Lord is very prejudiced especially with those who might be of great threat to him. They said they understood. I told them about the Death Eaters will surely trespass the forest they call home. The centaurs believed me and they agreed to guide the students out of the castle to a safer destination."

"You're downright mental!" Fred and George Weasley said simultaneously.

Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Ianthé's shoulder, "What you did is a very dangerous thing!"

Ianthé looked at the headmistress nervously.

The older woman smiled and patted Ianthé's shoulder, "You would have fit in well in Gryffindor for your sheer courage…."

After the meeting, Ianthé walked towards the direction of the kitchens.

"Wait up!" Viktor sprinted after her, "Where are you going?"

"I need to speak with the house elves. Do you want to come, Professor?"

Viktor smiled and nodded.

"Oho! The two people I'm trying to match!" Professor Slughorn spoke up, who seemed to have materialized behind them.

"Professor, care to come with us to the kitchens?" Ianthé asked.

"I have to decline on your offer, dearie. I'm too tired, I'm afraid."

The two managed to give a breath of relief when the portly professor bade them goodbye.

"Welcome miss!" a house elf squeaked.

Ianthé smiled at the throng of house elves before them.

"Professor Krum and I would like to address the entire kitchen staff," she announced loudly.

"I know all of you have been very loyal to the school – ," Viktor spoke.

The house elves nodded vigorously.

" – we have been designing some plans if ever the castle is to be attacked."

The crowd before the two listened attentively.

"I would like you all to please protect the escaping students…. at all costs…" Ianthé said pleadingly.

"Of course, we will, miss!" another house elf said proudly.

"That was very…. I can't find a word for it…" Viktor said as they walked back from the kitchens.

"Diplomatic?" Ianthé quipped.

"Yes, diplomatic… of you to speak to the house elves like they were equals…"

She smiled at him, "One thing I have learned from Hermione Granger is never ever underestimate other magical species."

"You have a point…"

"Although I put up this brave front, I'm still scared…" Ianthé said as they stepped into the Head Girl's quarters.

"We have every reason to be… we're in the front lines," Viktor held her closely as they said on the couch.

"I just wish all of this chaos would end soon…" she sighed.

There was a sudden tap in the window.

Viktor got up to check.

"Théa, it's your owl Razilia. She brought a letter," he opened the window to let the owl in.

Ianthé untied the letter as soon as Razilia perched on table.

She gasped and had her hand near her mouth as she read the letter.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's in code… It says here that Narcissa Malfoy had been captured and tortured to death," Ianthé said as she handed Viktor the letter.

"Wait a minute… There's two codes here. You only read one…" he scanned the letter carefully.

"What?" Ianthé was snapped out of her shock.

"Edmond used the code system we learned in Durmstrang. He embedded another more important message inside a less important one," he grabbed a quill and a piece of spare parchment.

"The ferret is still safe," Ianthé decrypted what Viktor wrote.

"No, there's another message after that…"

Ianthé pointed an insignificant phrase, "There, I think that meant vessels…."

Viktor nodded, "Here is the last one… It's the word _leeren_… It's German for emptied…"

Ianthé's eyes lit up, "So they finally did it… The question is… which vessels…"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: The OTHER Meeting

The news during breakfast the following morning shocked the whole school.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Nikki exclaimed after she choked on her pumpkin juice, "Look at this!"

She handed Ianthé the Daily Prophet, "Muggle Mass Killings in the heart of London!"

Ianthé read the article, "This is not good…."

She discreetly scanned the Great Hall to gauge the reactions of the professors and other students.

The headmistress was conversing seriously with Professor Flitwick, while Viktor was talking to George Wealey. The two looked at her as she gestured the newspaper.

Viktor nodded back gravely.

Ernie McMillan approached the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Nikki, "This is going to get worse, isn't it?" he pointed out the newspaper.

Nikki sighed, "Yeah, I mean, they targeted a residential building near the Ministry of Magic. Even a buffoon would recognize that as a threat."

"And that idiot of a Minister is just sticking his head into the sand…. To think he was a former Auror," Ianthé ranted as she scanned the newspaper again, "Protective measures my foot…"

Ginny Weasley also walked towards the Ravenclaw Table, "I need to speak with you privately…"

Ianthé nodded and followed the red head towards the deserted courtyard outside.

"They almost did not make it…" Ginny said quietly.

"What happened? They're already in London?"

The two girls sat down on a bench.

"At first, they took refuge in Hermione's house. Someone managed to tip them off about the Muggle raids. The three of them, including Hermione's parents, narrowly escaped the Death Eaters."

"They are now in hiding…."

Ginny nodded, "Ron wrote that they were in a safe place but he didn't say where…."

Ianthé smiled warmly, "I think I may have an idea where… Although Ron was wise enough not to divulge the location in the letter… and he will find out he may not like the company he would be having…"

"What?"

"I can't exactly say where but they are quite safe. Trust me," Ianthé placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"What are they doing in London anyway?" Ginny wondered.

Ianthé just shrugged.

Razilia came back to Ianthé's room that night, bearing a letter.

It only had one sentence.

_**Apparate here with Viktor immediately.**_

Ianthé quickly changed her clothes and ran to find Viktor.

"Emergency family meeting in London!" she said as she found Viktor still in his office checking some papers.

The two of them sprinted away from school grounds. Ianthé held Viktor's hand and they Disapparated without making a sound.

They landed a few meters away from the mansion.

"I think this has something to do with the recent events…"

Viktor shrugged, "Maybe…"

He rapped the knocker thrice.

The door opened.

"They're already inside the east wing sitting room, Master," a house elf squeaked.

Viktor and Ianthé walked quickly to the sitting room.

They opened the door only to find Edmond and Hermione preventing Ron and Harry from attacking Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"Could all of you just shut up! We're on the same side here!"

Ianthé faced Ron and Harry, "You two, I know it would be very difficult to face them. I don't expect you to be all matey by the end of this catastrophe, but please act in a civil manner…"

A chuckle was heard from the other side. Ianthé turned to face Snape and Draco.

"Same goes for you, Uncle Severus! You too, Draco!"

Viktor smiled while shaking his head. He pulled out a seat for his wife.

"What is this meeting about?"

"Théa, there were news that reached the Dark Lord about your family being in custody of Draco. Your cousin Tarquinus and I managed to convince him that your family is in alliance with him. The quandary we are facing is the strict orders of the Dark Lord having Draco killed, thus ending the Malfoy line," Severus Snape reported.

"Is it possible to let him believe that we killed Draco?" Ianthé asked her former Potions professor.

"The chance is very slim, I'm afraid…"

"Just do it and get this over with, Snape…" Draco sighed.

"No, you can't! That's just…. Stupid!" Hermione protested.

"I'm not asking for you opinion, Mudblood!"

Ron got up to attack Draco but Viktor managed to prevent him.

"Shut up, Draco… Uncle, what about the Draught of Living Death? I remembered your comment about putting a stopper on death back in first year…"

"She remembers that?" Ron asked Hermione in a whisper, while the curly-haired girl slapped him in the hand.

Snape shook his head, "I have tried it on another individual but it didn't work."

"Tried it, sir? How?" Hermione asked.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Always curious, Miss Granger….. The previous Headmaster and I carefully planned the whole thing. It was supposed to work. We were trying methods on how to cure his deceased hand as the necrosis might invade the entire musculature of his upper body. Regular minimal amounts of the Draught were drank. Apparently, the theory of the potion's ability to deflect the Killing Curse was not true…."

"You used Dumbledore in an experiment?" Harry was already fuming.

"As much as I protested, I was under an Unbreakable Vow with the Headmaster that we would keep Draco's innocence. Narcissa Malfoy bound the Vow."

"You have to do me in, Snape. There's no other way… At least, Ianthé's family can infiltrate the Dark Lord's inner circle and attack form the inside…" Draco sighed.

"What if we capture a Death Eater who's not that known, Polyjuice him into you and then kill him in front of other Death Eaters?" Ron said.

"Oh bloody hell! I can't believe I said that!" he banged his head on the table.

"I'm surprised, Mr. Weasley. That might work…. I underestimated your miniscule brain and you proved me wrong…"

"Uncle Severus, no insults…." Ianthé warned.

Edmond further delved on the idea Ron presented them.

"Harry, could I talk to you privately?"

Harry nodded.

"Ginny wants to say hi…"

Harry's tired eyes stirred into a lively emerald.

"She's doing a great job handling the DA with Neville and Luna…. And she misses you terribly…"

Harry smiled, "I wanted to thank you for giving us a head start on the Horcruxes…"

"What artifacts have you destroyed?"

"We found the locket in the Black residence…."

"As in, Black? The pureblood family Black?"

Harry nodded, "I own their house now as an inheritance from my godfather Sirius…"

"… The only sane one, as my mother used to say…What about the cup?"

"You were right about the earth element. We found it on the earth… on a graveyard… Ravenclaw's dagger was hidden in abandoned German airport used during World War II. We've already destroyed them… with fire…."

"What's left is……?"

"The snake Voldemort has…"

"I see…" Ianthé looked him in the eyes, "Is your eyes really that green?"

Harry shrugged, "People say that my mum had exactly the same eyes…."

"The eyes are windows of the soul….. You should return to Hogwarts, you know…"

"Why?"

"I just have this feeling you will go back there… Oh, never mind… I think this is just the effect of hanging out with Luna too much…"

Harry smiled again.

"Tell you what… I'll give you several minutes to write a letter to Ginny and I'll give it to her personally when I get back…."

She conjured a quill and a very long parchment.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Pepper-Up Saves the Day!

It was already dawn when the two returned to Hogwarts. Both were very tired after having endless discussions back in the Herze mansion as Ianthé's father and uncles joined them in the sitting room.

"Oi!" Nikki nudged Ianthé.

They were having breakfast in the Great Hall and Ianthé fell asleep between the breakfast menu and the owl post.

"What? I need some shut eye before classes…" Ianthé swatted her friend's hand.

Nikki looked at the professors' table, "Looks like you're not the only one who didn't get sleep last night…"

The Defense professor looked like a hurricane had gone through him and was clutching a very large mug of steaming coffee.

"I think I'm gonna need a Pepper-Up potion by lunch," Ianthé mumbled.

Nikki sighed, "Tell you what. I'll save some toast and pumpkin juice for you while you doze off, and you can munch along while we get to class."

"Thanks a lot…" Ianthé mumbled again.

"Hehem hem…" Professor Fred Weasley cleared his throat much rather like in the manner of the former Defense professor Dolores Umbridge.

Nikki jabbed Ianthé in the ribs.

"Oops, sorry, professor…" Ianthé blushed.

George Weasley took a quill and wrote down on a small piece of parchment.

"This is a hall pass for the hospital wing, Miss Herze."

"Thanks, sir…" Ianthé smiled weakly.

She walked out of the classroom to go to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ianthé tiptoed to the nurse's office.

"Yes, dear?"

Ianthé handed her the piece of parchment written by her Transfiguration professor.

" 'I think she needs a load of Pepper-up to make her stay awake for the entire day…' What happened,dear?" Madam Pomfrey quickly assessed Ianthé from head to toe.

"I just did not get any sleep last night… I'm just tired…"

"Although I would recommend a day's rest for you but since the load on your shoulders are a bit heavy, George Weasley is right. Pepper-Up Potion is what you need…"

"Erm… could you make it for two, please? I know someone who's also in dire need of a Pepper-Up…"

Madam Pomfrey scrutinized her.

"We went through the entire escape plan last night, and we lost track of time…"

"Very well…." the nurse handed her two canisters full of potion, "Take it all at once when you get back for your next class…"

"Thanks, madam…" Ianthé received the canisters and walked towards the Defense classroom.

The class was dismissed early and students were getting out to go to their next class.

"Professor Krum?"

Viktor was slouching on his chair, "Come in…"

Ianthé smiled and walked towards the professor's table.

"The coffee is not working…" Viktor had his hand on his forehead.

"I have something that might…" Ianthé handed him a canister, "Pepper-Up Potion."

"You're an absolute angel…" Viktor sighed as he opened the canister and drank the content. Steam came out of his ears.

Ianthé laughed before following suit. She felt invigorated after drinking the potion.

"I better get back to my Transfiguration class."

Viktor kissed her forehead as she walked out of his class.

Ianthé silently slipped inside the Transfiguration classroom.

"What took you so long?" Nikki whispered.

"I dropped off a dose of Pepper-Up to Professor Krum. So, what did I miss?" Ianthé snooped at Nikki's notes.

"The entire lecture…."

"Come on, help me out here…"

"Fine, copy my notes leter… George is really doing a great job… More on practicals than theoreticals…."

"What??" Ianthé furiously whispered, "More wand-swishing than notes! No no no!"

"Relax, I think you know majority of them… and it's as if there's no professor willing to help you out… especially the Defense professor, might I add…"

"Shut up, Nikki!"

"Nah… I'm joking. I just love to see you squirm…" Nikki nudged her friend and handed out her notebook.

Ianthé opened the notebook only to find moving cartoons of every spell they have covered during that class.

"Thanks so much, Nikki… I owe you one…"

"Since you owe me one, I think I'm of need of that favor…"

"Shoot..."

"Place me in the defense squad for the main castle itself…"

Ianthé paled, "Oh no, I forgot about that…"

"See? I think I have a purpose in all of this…"

"Let's talk about it some more after Defense class… with Viktor and George…."

Nikki gave a nod.

Nikki and Ianthé stalled back after their Transfiguration class.

"George… We need to meet up after our Defense class."

George Weasley nodded, "What's this all about?"

"A revision in the whole plan! I can't believe I forgot about the castle itself!" Ianthé ranted.

"Thank Merlin, I suggested it to her a while ago…" Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Where do we meet?"

"In Viktor's classroom…"

Nikki and Ianthé walked out of the Transfiguration classroom.

Ianthé wrote a word in a piece of parchment and discreetly showed it to Viktor who gave a nod.

"What did you write?"

"It's a Bulgarian word for meeting."

Nikki nodded in comprehension and begun taking notes at the start of the lecture.

"So what is this all about?" George Weasley asked as he sat on a desk in the Defense classroom.

"The whole attack plan concerned only the students…"

"What's wrong with the plan is that my brilliant friend here forgot the entire castle…." Nikki pointed her thumb towards her friend's direction.

Ianthé gave another nod.

"So what do you suggest?" Viktor asked Nikki.

"Use resources at hand…"

"I didn't get you there…" George commented.

"Use resources at hand meant that we can use what's already available…" Nikki said slowly.

"No way, Nikki! I think I may have an idea on what you are suggesting…" Ianthé shook her head.

"Dad's willing to help out… We just have to smuggle a couple of them minimum…"

"Dragons? We'll be using dragons? Cool!"

Viktor was silent as he pondered on Nikki's idea.

"I could bring the almost-domesticated ones. Charlie almost succeeded in a way."

"You're writing to my brother?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I need to have reports on how my dragon Procyon is doing…" Nikki scoffed.

"Yeah right…" George said in a mumble.

"Are you saying we could control these dragons and maybe help protect the castle?" Viktor asked.

"Precisely…"

"And how are supposed to do that?" Ianthé asked.

"Leave it to me…"


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Totally Bad News

"Are you sure about this?" Ianthé asked her friend.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Yeah… This will work. Charlie tried out the two dragons already. Mum freaked out at first."

"Wait. I know Procyon is the almost-domesticated one. Who'su the other one?"

Nikki smiled, "Remember Minnie?"

"No…. No…. Everyone's gonna freak!"

"Hey, my mum freaked out, but Dad was absolutely thrilled with what Charlie did."

"And what are you planning with the two, especially that Hungarian Horntail Minnie?"

"I still have to owl Charlie about that…. I plan to have Minnie guard the side facing the Forbidden Forest and Procyon on the side facing Hogsmeade."

"Nice plan…"

Nikki smiled.

Ianthé got a thick notebook from her bag.

"You have got to be kidding me! You've got a planner?" Nikki said unbelievingly.

"Hey! I'm Head Girl! Tons of responsibilities here!"

Ianthé scanned a page carefully.

"What's that?" Nikki peeked into the planner.

"It's the course of the moon for the whole year. The next full moon will be….. erm…" Ianthé scanned the page again, "Dear Merlin!"

"What?"

"It's on the fortnight!" Ianthé exclaimed. She ran as fast as she could towards the Headmistress's office.

"Wait up for me!" Nikki sprinted to follow her friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianthé knocked on the door, "Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!"

The door opened.

"What causes your distress, Miss Herze?"

"I checked the next full moon and it's in fourteen days, professor! It could be the marked day…."

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, resembling her to an attentive hawk.

"I will inform the necessary people about this. However, we have to be prepared. Call for an emergency meeting tonight to all professors and senior prefects."

"Erm…. Professor? Nikki here has a suggestion. We almost forgot the total security of the castle itself as we prioritized the students. Go on, Nikki…" Ianthé nudged her companion.

"I offered my help to the Head Girl, ma'am. I suggested to her that we use the almost-domesticated dragons our family owns…"

"But we have a problem, professor, regarding how would the school's board of governors react to this…."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Listen closely, the two of you… It's a great idea, despite my doubts on using dragons to guard the castle… I do trust your judgment, Miss Herze. Regarding the governors…. They wouldn't react to what they do not know…" the headmistress winked and almost smiled at the two girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got a few hours to inform everyone of this…" Nikki sighed.

Ianthé took out a parchment. She scribbled hurriedly and rolled it.

"There's an easier way to inform this," Ianthé gave Nikki the rolled parchment, "Just tie this on my neck after I transform…"

"Excuse me? Did I hear it correctly? Transform?"

Ianthé's body suddenly sprouted white and grey furs. She hunched on all fours and fully transformed into a Siberian husky.

"Okay… right….transform…" Nikki looked at the Siberian husky beside her. She tied the rolled parchment on the dog's neck.

The dog nudged Nikki with her muzzle and ran away.

The Siberian husky reached the door of a classroom. She scratched the door and barked.

A student was surprised when he opened the door and let the dog in.

The dog imperiously walked towards the professor's desk. It was the Defense against the Dark Arts class.

Viktor chuckled, "Forgive my beloved dog… She tends to be needy sometimes…"

The class giggled.

The dog signaled the note tied to its neck. Viktor opened the note and looked at the dog.

"And this was just being noted now?"

The dog barked and nudged Viktor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razilia, Ianthé's eagle owl, flew towards the Ravenclaw table during dinner.

"Late post?" Nikki asked.

Ianthé untied the letter from the owl's outstretched leg and read the letter.

"Oh bloody crap………" she said out flat.

Nikki nudged Ianthé, "Other people might hear you…"

"Just totally bad news….. I mean, the worst ever news… Have you contacted Charlie?"

Nikki nodded, "Let's just say, we are in dire need to go to Hogsmeade secretly tomorrow. Hey, looks like Professor Krum also received a letter…."

Ianthé looked at the staff table. Viktor shown George Weasley the parchment and the latter managed to cough out a gobletful of pumpkin juice.

"Is it that bad?" Nikki asked as they gauged the reaction of the two professors.

"Bad is an understatement."


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: Thanks to those who read this caffeine-induced fanfic! Book 7 is now officially called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! Hmm…. It should be "Hollows" instead of "Hallows"… The first thing that came to my mind was the hollows or where people to be executed were imprisoned…. But it's in plural form…. Gee…. Any speculations or ideas out there? Email me!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Chapter 65: Minnie Meets Minnie

The meeting was held in the Headmistress' office. It consisted of several groups. One was the representatives of the student body --- the Head Boy, the Head Girl and the senior prefects of each House. Another group consisted of the professors. The last group consisted of the Order members, including one of Ianthé's cousins, Edmond.

"The Head Girl's hunch was right. Voldemort is calling out all of his troops. His original plan is not to terrorize Hogwarts. The even graver news is that he intends to invade the castle as his stronghold. We have learned that the Ministry will be attacked simultaneously. We have informed several trusted Aurors about this," Edmond stated to the group.

"He also plans to send in the werewolves first, to clear the path for his arrival…" Lupin also told them.

"The students, especially the prefects, are well-equipped to escape the castle through several secret exits."

"The problem is, someone in Voldmeort's ranks knows of those exits…"

"If you're talking about Pettigrew, he won't," George suddenly announced.

"We have blocked all those exits that he knew of and made new ones… Pretty ingenious, eh?" Fred said.

"What about the castle? Hogwarts keeps an enormous amount of magic that You-Know-Who desired."

"Sir, that problem was solved as one student volunteered her dragons to guard the castle," Ianthé answered Professor Flitwick.

The professor almost fell of his seat, "Dragons, Miss Herze?"

Ianthé nodded.

"Wicked!" Fred exclaimed.

"I think Professor Hagrid is thrilled by the news…" Ernie McMillan smiled.

Hagrid was, in fact, grinning wistfully, "Almost domesticated dragons… I never thought I'd ever live to see that day…." He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief the size of a picnic mat.

"Everything in this escape plan should be followed to the strictest detail. Prefects, keep watch of your dorm rooms and corridors near them. Send news discreetly of any suspicious actions from any students. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there any way we could sneak into Hogsmeade unnoticed?" Nikki whispered during breakfast the next day.

Ianthé shrugged, "Is there a problem?"

"Charlie's already here…" Nikki smiled.

"Isn't it too soon? I mean, wouldn't the students panic if ever they hear a rumor of dragons near Hogwarts?"

"Nah…. Remember the Triwizard tournament? The students won't have a clue…." Nikki winked.

"So where is Charlie staying then?"

Nikki shrugged, "I haven't got a clue…"

Ianthé watched as the headmistress talked to Professor Slughorn, "I may have an idea on how to sneak out…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything ready?" Ianthé asked Nikki.

"Yep. I have food to last about a week, some Healing potions from Slughorn, and me… So, everything's ready…."

"Harharhar…" Ianthé rolled her eyes.

"Ready, girls?" Hagrid's footsteps thundered on the ground.

Ianthé nodded, "Let me remind you, professor, not to be too excited…"

"Yeah yeah yeah… It's not everyday I see domesticated dragons….." Hagrid waved his large hands.

"And why are you leaving without me?" a stern voice asked in the shadows.

The shadow walked towards them.

"Professor McGonagall!" Ianthé whispered.

"I gather it is important to see those creatures for myself. I already checked the security of the castle and put Moody in charge for the meantime..."

Ianthé nodded.

Professor McGonagall looked around, "Nobody must know that I am with you. Take good care of my cat, will you?"

The professor changed into a tabby cat with distinguishing black lines in replace of her spectacles.

The cat jumped into Ianthé's arms and it snuggled near her velvet cloak.

They reached Hogsmeade and walked towards a cliff face.

A puff of steam came out of a crevice.

"I think that's them…." Nikki pointed.

The three hiked slowly towards the cave.

"Who's there?" a wand pointed out of the cave.

"Charlie!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Hagrid?" Charlie lowered his wand.

"It's us…" Nikki lowered down the hood of her cloak.

Charlie's features softened as he smiled at Nikki.

"Is that Minnie?" Nikki looked at the Hungarian horntail sleeping soundly.

"Minnie?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep. Charlie named her after the tournament.."

"As much as I am flattered to have a dragon named after me, Mr. Weasley, I would like to get this meeting quick," the cat in Ianthé's arms transformed.

"Professor McGonagall!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I would like to see my namesake, Mr. Weasley…"

The three followed Charlie near the Hungarian horntail.

"You could pet her if you want…"

Nikki boldly approached and touched the dragon, "She's pretty warm… Come on…"

Hagrid was already petting and crooning Procyon on the farther side of the cave.

"Are you sure these are perfectly safe, Mr. Wealey, Miss Hadfield?"

"They have been trained well, professor. They used to protect dragonlings in the colony," Charlie answered.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said, "It's getting late. We should get back in the castle."

Ianthé waved goodbye at Charlie while he was engulfed in Hagrid's bone-crushing hug.

Nikki, meanwhile, looked as if she didn't know what to do.

"So… erm… Charlie… erm…. bye…."

Charlie blushed.

Nikki shyly waved at him as they went out of the cave.

Professor McGonagall transformed back into her Animagus form.

"What was that?" Ianthé whispered to her friend, "The tension in there with you two was so thick, I couldn't cut it even with a Severing Hex! And what's with Charlie? Did you see him? He blushed!"

Nikki smiled and just shrugged.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Just quit blushing and get on with it!"


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: As tribute to the upcoming book, I will try to finish this fanfic at chapter 70…. HP and the Deathly Hallows on 07/07/07…….. Nice marketing…..**_

Chapter 66: Grave News, Valiant Rescue

"So, what did the headmistress say?" Viktor asked Ianthé right before the Defense class. She came in early in order for her to tell Viktor the news.

"I think she might like the idea now. The horntail's really tame despite of its reputation…"

The bell rang and Ianthé walked to her seat. Students began to pile in as she took out her notebook.

Nikki sat down beside her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Something happened that made you so darn happy… Spill," Ianthé whispered.

"He owled me this morning…" Nikki whispered giddily.

"And?"

"That's it. He owled me this morning. Isn't it great?"

"He owled you and that's it?"

"He didn't write to me as the daughter of his boss or discussed anything to do with the dragons… He owled me as me…"

"Er…."

Nikki sighed exasperatingly, "Okay, he did not discuss anything related to dragon breeding. He owled me asking how am I doing here in Hogwarts."

"Oh… Apparently, he's concerned for your well-being?"

Nikki nodded.

"And that's supposed to be good news…" Ianthé commented flatly.

Nikki frowned, "You're such a killjoy…"

Ianthé smiled, "Of course I'm kidding, I'm happy for you."

"On the more serious side, when can Charlie receive the signal?"

Ianthé placed her hand on Nikki's, "We can ask Viktor later…"

Viktor was still doing a lecture about how a spell can be strengthened by determination from the caster.

"This lecture is interesting…." Ianthé whispered to her seatmate.

Ianthé and Nikki slowly moved after the bell rang.

"Is there a problem?" Viktor asked them.

Nikki nodded.

"How can Charlie know when to release the dragons?" Ianthé whispered, "I told her we should ask you since you're part of the aerial assault squad."

Viktor nodded in comprehension, "What about a Patronus?"

"Sounds like a good idea…"

Viktor smiled at them, "You might be late for your next class…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch at the Great Hall brought a surprise for Ianthé and Nikki as someone approached them.

"Hey Ginny…"

The red-haired girl smiled as she sat down beside Nikki.

"What's up?"

"I called an emergency DA meeting tonight. You guys are also invited."

Ianthé checked her planner, "Yeah sure. Is there any problem?"

Ginny nodded, "That means you haven't heard of the news?"

Ianthé looked at Nikki and then back at Ginny, "What news?"

Ginny leaned closer, "There was a surprise attack this morning… It was absolutely terrible. Fred, or rather Professor Weasley, received an urgent owl from Mum."

"An attack?" Ianthé said unbelievingly. She looked at the staff table and saw that the headmistress looked distressed. Fred and Viktor were talking very seriously.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe where they attacked… It was absolutely horrible…"

"Where?" Nikki asked.

"St. Mungo's… I mean, they attacked helpless people… Many patients got trapped when they burned the entire hospital. Muggles in the vicinity were also hurt."

The headmistress pointed her wand to her throat.

"I think McGonagall's going to announce something…"

"I demand your utmost attention…" the headmistress said, addressing the entire school eating lunch at the Great Hall.

"… The wizarding community has been devastated once again. Grave news has arrived about St. Mungo's attacked this morning by Death Eaters. Classes for this afternoon is cancelled due to this appalling act of atrocity towards innocent people. Please inform your House prefects if you have any relatives confined in St. Mungo's, and we will try to grasp some news regarding the survivors. On the entrance hall, a list of those who perished in the fire in St. Mungo's is posted. I am saddened by this news, but do remember that we must not let this destroy our will of a better future."

After the announcement, there was an assent of murmurs that rose inside the Great Hall. An amount of students from the four Houses walked towards the entrance hall to check the list.

Ginny looked at Ianthé, "George was with the Order when St. Mungo's was attacked. They were even earlier than the Aurors sent by the Ministry. It was total chaos according to Mum."

"Is George okay?"

"Yeah, he was a bit banged up, I suppose… but he'll live… Mum, though, she's in pieces…I mean, almost everyone in the family's in the Order, except for Percy who's a downright git……"

Nikki got closer to Ginny, "By the way, Charlie's here…"

Ginny was surprised, "Here in Hogwarts?"

"Not exactly. He's camping out… with the dragons… near the school…"

"He's the handler of the two dragons?"

"You better believe it…"

"Oh dear… If Mum finds out Charlie's not in Romania…."

"I think she might know of this eventually…" Ianthé said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Viktor asked Ianthé that night as she was about to step out of the portrait hole of the Head Girl's quarters.

"The DA meeting."

"Before you go, I forgot to tell you something important…"

Ianthé went back to the couch.

"Your father took in all the remaining survivors, the patients and the Healers, to the mansion for refuge. Our family is finally now known as one of the Dark Lord's enemies. We might be in trouble…"

"What are we going to do?"

"As of now, we cannot do anything… Your father managed to convince majority of the goblins to side with him. Death Eaters, however, are everywhere. Tarquinus cannot return as a spy. Everyone's just preparing for what is to come… the full moon… Do tell the DA that if ever they have relatives listed as missing, they might be included in the people that is in the mansion," Viktor gave her a list.

Ianthé nodded. She hugged Viktor tightly.

"I just wish for this to be over…"

"Me too…"

"I'd better go…" Ianthé stood up and walked towards the portrait door.

"I'll wait for you, okay?"

Ianthé nodded and smiled before she walked out of the portrait hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianthé met up with Nikki near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor corridor.

"We're waiting for what exactly?" Nikki asked as she impatiently paced.

"Her…" Ianthé looked at the approaching girl.

Luna walked towards them, "Hello…"

"Are we waiting for Ginny?"

Luna nodded dreamily, "I was thinking of suggesting heliopaths for help…"

"Er…."

"Heliopaths… Those creatures that shoot fire…. They could be useful…"

Nikki just rolled her eyes.

A red-haired girl walked up the seventh floor, "You three are a bit early…."

A door appeared near the tapestry and they walked inside.

The Room of Requirement looked like a large common room with many couches spread out for the meeting in front of the fireplace.

"Cozy…" Ianthé commented as she plopped down a couch. Nikki sat beside her.

"I don't think Neville could make it. His parents who were confined in St. Mungo's are listed as missing… Poor bloke…" Ginny shook her head.

The door opened and Ernie McMillan and other Hufflepuff DA members entered the room. Almost all of them are gloomy because of the devastating news.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ianthé asked the Head Boy.

Ernie shook his head, "My aunt… she was listed as missing…."

Ianthé patted his shoulder.

People from the other Houses started to pile in and sat down on the couches. One of them was Neville Longbottom.

Ginny stood up, "Is everyone here?"

An assent of nods were seen.

"Okay… As all of you know, St. Mungo's was attacked this morning. I know some of you have relatives who died or missing. Do take this as a sign that Voldemort…"

Some students flinched at the name while others sobbed.

"….does not discriminate… He will kill Muggle-borns, half bloods and even pure bloods… What happened this morning… We should take it as another motivation to fight!"

The entire room applauded Ginny's speech.

Ianthé stood up, "I have something important to announce but keep in mind that what I will say will not leave this room…."

"… even before the Aurors arrived, the Order of the Phoenix arrived to rescue those who were 'trapped inside the hospital' according to the Ministry. They are now in a safe place, I couldn't say where, but I promise they are safe…"

Ianthé announced the names on the list, and sighs of relief was heard. She scanned the room for Neville. She found him sitting near the door with his head held up as he heard Ianthé's announcement.

"and lastly," she smiled, "Frank and Alice Longbottom…"

Neville sighed and was the receiver of several claps on the back.

The meeting proceeded with the further discussions and practice of some Defense spells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianthé went inside her quarters only to find Viktor staring pensively at the dying embers of the fireplace.

"Hey, a Sickle for your thoughts…" she sat down beside him.

"I'm just thinking of the odds of us surviving this war intact…"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face the facts. I am assigned on the assault team. We'll be the ones attacking the Death Eaters."

"I have faith in you… We'll survive this together…"

"But there's a chance I may not…"

Ianthé's eyes misted, "There is still hope…"

Viktor wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Warning Signs

"Hey…" Nikki greeted her friend during breakfast the following morning.

Ianthé just nodded at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired…"

Nikki smiled, "If I know better…." She then raised her left eyebrow.

Ianthé slapped her lightly in the arm, "Shut up, Nikki…"

"Come on, both of you are stressed out… You guys deserve some…. Oh, never mind… Razilia's here…"

"Something's wrong…" Ianthé said in a whisper.

The eagle owl flew in bearing a black package. Razilia landed with a thud near Ianthé and hooted weakly.

"He's hurt!" Nikki said, "Look at his wings!"

Razilia's left wing looked like it was burned. It was bleeding profusely.

The entire Great Hall was silent. Only the weak hooting of Ianthé's owl was heard.

Hagrid's thunderous footsteps went near them.

"Professor Hagrid, Ianthé's owl is hurt!"

Ianthé looked at the black box and untied it from Razilia before Hagrid took the owl away.

Viktor and Fred Weasley ran to her.

Ianthé opened the box and a green vapor escaped.

Ianthé looked inside the box to find a finger with a ring carved with the Herze family crest.

"Your family's days are numbered!" a booming cold voice from the vapor said before transforming into a Dark Mark.

The students panicked and started to run out of the Great Hall.

Ianthé fainted but Viktor managed to catch her before her head hit the stone floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Probably out of shock and stress…" a female voice said.

"Good thing Tarquinus managed to escape before they cut out all of his fingers…" another male voice said.

"Most of the children are already sent to France, Bulgaria and Denmark…"

Ianthé began to open her eyes.

"I still have classes…" she murmured as she tried to get up.

"Théa, classes are cancelled."

Ianthé looked around to find her father, her mother and her cousin Edmond standing next to her bed.

"You need rest, dear. Poppy said you were working hard to teach basic Healing to other students…"

"Whose finger….?"

Her father answered her question, "Tarquinus was captured. Fortunately, he managed to escape together with the rest of the fingers of his hands intact. The message was supposed to rattle us in some way…"

Ianthé gave out a breath of relief.

"Thank Merlin Professor Krum was there…" Edmond said in a wink.

Ianthé managed to throw him a pillow.

Madam Pomfrey walked briskly near the bed.

"Poppy, is she going to be okay?" Ianthé's mother asked the nurse.

"She is fine, Margeaux. She just took quite a nasty shock. I told the Head Boy to take your duties for the rest of the day…"

Ianthé nodded.

That night, Viktor decided to go to Ianthé as she was about to be discharged.

"Professor Krum, please do remind this lady that she will need all the rest she could get…."

Ianthé rolled her eyes, "Come on, Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine."

"I will, Madam Pomfrey," Viktor smiled at her.

He led Ianthé out of hospital wing.

"No need to hold me too tightly, Professor Krum. I might break…" Ianthé teased him.

A little cough startled them and promptly had Viktor drop Ianthé to the ground.

"Good thing I'm the only one here…" a familiar voice said.

The person stepped out of the shadows.

"Fred! You git!" Ianthé ranted as she got up.

"Is that how you treat your wife? By dropping her at the sight of other people?" Fred wagged his left index finger.

"How's George by the way?" Ianthé asked.

"He'll live… He wanted some action and he got it… Mum's not going to let him out of her sight though…"

"What about your shop?"

"We closed it…" Fred sighed.

"…and for good reason, too. I mean, with the present situation, even the mail order system's not doing good. It's better to just close rather than have it closed down."

Ianthé patted his arm, "It's better to lose some Galleons than have your head on a silver platter served to the Dark Lord…. You guys are pretty notorious…"

Fred just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, that's our job…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Ernie asked Ianthé the next morning.

"A bit… I just hate waiting for them to attack though…. It's as if we're counting off the days of doom…."

"Our doom?" Ernie nervously asked.

"Nope…. Theirs," Ianthé got up and walked towards the Head Girl's quarters.

"Hey, I thought classes were already cancelled…" Viktor asked her as he checked some of the essays he assigned to his students.

"Yep. I need your help on something, though…"

"Sure," Viktor put his quill down.

"Do you remember the Black Fire?"

"I am guessing you are planning to make it…"

"Yes… I thought it could be useful…"

"We can't. It's Dark Arts… and people might suspect you…"

"We cannot possibly sit around and wait for them to attack! I say, fight fire with fire!" Ianthé slumped down on the couch.

"We have a fair advantage over the werewolves because they cannot use magic when fully transformed. The problem lies if and when the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord comes…"

There was heavy knocking on the door.

Ianthé motioned Viktor to hide in her bedroom. She opened the portrait door.

"The map! Someone's trying to get past the Whomping Willow!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Get the DA! I'll get Professors Krum and Weasley!"

Ernie nodded and ran.

"Viktor! Somebody's trying to get into Hogwarts!"

Viktor ran and got his wand and wore his cloak.

"I'll get Fred, you go ahead together with the DA!"

Viktor gave a nod before leaving.

Ianthé walked fast towards the Professors Wing and knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"George! You're here!"

The red-haired professor smiled, "Yep, never want to miss any of the action! Oi, Fred, hurry up!"

Fred Weasley ran while grabbing his wand on the table.

The three arrived near the large tree with large whipping trunks.

"What exactly are we doing here?" George asked his sister who was watching a man trying to escape the willow.

"Target practice… We shoot spells if only that dungbrain of a Death Eater comes near the knot… Honestly…" Ginny shot another spell at the man, "I had the other DA members check the other entrances from Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest."

"How did he ever get here?"

George said, "Ron once said that the tunnel leading to Hogsmeade ends in…."

"…the Shrieking Shack! Merlin! The Death Eaters maybe here already!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'll go…" Ianthé said quickly.

She ran to the school gates and transformed into a Siberian husky. She ran towards the direction of Hogsmeade.

Once there, she looked around only to find the village empty. She quickly ran to the Shrieking Shack.

"We must get inside!" a stocky man said to a number of masked men, "It's easier to attack tomorrow if we get inside the castle!"

Ianthé quickly ran to a safe place and shifted back from her Animagus form. She Disapparated without making a sound.

She landed somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

"Why are you here again, human?" a centaur asked her.

"I have come to warn you. They're coming."

"Yes…" the centaur was approached by a unicorn.

"What about them?" Ianthé asked, mentioning the magical creature before her.

"They are very well protected by our kind. The entire forest is protected."

"Very well…. Erm… Good luck!"

"Before you go…" the centaur put his hand on Ianthé's shoulder, "I have watched the stars for many years and I have foreseen this. Have faith."

Ianthé gave a nod before Disapparating.

She landed just a few meters away from the school.

She ran towards the Whomping Willow.

"There are a number of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, no villagers, I expect they evacuated beforehand. I have also gone to the Forbidden Forest to warn the centaurs."

Viktor nodded.

"We managed to capture the geezer and seal the entrance from the Whomping Willow," Fred stated.

"Mad-eye's here. He'll take care of that dung for brains…"

Professor McGonagall ran towards them.

"I have just received a Floo from London. The Ministry's under attack by Death Eaters…."

"This is not good, Headmistress…" Viktor commented.

"Precisely. Now, I want the entire school divided into their respective groups and retire for the night together. Miss Herze, Mister McMillan, gather the entire student body."

Ianthé and Ernie nodded and sprinted towards the Great Hall.

Ernie pointed his wand to his throat, "Sonorus. I want everyone to group themselves according to their respective Houses."

Ianthé approached Professor Flitwick, "Erm… Professor, do you think it wise to enlarge each common room and let the students stay there until further announcement? The students cannot possibly go back to their homes as the Ministry is being attacked as of this moment…"

"Great idea, dear!" the tiny professor squeaked.

"Ernie, tell the prefects to lead the students to the common room when we get back. Flitwick will just enlarge it for the night…"

Ernie nodded and announced what Ianthé had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, I'll just head to the kitchens for a while…" Ianthé said after they had enlarged the common rooms of the four Houses.

Ianthé opened the door to the kitchens.

"Alright, everyone, gather around…"

The house elves listened attentively.

"You will be divided into two groups. The first group is the one responsible for the meals for tonight. The second group will arrange the sleeping bags in each common room. The students will stay in the common room tonight."

The house elves quickly went to work after Ianthé's announcement.

"Ianthé! What happened?" Nikki ran towards her friend.

"The Ministry's being attacked by Death Eaters. This is so planned… There are also Death Eaters in Hogsmeade…"

"Oh Merlin! I must get to Charlie!" Nikki exclaimed, "He might not be able to handle the two dragons and fight Death Eaters at the same time…."

"I forgot about that…. Go and pack your things, sleeping bags and all. I'll get you some potions and food."

Nikki nodded before going to the Ravenclaw tower.

Ianthé went back to the kitchens to get Nikki and Charlie some food. After that, she went to her room to get her personal stock of Blood Replenishing Potion, and Pepper-Up potion.

"Ready?" Ianthé asked her friend.

Nikki nodded.

Both of them walked fast towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Oi! Where are the two of you going?" Hagrid bellowed as he walked towards them.

"To the dragons. There are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade."

Nikki and Ianthé Disapparated in front of Hagrid.

They landed near the cave and Nikki gripped on a rock tightly.

"There goes the three Ds…" she muttered under her breath.

"Charlie!" Nikki shouted.

"What are the two of doing here?"

"Nikki will spend the entire night here. The Ministry's being attacked as of this moment… There are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, so stay out of sight…"

Charlie nodded.

Ianthé went out of the cave and transformed once again into a dog and went down the mountain.

She returned to her human form but noticed the sudden change in weather.

On the road to Hogsmeade were several dementors gliding towards the village.

"Oh hell…." She cursed before Disapparating.

Ianthé landed with a thud near Hagrid's cabin.

She got up and ran fast towards the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall!" she ran towards the headmistress.

"What is it?"

"I…. saw….dementors…. going…to….Hogsmeade," she said as she tried to breathe slowly.

"Professors, meeting in my office, including the Head Boy and Girl, now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's coming here…. I can just feel it…" Professor Slughorn said as his trembling fingers got a crystallized pineapple and nibbled it nervously.

"We cannot obviously relax but we have prepared for this…" Professor McGonagall said.

"What we need is someone good in Defense…" Viktor said, "And we have got capable people here, in this room. An amount of help in Healing in the hospital wing, we have that…."

"But we need someone who is good in tactics…" Mad-eye Moody growled as he went inside the Headmistress's office.

"Sir, I think I may just have the right people for that…" Ernie smiled, "I'll just go and get them…"

After Ernie left the office, Ianthé raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Herze?"

"This morning I was so desperate for ideas that Black Fire popped into my head. I just thought of some sort of medieval warfare… The castle got turrets, why not use them to our advantage…"

"But Miss Herze, that substance is illegal and very very Dark…"

"I know, professor, that's why I suddenly thought of something else… but I also don't know how to obtain it…"

"What is it?"

"I have learned in Muggle Studies that petrol or what the Muggles use to power their cars is combustible, and so is a lot of other stuff… The problem is where are we going to get petrol…"

"Yes, that's a pretty good idea, lass… burn those vile creatures…" Mad-eye Moody once again commented.

"There are also a lot of other alternatives like alcohol…"

"You are leading to what exactly?" Fred asked.

"I know what she's thinking! Let's empty Professor Slughorn's stock of liquor, put some cloth on the open bottle, light it and throw it from the turrets…" George exclaimed.

"As last resort…" Ianthé finished as she gave Professor Slughorn an apologetic look.

Ernie got back to the office with some students who shyly greeted the professors.

"The Wizard Chess club… What an interesting idea…"

"We lack one more person in that…" Fred mentioned. He stood up and got to the fireplace, "May I, professor?"

Professor McGonagall nodded.

Fred threw some Floo powder into the fire, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

The fire began to turn into emerald. Fred stuck his head into the fire.

"Wonwon! We need your butt here!" he bellowed.

A tall red-haired boy stepped out of the fire, "What do you want, Fred?" not noticing the people around him.

"We called in the Wizard Chess club for some advice, and then you, dear brother, popped into our heads…"

Ron Weasley looked defeated, "The Ministry's in shambles. Many Aurors are still fighting the Death Eaters… Many Ministry officials are dead, though…It's a good thing to have reinforcements…"

"What reinforcements?"

"The Order… I didn't know it had tons of new members, most of them foreigners of some sort…"

"I see you have met my family, Ron Weasley…"

Ron was surprised to see Viktor Krum in front of him, "Those huge people are your relatives??"

Viktor nodded.

"Blimey!"

"Where's Hermione? And Harry?" Ianthé asked.

"They're with the Order. Hermione and Mum are patching some people up…. Harry is with some Order members… Top secret stuff…" Ron said pointedly to those who knew.

"Mister McMillan called on those who are very proficient in wizard chess because he knew all of you are very good in strategy and tactics. Now, we need your help to plan the escape of students tomorrow. The Floo Network in my office is open so we could make contacts. We need to evacuate as many students as possible tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianthé got to the hospital wing where the Healing group congregated.

"What are you doing?" she asked Eloise Midgen.

"We're making these basic Healing kits so that we could walk around and heal them on sight."

"Nice idea, Eloise."

Eloise Midgen smiled, "Thanks by the way for that pimple-removing cream you gave me. I never got round to thank you for it…"

"Oh, that's fine… Anything to help… So are you guys spending the night here?"

"Yes, they are, Miss Herze," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked out of her office. There were several piles of stretchers floating behind and following her.

"What are those for?" Ianthé asked.

"Your duty is to find the injured and transport them here…"

Ianthé nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianthé woke up to a loud thunderous quake.

"Théa, wake up. Something's wrong…" Viktor already got dressed.

Ianthé quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed into pants and a loose shirt and grabbed the belt bag that contained the Healing kit. She also grabbed a thick cloak and ran after Viktor.

"What happened?" Ianthé asked as they stopped near a window.

"Giants…"

"Oh no… not what we expected…"

_**A/N: I am trying what other fanfic authors do…. This is what I call fanfic excitement blackmail… I will not post the last 3 chapters if you guys do not give ma an idea what "deathly hallows" means!!!!**_

_**Anyways, clues for the end of my fanfic:**_

_**yes, Charlie likes Nikki and vice versa… erm, I call it "For the Love of Dragons" (good fanfic material though…)**_

_**draco will redeem himself (I could just hear the moans on the background) and will have a few bits of surprises for us…**_

_**viktor will play Quidditch once again (yey!)**_

_**Weasleys Wizard Wheezes will take over Zonko's… (sorry, kids…)**_

_**Harry??? I still have no idea…**_

_**Ron and Hermione… duh, do we need to spell it all out? Anvil-sized clues, according to Miss Rowling…**_

_**Percy…. Still a git**_

_**Bill and Fleur…… erm….. surprise!**_

_**To those who have listened and read my crazy rantings on how the real final battle might happen, they might have an idea on what will happen in chapter 68**_

_**Voldemort? Gee…. What do I care?? Nah, a book will be written about him…**_


	68. Chapter 68

**_nA/N: I had the song "I Predict a Riot" by the Kaiser chiefs blasting on my eardrums the entire time I typed this chapter. I guess I might have been carried away since this is far by the longest chapter I have written. I have been anticipating this even at the start of my story… Hope you guys will like it!_**

Chapter 68: The Battle of the Full Moon

Viktor and Ianthé ran towards the Great Hall.

"Giants, about five of them, are trying to get past the barriers. We need all the help we can," George Weasley said.

"I have already strengthened the secondary barriers," a red-haired man with a long pony tail said, running to them. He nodded at Viktor and Ianthé.

"The other Order members are coming," Bill Weasley added.

"Do you think it's time to let them out?" Ianthé asked Viktor.

"I'll send out the signal," he briskly walked and opened the window.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silver dragon shot out of his wand and into the sky.

"Nice…" Bill commented.

"What in Merlin's name?!" Fred exclaimed.

The others looked out of the window. A smaller and younger giant started to hit a giant with a large uprooted tree.

"Is that another giant?"

"Yep, Hagrid's brother Grawp…"

"Yikes…" Ianthé said, "I'd better check the students…"

She walked towards the nearest common room she could reach.

"Did you see them?" a small boy asked her as she opened the portrait door of the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes. People, get dressed, go pack only your necessities and some food. Do not, I repeat, do not ever forget your hand. It must be in your wand hand at all times. Do not be afraid to shoot any spell you could think of in case of castle infiltration."

Ginny Weasley approached her, "I saw someone that looked like Bill Apparate near the grounds and dodge the giants. Is he okay?"

Ianthé nodded.

"He's fine, he strengthened the protective spells of the castle…" she said briskly.

Loud roars suddenly pierced from outside.

A frightful shout from a student startled Ginny and Ianthé.

"Dragons! I see two of them!" Neville shouted.

Ianthé ran towards a window, "Are you a Gryffindor or not?" and berated the student.

"Is that Charlie?"

"Yep, and Nikki. Professor Krum sent the signal. They're going to torch the giants… They will get such a whipping from Minnie…"

Ianthé sprinted towards the door, "Ginny, just like what we planned. The professors will send the signal. Neville, you also know what to do, and if things do not go as planned, do everything in your power to lead these kids to safety. Ron will initiate contact."

"He's here?"

Ianthé nodded, "He arrived last night to give the plan a bit more tweaking."

She left the Gryffindor common room to go to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Luna, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I have seen the heliopaths…"

"Yes yes…" Ianthé answered impatiently, "Do everything as planned. Ron Weasley will tell when."

Luna nodded.

Ianthé left the common room and ran downstairs towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Susan, Ron will contact and send the signal. Keep the kids safe."

Susan Bones nodded as she prepared her knapsack and clutched her wand tightly.

Ianthé then went to the Slytherin common room.

"Jeremiah, Ronald Weasley will send contact and prepare all of the things needed. You know what to do…"

"Affirmative, cuz…" Jeremiah Turner gave a salute.

Ianthé got closer to him, "Watch your back. The Dark Lord wants our hide."

"I know… I think I'm gonna be fine here. Someone's covering for me…" he whispered.

Ianthé ran towards the Headmistress' office where she met with Ernie McMillan and Ronald Weasley. Together with them is the Wizard Chess Club.

"Herze, we need to evacuate ASAP. We should not take any chances."

"Charlie's now my favorite brother! Did you see that Horntail?" Ron said excitedly.

"After the dragons are finished with the giants, they will guard the two most important entrances to the castle. Ron, where do you suggest we evacuate the students?"

"I have spoken with Ireland, and they are willing to take in all the students."

"Portkey?"

"Yes, McGonagall will activate them later. They will be on a time frame. All of the students must be here on the right time," a girl said to them.

"Very well, do you have a signal?"

"I would tell you when."

Ianthé nodded.

The door of the office opened.

Out came Hermione Granger.

"How's everything?" she asked Ron.

"Dragons plus Grawp fighting the attacking giants… nothing new…" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked like she have not been able to sleep the previous night.

Ianthé quickly opened her Healing kit and handed her a small vial.

"What is it?"

"A small dose of Pepper-Up…"

"Thanks a bunch," Hermione said after steam came out of her ears, "I feel invigorated."

"Where's Harry?"

"With Snape and Draco…"

"Oh, so you guys are on a fist name basis now, eh?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, he stopped calling me Mudblood. I think it's high time that we treated him properly."

"Kids… settle down," Ianthé said, "Concentrate on the task at hand. Why is Harry with those two?"

"Voldemort's pysch-torturing him. Snape and Draco are helping him out," Hermione whispered.

"How? I mean… the Dark Lord could penetrate his mind?"

"Not exactly..." Hermione whispered, "I'll tell you the details later if we have time."

Ianthé nodded, "Since Hermione's brilliant with stuff, she could be the relay agent between the Healers and those of the defensive and assault team…"

Ron nodded, "Good idea. I decided to join the aerial assault team. At least, I could watch Krum's back…"

Hermione and Ianthé smiled sweetly at him.

"We have to go…"

"We have to prioritize the common room farthest from here," Ron suggested.

Ernie nodded, "I'll go to the Hufflepuff common room now."

Ianthé meanwhile volunteered to go to the Slytherins.

"Jeremiah, get ready. People, listen up. Get your valuable possessions and things you desperately need."

The Slytherins were still agape at her.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Move it!" Ianthé shouted.

She led the handful Slytherins towards the headmistress's office.

Ernie met up with here there, with the Hufflepuffs.

Ron opened the office and led them to a huge sack of Floo powder.

Ianthé's eyebrows raised, "Now that is some Floo…"

"Hufflepuff oldies first, then all the midgets…"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione berated him.

"Whatever… then the Slytherin oldies… Yell clearly St. Patrick's School, Dublin, Ireland… Ready?"

The students nodded.

They Flooed in several batches, overseen by Ron.

"I think we should get the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors…" Ernie said to Ianthé.

The two of them ran as fast as they could.

Ianthé could hear the dragons' roars outside.

She arrived at the Ravenclaw common room.

"Luna, Ravenclaws, let's go."

They immediately proceeded again to Professor McGonagall's office.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for them there.

"Ianthé, the members of the DA insisted that they stay."

She gave a nod back before herding the Ravenclaws.

"Wait, you red-headed blood traitor!" a voice shouted.

"Phineas…" Ron growled.

"It seems like Potter is coming this way…" the portrait said.

The fire turned into emerald green. Three images appeared and stepped out of the fire.

"Harry!" Hermione caught the bespectacled boy.

"Anyone else?" Ianthé asked Draco Malfoy.

The blond-haired boy shook his head.

"Ravenclaws, get ready. St. Patrick's School, Dublin, Ireland. Once you arrive there, it is imperative that all of you Hogwarts students, Ravenclaw or not, to stick together. Is that clear?" Ernie McMillan instructed.

"Seventh to fifth year Ravenclaws…Floo powders ready…" Ron motioned.

The students crammed into the large fireplace and nodded.

There were a series of shouts but the fire did not turn into emerald.

"Oh crap…" Ron said.

"What's the matter?" Ianthé nervously asked.

Hermione tapped the fireplace twice.

"The Floo connection is broken," Severus Snape declared.

"How?"

"It is high time that they attack the Floo Network. No connection, no communication to the outside world. We are trapped."

Some students cried hysterically, being comforted by their peers.

"Now, we are officially in deep shit…" Ron commented.

Harry managed to find a grip to the chair. Ianthé approached him and gave him a vial.

"Pepper-Up. You need that badly…"

After Harry drank the potion, Ianthé got closer.

'The trick with Occlumency is using brick walls," she whispered.

"Make your mind into a large empty white room, then put up a wall, brick by brick."

Ianthé winked at him before going to the trapped students.

Professor McGonagall came in, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"The Floo network is shut down somehow, Minerva," Snape answered, "We managed to get in before it happened."

"Merlin, help us…" the headmistress said silently.

"How are the dragons doing, professor?" Ianthé asked.

"They're doing fine, Miss Herze. The giants have retreated."

The people gave out breaths of relief.

"Dragons?" Draco Malfoy asked Ianthé.

"Yep. Courtesy of the Hadfields… How are you coping?"

"Worse… but I would rather not be in Potter's shoes…"

Ianthé raised her eyebrow.

Draco just shrugged and slumped down a chair.

"We better congregate at an empty classroom near here…" Ianthé suggested to the people.

"Better yet, the Great Hall… I'm famished…." Professor McGonagall said.

"I was hoping someone would say that…" Ron commented.

Harry still had his eyes closed.

"He must be tired…" Hermione said softly.

"He is doing Occlumency on his own… I think he's getting the hang of it…" Draco said.

Harry opened his eyes and stood up.

The people inside the office walked outside to the Great Hall.

Three of the four tables were on the sides of the wall of the hall. Only one table was at the middle.

"I think there's no need to eat at the staff table…" Professor McGonagall.

All sat down. Ianthé sat beside the first years with them.

The tall oak doors opened.

A large group of hooded men came in.

The students huddled closer together as Ianthé gripped her wand inside her pocket.

The man leading them removed the hood of his cloak.

"Dad!" Ianthé ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

Alexander Herze also looked worse for wear, far different from his elegant stature.

"Hey there, shrimp!" another man removed his hood.

"Eddie!" Ianthé exclaimed.

The men were Ianthé's and Viktor's relatives.

"We came here when we learned that the Floo network was down. Death Eaters attacked the Floo Central but some armed citizens managed to seize it back. They are still trying to repair it. Portkey can be considered an option but we still have no contact with Dublin or France," Alexander Herze said as he sat down beside Ianthé.

"The economy of the British wizarding community is also down because of the war…" Uncle Alfonse stated.

Ianthé rolled her eyes, "Uncle… I think this is not the right time to discuss economics…"

"Let me finish, child… So, I managed to pull out on my shares on the broomstick companies just in time. When they all crashed, I bought everything…including the ones making these brooms…" Uncle Alfonse took out a small box and returned it to its normal size.

"Bloody hell…" Ron exclaimed.

"We have heard of your plan for an aerial assault team…" Edmond smiled, "So we thought these are fast enough for that…"

Ron got a gleaming Firebolt, "This IS absolutely wicked!"

He examined every twig of the broomstick, wiped its already-polished handle.

"Members of the aerial assault team, dig in!"

Every member, student or adult alike, were in awe once they got a Firebolt.

"There's one for you, too, Ianthé," Viktor said.

"What?"

"I'll forfeit mine for you. I'd rather use my old broom…"

"Thanks," Ianthé said brightly.

She was about to stand up and hug Viktor but Edmond managed to warn her silently, "…erm, Professor Krum…"

"Since, you lot plan to use all my stock of wine, I think we should have some…" Professor Slughorn passed bottles around.

Viktor poured Firewhisky into a shot glass and was about to drink it, but somebody was quicker and managed to snatch the shot glass.

Ianthé's cheeks burned after she drank the entire contents of the shot glass.

Everyone looked at her flabbergasted.

She looked around and saw their faces, "Erm… sorry… Must be my nerves…"

Great Uncle Scipio laughed out loud, followed by her other uncles.

Viktor chuckled and shook his head, "I gather, Miss Herze, that you have been raiding your wine cellar at home…"

Ianthé's face got even redder.

Once everyone of age got a bit of a drink (including Hermione who at first vehemently protested but pushed by Ron and Harry to drink), Professor Slughorn motioned a house elf to get all the wine stock of the entire castle.

"We'd better get to work…" Professor McGonagall said.

"This is a simple job. I think the kids are capable enough…" Alexander said.

"We also brought some reinforcements against the werewolves…"

Some of the students gasped.

"Relax, kiddos. Injuring them is a breeze…" Uncle Alfonse said.

Ianthé got a string bow and three silver arrows from Edmond.

She aimed at the knight near the staff table and shot it flawlessly. "Effortless…" she handed the bow back to Edmond.

Ron stood agape, "That was bloody brilliant!"

Ianthé just shrugged.

"She had been training since she was three, when she saw me shoot," Edmond explained, "She's quite talented at that."

"So, how are we going to prepare the bottles?" a Ravenclaw student asked.

"Easy…" Ron demonstrated.

He poured some wine on a bowl and dipped a long piece of cloth. He then uncorked a wine bottle and put the wet cloth inside with still a part outside.

"You then light this and chuck it at the enemy."

The younger students nodded and started to do what Ron did.

"The older students, follow me," Edmond said firmly.

Dusk was getting nearer as the skies began to darken.

"All the arrow guns are ready on each turret. I already estimated them," Edmond said to his father.

"I think the monitoring is a job for us," Stefan, Viktor's cousin said.

Uncle Alfonse nodded.

Great Uncle Scipio slung a quiver of silver arrows on his back. Mad-Eye Moody polished his wand.

"Scipio, I wager a Sickle for every Death Eater and werewolf I put down."

Uncle Scipio scoffed, "A Sickle? You're becoming a miser, Alastor. A Galleon per Death Eater."

"Deal," Mad-Eye Moody growled.

Hermione was rubbing Ron's back.

Ianthé sat beside Malfoy.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"What else would I lose? I lost everything," Draco said.

"You still got me."

Draco laughed bitterly, "Yeah, but only as a friend."

"I cannot offer you anything more. You must understand," Ianthé pleaded.

"I guess it's enough for me. Thanks for being there… even if only as a friend."

Ianthé hugged him tightly.

"Are you just trying to make your husband jealous?" Draco whispered into her ear.

They broke apart.

"Draco, you never change a bit… You're still the scoundrel that you are…"

Draco shrugged and smiled sadly, "I do have moments of sanity."

"Are they an item back then?" Colin Creevey asked Ginny.

"No, silly… They were just good friends. I think the reason Draco is still on our side is because of her…"

Viktor approached Draco and Ianthé. He offered his hand to Draco.

"Comrade."

Draco stood up and shook his hand.

"Just take good care of her for me…" he whispered to the young professor.

"I am doing my best."

Draco walked towards Ron and Hermione who seemed to hold hands and seriously talking.

"Weas… Weasley…"

Ron broke his gaze from Hermione, "What is it, Malfoy?"

"I want to be on the assault team," he said firmly to the red-headed boy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked.

"Admit it or not, you know I am a damn good flier. What else could I do? Polyjuice into Potter and walk into battle??" Draco shouted at him.

Ron's eyes lit up, "You just gave me an idea…"

He ran towards Alexander Herze but stopped midway, "You're on the team!"

Draco nodded.

Ron ran towards the Order members, "This will haunt me for the rest of my adult life but I am thanking Malfoy for an idea…."

"What is it, Mister Weasley?" Alexander asked.

"Voldemort's aim is to get the castle and Harry for some vendetta. Of course, being him, he will send troops first before showing up, right?"

"Yes, and what is your point?"

"There are several teams. What if we Polyjuice one member from each team? That way, the Death Eaters cannot distinguish the real Harry from the fake ones…"

Harry looked up, "That's an idea… problem is, who will ever volunteer to be me?"

"I will, Potter," Severus Snape spoke up.

Harry looked at his former Potions professor unbelievingly.

"I have some debts to pay…"

"Who from the aerial assault team?" Khan Krum, Viktor's father, finally spoke.

"Me," Ron answered.

"No way, Ron. You can't," Harry protested, "You know he wants to kill me…"

"No, Harry, after all you have done for my family, it's time for us to pay you back."

Hermione's tears fell as she hugged her two friends.

Ron went back to the aerial assault team. Ginny was smiling with her twin brothers.

Ianthé got her broom and went to the Healing team.

"Eloise?"

The Gryffindor looked at her.

"If I am hurt in any way and you have to choose between me and another, save the other. Do you understand me?"

Eloise tearfully nodded.

Jeremiah was beside Sarah, the Gryffindor girl that he liked.

"Oh damn…" Ianthé stopped on her tracks.

"What is it?" Eloise asked.

"People, we forgot about Nikki and Charlie!" Ianthé ran towards the doors.

"No, wait!" Alex held his daughter.

"They might be in trouble!"

"Relax, Théa…"

Ianthé seemed to have hyperventilated. She was being pacified by her father.

Edmond peered through a window, "They're fine! Erm… Nikki is mentioning something folded…. She is gesturing to her face… something related to the face and folded…."

Ianthé jerked up, "The two-way mirror she gave me!"

She ran to her quarters and got the mirror.

"Nikki!"

Nikki's face appeared in the mirror. She was wearing the hood of her cloak while she rode on Procyon's back.

"Are you and Charlie okay?"

"We're fine! Relax!"

Ianthé returned to the Great Hall clutching the mirror.

"Are they okay?" Edmond asked.

Ianthé nodded.

Suddenly, there were loud and long howls that originated deep in the Forbidden Forest.

"What was that?" Nikki asked.

"Werewolves."

Harry suddenly fell from his seat, clutching his forehead.

"He's getting nearer and becoming more excited…"

Ginny ran towards him and held his hand. Harry calmed down after a few minutes.

The members of the aerial assault squad, including Ginny, were already wearing all-black Quidditch robes.

The howls became nearer.

"It's time to go," Moody growled.

Ianthé went with the Healing team upstairs as she was riding her broom inside the castle.

"Nikki, stay put. The werewolves are coming…"

"I know. Procyon can feel them."

Ianthé reached the central turret of the castle.

Fred Weasley lighted a rocket. It tore into the sky, similar to a flare.

Ianthé gasped at what she saw.

There were many large wolves running to wards the castle's direction.

"Nikki, be ready to torch some wolves."

Nikki gave a nod.

Her face disappeared from the mirror.

Ianthé placed the mirror inside her robes.

Another series of howls sounded near the castle.

Ianthé took a quiver of arrows and a bow. She sat on her floating broom and motioned the broom to fly upward.

Some men followed suit, bearing arrow guns.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled.

"I'm covering for Nikki!" she bellowed back.

The wolves came in a large pack, surrounding the dragon.

The dragon became agitated and started breathing fire at some of the wolves. The others bit down on its thick scaly skin.

"Bunch of stupid wolves…" Ianthé shook her head. She aimed at the wolves and fired.

The other men flew towards the perimeter of the castle near the Forbidden Forest and shot arrows at the incoming wolves. There were two lines. As the first line reloaded their arrow guns, the second line fired.

Ianthé continued to shoot at the wolves getting near the dragon.

Nikki waved thanks at her, as she whispered something to the dragon.

Procyon again breathed fire on the approaching wolves.

A spark from Hogsmeade was shot in the air. The Dark mark.

Ianthé stopped shooting arrows to look at the Mark.

It illuminated the marching men wearing masks.

"They're coming!"

Ron looked at the situation and yelled, "Aerial assault squad, ready!"

He and the rest rode their brooms and hovered in the air.

"Ground defense squad, ready!"

Neville nodded at Ron.

On the Forbidden Forest, fewer wolves attacked but were shot by arrows coming from the forest.

Ianthé saw a huge herd of centaurs.

She flew back to the turret.

"What's the situation, Hermione?"

"The wolves are being taken cared of by the centaurs. Death Eaters, a rough estimate of a hundred, are coming from Hogsmeade. The entrances to the castle protected and monitored by the Ravenclaws and the house elves. Thankfully, no one is injured as of this moment."  
A roar from the Hungarian horntail startled both of them.

The dragon breathed fire for several minutes, managing to burn the first series of attacking Death Eaters.

"Some Death Eaters might have forgotten the Flame Freezing Charm?" Ianthé confirmed to Hermione.

"But it looks like some of them did…"

The aerial assault team swooped down and managed to fire some spells. They flew away before any of the Death Eaters could retaliate.

"Death Eater count down by about thirty."

The Death Eaters continued to march and finally reached the magical barriers of the castle.

"I managed to create a series of barriers that would not let a person with a Dark Mark in, but we can push a Death Eater out…" Bill told a Ravenclaw.

Harry slumped down as he struggle to walk towards the tall oak doors.

"_Where are you, Potter? Do you really think you could hide from me?_" a voice hissed inside his head.

Harry sat on a step in the stair case and breathed in deeply.

Snape and Ron were each holding a glass of bubbling Polyjuice Potion. When Ron was about to drink his, Draco snatched it away and drank it in one gulp.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Draco shook his head, "Just a death wish…"

Snape and Draco morphed into Harry, Hermione handed both of them transfigured spectacles.

Ron and Draco rode their brooms and flew with the rest of the aerial assault team.

"There is Potter!" a Death Eater yelled.

Draco dodged spell after spell as Ron retaliated at the Death Eaters who tried to shoot them down.

Another flyer swooped down and threw a bomb at the nearby Death Eaters.

"There is Potter! Near the doors!" a Death Eater yelled.

"But he's the one on the broom!"

The arguing Death Eaters were hit by a series of curses from Ron and Draco.

"Stupid gits…" Ron muttered.

The fighting still ensued as Harry tried to keep Voldemort from invading his mind.

Members of the Order continued to fight the incoming Death Eaters.

"Oh damn…" Harry whispered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him.

"He's here, with more of his troops."

Another group of marching Death Eaters were getting nearer the castle.

"I think it's the time to prove our wager, Alastor," Great Uncle Scipio said.

"Indeed."

The Order members, with a Hungarian Horntail on their midst, charged at the Death Eaters.

The dragon flew and torched most of the Death Eaters who cannot penetrate the castle.

There was utter chaos during the battle, as one cannot be recognized from the other.

"Where is that Longbottom boy?" Bellatrix Lestrange yelled.

Neville shot a spell at her direction.

"There you are. Has the wittle baby gwown up?" she mocked Neville, who dodged her curses.

She finally hit Neville with the Cutting Hex on his leg.

"Poor wittle boy…" she fired a Cruciatus curse.

Neville yelled loudly.

Luna ran towards him and Stunned Bellatrix.

Luna sent wand sparks up in the air.

Ianthé swooped down, conjured a floating stretcher and got Neville to the hospital wing.

Ron's broomstick was set on fire by a Death Eater. He landed on the ground with a thud. There was a crack when he landed on his left arm.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. She ran a fast series of spells at the Death Eaters just to get to Ron.

Both of them ran back to the castle, where Ron was treated by the Healing team.

The students from the turrets shot the ignited liquor bottles at the remaining trapped Death Eaters.

"_Bring me Potter!_" a loud and chilly voice said.

A Death Eater shot down Draco's broom. Draco landed on his feet but was prepared and shot some spells.

When he turned around to attack Death Eaters on his back, he was shot by a red light in the eyes.

"Draco!" Ianthé screamed.

A Death Eater still shot a spell at Draco, even if he was already unconscious.

Ianthé flew and shot spells at them and swooped Draco away.

They landed with a thud on the turret near the hospital wing.

"Someone help me!"

Most of the Healing team ran to her and helped her.

Fred flew in and dropped George.

Ianthé ran to place George on a bed.

"Ginny… He's got Harry and Ginny," George whispered to Ianthé.

She silently prayed as she treated George's bleeding wounds.

There was a phoenix song heard.

"Dumbledore's phoenix came back! And he shielded Harry from a curse! The phoenix turned into ashes…. Somebody get that bird away from there!" a Ravenclaw exclaimed.

The air around them turned chilly.

Ianthé turned around and saw what she feared.

"Dementors."

Dementors swarmed towards three figures. Voldemort, Harry and Ginny.

Ianthé looked on as Harry kissed Ginny. A silver light that enclosed the two seemed to protect them from the dementors, while Voldemort was swarmed with the rest.

It began to glow and exploded into blinding light.

The next thing Ianthé knew was someone yelled from below.

"It's all over!"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Picking Up the Pieces

"Don't you dare die on me, Draco!" Ianthé yelled as she tapped her wand at Draco's unconscious body.

Two stretchers arrived at the hospital wing. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They still held hands even though they were both unconscious.

"Eloise, I need your help with Draco," Ianthé said as she walked briskly towards the other two stretchers.

Madam Pomfrey tried to pry the two bonded hands but Ianthé prevented her.

"They need each other…"

Madam Pomfrey tearfully nodded. She tapped her wand on the two.

"Magical exhaustion. I think we should let them rest…." She stopped on her tracks as she saw Harry's forehead.

"Dear Merlin!"

Ianthé also saw what the school nurse reacted to, "That's the most unusual thing!"

She then wiped Ginny's face covered with soot. She also wiped Harry's face and repaired his glasses.

"Ianthé, I think Draco sustained spell injuries in his eyes. They were hit directly," Eloise stated.

"Cover them with gauze and treat the other areas," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Ron broke an arm and is now wearing a sling. Hermione comforted him and fluffed his pillow.

George Weasley was also unconscious, having sustained a concussion when he fell from his broom.

Fred helped a member of the Healing team to treat his twin.

The pink-haired Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, assisted Rufus Scrimegour to a chair. His leg was almost severed by a hex during the battle.

Two stretchers arrived bearing Mad-Eye Moody and Uncle Scipio.

"Alastor, I owe you ten Galleons," he began to pull out his money bag.

"Forget it, just buy me a drink once we get out of here!" Mad-Eye Moody cackled.

Viktor arrived at the hospital wing, his hand on his bleeding nose.

Ianthé went to him after she was done with Harry and Ginny.

"Not the nose again!" she pouted.

"I'm sure you could fix it back…"

Ianthé waved her wand, "_Episkey_."

The nose stopped bleeding but was still crooked.

Ianthé had her two thumbs on both sides of Viktor's nose bridge, "This might hurt a bit... You fractured your nose bridge so it needs manual manipulation…"

She moved the left side away from the center and pushed the right side to the center. After that, she Conjured a thick plaster and put it on Viktor's nose.

She gave him a small dose of Skele-Gro.

"You can remove that after two days…" Ianthé said as she smiled widely at him.

A stretcher arrived but the person in it was covered in a white blanket.

Ianthé walked towards it and slowly pulled down the cover. It was Severus Snape, her Potions professor for five year and a distant relative of her family. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how Snape redeemed himself as he sacrificed his life for Harry Potter.

Viktor placed his hand on her shoulder, "He's in a much better place now…"  
Ianthé tearfully nodded as she hugged Viktor tightly.

"He looks like he's just sleeping…"

"Of course, he's just sleeping. He's resting."

"I know, but can he let go of my sister's hand?"

"Shhh… Ronald! They need each other, you know that!"

Harry's vision was blurry but someone gave him his glasses. He felt his other hand, still gripped tightly to Ginny's. He turned his head and saw Ginny also beginning to awaken.

"It's good you two are now awake…" Hermione smiled.

"How? What happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"What happened?" Ginny also asked.

"We're not really sure, mate… Dementors were all around you, Ginny, and Voldemort. You kissed Ginny and then there's this light. Next thing we knew was you two were unconscious and holding hands. Voldemort's been Kissed…."

"He's dead?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, "He had the smallest portion of his soul taken out by the dementors he called. Not only that, Harry…"

"What else?" Harry asked.

Ron handed him a mirror, "You better see it for yourself…"

Harry looked at his reflection. He looked well rested, although there were some cuts on his cheek. Then he looked at his forehead.

"My scar…. It's gone…" he place his hand on his forehead.

Ginny smiled, "How did this happen?"

"We have no idea," Hermione said, "When the Healers got the two of you, Ianthé said that your scar was already gone."

Ginny kissed Harry's forehead, "I can't believe it's over…"

Harry smiled his first true smile for a long time, "I think I owe you a lot of the time we were apart…"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah… Ginny, do you want to go out with me…. again?"

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked.

"Of course, silly…"

Hermione tearfully smiled at her two friends. Ron offered her a tissue.

When Harry and Ginny broke apart, he turned to his red-headed friend.

"So, what about you two?"

"What are you talking about? Us two?" Ron asked nonchalantly, although the tone of his voice betrayed him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "There were anvil-sized signs, you know. It won't take a Seer to predict about you two…."

Hermione slapped her friend on the arm, "Harry! Shush!"

"Ron and Mione, sitting on a tree…" Fred and George chanted loudly.

Ron turned beet red and so did Hermione.

Harry stopped smiling when he saw Draco's unconscious form. He let go of Ginny's hand and stood up. He walked towards Draco's bed.

"How is he?" Harry asked Ianthé.

"He's still fighting for his life… His eyes took the burnt of the curse…"

Harry stooped and whispered something in Draco's ear.

"That was some magic out there…" Ianthé mentioned to Harry, "I also noticed you lost your scar… Witch Weekly would be so disappointed… You might lose the Bad Boy appeal you have…"

Harry smiled at her, shaking his head, "I'd rather go in that direction…. And besides, I am really not available…."

Ianthé looked towards Ginny's direction, "Love… the greatest power the world has ever known…"

She then smiled, "We cannot do without it…"

Harry gave a nod and walked back to his bed.

He looked around to see the hospital wing full of patients. Some of whom he did not recognize from the battle.

"Hermione, who are these people?"

"Oh…. The Herzes transferred those who survived St. Mungo's here in Hogwarts. Healers also came here to volunteer."

"What ever happened to Fawkes? He saved my life…" Harry said to Hermione.

"He's now on his perch in McGonagall's office… Speaking of McGonagall…"

"It's too bad you didn't see Minnie leave…" Ron said.

"Minnie?"

"Yeah, remember the Hungarian Horntail from fourth year? Charlie named her after McGonagall…He left with Nikki, and both of them were riding on the dragons…"

Harry blinked, "That was the dragon on the Hogsmead side of the castle?"

"Yeah… pretty cool too, eh?"

"Poor boy…" Molly Weasley tearfully shook her head, "He tried to redeem his family name and what did the Wizengamot do? Take everything away from him! Especially now that he's almost blind…"

Arthur Weasley placated his wife, "There there, Molly. The Healers said that they are doing everything to restore Draco's vision back…"

Alexander Herze arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"The whole operation was successful according to the Healers…"

Molly gave out a sigh, "But how can he pay for all of his hospital bills? We leaned that the Minisstry froze all of his financial assets until further notice…."

"I think that the Minister is too harsh on him, Molly. I will pay for all the expenses."

"Draco, wake up," a voice whispered to his ear.

Draco's eyes are still wrapped in gauze, "Is that you, Eloise?"

A warm hand touched his, "Yes. The Healers said that the operation was a success, but your eyes still need time to heal…"

Draco nodded, "What is the decision of the Wizengamot?"

"Are you ready for what I will tell you?" the voice asked softly.

Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but they froze all of your Gringotts accounts and confiscated Malfoy manor…"

Draco sighed, "And here I go thinking I might be chucked to Azkaban…"

"You did the right thing, Draco, proving to them that you are not like your father…"

"Thanks for being here, Eloise."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, look at this!" Ginny was clutching the Daily Prophet two weeks after Severus Snape's funeral.

_**Quidditch Star Married His Former Student!**_

_Not known to many how all of this happened, but Viktor Krum, the Quidditch star and professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is rumored to have eloped with a former student of his! The Hogwarts graduate, according to our sources, is non other than Ianthé Morgaine Herze, who happened to have been the Head Girl for the past school year. She also happened to be one of the wizarding community's most eligible. Both Viktor Krum and Ianthé Herze are the heirs to their family's global business empires. Alexander Herze Ianthé's father, refused to give comment to the Prophet but sources said that he approved of his daughter's marriage. Viktor Krum fans, we regret to inform you that the hunk of a Quidditch player is already taken. _

"I think I know now why you guys chuck that newspaper in the garbage bin…. I think I'd prefer The Quibbler from now on…" Ianthé said as she walked towards the four friends.

"It's out to the public, then?" Hermione asked.

"We both decided to leak it out. I mean, there's not point in hiding, right?" Ianthé sighed as she watch the newspaper turn into a pile of ashes in the fireplace.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do with the bird?"

Harry smiled, "I just let him be…"

"Now that I'm here, I think we can brainstorm on what actually happened out there…"

The tone of the conversation became serious.

"What happened was Snape pretended to be me, feeding Tom with some of my memories. He protected Ginny from being hit with the Killing curse. Then, when Tom found out that he wasn't me he called on the dementors. I started to feel cold. I was planning to make a Patronus after I kissed Ginny…. But that's not what happened after, isn't it?"

"All I felt was this warm feeling like I was hearing a phoenix song from inside my head," Ginny added.

"After you two kissed, Voldemort was swarmed with a lot of dementors while you two were covered in this silvery bubble…."

"Then the bubble seemed to increase in size and became so bright. When the light disappeared, you two collapsed and Voldemort returned to what he might have actually looked like. He was staring into space and not responding to anything, like an empty shell. That's when I knew that he was Kissed," Hermione explained.

"But what happened to the dementors?" Ginny asked.

"They were obliterated by the light. I think it was too much for them to handle," Ianthé stated.

"I think I get it now…. The whole love concept of Dumbledore's…" Hermione said, "Here's the thing…. Voldemort's soul was divided into eight instead of seven. Magically, seven was powerful whether good or bad. Eight, on the otherhand, meant luck according to Chinese numerologists."

"Eight?"

Hermione nodded.

"I think I also get what Hermione is trying to say. The night Voldemort tried to kill you… When he released the spell from his wand, his soul ripped into two. The piece that escaped him could not find a vessel, so it wormed its way onto your scar…"

"So my scar was a Horcrux?"

Hermione nodded, "But some kind of reverse Horcrux, because your whole body was protected by your mother's love… It made you good even if some of his talents were transferred into you."

"But…. The prophecy said he marked me as his equal…." Harry said.

"Prophecy?" Ianthé asked, "So, you really are the Chosen One?"

Harry shrugged.

"Yes, in some aspects, you two were equal. Both of you grew up with no parents, entered the wizarding world at eleven, talented magically… but the only thing you differed from him was your mother's love. The one thing evil cannot touch…" Hermione explained.

Ianthé smiled, "Hermione, we should write a book on that…"

The rest laughed along with her.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Epilogue

_A lot of things happened over the two years. The British wizarding community began rebuilding back all that had been destroyed by the attacks. The wizarding communities of other European countries also offered assistance to those in need. The Minister is still Rufus Scrimegour. He's doing a very good job in leading the people, having changed from a politician to his former Auror stance. Meanwhile, back to me, since I am the story…_

_The book Hermione and I had planned to write about our theories is now published. We have chronicled the entire life of one Tom Marvolo Riddle and our theories of what might have propelled him to become the most feared Dark lord. We also mixed some Muggle Psychological theories that we deemed useful. Harry gave his approval for the book. I have been a certified Healer by St. Mungo's and I certainly have found my calling. I called on an intimate get together of the people I got to know due to the wizarding war._

"So, you agreed to play for Bulgaria in the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asked Viktor.

Viktor nodded, "I do miss Quidditch, and Ianthé and I discussed about it."

"Better prepare, Viktor. Harry might play for England..." Ginny said.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I have been offered by the coach, but I said I'd think about it."

_Harry is now the new Head of the Gryffindor House. He replaced Viktor in the post as Defense professor. He broke the one-year curse, hence, the cause of this celebration. He tries to instill everything he had learned from Professor Dumbledore. _

"Yeah, and have all those witches salivating over you again…." Ginny rolled her eyes.

_Ginny works in the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad. She told me her job is not totally permanent as she still tries to find her true calling._

"I think the venue would be here in England again… A sort of moral booster for the people who lost so much," Ron said.

_Ron now working as an Auror. He aced in Strategy and Tactics after just a year of training at the Auror Academy._

"It's good to meet people form other countries," Hermione suggested.

_Hermione is also in the Ministry as an officer at the Over-all Liaison Office. The Minsiter abolished any form of discrimination and had only one large department in coming to terms with all other magical creatures. It's a nice job for Hermione since it is similar ot what she envisioned in S.P.E.W._

"Neville, it's good that you agreed to take Sprout's position," Ianthé commented.

_Neville trained for a year to prepare for Professor Sprout's retirement. He is the Herbology professor this school year in Hogwarts._

"Yeah, it's too bad I can't visit Luna that much often…" Neville replied.

_Luna and Neville are dating. What Ginny would call a very unique but lovable couple. Luna is currently in Sweden, on the hunt for her sought-after crumpled horn snorkack. She is also a weekly contributor of the Quibbler, my favorite newspaper._

A pale-haired tall man entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Rosemerta, all their drinks on me…" he told the lady bartender.

"So, here is Draco…." Viktor stood up to shake the other man's hand.

"I'm here to also celebrate…"

"Yeah, stealing my celebration away from me…" Harry muttered.

"Relax Potter, the good news is that Wizengamot finally reached a decision and gave me back all my money…" Draco smirked.

"And what did you do? Lay on a bed full of Galleons?" Ron jokingly asked.

Draco shook his head, "I sold Malfoy manor and bought a smaller home in London. I donated half of my assets to charity…"

Ron and Harry choked on their mulled mead.

"I beg your pardon? Did I hear right? You, Draco Malfoy, DONATED your gold to the poor? Unbelievable!"

"Weasley, I did experience what was it like being poor…. I was even poorer than you were! I just think that money isn't that important anymore…"

"Hear hear," Harry raised his glass.

"Thanks, Four Eyes…" Draco smirked.

The whole table laughed at the joke.

_The joke is the fact that Draco also now wore glasses. His operation was successful but left him with a slightly impaired vision, corrected by glasses. I remembered him frowning at the clerk who offered him a pair similar to Harry's. He worked as an administrative officer in my dad's company in London. It was a big surprise that he, of all people, agreed to work with Muggles. He was now promoted as general manager._

"Oi, can't we join in all the fun?" a red headed man and his identical twin entered the pub.

Ianthé stood up to embrace the two.

"How's business?" she asked.

"Booming! Especially with the incoming school year!" George exclaimed.

_Weasleys Wizard Wheezes had been doing well immediately after the war. I guess people need fun in their lives. The twins invested some of their fortune, yes, their fortune, in Muggle stocks which were also monitored by Draco._

_Fred and George, although still seemed unseparable, are now living apart. Fred is now "cohabitating", according to his terms, with Verity, the former clerk of their shop. George, like the Muggle actor George Clooney, is living his life like a perpetual bachelor. I think he's absolutely hopeless, no matter how many beautiful witches I have introduced to him._

"Anyways, let me finish my story before I depart…" Draco said.

"He has good news…" Ron mouthed to his brothers.

"What? That Filch and Madam Pince finally let it all out and proclaim their undying love for each other to the rest of the world?" George joked.

Draco shook his head, "Related to love… Even before the Wizengamot decision, I already have this news that I wanted to share with you…."

"Since we're all matey now…" Ron joked.

"Well, you still owe me a Quidditch match…. I am now engaged and to be married…"

It was the second time almost everyone choked on their drinks.

"Who's the unlucky…"

Hermione elbowed Ron at the ribs.

"… I mean, lucky girl?"

"Do you remember that member of the Healing team who stood by me and also became my Healer in St. Mungo's?"

Everyone nodded.

"She's now my fiancée," Draco checked his watch, "Oops, time to go. See you guys around."

The entire table was silent when he left.

"Would anybody tell me that Draco's future wife is…."

"….Eloise Midgen…" Harry finished Ron's question.

Harry, Ron, Neville and the twins laughed heartily.

"I don't know who is the more unlucky party. Draco or Eloise?" Ron clutched his sides as he laughed again.

Hermione slapped him in the arm, "Ronald! What do we know? It might be true love…"

The entire table again erupted in a chorus of laughter.

_Ah yes, love… It moves in mysterious ways, as the Muggle song goes. I think everybody took their time and found the love during the most difficult circumstances. And speaking about love, we move into the rolling hills and mountains of Romania. A dragon colony, in particular._

"This is a new picnic spot, Mister Weasley," Nikki helped Charlie Weasley fold the picnic mat and placed on a large basket, "You might get fired, you know…"

"On dating my daughter's boss or napping on duty?" Charlie mischievously quipped.

"Both."

Nikki was about to climb Procyon when she was pulled back by Charlie.

"I need to ask you one more thing," he gazed into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Miss Nikki Hadfield, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nikki smiled, "It's about damn time you asked!"  
Charlie laughed out loud and kissed her.

It was a long moment before they broke apart.

"I think I'll include that in my list of things that bring adrenalin rush…" Nikki muttered as she rode Procyon.

"You do that," Charlie said jokingly as he also climbed Minnie the Hungarian Horntail.

The two dragons flew around the mountains and off into the sunset.

**_FIN_**


	71. Author's Notes:

**A Big Thank You!**

I would like to thank the people who have followed this very long fanfic. You guys inspire me to make tons more!!! Yey!

Let me first share how this fanfic was conceived. It was a Christmas party (2005) at my best friend, SakuraJen's place. It was there I met another Harry Potter freak like me. We discussed a ton of speculations and other stuff until we landed on discussing about fanfics. So we brainstormed on a lot of ideas, mostly centered on the fact that I have the hots for Stanislav Ianevski. I also wanted to put in my theories about how Voldy might be "vanquished". That friend I am talking about is Nikki Tangco. Yes, Nikki from this fanfic, is based on a true person. We built Ianthé's and Nikki's character after a series of YM-ing each other. The entire story followed after that.

I would also like to thank the Coffee Bean and Starbucks for the many caffeine-induced insomnia nights I had experienced. I would also like to thank my pen and a memo pad that I brought around with me just in case a new idea popped out.

I would like to thank my friends Jen, Peachy, Nikki and Yola for supporting me and my delusions of ever becoming a fanfic writer. Jen, thanks for all the constructive criticism. Peachy, for not reading my fanfic (nah! Just kidding!). Yola, for being there. And of course, Nikki, my partner-in-crime.

Now, to let me feel your support, dear readers…. Could you kindly arrange a date with Stan Ianevski for me? Pretty pretty please???

As they say, laissez le bon temps rouler!

My email ads are 


End file.
